In Medias Res
by joliehaitian79
Summary: Five years ago Clark Kent left Smallville heartbroken and convinced that he only brought pain and tragedy to the ones he loved. He returns to find that things have drastically changed for one Lois Lane and that's all because of him.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic! A while ago I thought, why not write my own Smallville fan fiction? However, more importantly, a Clois based fan fiction, and so this story was born. For all of you Clois and _

_science fiction fans, please remember that this is fiction after all and though I like you have a hard time swallowing scenes or plots that do not make sense, or just never fit together, remember _

_that I was very conscious of that. It is important to me as a reader and writer to honor the stories I create by being as close to reality as fantasy would allow. With that said enjoy and feel free to _

_be honest in your reviews._

_**In Medias Res **_

"_Into the middle of things"_

"_**Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran **_

_We've moved!_

_The little raven-haired boy with the deep blue eyes sat across from her just starring. She fidgeted under his gaze. "Don't do that!" she scolded. An innocent look cross his face. 'Why did she keep _

_saying that?' he thought. "What did I do mommy? He asked confused, he did not expect an answer; she never gave him one before. She lowered the newspaper and regarded him with a frown. _

_"You look thin!" she declared. The boy looked down at himself, he did not seem different to him, he grew but his grandfather told that to him. "Has the General been rationing your meals again?" _

_she asked accusingly raising an eyebrow at him." No mommy!" he answered quickly he was not sure if she believed him so he squared his shoulders. She reluctantly backed off 'the lane stance.' _

_She thought. "You hungry?" she asked raising the paper back up. "No mommy!" he answered her face now hidden behind the newspaper again. _

"_Are we going to the farm mommy?" He asked a while later, he did not want to ask for fear of the well-held tears that always appeared in his mother's eyes, but he had not seen his grandparents _

_in two months. Though they wrote to him and him vice versa, it just was not the same. He had been really good, not pouting much and complaining at all when his mother had told him he would _

_be going to stay with the General while she was off on assignment. He had not asked why he was not staying at the farm instead; he had done as he was told, like a good little soldier. "Mommy!" _

_ called out to her, he could not see her face but he knew what he would see if he could; anger, pain, loss._

"_I want to spend sometime with my boy first, we haven't seen each other in a while." She answered swallowing the familiar hurt. She folded the paper and set it on the seat next to her. Reaching _

_her arms out to him, he slid his little body off his seat facing hers and went to her. Soon he was in her arms on her lap as she crushed him to her, his face buried under her chin. He closed his eyes _

_and listened to her heart thumping against his ear. "I missed you baby!" she whispered softly, a softness in her that was not there before. "I miss you too mommy." _

_They exited the train station, her slender hands clasping her sons protectively. The luggage with the Mickey Mouse logo closely being pulled by the small child. "Where are we going mommy? He _

_asked as they walked down the street. It was early Monday morning he had never been down this street." Where are we going mommy?" "Home, we've moved!" she declared as if that piece of _

_information was not jolting and new to the unsuspecting child. "We've moved!" he repeated. He looked up around him and noticed the familiar building in the far distance. 'Of course' he thought to _

_himself they had moved closer to the Daily Planet. 'Now she would have no reason not to work late into the afternoon.' He thought sadly._

_ "No more long commute, suburbs are fine if you're Beaver & Cleaver but not us, we're city folks!" she declared as they stopped in front of a building with a door attendant. "Morning miss Lane!" he _

_greeted with a smile. She rewarded him her own brilliant smile. "Did you read it Leonard, I got those sons of bitches!" she declared proudly with a wink. Her son looked up at her; she was smiling, _

_really smiling. The only time she has ever smiled for real was when it involved her work. The burly looking man with the surprisingly friendly face nodded with his own smile. _

_"I did miss Lane, I never doubted you." he declared tipping his hat to her. She responded to his comment with a playful wave of her hand. "I know you took bets against me." She jabbed with an _

_arch eyebrow and laughter in her eyes. The little boy looked at the door attendant, he wondered if he did in fact place best against his mother. The man leaned in close, " Actually, you're looking at _

_a man whose $200 richer."He confessed proudly. "My money is always on you miss Lane!" he finished straightening up with a smile. Lois shrugged, she was the best what can she say._

_ "Who's the munchkin!" asked Leonard looking down at the little boy with interest. Lois followed his gaze. "Oh that's my son." She missed the shock on Leonard's face, but the boy did not. _

_"His mine" she finished her words heavy. The little boy let go of her hand and politely extended his small one towards Leonard. "My name is Jonathan Jerome Kent sir." Lois looked away forcing _

_back the emotions that were forcing their way to the surface. Leonard smiled " Nice to meet you young man, my names Leonard, you can call me Leny. I'm here everyday rain or shine." He _

_declared taking the small hand in his. The little boy nodded. "You can call him JJ, I do, and it keeps things simple." Lois chimed in taking the boys hand, she started to head towards the door. Leny _

_quickly moved to open it. " Here you go miss Lane!" he declared holding the door. JJ looked back at him as they went inside. Leny waved to the small little boy, he watched them walk across the _

_lobby to the elevator. Lois lane was unlike anyone he has ever met, he would never have guessed she was a mother. He watched as she lovingly stroke the child's hair and enter the elevator. _

_Shaking his head, he turned away. 'No, never would've guessed' _

_It's going to be okay. _

"_ You're four it's too soon for school!" she declared as she shot a look at the child in the back seat of the rental. "I'm bored in play group mommy." He responded trying not to whine. _

_" Okay I admit, you are freakishly smarter than the average four year old, but fact remains my little Doogie Howser, you four." The child rolled his eyes. 'That move right there,' she thought having _

_caught it, 'that was a Lane trait.' She smiled and turned her attention back on the road. _

_JJ smile suddenly remembering something. " The General let me drive a tank!"_

"_He did what!" his mom yelled back. Lois gripped the steering wheel tighter trying to hold the urge to freak out at bay._

_ JJ smiled proudly. " I am a born natural he said, I should be encouraged to do more than I am now he said." _

_'The hell with holding back' she thought. She pulled the car over the side of the road. JJ waited for her to freak, maybe he shouldn't have said anything, he liked the kids in playgroup, his teacher _

_was nice even pretty, it was just a year, one more year, he could survive it couldn't he? So what if he was….' _

"_JJ" his mother's voice cut through his train of thought. It was surprisingly calm. Lois was in full-blown attack mode until she saw his face in the rear view mirror and she had to remember it was _

_not him she wanted to sink her teeth in. so she had talked herself down, and resolved to kill the General later. JJ turned his attention to his mother's rigid back. _

_" I'm trying here buddy, I really am." She continued her head lowered. _

_'Was she crying?' he wondered. " I'm going to chalk this up to your innate need to challenge your self, I get that I really do, I'm the same way." She still did not turn around._

" _I will promise to look into alternatives." He wanted to smile but something told him not to take his victory lap just yet. Suddenly she turned a hand gripping the head of the passenger seat. " Let _

_us get this clear, when it comes to me and you, I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks I should do."_

_ Like so many times before she pulled over on the side of the dirt road as the Kent farm sign came into view. She gripped the steering wheel and closed her eyes leaning her face against it. She _

_needed to call upon all she had to go further. 'Maybe she should've told them she wanted to spend a quiet birthday with JJ.' She thought. _

_" Mommy can I ran to the house please?" she heard her son ask._

_ 'She can do this. Why can't she do this?' she continued her silent conversation with her self. JJ let out a heavy sigh, this was how it always was, them sitting feet away from the Kent Farm sign _

_with his mother hunched over the steering wheel for what seemed like hours. Last time she had only sat there for forty-five minutes a major improvement he had noted. He never interrupted her, _

_he never complained, or showed impatience but today was different. He had not seen his grandparents in two months and he doubted he could last another forty-five minute to hours, especially _

_since he was so close. " Mommy please." He begged. Lois shut her eyes tighter. _

_On the front porch of the yellow farmhouse, Martha could see the car sitting up the road. "Jonathan!" she called out. " She's doing it again." She whispered softly as her husband appeared next to _

_her. Jonathan wrapped a comforting arm around his wife. " She'll come when she is ready Martha, she always does." Martha shook her head remembering two months ago, she had sworn that she _

_saw a car that looked like Lois' preferred rental and then next thing she knew it was turning back around. "She left last time; I just wish I knew how to help her." Jonathan nodded. _

_" They will sort things out on their time Martha, we have to trust that." _

"_ Mommy please can I go ahead." He was begging now. Lois was trying with no success to slow down her inner panic. 'They can't find out, I can't lose them too.' She decided quietly, she sat up to _

_turn the key over the ignition and heard the door slammed shut. She froze as she watched her son speed faster than an average person could let alone a four-year-old boy should. _

_" Oh God no!" she screamed. _

_Still standing on the front porch the two older couple watch as their grandson super sped before them. "Grandma!" Screamed the child as he climbed the stairs to wrap himself around her legs. _

_She a little stunned soon recovered and leaned down to pick up the little boy. She shot a quick glace at her husband, before greeting the child with a kiss. "Hi sweetheart." The child turned in her _

_arms towards his grandpa reaching for him. "Grandpa!' he exclaimed almost in tears. Jonathan took him and held his grandson tightly. "I missed you to buddy." The love fest was suddenly _

_interrupted as a car screeched to a stop in front of them. JJ tightened his hold on his grandpa. Lois was quickly out of the car, a horrified panicked look on her face. _

_" Mr. and Mrs. K please don't hate me, oh God this can't be happening!" she ranted Martha moved towards her. " Lois calm down." _

_Lois shook her head tearfully,"I don't know what's happening, oh God I cant lose you guys too." Martha pulled her into her arms. _

_" Calm down Lois, come inside." She leaned into Martha's hug, finding instant comfort. She slowly nodded and let the older woman lead her inside._

_JJ was happily regaling his grandpa with his exploits of the past two months with the General. "And I climbed the highest wall and didn't feel scared." He declared proud._

_ Jonathan chuckled with pride at his grandson; he looked so much like Clark. The child always soothed his sadness over the loss of his brokenhearted son._

" _Lois!" she heard Martha whisper to her as the older woman's hand covered hers. They were sitting at the table. Lois cupped her tea in one hand; she tried so hard to keep from having this secret _

_out. Did she feel relieved now? No, she was terrified. " Lois why didn't you tell us sooner, we would've helped you." Lois reached up and wiped the tear that fell down her check._

_ "I screw up everything Mrs. K. I do not know how it happened. I mean, I know he was conceived in Smallville, but is that enough to make him a meteor freak?" she winced at the last words her _

_son was not freak, he was her joy, her constant, he was perfect. Martha reached out and took her hands in hers. She looked up at Martha with sorrowful eyes._

_ " We love him Lois, he is perfect, and we could never stop loving him." Lois smiled weakly eyes glossy with fresh tears. " Oh Mrs. K!" she sobbed and Martha moved and took her in her arms._

_ " We love you Lois, we're here for you both, always honey." She whispered as she stroke Lois' dark auburn hair. Lois held on tighter, 'it was going to be okay' a small voice told her. _


	2. Chapter 2

**In Medias Res**

"_Into the middle of things"_

"_**Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran **_

_** Chapter 2**  
_

**_Boomeranged_**

_Clark paced inside the fortress, it had been two days since Jor-El had ended his training, free to return home, to the life he left behind, to his parents and friends. 'Did he have any friends left?' He _

_thought sadly. He sigh heavily, he had left it all in a fit of sorrow and rage, he had walked away from them all. Her death had broken his last resolve, shedding a cruel light at his naivety. He was _

_the reason she was dead, he had tried in vain to fight his destiny, running away with a blindfold and earplugs from Jor-E, for what? He wanted to be normal, he was a fool. _

_One thing was clear when it comes to destiny it is a sure thing, as sure as the sun rising every morning. His destiny was to be the people of earth's light of hope, their champion, and though he ran _

_from that destiny in fear it was fear that had brought him back. She had died because of his choices, died so he could and would end up right back, like a boomerang returning to the path he was _

_meant to take all along. He did not feel any of it was worth the life that was lost, a life lost for him._

"_Go back my son, fulfill your destiny." He heard his father's voice say. He let out a deep grunt. "My son what troubles you so?" Clark shook his head, _

"_I cannot face them Jor-El." There was silence, Clark had never heard Jor-el hesitate, 'was this hesitation?' He thought. _

"_The boy who came to me years ago was broken and lost. You are a man Kal-El; you are ready and armed to face the greatest of adversities. There is no place for doubt. You my son are a beacon _

_of hope, and that hope is not just for the people of this planet, but also for the far reaches of life in the galaxies and for your self." Clark shook his head in disbelief Jor-El just gave him a pep talk._

_He let his fathers words sink in for a while, he was not sure about a lot but he knew that his parents would welcome him home. He had missed them, and though he had Jor-El keep a distant eye _

_on them, he felt it was never enough. They were the best parents, he did not deserve them but their love for him was unconditional. Then he thought about Chloe, she had always supported him, _

_being his best friend, he never deserved her either. Her loyalty though fueled by her feelings for him was strong and she always forgave him. 'Not after what he did to…' he stopped his thoughts _

_from reliving the whole thing. He let out another deep grunt. "Go home my son!" He hears Jor-El exclaim, his shoulders slumped in defeat, he would find no sanctuary with Jor-El. _

**_Make a wish!_**

"_Happy birthday dear JJ, happy birthday to youuuu!" They finished singing at the little boy with the beaming deep bleu eyes. The child was all smiles, his dimples deep in his cheeks. He looked _

_around at the people surrounding him, his grandma, grandpa, mom, aunt Chloe, Jimmy and Oliver. He was a lucky boy. Even mommy's friend Bruce Wayne sent him a present, he was surprised _

_for he was not sure mommy was still friends with him, since he had not seen him in a year. "Blow out the candles and make a wish sweetheart." He heard his Granma say. His mommy came and _

_stood behind him, she leaned down real close to his ear, " Make it a good one." She whispered. JJ smiled he knew what he would wish for, he wished it on every birthday, 'maybe this time,' he _

_thought, 'this time will be different.' He hoped. So closing his eyes really tight he made his wish and blew. _

Later that night _Clark stood on the porch of the yellow farmhouse starring at the front door. He was home, he wondered if he should go out into the loft and sleep. _

_'Maybe in the morning-' he stopped himself 'no more running.' Quietly he unlocked and opened the door having retrieved the spare key from its hidden place. He was comforted to know that it had _

_not been moved. He entered the house and adjusted his vision to the darkness. He smiled nothing had changed; it was still as he left it. He switched off his special vision; having grown up in the _

_house he was sure could maneuver it in the dark. He quietly made his way to his room, his bed, his sheets; he had missed the comforts of home. He opened the bedroom door pausing to shoot a _

_look down the hall towards his parent's room. 'Tomorrow' he told himself._

_He entered the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Dropping the duffle bag on the floor by the dresser, he quickly opened a draw and pulled out pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He quickly _

_changed into them and turned to crawl into bed when suddenly he noticed it was already occupied. He froze at the scene before him two someone's was in his bed. He went to retreat not wanting _

_to alert them of his presence and a floorboard creaked under his foot._

_ "It's too early to rise JJ." A sleepy familiar voice groaned. His eyebrows shot up, he knew that voice. "Okay mommy." Another equally sleepy small voice responded. _

'_Mommy?' he frowned, quickly he super sped out careful not to shut the door too loudly. Now having made it to the den, he sat on the couch as questions rushed at him. _

_'What was Lois doing in his room?' 'Mommy?' 'Was she now a mother?' he could not believe it, she had looked so comfortable laying there with the little boy next to her. _

_He shook his head, 'Lois a mother?'_

**_Surprise!_**

_He could not sleep, things had changed it seemed, the furniture still being where he last saw it had given him a false sense of assurance. But now as the sun crept up onto the sky, he looked _

_around and he could see that things had changed. It was the toys mostly, there were children toys on every surface, and a large toy bin in the den. There were children art on the fridge, drawn _

_family portraits signed JJ. Colored charactors that he recognized from cartoons he had watched as a child, were set aside on the coffee table with a box of crayons. _

_Then there were the collection of children movies in the DVD cubbort. But what he now stood frozen in place by were the photographs. Photos of Lois and a little boy, of his parents and the little _

_boy, and of the little boy before four different lit birthday cakes smiling happily, displaying his growth throughout the years._

_ But what was most jarring was that this little boy looked so much like him. He held up his childhood picture against that of the boys comparing them closely and then he knew. _

_' Oh god it was true!' he thought, he had a son, he repeated it over and over in his head. 'I have a son with-' _

"_Daddy!" Startled out of his train of thought as a small voice squeeld from behind him. He slowly turned and faced the child. ' Oh God he called me daddy.' His mind screamed. _

_The boy smiled, and then he saw it, his own smile reflected back at him. There was no denying he had a son. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**In Medias Res **_

"_Into the middle of things"_

"_**Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran **_

Chapter 3

A Wish Granted

Johnathan softly kissed a sleeping Martha as he buttoned the last of the buttons on his blue plaid shirt. He knew JJ would be waiting for him, the boy was a much early riser than Clark ever was,

something he did not get from Lois. Johnathan smiled as he left the room, quietly shutting the door; he walked quickly to the stairs and made his way down.

"JJ, I hope you ate all your Wheaties, we have a busy morning ahead of us son!" he exclaimed as he stepped off the last stair. Meanwhile having heard his grandfather the little boy ran to meet him.

"Grandpa, grandpa, it worked, it worked, my wish it worked!"

Jonathan chuckled, "There's not a giant red dog named Clifford in my house is there?" He asked picking up the boy. JJ laughed and shook his head. "Grandpa you're silly." He giggled. Johnathan was

about to respond when he caught movement in the corner of his eye. He turned and his eyes saw, but his heart and mind were slow to accept. JJ noticed his grandpa's attention shift, and followed his

grandpa's gaze towards the living room and saw his father appear at the doorway.

"Hi dad!" Clark greeted his voice full of emotion. Johnathan slowly put JJ down.

"JJ go get grandma." He instructed his eyes glued on the man before him. JJ smiled and excitedly ran up the stairs. Jonathan walked closer to the man that looked like his son.

He frowned, 'was it really Clark?' he wondered not wanting to get his hopes up. 'Maybe Jor-El was playing with them again.' He wanted to be happy and as he got real close, close enough to him he

realized he could be. 'Oh God its Clark!' his mind and heart screamed at the same time. They stood before each other tears in both their eyes. "Oh son your home!" he spoke first and reached out

and grabbed Clark into a bear hug. Clark clung to his father as the familiar comfort and strength he always seemed to get from his father washed over him. Since he left five years ago, he had felt

like he was shattered into a million pieces. He needed this; he needed the familiarity right now, the stability that came with being home. Tears were streaming down their faces, tears of joy and relief.

The nightmare for Jonathan of having his son gone was over. From behind them, they heard Martha groan. "JJ if there is a giant red dog in my kitchen…"

"No grandma, come on, faster!" The little boy impatiently exclaimed as he dragged her down the stairs. The two men pulled apart and Clark looked up to see his mom. His heart swelled with emotion

once again. "Mom!" he exclaimed. Martha froze at mid way down the stairs. Clark moved towards the stairs, and a small tearful gasp escaped Martha as she clutched her hand over her heart. "Mom!"

Clark called to her again. She suddenly rushed down the stairs into his arms. "Oh Clark, my baby, sweetheart your Home!" she cried as she hugged him fiercely. He held her letting his won tears flow,

letting go of all the tears he held for the years he spent without them, for the horrors he witnessed as he traveled all over the world. He found the comfort he had needed, as he knew he would. She

strokes his hair. "It's over now," she whispered to him softly, "your home, your home."

It's Not My Place To Tell.

They sat at the kitchen island as JJ sat at the table eating his bowl of wheaties, the young child's eyes never leaving his fathers face. Every once in a while flashing a bright dimpled smile at him,

Clark couldn't keep his eyes from the boy either.

"His name is Johnathon Jerome Kent." His mother informed softly as she set a glass of milk before him. "He turned four yesterday." She finished. He regarded his mother who was looking lovingly at

the small child. " She came to us two months after you were gone, she was so unsure if she would be a good mother to him, if she could give him everything he would need." Recounted his father,

Martha nodded and looked at Clark, " He is a wonderful boy, happy, well adjusted and incredibly smart." She declared pride shinning in her eyes. His father put a hand on his sons shoulder as he

stands up. " I better get these chores started." Johnathan looked over at the little boy, "JJ I'll be in the barn when your ready." He declared as he walked toward the door. Clark looked over at the

little boy who nodded eagerly as he shoveled the rest of the cereal down. Soon he was jumping off his sit and carrying his empty bowl over to Martha. " Finished grandma!" she smiled and took the

bowl. JJ looked up at Clark, his eyes bright with unbridled excitement. " I'm going to help grandpa with the tractor today!" he announced, Clark smiled back, he remembered his first time helping his

father with the tractor. " Wait ti'll he let you drive it." The little boy beamed brighter, he leaned closer to Clark "The general let me drive a tank." Clark had forgotten about the general,

'God the man must have mounted a manhunt for him.' He thought silently to himself. JJ hugged Martha quickly, " Later grandma!" he turned to Clark , " Will you stay?" he asked silently praying for a

yes. Clark nodded, "I'll be here." JJ smiled relief in his eyes. " Later Daddy!" he declared and super sped out of the house.

Clark was stunned, he wasn't even sure he could have children, and now he had a son who apparently have inherited his powers. 'Oh God!' he thought, ' did Lois know?'

" She doesn't know about you honey." Explained his mother as if she had read his thoughts. Instead it had been the flash of panic that had crossed his features that she had recognized. Clark

regarded her.

"She said two months ago he was at a friends house on a play date and his toy had rolled under a couch and he lifted the couch." Clark's eyes widened, " Lois said thankfully no one saw else saw but

it really rattled her." Martha turned and put the bowl in the sink.

" She thinks he somehow got meteor infected, she blames herself for it and she thought we would hate her and shun him." Clark shook his head " You would never do that."

Martha let out a heavy sigh. " She took him to the general for two months. I don't know how much the general knows, but we found out four days ago when he super sped to the house. " she turned

and faced him, " I suppose that must have been the first time he had done that cause she was mortified and hysterical even."

Clark let out a deep sigh, Martha reached out and took his hand in hers.

" Clark it's not my place to tell her the truth, but she must know, JJ must know and you have to do it." Clark slowly nodded forcing down the rising fear at the thought of telling Lois. He did not want

to tell her that she had been impregnated by an alien, and that JJ was not meteor infected as she had believed but in in fact part alien. he let out a deep groan and stood up to pace. Martha watch

silent, she wished she could fix this for all of them but she could not. He came to stand at the window looking out at nothing in particular, his mind was racing with thoughts, but mostly doubts.

" I don't think Lois will want to hear anything I have got to say." he pointed out somberly. Martha shook her head, " I don't know exactly what happened between the two of you, she never

volunteered details. all she said was that she took full responsibility for her part and that it was not her intention to trap you or sleep her way into this family."

Clark stayed silent, he wasn't sure he wanted to volunteer details either. Martha moved from around the kitchen island and came to stand next to him.

" Clark, we love Lois, she loves that little boy with all her heart." he turned and looked down at her. " She never regretted him, not once." She put a comforting hand on his arm,

" You both have to work through whatever happened for yourselves, and for your son."


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Smallville season 10 premier day everyone! **

_First off, I want to thank you all that have read, reviewed, story-alerted and favorite this story of mine. I must say this story is finished and just need to be typed since I write my stories down. I love this story it is a story that demanded to be told. I love the warm reception JJ is getting from everyone; he is my favorite character in this story because he is the best of both Lois and Clark. Please I encourage you to read on, for it will have some very interesting twist and turns that as I wrote this I was surprised came forward. It was truly, as if I was being directed to write every word, to say the least my muse was very hands on. _

**In Medias Res**

_"Into the middle of things"_

**_"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran _**

_Chapter 4_

_The smell of bacon, eggs and coffee hit her nose. Lois rolled over on her back and looked at the alarm clock. "9:30" She grunted, this is her vacation, why on _

_earth did she choose to spend it at the Kent farm, land of early risers. She sat up adjusting the top of her red flannel pajama with Snoopy the dog on it. It _

_has been a Christmas gift from JJ, the boy was obsessed with cartoon dogs but only the clever ones he had told her. She flung back the comforter with _

_another grunt and got off the bed, dragging herself off to the door and shuffled her self out of the room. She was definitely not ready to be up but who could _

_resist fresh coffee and Martha's cooking. She entered the bathroom and went quickly to the sink; she looked at her reflection and grimaced. She turned on _

_the tap and splashed water on her face several times before stopping to look at her reflection again. Despite her self she smiled, reached for the black hair _

_band she kept on the top of the medicine cabinet. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail. _

_"That's as goon as it's going to get." She told her reflection and walked out of the bathroom. She was at the top of the stairs when she heard her cell phone _

_going off. She groaned in annoyance as she turned around to go back into the bedroom. In her haste to reach the dresser, her foot bumped into something _

_and she stumbled forward but managed to her fall by bracing herself on dresser draw handle._

_"What the hell!" She exclaimed looking down at what had tripped her. The phone ringed again and she grabbed it eyes glued to the duffle bag that was not _

_there when she went to bed last night. _

_"Hello!" she answered frowning._

_"Lane, I got your article in my hand, you sure you want to print this. Heads are going to roll in Washington and this might affect you close to home." Lois _

_shook her head._

_"Jonathan Kent is clean Chief, he backs me on this print it." Perry chuckled. "I knew you'd say that, it's this morning's front page story." She rolled her _

_eyes. _

_"How's the little scrap, did he like my gift?" Perry asked light heartedly._

_"He loved it Chief." _

_"Good, okay Lane see you in a couple of days." The line went dead. Lois placed the phone back on the dresser. She slowly knelt before the bag, her _

_investigator senses were tingling. She leaned closer to it and she caught the familiar scent of cologne. She jumped back, her heart now racing as fast as her _

_mind. "Oh god!" she whispered, and shot an alarmed look towards the door. 'Don't panic lane.' she chided herself silently. She let out a raged breath and _

_moved back towards the bag. 'Maybe it's not his' she told her self. She reached out and unzipped the bag. 'Maybe...' she froze, as she looked down at the _

_man size primary colored T-shirt. "It's his!" she whispered as she sat back on her heals. 'Oh god, oh god, oh god!' her mind screamed. She stood up and _

_started pacing before the bag. Clark was back that she was sure of and judging by the bag, he had been in the room._

_"JJ!" She exclaimed suddenly, panic coursed through her. 'He knew about JJ, he had to.' she lowered herself on the bed chewing on her bottom lip. She shot _

_a look back at the clock again; JJ has been up for hours, probably before anyone else in the house. Clark and his son must have met by now she concluded. _

_She let out a heavy sigh, burying her face in her hands. She was not ready to face him, she was not ready for anything that involved Clark Kent and what _

_happened. She lowered her hands and stared down at the bag. 'What would he say when he finds out that JJ is meteor infected, God this was to much' her _

_mind raced with worry and doubt. Just then, JJ came bursting in the room, eyes shining, and a huge smile on his face. _

_"Mommy!" he screamed, "Your awake!" and ran to her. He grabbed her hand and started moving her towards the hall. "it came true, it came true, I wished _

_it and it came true!" he exclaimed excitedly like it was Christmas morning. She could not help but smile at him, he was so happy,_

_ "Come on mommy, come on!" he urged dragging her out of the room. Lois let him take her down the stairs. She could not stay upstairs forever so she had _

_to go face him. 'You can do this Lois.' she told herself. JJ released her hand when they reached the bottom of the stairs and ran ahead screaming. _

_"Daddy, __daddy, mommy's awake!" Lois froze at the sound of her son calling daddy. 'Of course JJ would call him daddy.' she told herself, still she could not _

_help feeling a little ping of jealousy. She had not thought it would be so instant the daddy calling would be something she would have to get used to. She _

_gripped the banister, suppressing the urge to run out the door. 'Get it together Lois' she told her self. she looked one last time towards the door,_

_ ' Your Lois Lane, you've taken down powerful men, faced and survived countless life threatening situations, you can do this.' she told herself, making up _

_her mind she squared her shoulders she moved towards the living room. The TV was on but no one was there. She went to move towards the kitchen and _

_froze as she heard his voice. _

_"Lois up before noon, that's something new." She squared her shoulder once again and walked on. "The Prodigal son returns!" she exclaimed entering the _

_kitchen. 'that's it Lois humor.' she encouraged herself silently. He looked towards her than, stunned, she looked so different from the last time he saw her. _

_"Mommy look, daddy's here!" JJ exclaimed coming to stand between the two of them. Lois smiled " yes, I see that." _

_She looked over at the table "Oh Mrs. K all of Clarks favorites." She pointed out moving passed him towards the coffee pot on the counter. Martha leaned _

_against the counter and looked at Lois, the young woman was surprisingly calm, 'what give?' she thought. _

_"Coffee, I could smell it in my sleep." She declared pouring herself a cup of the hot brew. Meanwhile behind her Clark was speechless, she was 'stunning.' _

_the word startled him he had never used that word in the same connotation with Lois Lane. He looked down at his son who was beaming up at him. _

_"Does __Chloe know your back?" she asked turning to lean against the counter. He looked back at her. She took a large gulp of the hot liquid wincing at how _

_hot it was. He was home, standing feet away from her, and she did recall him being so tall, large and gorgeous. She turned away and set the cup down. _

_'What the hell was that?' _

_"No I haven't gotten around to calling her. He answered finding his voice. _

_"I've been kind of busy wit finding out I have a son and all." He responded with sarcasm it was familiar territory. She turned and faced him. _

_"Yeah well, __there was no forwarding address." she retorted dryly. She looked over at her son. "I guess this is better than a giant red dog huh JJ?" _

_The little boy grabbed his fathers' hand. "Much better." Clark smiled and gave the boy's hand a gentle squeeze. Lois turned away, picked up her cup, and _

_looked over at Martha who gave her an encouraging smile. She turned and regarded Clark once again who was now ruffling Just' hair. _

_"He looks like you but he got my personality I'm afraid." she replied taking a sip of her coffee this time. Clark smiled, _

_"well let's hope some of my personality __is dormant somewhere." he looked up at her. _

_"As long as it's not your affinity for plaid. Or brooding, please God not the brooding." He looked down at JJ who was still beaming unbothered by his parents. _

_"Wait till she is done with her coffee daddy, she's better after her coffee." The little boy advised. Clark chucked so did Martha._

_ Lois rolled her eyes. "I see the __foods ready, where's Mr. Kent?" she asked changing the subject. Just then, Jonathan came into the kitchen._

_ "Lois that article is making waves, my phone has been ringing non-stop." Lois beamed and set her cup down. "Where is it?" she asked knowing they get _

_the subscription to the Daily Planet. Jonathan handed it to her. _

_"I'm real proud of you sweetheart." Lois held it out in front of her, front page like Perry had said. Clark frowned "What's going on?" _

_"Lois uncovered some corrupt officials in Washington taking bribes to back an illegal research lab making biogenetic weapons." His father explained. _

_"Lex Luthor was behind it, I had the proof, and my source just vanished." _

_Clark__ tensed at the mention of Lex. _

_"It would have been better with that piece of information." She finished handing the paper to Clark. _

_"The Daily Planet!" he exclaimed surprised. "You're a reporter?" She nodded,_

_ "Don't look so shocked pigs still don't fly and I'm pretty sure hell hasn't frozen over since it still cold up her." She snatched the paper back from him. _

_"Mommy is the best reporter on the planet!" Declared JJ proudly._

_ Clark smiled, "Don't you mean at the Planet." Lois looked up and glared at him. _

_"No he was right the first time on the planet. I have Three Kerth awards and soon a Pulitzer to prove it." She pointed out slamming the paper on his chest _

_before taking her cup and walking past him. Clark looked down at JJ, the boy shook his head at his father._

_"Let her finish her coffee." He whispered very low up to his dad. Clark nodded, it was probably best he listen to his son._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone, I wanted to let it be known that I will be posting Monday to Friday and taking Saturday and Sunday off to type. I am honored by those of you _

_who have read this story so far. As I have mentioned before it is complete and I hope that you all stay on for the entire ride. _

_I was so nervous posting this, but I could not skip it for it is the why of my story and as we get further in the story you'll understand why I had to add it. I _

_believe in the power of a well-written story and that is my goal. _

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create. _**

**_The following chapter will be rated (M) _**

**_In Medias Res _**

_"Into the middle of things"_

**_"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran _**

_Chapter 5 _

_Can We Talk?_

_She gave one last look at her reflection in the mirror. She had changed six times, 'why was she acting like this?' she grimaced at her reflection. She turned _

_away and went to sit down at the edge of the bed. She let out a heavy groan, "what are you doing Lois, this is Clark Kent." She began chiding herself. _

_"The __man who hurt you so badly."_

_'That man had given you JJ.' A silent thought pointed out. She groaned in frustration, how was she supposed to handle this, she had only thought of the _

_possibility of his return in theory. Of course, she knew he would return, she just got really good at pretending it would never happen as the years past._

_There was a knock on the door; she sat up almost jumping out of her skin. _

_"Yes!" she quickly answered her voice shaky._

_"Lois can we talk?" _

_'Oh God!' her mind screamed. 'Think of a way out of this Lane, think' she could feel the panic from early this morning rising. _

_"Lois?" she bit her bottom lip and stared at the door unable to speak. She was not ready for this; she was not ready for him. The door opened and she stood _

_up. He stood there tall and large, suddenly for her the room got incredibly small. He stepped inside and she took several steps backwards until she hit the _

_nightstand with the back of her jean-clad legs. _

_He stepped further inside. "Dad took JJ in town." He declared aware of the tension surrounding them. "I thought we could take this time to talk." _

_She was silent as she tried to remain calm, but failing to keep her panic at bay. He closed the door behind him, 'okay Clark you can do this.' He silently _

_coaxed himself. He searched her face for a response or a sign that he could continue but all he found was wide-eyed fear. He froze, he had never seen fear in _

_Lois' eyes before, it unnerved him, and the worst he knew he had deserved this reaction. _

_The silence stretched and soon Lois frown ' what was he waiting for' she was growing annoyed, its bad enough he barged in claiming to want to talk, and _

_now he was silent. _

_"Come on Clark out with it, you know how I feel about uncomfortable silences." He went to open his mouth but nothing came out. He could feel the cold _

_grasp of doubt crawling up inside of him. He did not know where to start. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' He thought with a frown._

_"What?" she asked increasingly annoyed and uneasy under his gaze? _

_"Are you going to stand there and gawk at me all day? Cause if that's the case I'd rather skip this." She shot a look at the window; she would jump out of it _

_if she needed to, anything to end this, whatever it was. _

_Clark shook his head, he had to do this, his mother was right about it being necessary for JJ. _

_"I'm sorry Lois." He declared suddenly. Her gaze shot to his face. _

_"I'm trying to process things and-" he stopped took a deep breath._

_"Sorry, let me start again." "Lois, what happened that day in the loft was-"_

_"In the past." She interrupted. "You know how I feel about the past Clark." _

_She looked again out the window, quietly estimating the probable injuries she would suffer from jumping out the damn thing. Anything seemed better than _

_having this "talk" with Clark. "Lois I was an ass that day, I was a foolish short sighted kid who couldn't see past his selfish needs and wants." She looked _

_over at him. 'You'll get no argument from me' she thought silently. " I made a giant mess with the people that cared most about me, having them pay the _

_price for my mistakes." He continued. She shot another look at the window, "I'm sorry about everything I said to you that day." She returned her gaze back _

_on him and Clark saw the fear that was there earlier. "I am so disgusted with how I acted after-"_

_"Stop! Stop!" she cried cutting him off. He starred at her. She needed to get out of the room. _

_"Lois I need to-"_

_"I don't give a damn what you need." She shook her head, "I am not doing this, and I don't want to do this." _

_"Lois." He pled moving towards her. She quickly put up her hands before her. "Don't!" she yelled, "I can't do this, I've moved on, I have a son who needs _

_me more than I need to do this." She finished gesturing with her hands at the both of them. She dropped her hands. " I need your parents, I need them in _

_my life, JJ needs them and if I do this I don't think I could still have what I've allowed my self to have despite everything, it's the past, let it stay there." He _

_stared at her, 'god, it was worst than he thought' _

_"But it's not in the past Lois." He pointed out softly. She looked away, _

_"You may have gotten pretty good at hiding it from view but your words Lois, it's there, your eyes-" _

_"You need to drop this." She warned turning back to hold his gaze. He shook his head, "no!" he answered. She hardened her eyes on him,_

_"Drop it Clark!" she demanded forcefully. He refuse to be bullied by her, he squared his shoulders rising himself to full height. He was not the scared boy she _

_knew years ago. "Drop it damn it!" she screamed ignoring the alpha male display he was putting on. He took a step forward. "We are going to have this talk _

_Lois." He told her, he would not be denied. _

_"Go to hell Clark!" she yelled._

_"Been there!" he yelled back. She turned picked up the lamp and hurled it at him. "Then go back!" she screamed. He ducked and the lamp went crashing _

_behind him. He would have caught it but he was busy moving towards her. "God damn you, go back to hell and take your talk with you!" she screamed _

_hurling the alarm clock at him now. This time he caught it, tossed it on the bed and grabbed her to him. _

_"Let go of me, let go!" she cried pushing against his chest. He held her tighter against him, lowering his head, "Lois I'm sorry." He whispered. She shut her _

_eyes. "I hate you!" She screamed trying to fight off the crushing hurt rising within her; she did not want to do this. "Let go of me!" she cried once more, he _

_closed his eyes, he had caused this, he had no one to blame but himself. "I'm sorry." _

_Five years ago..._

_He stood in the loft looking out the large window. She was gone, Lana was gone and it was all his fault. The worst part was that he could not fix it, with all _

_the powers he possessed he could not bring her back. Jor-el had insisted that there was nothing that could fix it. It was just how things were now. "Every _

_decision has a consequence Kal-el this is the consequence for disobeying me and rejecting your destiny." The AI had declared. _

_He gripped the window frame as a sob ripped through him. She was gone because of him. All he did was hurt the ones he love, he would be their downfall. _

_As he sunk to the floor sobbing harder, he felt small hands move over his shoulders. _

_"Oh Smallville, I'm so sorry." She whispered. He wept harder and she pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his _

_shoulder as he did the same on her arm. _

_"I promise you, I know it won't seem possible now, but one day, someday it won't hurt so badly." He heard her whisper against his ear. _

_"I know how you feel Smallville; I'm here for you, what ever you need." She held him tighter, her words floating around him and than inside him, somehow _

_finding a way to burrow themselves in his mind and heart. _

_She did know how he felt, he knew that. He turned his body and pulled her to him, crushing her against his chest. He held on tight, as the feeling of _

_shattering to a million pieces seems to be fading away. Her hands stroke his hair. "It's okay Smallville, I'm here." She held him like that until his breathing _

_steadied and he was quiet. His face was buried on the side of her neck; she stayed like that stroking his hair, giving him all the time he needed. _

_Clark felt such calm, how can she have such affect on him? He slowly lifted his head and looked at her. The Lois he knew never showed such softness to _

_him. She raised a hand and gently wiped his tear stained face, all the while the other hand still stroking his hair. She was aware this was way more personal _

_than she had ever been with him. Nevertheless, he was her friend, he always was there for her and she would be there for him too, always._

_She smiled at him, and then he leaned forward and kissed her. At first she was stunned, 'was that smalville's lips on her?' she had wondered but soon he _

_pressed his lips harder against hers demanding a response. She blink several times as his lips moved urgently over hers, his tongue darted across her lips _

_and she moaned. She soon found herself responding to him, something that both shocked and thrilled her. Her lips parted and a soft moan escaped him as _

_he deepened the kiss. His hands pressing her closer as she returned his kiss. Soon his hands we quickly unbuttoning her blouse. She pulled away and _

_opened her mouth to protest, this was way beyond the sort of comfort she was offering. But too quickly Clark pulled her to him once more kissing her with _

_such intensity it was impossible to hold on to reason. She let him drag her deeper into the feeling of unbridled want and she soon was gripping at his shirt, _

_with urgency tugging at the stubborn buttons. She couldn't do them fast enough, letting out a groan Clark pulled away and ripped the shirt open. Buttons _

_flew everywhere but she was transfixed on the site of him ripping open his undershirt tossing it aside. She was stunned and completely turned on. _

_Smallville has just gone Hulk right before her. That thought was quickly replaced with his hands grabbing her waist to pull her back against him, with ease _

_he rose from their position on the loft floor carrying her to the couch. His lips attack the side of her neck, caressing her earlobe with his tongue and lips. She _

_moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 'That was her weak spot' she was a goner for sure after that._

_In a blur of fabrics, naked flesh, touching, tasting, and incoherent noises they loss themselves. They neither thought of anything else more than the _

_intense feeling they were experiencing. "Oh God, yes! Yes!" she cried as he felt her clamp down around him and her body spasm. He was done, throwing his _

_head back as he let go, releasing deep inside her. Arm wrapped around each other, hanging on for dear life. She had never felt so perfect, he had never felt _

_such peace, and they had never felt so right. _

_It was a while until they floated back to reality, slowly becoming aware of the sounds of the world around them. Slowly she lifted her head and looked at _

_him. All too soon, the cold grasp of realization crept up at them. _

_'She had just done the nasty with Smallville, oh god, she just rode Clark Kent, king of plaid, flannel king, farm boy USA.' _

_He saw the panic in her eyes. 'He had sex with Lois, annoying, opinionated, sarcastic, rude, can't shut her mouth to save her self Lane.' Like a Mac truck _

_another realization his him 'oh god, he had sex with Lois with his powers.' 'Oh god!' his mind screamed once again horrified, 'I could've killed her.' _

_Lois quickly scrambled off him, she went out looking for her clothes. She could not believe she was in this situation, with Clark Kent no less. When did _

_Smallville become a sexual option for her? Mean while Clark was lost in his own head, 'what did he do?' His thoughts and fears running wild. 'I could've killed _

_her.' 'Why did he keep doing this, endangering those around him?' His guilt from earlier was making a comeback, 'she could've died and have to be buried six _

_feet under like Lana.' He looked up towards her and watched as she hastily pulled on her trousers cursing. She quickly ran and picked up her braw from the _

_floor and put it on. Clark frowned. 'How could she let this happen, she hated him, Damn her, she was a magnet for life threatening situations.' He started to _

_feel angry, 'why did she come to him, comforting him?' _

_"Damn it Lois, you seem to have a death wish." She was looking for her shirt but stopped to look up at him. She was surprised that the first words out of _

_his mouth after what they had just done were those._

_"What did you say?" _

_"You're constantly running head first, not thinking of the consequences. Putting your life at risk time and time again like you have no value for it." He _

_declared reaching for his pants and boxers. _

_"Your kidding me right," "I know your grieving, maybe the grief have made you stupid." She was angry how dare he make this all her fault, what the hell _

_was he getting at with the crap abut her life having no value. _

_He stood up zipping and buttoning up his trousers. "You have a death wish, and yet here's Lana who is lying in a coffin, who never deserved to have her life _

_cut short, she-" _

_"What the hell are you saying that **I **deserve to be in that coffin?" She yelled furiously._

_"Lana never rushed head long into danger, she never stupidly risk her life over and over again." He yelled back._

_"You're an ass!" she exclaimed, she walked over to the desk and picked up her blouse. "Why don't you drop dead Clark, join your precious Lana." With that _

_she picked up her shoes and walked passed him. He watched her leave and with her left the anger, which soon was replaced with crushing guilt. He had _

_done it again, he had to get out of here, put much needed distance form the people who cared for him. He could not protect them; more hurt was all he _

_could offer them. _

_Present time, _

_Lois sat on the bed as she listened to him explained and apologized. She had cried in his arms, 'how the hell did she let that happen?' she had spent all this _

_time since the day he said those words to her, with all that hurt bottled up. Now, She felt drained, she waited for the bitterness to rise and settle. It always _

_did, this time should be no different, right? _

_"Lois I am not the same person who left, who said those things. I have seen so many things, unspeakable horrors. I realize that my life before was a _

_shadow." He shook his head, "my father wanted me to fulfill my destiny and now I know that all of it, every loss can only be made right by me fulfilling my _

_destiny." _

_She frowned, "what are you talking about, what destiny did Jonathan want you to fulfill?" Clark let out a deep sigh, 'here he goes.' He though he was really _

_going to do this. _

_"Lois there's something you need to know." Lois arched her eyebrow, _

_"Am I going to hate it?" she asked._

_"Lois I'm not from this planet!" _


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh yes, two posts in one day! Honestly, I am making up for not posting Monday and Tuesday. I will be posting another tonight or two on Wednesday. I just _

_want to point out that from now until further notice it's rated T. _

_I held back unsure how my M rated chapter would be received but I will not hesitate next time, I do not want to compromise this story in anyway. _

_Therefore, I will type and post it as it was written. Okay, let us get on with the story. _

**_In Medias Res _**

_"Into the middle of things"_

**_"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran _**

**_Chapter 6_**

_You Knew!_

_"Hello!" _

_"God damn you Chloe you knew!"_

_Chloe moved the phone more comfortably. _

_"What are you talking about Lois?"_

_"Clark is back, and he is a damn alien from the planet Crouton." She yelled into the phone. "He can shoot fire out of his eyes, have super breath, super _

_speed, super strength and oh yeah, he can FLY!" she screamed the last word into the mouthpiece. _

_Chloe sat down, this was not good. "Lois calm down."_

_"You don't tell me to calm down, you knew my son was fathered by a closeted alien with a severe brooding disorder and you didn't tell me." Lois slammed _

_her foot on the gas peddle._

_"Lois where are you?" she asked picking up the faint sound of car noise. _

_"I'm in my car; I needed to get away from Clark before I killed him." _

_Chloe let out a heavy sigh, "Lois please pull over, I don't feel comfortable having this conversation with you driving." _

_"Then DON'T!" she yelled into the phone abruptly hanging up and dropping it on the seat next to her._

_Between cousins _

_"Hello" _

_"Hi Mrs. Kent it's Chloe." Martha knew this call was coming when Lois flew out of the house and drove away. _

_"Is she with you honey?" asked Martha._

_"She called me out on the road somewhere. She was furious to say the least; she hung up on me when I told her to pull over to talk to me." _

_Martha shot a worried look at Clark._

_"Can I please speak to Clark?" Martha nodded and handed the phone to Clark. He took it nervously. "Hi Chloe."_

_"Don't hi Chloe me Clark, what the hell were you thinking, you have no idea how bad this is." He closed his eyes, "Chloe I-"_

_"No Clark, Lois is a nervous breakdown waiting to happen, you haven't been around, you don't know what I know, you don't know how bad you hurt her. _

_You better hope she-" her voice trailed off "hold on!" she exclaimed._

_"Lois, thank God, what are you doing?" he heard her call out. _

_"You wanted to have the conversation off the phone remember." He heard Lois' voice answer. _

_He let out a sigh of relief he was not ready to face the wrath __of Chloe just yet._

_"Mom, Lois is at the Talon with Chloe." he exclaimed hanging up the phone._

_"How could you Chloe, how could you let me think I had gotten my son infected by meteor rocks." She shook her head, "You sat there and watched me cry _

_and worry and all the while you knew, you KNEW!" she accused screaming the last word. Chloe dropped the phone on the counter, _

_"Lois I wanted to tell you, I did, but it wasn't my secret to tell." She moved towards her older cousin, _

_"I knew Clark would come back one day and he would __tell you." _

_She shook her head, "you let me believe-"_

_"I tried to tell you it was not your fault; I tried to convince you that he was not meteor infected. I tried but you would not listen, you were so sure, you had __made up your mind. So I helped, I started that damn group because of you and JJ." _

_Lois starred at her with glistening hazel green eyes, the hurt blazing in them. _

_Chloe moved closer to her. "I could not tell you Clark's secret, but I never abandoned or betrayed you." She finished pleadingly._

_Lois turned away from her._

_"Lois I love you, you know that I would never hurt you, I'm forever in your corner." _

_She closed the gap between them and placed a hand on Lois' arm._

_"When I found out about his secret I promised I would tell no one. Please understand this was not to betray you." _

_Lois looked at her. They held each other's gaze for a while and Lois deflated. _

_Tears fell from her eyes, "Damn it, first Ollie, then Bruce and now Clark." _

_Chloe looked at her sympathetically. She wiped at her tears roughly. _

_"I need a drink!" _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone, please be patient with me, I will be posting twice tonight and if I can stay up once more at the wee hours of the morning. Happy reading and thanks for the reviews and for taking this ride with me. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create._

**_In Medias Res _**

_ "Into the middle of things"_

**_"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran _**

_Chapter 7_

_Because you are my son!_

_Jonathan entered the house and instantly knew some thing was off. _

_"Did you get everything we needed honey?" asked his wife as he set the shopping bags down. Jonathan nodded and shot a look over at his son. _

_Something had happened and judging the look on Clark's face things had not gone well._

_"Where's mommy!" JJ came running inside carrying a pack of Twizzlers. Martha looked at Clark who nervously moved from where he had been sitting towards his son. _

_"JJ, you think you can help me walk Shelby?" _

_The little boy fought back the urge to roll hi eyes. He knew what this was. The adults in his life always treated him as if he didn't have eyes. They always wanted to soften the blows, but he always knew, sometimes even before they did. _

_Something was wrong and it had to do with his mommy. _

_'Maybe it was whatever it is that always caused his mommy to get that strange look in her eyes whenever his daddy's name was mentioned. And there was this morning, he hadn't missed their interaction, his mommy was really angry with his dad and it was the deep kind of angry not like when she stepped on one of his Batman action figure game pieces. _

_He handed the pack of Twizzlers to his grandpa. "Don't let mommy eat all of them grandpa." He instructed. The last time he had bought a pack, she had eaten the whole thing and blamed it on disgruntled elves that stole socks from the laundry and moved your things around for kicks. _

_Martha smiled and Jonathan chuckled nodding. _

_"Don't worry I'll keep these close by." _

_Clark couldn't help smile, his son was adorable and obviously very conscious of his mother's habits and quirks. Whistling for Shelby, he began walking to the door. JJ rushed to join him, slipping his small hands in his fathers large one. Clark looked down at their joined hands and then at the child's upturned face. JJ flashed him a bright dimpled smile and he returned one identical to the boys._

_They walked for a long while, all the way to the back of the property, Shelby happily strolling beside them. Clark didn't know how to start, but he knew that the child was waiting. Somehow, the little boy knew that this was about more than walking Shelby._

_JJ looked up at his dad, he could tell he was nervous. _

_"Aunt Chloe said she was your best-friend growing up." The little boy declared trying to ease his father's nervousness. Clark looked down at him and nodded._

_"Chloe and I have been friends since were kids, she has always been the best friend I didn't deserve."_

_JJ nodded noting the sadness in his voice. Clark stopped and lowered himself down on the grass. JJ flowed suit, 'here we go.' He thought _

_"JJ, your mommy and I, we have a lot to work through." _

_"Aunt Chloe said you guys fought a lot."_

_Clark__ nodded._

_"Lois and I have a tendency to do that, yes."_

_"Mommy is not happy you're here?"_

_Clark__ somberly looked over at his son._

_"I would have come back sooner if I knew about you." He admitted. _

_JJ looked over at him and smiled._

_"Grandpa said that too." _

_Clark__ reached over and stroke his dark curls. _

_"You look so much like me, it must drive her crazy." He declared with amusement in his voice. JJ nodded still smiling._

_"Mommy said I got the best parts of you." _

_Clark smiled, that was a plus, Lois thought he had best parts. _

_"Mom told me you and dad had a special talk." _

_JJ lowered his head, yeah, talking was a two way process, his grandpa just did the talking. _

_"I can do special things that other children can't do. I have to always be careful when I use them so I don't hurt anyone as well where I use them because the wrong person could use it to hurt me or my family." _

_Clark felt bad, he knew that speech, his father had given him the same one. He also, knew the burden his special heritage had placed on him as a child. He remembered the loneliness; thankfully, JJ would not be alone._

_"Did grandpa say more about the special things you can do, where they come from and such?"_

_JJ shook his head and looked up at his dad._

_"He said you would do it."_

_Clark__ nodded and looked away, he should have known._

_"Tyler in group said that he is meteor infected that's why we are in group because we are different. His dad is meteor infected as well as his mom, I don't know what they can do, but I know Tyler can-" _

_"Wait your in a group with other kids that can do special things?" he asked cutting the child off. Suddenly the familiar panic of having others know surfaced. JJ nodded, his father did not seemed too thrill to hear about group. _

_"I want to go to school, but mommy said I'm four."_

_Clark__ looked over at his son._

_"JJ, your not meteor infected." _

_JJ frowned, this was new._

_"I'm not?" _

_Clark__ shook his head, _

_"No, you can so these special things because you're my son."_

_JJ frown deeper, _

_"You can do special things too?" _

_Clark__ nodded,_

_"I'm from a planet called Krypton." _

_JJ eyes bugged out, _

_"You're from another planet!" he cried aloud._

_Clark nodded again, _

_"I came here when I was just a year older than you are now; I crashed in a cornfield not far from here. And grandpa and grandma found me and my ship, took me in and raised me as their very own." "I started developing these special abilities all because of this planets yellow sun."_

_JJ was stunned, he couldn't believe it, his father was an alien._

_"My planet was destroyed by its sun but not before my parents put me on a ship and sent me to Earth." _

_JJ was quiet as his father went on and on about Krypton and its way of life, how while he was away he was learning about the planet that once was home. Clark covered everything; why he was sent to Earth and the destiny he must follow. Finally he stopped and looked over at the little boy was still quiet and wide-eyed. _

_Clark began to wonder if he had overloaded the child, maybe even scared him. He feared JJ would reject him and his heritage. He had rejected who he was for years and the price was severe. He did not want that for his son. _

_"JJ is there anything you want to ask me?" he asked nervously._

_The boy blinked a couple of times, his shocked expression never changing._

_"You have a space ship!" _


	8. Chapter 8

_Second post as promised._

_Disclaimer: I won nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create. _

**_In Medias Res _**

_ "Into the middle of things"_

**_"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran _**

Chapter 8

I Don't Believe In Heroes Anymore!

"Hello!"

"Clark, its Chloe."

He looked down at JJ who had fallen finally asleep; he had been waiting up for Lois. He was so worried about her and Clark had to sit through a marathon of Clifford DVDs to distract him.

"Hey Chloe what's up, how's Lois."

There was a high pitch giggle in the background.

"Well, Lois wanted a drink and-"

There was a shuffle,

"Clark, hi Clark, Chloe's being a mother hen." Lois voice suddenly came on the line; there was another sound of shuffle.

"Lois give me the phone!" he heard Chloe demanding in the background.

"Reach for it." He heard Lois say.

"Clark we're in Metropolis!" Chloe yelled and the line went dead.

He picked up his sleeping son, careful not to wake him and carried him up to bed. He tucked him in and flew to metropolis. He was careful to land in a near by alley, having picked up on the sound of Chloe's voice in a clubs parking lot.

"Lois, this is ridiculous!"

Lois gave a little dance. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"What did you drink tonight?"

She asked her older cousin who was dangling the car keys and the phone above her head out of Chloe's reach.

"I don't know, don't care. I feel great, I'm happy. Don't you want me to be happy Chloe?"

Chloe let out a frustrated breath.

"Lois please, let me get you to bed."

"No, I want another drink, and I want to dance."

Lois twirled,

"Let's dance Chloe!'

Just then Clark appeared. Chloe ran to him.

"I've never seen her this drunk."

Clark nodded, noting the worry in her eyes. He went towards Lois. She stopped, staggering a little.

"Why if it isn't Mighty Mouse himself!"

She exclaimed and stared singing the theme song.

"Here he comes to save the dayyyyy! Mighty Mouse is on his WAYYYY!"

She was laughing when he scooped her up in his arms.

"What the hell!" she cried dropping the items she was holding hostage. Clark turned to Chloe.

"Take her to the Talon; I'll stay at Jimmy's tonight." She declared giving her keys. He nodded and looked around and quickly swooshed up into the sky. Chloe let out a whistle.

"Damn!' she chuckled shaking her head; her life was a comic book.

"I feel like I'm flying!" he heard Lois say.

"We are." He confirmed.

She looked down.

"Oh hell!

She buried her face against his chest, wrapping her arms thigh around his neck.

"Don't worry, I wont drop you." He assured.

"You're killing my buzz Clark."

She complained against his chest. He landed behind the Talon and effortlessly unlocked the back door and went inside. He still held her as he climbed up the stairs, unlocked the door, and carried her inside. She had been quiet for sometime, her breathing was even and clack realized she had fallen asleep.

He took her into the bedroom, setting her down on the bed. He started to take off her boots when he heard her suddenly chuckle.

"Everybody's hero, Clark freaking Kent." she announced.

She sat up, swaying a little as she moved.

"You want to be my savior Clark?"

She slid off the bed towards him. He stood up and backed away.

"Lois sleep it off."

She chuckled some more.

"You're too late, I don't believe in heroes anymore."

"Lois get back in bed."

She shook her head.

"I'm not impressed Clark, I've been with the Green Arrow AND Batman. You're just a farm boy from Smallville with a hero complex."

He held his growing temper, 'what did she mean by been with.' he wondered.

"I'm more than that and you know it."

He pointed out feeling the need to stand his ground.

She grunted,

"Oh yeah, that's right, you knocked me up. A one night stand gone wrong."

"It was not like that Lois."

She walked up to him.

"That's exactly what it was Clark."

She corrected harshly. Clark looked down at her.

"You can't accept that I'm not human, and you're disgusted, I get it. Just don't say that night was that."

She shook her head, tears stinging her eyes.

"I don't give a damn what planet your from Clark. You just don't get it. You've been keeping a part of your hidden from me for years."

She shook her head.

"We were friends, close, and…"

She paused swallowing the lump in her throat. Trying not to break and fall apart.

"You left." She finished. A silent tear streamed down her face and she harshly wiped it away.

"You would have never told me if it were not for JJ."

She finished accusingly as he stared at her.

"Lois I-"

She held up her hand.

"No! I have heard it all before."

She held up a finger,

"I was doing it to protect you Lois."

She held up another,

"My enemies could hurt you Lois."

She held up another,

"I'm sorry Lois, please understand."

She placed her hand over her chest.

"I walk away now Clark, no one walks away from me, you were the last."

He stood silent as they held each other's gaze. She swayed a little and sat down on the bed.

"I won't leave again Lois."

He declared suddenly, she grunted.

"I'm done running. I will not leave the ones I love behind again."

She shook her head,

"I don't care what you do, I don't care if you stay or go, I JUST DON'T CARE!

He stared down at her; her words had meant to hurt him and it she had succeeded. Suddenly she blotted up and off the bed running towards the bathroom.

He heard her emptying the contains of her stomach. He closed his eyes. He could not leave her now.

Lois grabbed the side of the toilet bowl heaving violently. 'What the hell did she drink tonight?' she wondered she had lost track after tenth shot of mystery liquor.

She felt fingers brush the side of the neck, pushed and gently held her hair back. 'Damn him, why was he still here?' she thought, 'why was he being kind to her?'

She sunk against the cold porcelain bowl. 'That feels nice.' she thought.

She heard the toilet and she looked you at him.

"I don't need you!"

She declared raising herself off the bathroom floor. He stood back.

"I know!"

He simply replied. She turned to the sink picked up the mouthwash and started rinsing out her mouth. She looked up when she was done and he was gone. She grunted. 'Good now I can think.' she thought.

She shut off the light and left the bathroom discarding her shirt and pulling off her jeans.

"Damn stupid farm boy, and his stupid savior complex and his stupid words and his stupid-"

"That's a lot of stupid's Lois."

She jumped around to find him standing at the doorway a glass of water in his hand. She hurled her jeans at him angrily.

"Damn you, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She screamed at him. He caught the jeans and dropped it on a chair.

He looked at her in her lace braw and panty set. Her body was amazing. He knew he should look away but he could not help appreciate and notice the many ways she has improved.

"Well, I see you've moved past your uncontrollably shy phase. Pervert! "


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, first I want to say thanks again for all the reviews and to those who are still taking this ride with me. I know I have been inconsistent with the post, but my computer and work-life is making a liar out of me. Again this fanfic is finished, just need to type up my chapters so, tonight this chapter is short and I will post two more to make up for Monday. My hope is to post everyday except on the weekends. Well, I think I have rambled on enough.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.

**In Medias Res **

"Into the middle of things"

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran **

Chapter 9

Truce

"Clark this is ridiculous!" she declared.

He was still there, no matter how much she protested he would not leave.

"Go to sleep Lois."

He told her from where he sat on a chair by the bed next to her.

She rolled over and looked at his direction.

"I can't with you sitting there watching. Go hover over JJ." She finished.

He smiled at the thought of his son.

"He is a smart boy, funny too." He proclaimed with pride.

Lois couldn't help smile.

"Yeah, he is amazing, resilient and very observant." She added proudly.

There was silence for a while as both thought dreamily of the little boy they shared.

"Lois thank you for my son."

He declared suddenly breaking the silence.

"He is more that I have ever dreamed for. I want you to know you've done an excellent job raising him and I'm grateful he has you."

He finished his voice full of emotion.

She stared at his direction in the dark.

"Well it wasn't easy, but what can I say, I'm a sucker for dimples."

Clark chuckled.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure he got all my worst personality traits."

She pointed out with amusement in her voice.

"All the ones that use to annoy you." She finished.

"Yeah well, he can't help his genetic disposition." Clark retorted.

Lois nodded how true that was in their situation.

"I'm barely getting my head wrapped around the fact that you can fly, I don't want to think about my little boy hundreds of feet above ground."

Clark lowered his head somberly,

"I'm sorry, Lois I know you didn't sign up for this."

Lois grunted,

"At least life won't ever be boring."

Clark smiled weakly.

"Besides, he's seriously adorable."

Clark smiled wider,

"He got your number that's for sure."

She picked up the other pillow and hurled it in his direction.

He caught it.

"I see you still throw like a girl."

He tossed the pillow back at her and she caught it.

"I'm going back to trying to ignore you."

She rolled over turning her back to him.

"Lois"

"Ignoring" she sung.

"We have a responsibility to JJ that we work things out between us."

"There is no **us**Clark."

He nodded,

"You know what I mean."

She grunted.

"Lois JJ doesn't need us at odds, we're both crazy about him and-"

"I can't go back to the way we were back then."

He got up and sat on the bed.

"Then let's not, let's move forward."

She turned and sat up clutching the comforters close to her.

He could sense her hesitation as the silence stretched on.

"For JJ." He added.

She looked down at her hands, she didn't know if she could, 'could she?' she wondered.

"We'll do it for our son." He declared hoping to urge her to agree.

Finally, she nodded.

"Fine, for JJ."

He extended his hand towards her.

"Truce?"

She looked down at the hand and back up at his barely visible face.

She slowly reached out and shook his hand.

"Truce."


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, first I want to say thanks again for all the reviews and to those who are still taking this ride with me. Also, one of my readers pointed something out to me, which I wanted to clear up. This fanfic as I have been saying several time is finished but not finished in the sense we are coming to end soon, no. Finished in the sense that I wrote this several months ago, this summer to be exact, and have now gotten the nerve to post it.

I love writing, but I hate, rushed or dragged out fanfics, where I have to read filler chapters and the story takes forever to get off ground.

My story, every chapter has a purpose, and is and will never be fillers. I will say again this is a three-part fanfic, and that is because it was the way it turned out. The story wanted to be told, I let my story come to life as it were met too. Please, if you have been reading so far, don't stop and don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts.

In Medias Res

"Into the middle of things"

"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran

Chapter 10

Between Mother and Son

JJ shot a look down the hallway as he pulled out the cell phone his mother had given him for emergencies. He knew this would not count to others as an emergency but it was. She had not come back last night and even though his daddy had told him his mommy had spent the night at the Talon, he still felt the need to talk to her; he needed to hear her voice and get the conformation for himself that everything is fine.

It had been his silent responsibly to make sure she was safe. He knew she needed him, and he needed her. They were a team and on their team, no man gets left behind.

Lois groaned as the special ring tone began going off. It was the most annoying sound ever, but this morning with her head throbbing, it was torturous. She had needed a way to signal her when important calls from JJ were coming through. And what better than the sound of her son's voice calling mommy repeatedly.

" Mommy,mommy,mommy,mommy,mom-"

She snatched the phone off the dresser.

"Mommy!" the child's voice came on the other line. Lois grunted.

"Mommy are you okay?"

"Oh God my head!" she groaned

JJ bit his lip, and switched the phone to the other ear.

"Mommy!" he called again.

Lois covered her face with her free hand.

"Are you okay?"

She asked groggy.

"Yes."

"Is there a fire?"

She asked again.

"No."

Is anyone hurt?" she asked going down the mental list.

"No."

She grunted, "then why JJ?" she whined.

"You didn't call to say goodnight, we always say goodnight."

He pointed out pressing the phone closer to his face. Lois groan as she suddenly realized, it had been their way of letting the other know they were safe when apart. She had been so wrapped up in her own feeling, in her own hurt she had completely forgot.

"Damn, I'm sorry."

JJ looked down at his feet.

"Daddy said you stayed the night at the Talon."

Lois dropped her hand from her face.

"Yes I did."

JJ nodded,

"I was worried." He pointed out softly his voice quivering a little.

Lois felt awful.

"I'm sorry JJ, I can't undo this, but it won't happen again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Four-Hour Car Ride

"So CK is back!" Exclaimed Jimmy tugging the seat belt strap.

"Yes, I thought we covered this last night."

He looked over at her.

"Actually no, you just said Clark is back and Lois is crashing at your place."

Chloe kept her eyes on the road.

"So what does this mean, is he staying?"

Chloe gripped the steering wheel.

"If he knows what's good for him."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"This is not a friendly, hey welcome back, how you been, visit is it?"

She shot a look at him.

"Clark has been gone five years and in one day he has managed to set Lois back four years emotionally."

He stared at her,

"Oh come on Chloe, I don't think it's that bad."

She grunted and turned her attention back on the road ahead.

"You don't know what I know, so you can't tell me I'm over reacting."

He looked away,

"I don't need all the details to see that your feelings towards Clark are not just about how much he hurt Lois."

She looked over at him again,

"You really want to do this now?"

He looked over at her,

"I'm just trying to understand my role here Chloe. When your girl-friend wakes you up at the crack of dawn, and takes you on a four hour car ride to go confront her old boy-friend, you kinda have to wonder."

"This is not about us Jimmy!" She snapped.

"I never said it was."

She turned back to the road.

You have to understand something, Clark has a way of causing damage even if he doesn't mean to. I have spent years before he left under this veil of blind loyalty to him. He never saw or understood what kind of sacrifice that took."

She turned and looked at him,

"So yeah, this is about more than Lois and JJ. It's about all those who got caught up and swept away into the tsunami that is Clark Kent, just because he was too busy running from himself."


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, first I want to say thanks again for all the reviews and to those who are still taking this ride with me. This is the only chapter Lois will not be in but she is mentioned. I needed to have this chapter because of the fact that Chloe and Clark like it or not had a long friendship, which was deeply rooted in his secret. To not address how his living affected her would be poor writing and would not honor this story at all. I know her character fell from favor as the years went on, but I like to think that she has grown stronger.

Please understand I am a strong Clois fan, I never liked the Chloe and Clark pairing that happened, but I understood, that if I had a hot guy such as Clark as a best friend I might have gone there too. Enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.

**In Medias Res **

"Into the middle of things"

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran **

Chapter 11

"Auntie Chloe!"

Yelled an excited JJ as he ran down the steps to meet her. He jumped in her arms. Chloe laughed as JJ began kissing her face.

"Now that's a welcome!" exclaimed Jimmy behind them.

JJ's head shot up.

"Uncle Jimmy!" he yelled excitedly and Chloe set him down so he could run to his favorite uncle.

"Hi sport, I heard you got a big birthday surprise since last I saw you."

JJ beamed proudly.

"Yes! My daddy is here!"

Just then, Clark came around the corner of the house, wiping his hands.

"Chloe!" he exclaimed surprised.

She turned to face him. As he closed the distance between them, she couldn't help notice that he was wearing his trademark plaid and jeans.

She shook her head, if she wanted to, she could almost believe that nothing had changed. That he had not left, that it was all as it was before.

JJ came running over to his dad.

"Look Uncle Jimmy, its daddy." He declared.

Jimmy came and stood next to Chloe and extended his hand out to Clark.

"Jimmy Olson, welcome home!"

Clark shook his hand.

"Thanks jimmy, it's good to be home."

Chloe turned to jimmy.

"Why don't you go show JJ that thing you were telling me about." She suggested.

Jimmy looked at her confused. She arched her eyebrow at him.

"You know that thing you talked on and on about."

He smiled uneasy suddenly realizing what she was getting at.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed and turned and faced JJ who rolled his eyes.

"Come on uncle Jimmy, I want to show you my new Batman action play set."

Jimmy shot one last look at Chloe before letting JJ pull him away.

"That was real smooth Chloe!"

Clark exclaimed sarcastically as the retreating pair entered the farmhouse.

Clark turned and began heading towards the barn. Chloe followed.

"We're alone aren't we?"

He grunted as they entered the barn.

"So, let me have it. I doubt you drove all the way out here so Jimmy could play with JJ's Batman play set."

Chloe followed him up the stairs to the loft.

"What the hell were you thinking Clark?"

He walked over t the couch and sat down.

"Chloe I-"

"No, sorry is not going to cut it!"

She shook her head standing before him.

"Do you know what it's like to care for you Clark, to be you friend?"

He looked up at her somberly.

"I know it isn't easy."

"No it's masochistic!"

She turned away from him, paced over to the desk, and picked up the framed picture of Lana.

"I would have given my life to keep your secret. I endured it all; the Lana drama, the I'm an alien, poor me I cant be like everyone else."

She set the picture down.

"I forgave you over and over again for all the times you took our friendship for granted, tossing me and everyone else aside because all that mattered to you was how you couldn't be with Lana."

He lowered his head.

"What happened to Lana was sad, and tragic. But she was not a saint Clark."

She turned and faced him.

"She made her choices and mistakes like everyone else."

He lifted his head and looked at her.

"She died because of me Chloe."

She nodded.

"Yes, she did, and after you still continued on your destructive path."

He starred at her silent, she was right, how could he argue.

"You told Lois she should have died instead of Lana."

She pointed out accusingly. He closed his eyes at the sudden rush of guilt and shame.

"I wish I could take that back."

He replied softly.

"But you can't Clark, you left us all and you didn't even have the decency to say goodbye."

He was silent.

"You never wrote, never visited. If it wasn't for those articles you would send me everyone once in a while I would never know you were still alive."

She shook her head.

"I hated keeping that from everyone, I had to pick up the pieces of my cousin and stare at your parents knowing that I knew where you had been, what you were doing. I wanted to tell them so many times but I just couldn't. I didn't want to face the questions. Why hasn't he written, why hasn't he let us know he is all right? How could I answer questions that I myself did not know how to make sense of?"

He shook his head,

"I'm not proud of how I handled things Chloe. I didn't mean to burden you when I sent those articles. I spent those years training and traveling the world I saw things, I experience the world in its rawness and it had to be shared. I had to shed light on the dark corners of the world where suffering and injustice reigned. But I also spent those years trying to forget, but I couldn't. I just couldn't take the chance that I could be pulled back into your lives. I felt it was better that I had left. It was the only way to keep you all safe from me." "I just didn't want to hurt anyone else. Lois-oh god Chloe, her eyes, she was so hurt, I saw what I did. I couldn't stay and-"

"Then why come back, why not stay away if this was about keeping us safe from you. Why are you back at all?"

She asked cutting him off.

He stood up and her eyes followed him as he went to stand facing the large window.

"Because this is where I belonged."

She starred at his back.

"I felt something that day with Lois."

She rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, it's called lust." She pointed out dryly.

He shook his head, turned, and faced her.

"It was more than that. It confused me; I mean we were always at each other's throats. She drove me insane and it seemed she was always able to make me feel better. She always had the right words, that day was no different Chloe."

She moved and sat down on the couch.

"It was like I stopped falling."

He raked both hands through his hair.

"Since the night Lana died, it was like I had been free falling. Then Lois put her arms around me and it stopped. She caught me!"

He shook his head

"I kissed her because I couldn't believe she was real, she was being soft, gentle and compassionate, all the things I would never associate with her."

He pushed off the window, went, and sat next to her.

"You kissed her first." She repeated her voice shaky.

He nodded,

"Yeah, and then everything else faded, all the pain, everything. I just wanted to hold on to the feeling kissing her brought up in me. I never felt that way with anyone else, it was amazing."

Chloe looked away.

"I felt at peace Chloe, after we held each other and it was like I was finally complete."

She shook her head fighting back tears.

"How do you get from completeness to wishing her dead Clark?"

He looked down at his hands.

"I saw panic in her eyes and then I realized that I could've killed her. I got angry and I blamed her for not stopping me, for kissing me back."

He looked up.

"Chloe."

He called out to her softly. She slowly turned and looked at him.

"I know I don't deserve it, but I need to mend things, set the wrongs to right. I came back because I realize that I must stop running from my destiny. I have accepted who I am; I am Kal-El, once upon a time, the last son of Krypton, and I am Clark Kent, son of Martha and Jonathan Kent and now a father."

He smiled,

"JJ deserves me to be better than I've been. He makes me believe that I can be better than I was."

He reached out and took her hand in his. She looked down at their joined hands. Such a familiar gesture, she hadn't realized how much she missed him doing that.

"I'm sorry Chloe; I'm guilty of taking your friendship for granted."

She looked up.

"I'm so glad Lois and JJ has you, you picked up the slack and grit and bared a lot, and dealt with the mess I left behind. Thank you Chloe."

She held his gaze, the sincerity of his words blazing in his eyes. She had let it all out for him and finally she could let go. She needed to make sure he wasn't back to cause more pain. She would be lying if she said that his recount of that day was not hard to hear, she could not deny that a part of her knew there was something between the two. Lois had always been vague about what exactly happen, but she shared the cliff note version.

She nodded standing up.

"I'm glad you've found where you belong Clark. I hope you follow through."

He stood up and they faced each other once more.

"But if you don't, I just want you to remember, I know your weakness to green Kryptonite."

She warned. Clark nodded he had no doubt she met every word.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone, as always I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and for still riding this story train with me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I did writing it. Please do not be afraid to let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my thoughts and the stories I create. _

**_In Medias Res _**

_"Into the middle of things"_

**_"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran _**

**Chapter 12**

**My Favorite Hero**

"Thank you for the ride Ben!"

"Anytime Lois."

She shut the door and waved as the pickup truck pulled away. She started down the long drive way and JJ came running down to meet her.

"Mommy, mommy!" he cried happily. She reached down and scooped him up in her arms.

"Hi, baby." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Did I miss lunch?"

JJ shocked his head no.

"Grandma is making roast beef sandwiches, and there's chocolate chip cookies." He finished with a wink.

Lois chuckled. As she climbed the stairs she moved him to her him. She entered the house heading straight for the kitchen. Shelby came running over to her.

"Hey boy." She greeted the dog.

"Lois, how are you feeling sweetheart?"

Exclaimed Martha as they entered the kitchen. Martha went to her and hugged her.

"I'm fine Mrs. K"

Martha pulled away and looked her over for a bit. Lois pulled away.

"Really I'm good."

She reassured as she set JJ down on the stool and moved to find any remnants of coffee.

"Sweet Blessed Jesus, coffee!" she exclaimed as she spotted the pot.

Martha quietly handed her mug over to her, and they watched as she giddily poured herself a cup.

Martha went back to getting lunch ready. Lois closed her eyes as the hot favored brew ran down her throat.

"God this is sooooo goooood!"

JJ giggled. Lois opened her eyes and smiled at her son.

"One day, you'll understand."

She told him. She turned her attention to Martha.

"Where's Mr. Kent?'

She asked looking around.

"Washington, he had to fly out early this morning."

Martha answered. Lois nodded, she knew her investigation into the dirty dealing of certain politicians would affect Jonathan, but it had been with up most confidence that she propelled forward, she knew he would be clean, yet she knew that her findings would mean more days away from home, and more stress.

"Chloe came by this morning."

Martha declared pulling her out of her thoughts.

"The barn is still standing so I take it went well."

She pointed out sarcastically as she raised her cup back to her lips.

She moved to sit on a bar stool next to JJ. Martha handed him a cup of milk, which he took happily.

"Thank you grandma."

"Welcome sweetheart."

JJ looked up at his mom,

"Uncle Jimmy and I played with my new Batman play set."

He announced.

Martha smiled and went back to fixing sandwiches. Lois reached over and stroked her son's hair.

"Is that what Bruce sent you?"

The little boy nodded giddily.

"Uncle Bruce said Batman is the best superhero ever."

Lois grinned and set her cup down.

"Did he now."

The little boy nodded his head vigorously.

"Does Uncle Ollie know about this?"

She asked trying to hold back her amusement. JJ shook his head no.

"You should tell him." She suggested standing up.

"Lois!" chided Martha with a smile.

Lois picked up her cup, smiling wider.

"I'm gonna go change!" And quickly left the room.

Once alone, Martha leaned over the counter, real close to JJ.

"You know who's my favorite hero?"

JJ smiled wide, he knew the answer.

"Grandpa!"

Martha winked and wiped away his milk mustache.

"You're such a smart boy."

A while later, she came down the stairs dressed in a pair of clean jeans and a blue sweater.

"Where is our resident-?"

Just then, there was a gust of wind and Clark was suddenly standing in front of her.

"Lois!" he exclaimed surprised.

She arched an eyebrow at him. He was covered in soot

"Part-timing as a chimney sweeper, now?"

He looked down at himself and smiled sheepishly.

"Brush fire in California' He explained.

She nodded,

'You're by-coastal now?"

He shrugged.

"Daddy!"

They both turn around to see JJ who was running from the den towards them. He went to jump on his dad and Lois quickly grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't!"

She set the boy down.

"Let him wash first. I have a hard time as it is getting you out of the bath tub."

Clark smirked.

"I wonder who he got that from?"

He teased. Lois ignored him and started leading JJ away.

"You better hurry Clark, before there's no chocolate chip cookies left."

He grinned wider and super sped away.

When they entered the kitchen he was already there pulling out his chair.

Lois starred at him, he was clean, in a fresh red t-shirt and jeans, and his hair was still damp.

"What took you so long Lois?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Cheater!"

**At Least it's Consistent**

They were cleaning up after lunch when Lois brought up the topic that had been weighing heavily on her mind.

"So, about California, you sit around listening and watching news feeds all day?"

Clark put the empty cups in the sink.

"Well no, I use my hearing."

She leaned against the kitchen island her arms crossed over her chest. He knew that stance; it was the "spill it now" stance. He looked over at his mom who was grinning. He turned and faced her.

"Well I can expend my hearing out and sometimes I pick up on distress cries. It can be anywhere, and I go and help."

She nodded,

"Has it always been like this?"

She asked

He frowned uncertain how to answer.

"Before, when I met you, you were always- I mean, you always seemed a little off to me, like I just couldn't put my finger on it. But your hero complex, always being there just in the nick of time, is it how you knew?"

She elaborated in her ranting style.

"Not always, I wasn't as familiar with my abilities as I am now. I had the strength thing and of course, the speed handled. But I still feared that I might hurt someone unintentionally, or someone might see me."

JJ came and stood next to him. He looked down at his son and smiled.

"I used my abilities to help when I could, I didn't seek it out, I just wanted to protect the people I love, and I still do."

He lovingly stroked the boy's hair. JJ looked up at him smiling brightly.

"Now, it's just as important to me that the rest of the world is safe, that it is a place where my son can truly call home."

Lois shook her head, 'what the hell was it with the men in her life playing heroes?' she wondered.

She pushed off the counter,

"Well, at least it's consistent.'

She declared. They both looked up at her, Clark frowning.

"The reasons, the ultimate why you do what you do. It's the same with every hero"

She explained and shrugged, she heard this song before.

"All you need now is a costume!"


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone, I am really excited for Friday. I screamed silly when I saw the extended trailer for the Homecoming episode of Smallville. Main reason, the I love you scene. It was about time right. I swear if the trailer is better than the episode itself I will… ok, I will still watch, but I will rant about this and there will be tears and things thrown. Well, I am going to stay optimistic and eager. Anyways, happy reading and please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.

**In Medias Res **

"Into the middle of things"

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran **

**Chapter 13**

**Meet Ken Lark**

**The Daily Planet Monday morning**

"Lane get in here!" screamed Perry at his office door.

Lois jumped, she had been starring off into space all morning. She could not get her mind off Clark, shared parenting, and all the new changes that she has to cope with now.

JJ had decided to stay at the farm while Lois drove back to metropolis. Her vacation had been for a week and she could have spent the last two days enjoying Martha's cooking but she needed to put distance between her and a certain alien with a hero calling. She needed to decompress before she could resume her daily life. She had spent her days pacing and analyzing her "situation" and bouncing rants to her empty apartment walls. She could have called Chloe but she didn't, there was no reason, she just didn't.

She pushed off the desk.

"Coming Chief!"

She had to get it together, she had to find away to deal and take back control of the crazy ride that had become her life.

She marched into his office.

"Yes chief!"

She abruptly stopped when she saw who was also in the room. He looked so different from the last time she saw him.

"Lois, glad you're here. I suppose the two of you have met."

"Clark?" she exclaimed unsure.

"Lois." He nervously nodded.

Lois frowned, 'what is with the glasses, what is with the suit?' She wondered.

Perry jumped up in his seat.

"Great, now that's done with."

He gestured towards Clark.

"Lois this is your new partner."

She did not miss a beat.

"I don't need a partner Chief."

"Lane I'm your boss remember!"

"He is too wet behind the ears. He'll slow me down, no!"

She stood her ground. Perry picked up a file and dropped it in front of her.

"No he is not!"

He pointed to Clark.

"Meet Ken Lark!"

Lois looked down at the file then back at Clark.

"Clark here has been writing for the Daily Planet under the pseudo name Ken Lark for years now."

Perry sat down.

"It was Chloe really who brought his stuff to me. I admit I was skeptical, mostly because I never saw or spoke to him. His articles came to her by email and she turned them in to me."

Perry sat back in his chair watching a dumbfounded Lois, which rarely happened.

"I take it I'm not the only one surprised by this turn of events."

Lois regarded him eyes blazing. The words Chloe and years floated around her head. She was pissed.

"Look at it this way; you two share a son, now you can share a byline."

She growled, yes growled turned on her heels and stormed out of his office slamming the door behind her.

Clark jumped.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Nonsense!"

Perry declared unfazed by Lois' reaction.

"Lois slams out of here once a day."

He picked up the file and handed it back to Clark.

"She'll be fine. Lois is a professional, the best."

Clark took the file.

"Welcome to the Daily Planet son!"

With that, he popped his cigar in his mouth and lit it.

Clark reluctantly moved towards the door, paused and slowly exited the office.

She was pacing at her desk, her cell in her hand looking angry to say the least.

"Damn you Chloe! How many more secrets are you keeping for Clark?"

He heard her scream down at the phone.

"Damn you and him. You are so lucky I cannot get my hands on you right now. I know you knew he was coming to work here. I bet all this was you idea, you busy body sally!"

He stopped in his tracks she was definitely out for blood.

"I'm done with the secrets you hear, you make sure this is the last, this better be the last. Screening my calls, don't think I don't know you're doing it!"

She snapped the phone shut, and like she knew he was standing there, turned sharply in his direction.

He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and waitted for his, but nothing came. She just starred at him like if she could mentally throw him around the room she would have. Then, suddenly she turned sharply away and sat down in her chair.

'Oh god silence.' He thought 'she was going to kill him with the silent treatment.'

Clark looked over at Lois. This was torture; she had not spoken to him once since this morning. The hours seemed to pass in slow motion, even Jimmy could not distract him from the fact that his new partner, whom sat in a desk next to him, was treating him as if he was not there at all. He shot a somber look over at her, she was busy typing away at her computer, eyes glued on the screen.

Jimmy was talking, he was showing him the computer system and familiarizing him with what he would need for his researches.

He could not seem to focus, Lois was building a wall three times higher than it was two days ago.

"CK, you wanna go out and grab a bite?"

He heard Jimmy ask from behind him. Clark shook his head, he had lost his appetite.

"Thanks Jimmy, but I'll stay here and go over the system some more. Maybe next time."

Jimmy nodded,

"Sure CK, next time."

Clark smiled.

"Thanks for your help."

Jimmy smiled.

"No problem."

He waved goodbye.

"Later Lois!"

Lois looked up with a smile.

"Bye Jimmy!"

Clark watched her, she was never going to smile at him like that. He thought somberly.

"Lois I-"

"Don't or I swear I'll dig up some kryptonite and beat you with it!"

His eyes widen in surprise. Backing off he remained silent. She was definitely not ready to talk this out.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone, I just want to say thanks for the reviews and I am sorry I did not post last night but I left my flash drive at work. Anyways this chapter is long; it was one of the ones I remember when I was writing it gave me a bit of a challenge. I needed to keep it flowing seamlessly with the previous 13 chapters and well it hard to do that sometimes when jumping to days later scenes. Anyways, I hope you like it, if you don't, let me know too. I will post two chapters tomorrow night it has been a fun ride posting and reading your reviews. I love it all; it is like a drug for me every time a new one is sent to me. Well, enough of me rambling. Thanks for taking this ride with me and happy reading.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res **

"Into the middle of things"

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran **

**Chapter 14**

**That's the Hard Part**

Lois tried desperately to ignore the feeling of his eyes on her. 'Focus Lois.' She told herself as hit the keyboard keys harder. 'how could he invade her territory like that, she could've sworn he was more comfortable with a plow than a press pass.' She ranted in her mind. It was bad enough she had to share parenting duties with him. 'Was there no escape?' she wondered. She shut her eyes trying to fight the urge to turn, glare and demand him to stop.

He had remained silent and though she could hear him moving around and tinkering with stuff on his desk, she always felt his eyes on her. He was waiting for the right time to he could approach her. 'Will wait forever.' She thought to herself. She hated uncomfortable silences but she hated being blindsided more. Her anger flared once more as the events of the past few days ran through her mind. 'Damn him!' she silently cursed and turned sharply towards him prepared to give him a tongue lashing when Perry screamed.

"Lane! Kent! Get in here!"

They both jumped out of their seats and rushed towards Perry's office.

The older man looked up from behind his desk as they entered. He leaned back in his chair looking the two of them over. They were busy avoiding eye contact. He could tell things had not smooth over yet between the two. He had expected Lois to be upset but there was something more. She had never once said anything negative of Clark Kent always pointing out that he was annoyingly naive and always saw the good in people even when there was none.

"I have an assignment for you both."

He reached over and picked up a file off his desk.

"This was on my desk this morning. I don't know who, or how, nonetheless, I've been looking it over and I need someone I can trust to get to the bottom of this."

Lois took the file and opened it.

"This is Luthor's new plant!"

She declared astonished. She would know, she had been investigating his new pet project of the month since before the dirty senator story was even her assignment.

"I hit a dead end a month ago."

She finished as she flipped through the pages.

She had tried with no progress to get anyone at the plant to comment. No one was talking, always referring her to a statement Lex had made at the start of the plant's grand opening. He was going Green, she had sat at the press conference muttering under her breath how full of crap he was, she must have rolled her eyes more than twenty times. She was not buying anything he was selling that day.

When it came time for the questions, Lex had ignored her raised hand. She had shouted instead her question over another reporter.

_"What does funding nuclear war heads have to do with protecting this planet? You either want to save it or destroy it which is it Lex?" _

Needless to say, he had evaded her question by poking fun at her inability to wait her turn.

_"Miss Lane obviously hadn't grasped the concept of taking turn in grade school. I'm sure she was always in time out."_

"This is unbelievable!"

"Exactly lane, too good to be true is my first impression."

Lois looked up at him from the file.

"Get on this, who ever provided this file is deep in the mix of things."

Clark frowned

"The Lex I remember was very thorough. It's not like him to-"

"You haven't been around in years Clark, the Lex you knew back then was child's play compared to this Lex."

Lois pointed out.

Clark couldn't believe it, her first words to him since she threatened to beat him with kryptonite. He tried hard not to show it but it was nice having her words directed at him, even if it is just to remind him of how much he missed in the five years of absence.

"I never took my eyes completely off Lex Lois. I know just how destructive he can be."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, you were checking up on Lex and you never-"

"I know where you're going with this Lois. It's-"

"What is it like then Clark?"

Her anger was back. Perry groaned, this was going to get ugly soon.

"Lois-"

"I don't want a partner!"

She declared suddenly turning to Perry. He let out a dragged breath.

"Lois, we already had this conversation."

He stood up pulling his jacket from behind the chair.

"But chief, I don't trust him, I need someone I can trust."

She argued. Perry slipped his jacket on.

"You both have a job to do. I don't mean to sound unsympathetic Lois, but I need you both to work through what ever this is." He finished moving his hand back in forth in between Clark and Lois.

Lois groaned, 'god the man was stubborn.' She thought

"This is perfect, your obsessed with taking Lex Luthor down and-"

"I'm not obsessed." She corrected

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

She shrugged,

"Okay, I wouldn't say obsessed, maybe driven, or committed. Obsessed gives the impression that I latch on to things and that's way to close to crazy stalker, I'm not obsessed."

Both Perry and Clark grunted. She glared at them both and clutched the file to her chest.

"I don't have to justify myself to anyone."

Perry moved and grabbed her shoulders looking her straight in the eyes.

"You're committed to taking Lex Luthor down and Clark here, obviously by his own admission, have been keeping track of him as well. If this is one of Luthor's dirty dealing who better to uncover the ruse."

He let go of her and walked towards the door.

"Get me the truth Lane!"

"Don't I always."

He chuckled and waked out the room.

Once they were alone she turned and glared at him. Clark shook his head.

"Lois-"

"Don't you dare say I'm sorry!"

He opened his mouth to speak again but she cut him off.

"I'm calling your mother!"

He frowned

"Your calling my mother, what is this grade school?"

She ignored him,

"Does she know about this?"

She asked gesturing her hand up and down towards him.

He looked sheepishly way. Okay, so he didn't quiet mention to his parents his plans in detail. His mom had left soon after Lois for Washington. Martha had been worried over her husband's stress level and that was understandable. He had spent the time with JJ, focusing on building his relationship with his son. They had done nothing special but farm work. It felt good to teach his son what he knew, even the things he was sure his father had already thought the young child.

"Not really, no."

He finally answered.

She shook her head.

"How can you ambush me like this Clark?"

He frowned once more.

"Lois I've been calling you all morning."

It was her turn to look away. He wasn't lying, there had been calls, but to her defense, she just did not feel like dealing with anymore of his bombshells. What she knew already was overwhelming; she just didn't see the need to deal with anymore.

It's not like she didn't know JJ was safely at group, Chloe had called to inform her and well JJ had sent her a text. Martha had emailed her everyday since she left updating her on Jonathan and the situation in Washington. Everyone that mattered was accounted for. So, no, she did not see the need to answer his calls.

"I left you messages. I admit I had entertained working at the planet since Perry started printing my articles. I didn't make up my mind until this morning. "

She regarded him skeptically.

"I dropped JJ off and well he was so excited introducing me to all his friends and his teacher Ms. Battle, she kept asking questions about what sort of places I've been and if I was a journalist out on a long assignment. I don't know Lois, I just started thinking."

She rolled her eyes.

"Now you start thinking."

He starred at her, and she frowned shaking her head.

"I don't think you understand what all these revelations of yours are doing to me."

She declared moving over to the door and closing it.

"You come back all "I have a destiny!" making declarations about keeping the world safe and I don't think you understand what this would mean for the rest of us, you parents, JJ."

She moved towards him.

"You're going around flying from one disaster to another, someone is bound to notice. God, what if they get pictures?"

She ranted her arms flaring out and around her.

"What if they come after the ones you love, what if they come after JJ?"

He shook his head

"I would never let anyone hurt him!"

He declared forcefully. He moved and closed the distance between them.

"Lois I promise, I know what I'm doing, I've been training for this, it's not something I just made up my mind to do."

She shook her head, she wasn't sure about any of what he planned to do. He saw the doubt and the fear and he wanted to sooth it and reassure her. He had not been sure about most things in his life but he was sure now about a lot. He knew who he was and what his limits were. He knew where he had been and where he needed to be. He understood her doubt, he sympathized with her fear but this was different, he was different.

"I can do this, I promise I will not let anything happen to our son and I will be careful. I have a plan, trust me."

She shook her head somberly.

"That's the hard part Clark, I don't."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait got a new computer and I spent my Monday getting acquainted with it. Anyways, first things first, Homecoming was AWESOME! I have to say the writers FINALLY got it right. How great was James Masterson, and okay, it was hard to watch Lois get humiliated like that no one remembering her, but I was just shocked that she actually cared that they didn't or that she expected them to remember her at all. I mean 23 days; I barely remember my kid's names sometimes. Anyways I was yelling, out of joy and oh how beautiful was the ending. Could you believe it five years for just four little words "I Love You Lois."**

**Anyways, this is a real long chapter it was hard to find time to type up my chapters but I will be posting one more tonight. Thanks for those of you who are still reading. I promise you will not have to wait that long for my Lois and Clark to get their act together.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res **

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran **

**Chapter 15**

**I Hate That I Can't Hate Him!**

**Clark looked somberly over at Lois she was animatedly talking to someone on the phone, her expression annoyed and growing angry. He looked down at the list of names and numbers before him, they had decided to focus on the assignment and here it was their first step in verifying the information on the mysterious file. He wished it could distract him from the dismal way their conversation had ended. She did not trust him, which was hard to swallow. But what did he expect after he had shattered what ever trust they had before. He had no one to blame for the state of his relationship with Lois but himself. He would fix it, that he was determined to make happen, he missed how they were and to be honest, he profoundly missed her nickname for him. He was not Smallville anymore it seemed, he was Clark, it just seemed unnatural to him coming from her. **

**He picked up the phone to call the next name on the list. 'He will fix this' he quietly reassured himself and dialed the number.**

**It was drawing towards the end of the day and they had only confirmed three names on the list before they hit another dead end. Lois was yelling at someone again and as with every call that had proceeded before she ended the call by slamming the phone down hanging up on who ever was on the other end. She was cursing under her breath about bald headed psychopaths when Chloe appeared carrying JJ in her arms.**

**"Hello you Two!"**

**She greeted. Lois and Clark both looked up. Lois eyes bore down hard on Chloe but soften when she saw her son, she bit back her angry rant that was at the tip of her tongue. **

**"Hi mommy, hi daddy1"**

**Greeted JJ happily. Clark smiled at his son and Chloe.**

**"This is a nice surprise."**

**He declared, Chloe smiled sheepishly. **

**"Well I had no white handkerchief."**

**JJ wiggled and she set him down so he could run over to his parents. Lois gave him a kiss and he ran over to his dad who happily scooped him up on his lap.**

**"Hey buddy, how was group?"**

**JJ beamed,**

**"It was great daddy, I learned how the scientist and engineers built rockets, and we built our small models of our own. Tomorrow we are going to launch them in the Park!"**

**Clark**** smiled and looked up at Chloe.**

**"His four Chloe, what happened to finger painting?"**

**Chloe shrugged,**

**"these are extremely bright special kids like JJ, well maybe not all the way smart like JJ, but you know what I mean, just finger painting wouldn't do you know."**

**She explained as she winked down at JJ who winked back.**

**Lois who had been quietly reigning in her anger so far, finally decided it was time to get down to the matter at hand.**

**"I take it you got my message Chloe."**

**Chloe nervously nodded**

**"And I can say there are no more secrets Lois, I-"**

**She held up her hand and motioned for Chloe to follow her as she started heading towards the copy room. Chloe swallowed nervously and hesitantly looked back at the father and son with a frightened look on her face before she followed, as Lois wanted.**

**JJ looked up at his dad.**

**"Aunty Chloe is in big trouble isn't she?"**

**Clark**** down at his son somberly and nodded.**

**Shutting the door of the copy room behind her.**

**"Lois I know-"**

**"****I know you've been lying to me for three years Chloe!"**

**She yelled cutting her off, Chloe shook her head.**

**"Lois I wanted to tell you, I just couldn't bring myself to see you hurt again, I really sorry."**

**She explained. Lois stared at her shaking her head in disgust.**

**"Do you hear yourself? I mean it's like since you have been full-timing as babysitter of the flock of costumed heroes you have started sounding like them. What is it, is there a handbook, a course on what to say when confronted with your deception."**

**Chloe starred at her in disbelief and hurt.**

**"I not a babysitter Lois! I take my responsibilities very seriously, you know how much-"**

**"You sound just like them, God!"**

**She screamed at her pacing in front of the smaller blond.**

**"I'm sick and tired of the same lines. What are you so afraid will happen if I know the god damn truth?"**

**Chloe took a step forward,**

**"Lois I watched you, after Clark left I was there, I saw you broke, something inside you broke."**

**She sharply turned and faced her cousin.**

**"I did not break!"**

**She yelled,**

**"I admit I stumbled, I crawled and yes I hurt. You have no idea what it was like for me Chloe so don't stand there like you do."**

**Chloe nodded holding her hands up.**

**"Fine Lois, but how do would I know for sure if you don't talk to me. I had only to go on what I saw and I saw a broken woman, god Lois, you can't even let a man love you!"**

**She took a step towards Chloe eyes blazing, her finger aimed accusingly at the shorter blonds' face.**

**"You bring this up, you!"**

**She shook her head disgusted,**

**"I don't know whose side you are on anymore."**

**Chloe was outraged,**

**"I can't believe you said that!"**

**Lois shook her head turning away from her.**

**"I am done with you bending the rules for Clark, your-"**

**"I don't bend the rules for-"**

**"Yes you do!" **

**She yelled turning sharply starring daggers at her cousin.**

**"You helped Clark lie to us for years; Perry told me how you brought the articles to him yourself. What the hell was that Chloe, was that you being on MY side?"**

**Chloe starred at her unable to respond,**

**"It's bad enough I can't trust him, but now I realize I can't trust you either."**

**Lois finished stepping away from her, sadness in her eyes.**

**Chloe blinked back tears, she could not defend herself from the truth. **

**"I don't know what to say."**

**She admitted honestly.**

**"How about the truth, for once Chloe, the truth. Not some half neatly wrapped version but the plain old truth."**

**Lois suggested, Chloe nodded and wiped at the stray tear that had fallen on her cheek. **

**"The truth; I hate that I can't hate him." **

**She admitted lowering her head down. **

**"I gave him so many years of unwavering loyalty, which he never seemed to value enough. And when I thought he couldn't hurt me more, he left."**

**She looked up at Lois eyes glistening with tears. **

**"He just left, no goodbyes, no thanks Chloe for all the years of support and friendship, nothing. I went from his go to girl to no one. He would need something and I would always be there that was us, that was who I had resigned myself to being in his life. Then he left and took it all with him."**

**More tears fell on her cheeks,**

**"I checked my phone, my mailbox, my email everyday, hoping he would see his oversight and write me, give me the goodbye, the acknowledgement I needed." **

**She shook her head, **

**"When nothing came I just sort of went through the motions, it felt insignificant, I relied on him so much to define just who I was that I was lost."**

**She wiped her face, as she saw the look of pity flash in her older cousin's eyes.**

**" I was not trying to hurt you, I just, well It was like being revived you know, after two years of just being, he needed me, and oh god Lois, it was great to be needed again."**

**Chloe clutched her fist to her chest.**

**"Helping him, I felt something sparked inside of me, and I realized that was what I needed to do."**

**She shook her head,**

**"You call what I do babysitting, but it is necessary so they could do what the do as effectively as they do so now. I'm happy, I have purpose, and it was all because I met a shy farm boy with the weight of the world it seemed on his shoulders." **

**She moved towards Lois,**

**"I'm sorry lo; I was so busy trying to reach my happiness, where I belonged that forgot that it also included you." **

**Lois starred at her blinking back tears, she could not believe that her cousin who always seemed to have life mapped out was actually like every other person; lost, unsure and riddled with insecurities. She let out a heavy sigh, this was quite a load of truth her cousin dropped on her. she wasn't sure she was ready to be that candid, but she could at least admit to her self that she did not hate Clark either, she couldn't, no, her anger was largely directed at herself for letting him get so close to her that she would miss him, care for him. The remainder of her anger was because he had, in his Clark way, made her forget what she always knew to be true. **

**'They always leave.'**

**Chloe waited for Lois to say something, anything that would indicate they could move past this, that everything would be okay. She nervously wringed her hands together, if Lois didn't forgive her she didn't know what she would do. **

**Chloe opened to say something when a sudden knock and Randal's voice came from the other side of the door.**

**"Is anyone in there?**

**"Occupied!" Lois yelled**

**There was suddenly a stuttered apology and his hurried footsteps leading away from the door. She turned to Chloe with a smirk; she loved how they jumped around her. **

**"That was cleaver bringing the kid, cowardly using my child as a human deflector but clever."**

**Chloe shrugged and smiled sheepishly.**

**"It didn't work though."**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"Oh it worked; I would've tackled you right then and there if it weren't for JJ."**

**Chloe's eyes widen in shock. Lois nodded with a small grin moving towards the door. Her eyes followed her cousin and then the rest of her walked out of the copy room behind Lois.**

**Both Clark and JJ head quickly shot up when the heard the two approaching. They made mental notes of the two women's appearance. There were no scratches, no evidence of struggle.**

**"Is everything alright?" Clark asked as the two got closer.**

**"Yup, Chloe is buying dinner."**

**"Sure, of course lo."**

**"For a week."**

**"A week"**

**Chloe cried and JJ smiled. **

**"Yes, I don't come cheap and I'm not easy."**

**"Sure aren't!"**

**Muttered Clark. She glared at him and he quickly moved JJ in front of her.**

**"That won't work in your case fly boy." **

**She declared dropping the files in her purse.**

**JJ looked back at his father and gave him an 'I am sorry' look.**

**"Wait till she eats daddy." **

**He whispered to his dad. Both Clark and Chloe laughed. Lois glared at them and then looked down at JJ frowning.**

**"I don't know where you're getting this from."**

**Clark**** stood up hoisting his son in his arm as he one handedly put his papers away in his briefcase.**

**"Our son is a very observant little boy Lois."**

**Lois grunted and turned to Chloe.**

**"Better feed me soon then, I'm getting a strong urge to go digging for green shinny rocks." **


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, since my internet decided to fail me last night here I am posting this chapters now, hope you like them. I will post another one late tonight or early tomorrow morning. **

**LoisNClark4Ever thanks for the kind words I have been really worried about the last chapter, I was not sure if it would be received well. Nevertheless, your review was just what I needed to keep posting this story. It has always been a struggle for me to share my writing with anyone. I feel exposed and I never feel like its good enough. I am encouraged by your love of this story and interest to see this story through till the end. **

**Happy reading everyone, please do not be afraid to review and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res **

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran **

**Chapter 16**

**Don't Mention It**

**Dinner was pleasant, the tension from earlier slipping from their minds as the night progressed. JJ regaled them with stories from group, and Lois and Chloe happily pointed out the similarities to Clarks clumsy past.**

**"I don't think I was that bad."**

**He looked down at his son shaking his head. **

**"Yes you were!"**

**Both woman corrected in unison, JJ laughed.**

**He looked around the table at the smiling faces of his family. He liked this; it was the first time all three adults had been in the same room together where he did not feel any hint of hostility.**

**His mother was smiling, really smiling and no one was even talking to her about her work. He let hope filled his heart. **

**'Just maybe he could get his mom and dad back together again'**

**"I better get going."**

**Chloe exclaimed a while later.**

**"I told Jimmy I'd meet him later. It's been hard finding some us time lately."**

**She stood up and leaned over to kiss the top of JJ's head.**

**"See you in the morning little man."**

**JJ looked up at her,**

**"Bye auntie Chloe." **

**Lois waved, "night Chloe."**

**Clark got up,**

**"Let me walk you out Chloe."**

**She held up her hand to stop him but he was already by her side, so she gave in and let him walk her out.**

**JJ watched as his father and aunty disappeared outside. He leaned forward towards his mother.**

**"Mommy, can you and daddy come to my launch at the park tomorrow."**

**JJ watched her expressions as it finally settled on nervously unsure.**

**"I don't know JJ, we do have a new assignment, and Perry really-"**

**"Please mommy!" **

**He begged. Lois wasn't sure she was ready do to joint parent outing with Clark. It was hard enough trying to figure out the rest.**

**"I don't know JJ."**

**The little boy gave her the trademark puppy dog look she knew too well.**

**"Wow, you must really want this to pull out the big guns."**

**He kept silent giving her the look. Finally, rolling her eyes she nodded. Whom was she kidding, she could never say no to him after that.**

**"Fine!' **

**Clark**** opened the car door for Chloe. She smiled at him**

**"Thanks for everything Chloe, sorry again my asking for your help-"**

**"Don't worry about it, Lois and Clark will be fine."**

**She got in the car putting the key in the ignition. **

**"Oh by the way, comfortable shoes and dark clothing."**

**He frowned.**

**"Things you'll need as Lois' partner." **

**She explained with a grin. He suddenly remembered how impulsive Lois use to be. Always getting her self in situations and places she didn't need to be.**

**"Night Clark!'**

**Exclaimed Chloe laughing at his frightened expression and shut the car door.**

**As Clark entered the restaurant, mother and son were leaning back in their seats with smiles on their faces. He stopped and watched them for a while. It was surreal how incredibly blessed he felt as he thought of his son. He was a father and Lois Lane was the mother. He was glad it was Lois; she had turned out to be the motherly type after all. It was strange but if he really had thought about it before, she always had the necessary core qualities. She was fiercely protective of the ones she loved and loyal to a fault. She can talk to anybody about anything, she can get you to open up and talk. She was determined, honest, and has integrity. **

**He would have never admitted this out loud before but that was what he had admired most about her. Even when her brash, loud, opinionated, bossy, in your face attitude annoyed him to no end, he had been able to be himself with her. It was always easy being around Lois, she never pushed, never demanded too much from him. She called him out on the things he did, and always seemed to have just the right words to say to him whenever he needed to here them. Even after all these years, as she no doubt was reeling from everything that had happened in the past few days, she had not pushed for more information. He could not blame her for her snippy comments, flaring temper and general distrust of him and his hero plans. His return had proved to be profoundly disruptive to her personal life; they shared a son and now a workspace. He knew Lois didn't like not being in control, she hated change.**

**He smiled, 'but how interesting it will be his life being so intertwined with hers.' He thought silently. His smile widen, he was glad it was Lois. **

**From the table Lois turned and saw Clark standing in the distance watching them with a wide goofy smile on his face. JJ noticing the sudden frown on his mother's face followed her gaze.**

**"Daddy!"**

**He exclaimed excitedly, jarring both his parents out of their mental trances. Clark quickly went to his son and happily sat down next to the child. Lois starred at him, trying to figure out what he had been thinking about before.**

**"Mommy said you are coming with her to my launch at the park tomorrow daddy."**

**Lois' eyes quickly shifted to JJ in horror. She opened her mouth to speak,**

**"I wouldn't miss it for the world." **

**Clark**** suddenly exclaimed cutting her off. **

**He reached over and stroked his son's hair.**

**"You know I want to be at everything your doing JJ. I've missed so much; I don't want to miss anymore."**

**JJ smiled. Clark turned to Lois.**

**"Thank you Lois, I really appreciate it."**

**She slowly brought her gaze back to his face, smiling sheepishly.**

**"Don't mention it."**

**You Live On a Farm**

**Lois kept her eyes ahead of her, her hands clutching her bag with death grips. Her mind was racing in many directions and her mantra of 'keep it together' was not having any affect on her nerves.**

**It was bad enough he had thanked her so appreciatively for offering him a chance to be present for his son's event, which she felt massive guilt over because it was not her idea and she would not have offered at all. Then to appease that guilt she had allowed him to walk them home when he had offered. Then to her horror, JJ had done it again and now Clark was coming up to see the little boy's room. **

**She let out several slow deep breaths repeatedly, trying to get a handle on her runaway mind. She was not sure she was ready to have him in her living space. It was just way too much, it was the only place that she had no memories of him in. if he came in, she would be haunted with recollections of him sitting on her couch, him standing in her hallway, how his footsteps resounded throughout the apartment. Worst his smell, what if his smell lingered in the air or on her couch where her comfortable wool blanket lay. She would lay down one day and pull the blanket on her and his smell would invade her senses and before she knew it she would be in full total recall mode of a certain time , in a certain loft with a certain over grown farm boy, with his hands and lips and feelings, that she felt were best left buried. **

**She bit her lip. It would be like the farm, or the talon, god, she had developed coping mechanism for these places. She had a system to mentally prepare her self. Granted there were times when it took several minutes and once even an hour. Still she had a system, this, she had no way to deal with this.**

**Clark looked over at Lois, he had picked up on her rapid heart rate. She was in full-blown panic mode. He had seen the alarmed look on her face when JJ had invited him up to see his room. He had planned on declining, but when he looked down at his son the little boy had that look on his face, the one that had his resolve crumbling and his mouth forming the word 'aww'. Well before he knew it, he was agreeing and that sent the little boy into an excited rant about all his superhero posters and play sets, and Batman, and Green arrow. As the familiar names sparked a memory of something Lois had mentioned sometime ago, his eyes had wandered over to the woman in question and then he was reminded of why he should have declined.**

**They were finally at the building and an excited JJ ran up to a large burly man.**

**"Leny, Leny, look it's my daddy!"**

**Leonard eyed the large tall man before him. Clark thrusted his large hand forward.**

**"Hi, I'm Clark Kent."**

**Lenny shook his hand and smiled up at Clark. He noted how much JJ looked like his father.**

**"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Leny."**

**"Nice to meet you Leny."**

**JJ bounced up and down next to them.**

**"Daddy is coming up to see my room."**

**He announced excitedly. **

**Clark**** shot another look over at Lois who had stiffened up next to him at the child's words. He hated what this was doing to her, but more importantly, he did not want to disappoint his son. He turned and looked down at the small hand that had slipped in his large one. He smiled at his son and then as if the universe heard his inner turmoil, a call, someone was in need.**

**He tilted his head to hear. JJ frowned, he knew that look on his fathers face. Every time he had to run off and help someone, it was there. While they had been alone at the farm, it had happened twice and both times, he had to go to the Hubbard Farm. He didn't mind that because he liked Ben. He understood that every time his dad had to leave it was because he was helping someone, he was being a hero.**

**"Hum, JJ, I just remembered I have to get back to the farm, I left the barn door open." JJ smiled knowingly. Leny frowned.**

**"You live on a farm?" **

**Clark**** started moving away.**

**"I really should go."**

**Lois couldn't believed it, she watched him as he begin jogging away.**

**"I'll call you later JJ!" **

**JJ waved.**

**"Okay daddy!"**

**He grabbed his mother's had as his father disappeared around a corner. He tried hard not to look up in the sky and would have if Leny did not speak up then.**

**"Wow." **

**He exclaimed. Lois looked back at Leny who was starring back at her waiting for an explanation. She shrugged, **

**"Well, night Leny!" **

**She exclaimed instead and quickly walked inside, JJ running to keep up with her. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone, first I want to take the time to thank every single one of you who posted your encouragements to me. I was so down and I had lost sight of just why I wanted and needed to share this story with you all. I thank all of you for helping me see that I needed to stay focus on my original intent.**

**I write because the story wanted to be told, and I share it to you all as an homage sort of speak to all the wonderful writers on this site and others who pour their souls out in their stories and showed great courage to share them with others from all over the world. **

**On a lighter note, regarding last Friday's episode. I just want to say FINALY! **

**I swear if Clark did not tell Lois I would have probably boycotted the show. My heart sunk when he said "but you don't know the blur, he's probably keeping it secret for a reason." I had the same look on my face that Lois had. I was screaming at the TV "are you kidding me, he is not gonna tell her. Come on Clark!"**

**Fortunately, the writers were not sipping on screw the fans juice, you know the one they have been on since season five, they almost OD on the stuff in season 8. **

**Anyways, glad to know they have gotten off the stuff, and obviously, it has left their system. I am over the moon right now and OMG, I saw, I hope I saw in the Harvest Trailer our couple making love, wink, wink. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and do not forget to let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res **

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran **

**Chapter 17**

**Heroes and Play Sets**

**Clark had felt bad how he had rushed off last night, he knew the call came at a fortunate time and it was exactly what he needed to get out of a situation that was obviously causing Lois so much distress. On the other hand he could not escape the guilt of letting his son down, the boys excitement of having him come up to see his room had been hard to forget and he had laid awake last night unable to shake off the feeling like he had let down his son. So here he was, waiting outside the building. He knew Chloe and JJ would be coming out soon and he wanted to surprise his son.**

**"Daddy!"**

**Yelled the little boy as he and Chloe came out of the apartment building. He ran to his father who quickly scooped him up in a hear hug. **

**"Clark, what are you doing here?"**

**Asked Chloe coming to stop before the hugging pair.**

**"I wanted to walk JJ to school, since I had to run off last night."**

**The little boy looked up at his dad.**

**"Did you save them daddy?" **

**Clark**** looked down at his son a bright smile framing his face as he nodded. He saw the pride in his son's eyes and it warmed his heart.**

**Chloe chuckled and started walking.**

**"So I take it your planning on really doing the hero thing full time."**

**He looked over at her**

**"Well, I also plan on being Clark Kent reporter for the daily planet as well Chloe."**

**She raised an eyebrow.**

**"I still don't see how you're going to do that."**

**Clark**** looked down at JJ and winked.**

**"Come on Chloe, you're in the business of dual identities, it's not that hard to imagine is it?"**

**She shook her head.**

**"If you're really serious about this, and since as you just put it I'm in the "business," you should consider joining the League."**

**JJ's eyes widen with excitement at the mention of the group of superheroes.**

**Clark**** looked at her unsure.**

**"I don't know Chloe, I work better solo."**

**She rolled her eyes and JJ looked over at his aunt pleadingly. He wanted his father to be a real superhero; he wanted to hang his posters on his bedroom walls.**

**"Just think about it okay. If you want I can arrange a tour of Watchtower."**

**JJ looked up at his dad, silently hoping he would show some interest. He prayed he would be curious enough to find out what watchtower was. Granted he had been there once, he knew it was where his aunty kept an eye on the world and the heroes, it was home base, but his father only grunted. JJ looked over desperately at his aunt. 'Why wasn't she telling his dad about all the other cool superheroes he would be working with like Flash and Aquaman.' He wondered. 'She wasn't even trying to make his dad change his mind hard enough.' He had seen her fight harder for the last Turkey and Swiss sandwich at Starbucks.**

**"Daddy!" **

**He called out. His dad looked down at him smiling.**

**"You could meet batman, and the Green Arrow." **

**He pointed out with bright eyes. Clark's expression changed as the familiar names brought on the memory of something Lois had said a while ago.**

**_'I'm not impressed Clark. I've been with the Green Arrow and Batman. You're just a farm boy from Smallville with a hero complex.'_**

**"On second thought Chloe, I'd like to meet these batman and Green Arrow I have been hearing about."**

**Chloe smiled a little surprised by his sudden change of mind. She looked over at him, wondering if he knew that Lois had dated the heroes in question. Then she decided that would not be likely since Lois would never be so willing to share such private information with Clark of all people. **

**JJ smiled proudly, he had done what his aunt had failed to do. He looked back up at his dad's face, he could almost the poster and then there would be the play set. Yes, his dad will be the Best superhero ever.**

**Carpe Diem**

**When he exited the elevator, he was smiling and whistling to himself. His morning was starting out quiet nicely, and he was optimistic about the rest of the day, especially about attending JJ's rocket launch at the park, which he will be attending with Lois. He smiled wider as he thought of his new partner, and kept smiling until he reached their desk where she was noticeably absent.**

**He looked down at his watch frowning. It was strange, he thought, Chloe had told him that Lois had left for the office early this morning and had left JJ with the old woman that lived in the apartment next door. He had been worried at first but JJ had informed him that his mommy sometimes did that and that the old woman had a grandson in Group with him. Still it was hard to get use to so many people knowing of his son's "special" abilities. He had been raised to keep his secret but it was different for his son. Something that both thrilled him and worried him.**

**He walked over to his chair ready to get started on his left over phone calls from yesterday when Perry yelled.**

**"Kent, where's Lane?"**

**Clark**** looked over and regarded the man.**

**"I don't' know Chief."**

**Perry frown, Lois was probably at it again. **

**"Then find out Kent."**

**He yelled back disappearing into his office. Clark shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. 'Why didn't he think of that sooner?' he thought. The phone ringed only once before she picked up.**

**"Talk."**

**"Lois, where are you?"**

**She rolled her eyes walking quickly down the long hallway towards the executive offices.**

**"I got a tip that Lex would be out of town this morning, and you know how hard it's been trying to get a straight answer at of anyone at this plant. So I thought this is would the perfect time, with the cat away I'm sure the mice will be more willing to play."**

**He did not like this at all.**

**"Lois, you could've waited for-"**

**"I had to seize this opportunity Clark, carpe diem! Besides, I didn't want to risk waiting around for you till god knows when if you got called away." **

**He let out a heavy sigh.**

**"Look I've made so much progress since the last time I was here a month ago. The guard last time at the main interest didn't want to listen to anything I had to say, but today I lucked out big time, they got this rooky new guy."**

**"Lois, this has trouble written all over it."**

**She rolled her eyes.**

**"You are such a Debbie Downer Clark."**

**She noticed the name on the office door she was looking for. She tried the knob and it opened. She smiled.**

**"Listen Clark, I'm in Fletcher's office now, the file said he was Lex's go to man."**

**Clark shook his head, the woman was impossible to reason with some times.**

**"Lois, I don't think this is legal. What-"**

**"I got to go Clark, someone is coming."**

**She whispered into the phone and promptly hung up. She quickly shut the door and waited for the footsteps to pass by.**

**"Is Fletcher in yet?"**

**Asked a stern and serous female voice.**

**"No Miss Mercer." **

**Answered the nervous voice of a man.**

**"Let me know as soon as he does. Lex wants a demonstration as soon as next week."**

**The man hurried off and the woman's heeled steps came to a stop in front of the office Lois was hiding in. she silently cursed the return of her bad luck and rushed to take cover under the large oak desk.**

**The door flew open and the woman stepped inside. Lois held her breath silently praying the woman did not come around the desk for she would be discovered for sure.**

**Miss mercer walked over to the desk and set the file in her hand down as her eyes scanned the top of the scientist desk. The man was eccentric, chauvinistic, a genius and arrogant. What was most peculiar was his tidiness. It was almost obsessive compulsive and as she thought more on the matter she was sure that it was just that an obsessive-compulsive disorder. **

**A mischievous smile formed across her face as she suddenly decide she would pay him back for that little comment about her only credentials for having her position was on her back in Lex's bed. She started moving the items on his desk around, mixing his pens and pencils together, not before breaking the finely sharpened tips of each of the pencils. She moved to come around the desk targeting his draws when the same man from early came rushing in the room.**

**"Miss Mercer, Mr. Luthor's helicopter just landed."**

**"What! He is not due back until tomorrow morning. "**

**The woman exclaimed quickly running out of the office the nervous man quickly trailing behind her.**

**Lois waited for a bit she had not heard the door shut, slowly she crawled out from under the desk and peaked towards the opened door. She had to get out of there before someone caught her, or worst Lex himself. She did not want to turn up missing, she knew what happened to people who pushed Lex too far, and to be honest she was dancing on that line. **

**She scrambled out of her hiding place ready to make her escape when her eyes caught something that wasn't there before. The bright red folder was definitely hard to miss and she couldn't resist peeking inside. Her eyes widen as she realized that she was reading some sort of typed up diagnostics report on a project aptly named Terra. There were geographical graphs and scientific jargons that she could not understand but knew were important. She pulled out her cell phone, setting her keys down on the desk and quickly took pictures of each page. She was almost half way through the report when she heard Mercer's voice scream.**

**"Where the hell is that report Roderick?"**

**His voice seemed riddled with fear as he answered.**

**"Miss Mercer I gave it to you as you came in this morning."**

**"Damn it I left it in Fletcher's office. Hurry up, get it, and meet me on the roof. "**

**The man did as he was told, and as Lois heard his hurried footsteps approaching, she ducked back under the desk. She waited until he got what he came for and this time the office door was promptly shut behind him.**

**Lois closed her eyes. "God, the things I do for a story." **


	18. Chapter 18

**Well I loved the last chapter but it was running a little too long. Therefore, I cut it up in two but I realize that you guys wouldn't mind so much if next time I keep the chapters at whatever length they turn out to be once I've typed them. As always, thank you for taking this ride with me and I am honored by your reviews and encouraged to keep writing and posting. **

**Happy reading and don't forget to let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 18**

**I Can't Find My Keys**

**Lois lane, respected reporter for the Daily Planet, famous for her ability to uncover the truth, AKA Mad Dog Lane was hiding under a desk. You would think this was the first time that she had end up in a situation like this one, but for her it wouldn't be investigating if she didn't end up taking cover or trying to get herself out of another possibly life threatening situation. This was how it went, every story always led to her planning an escape plan. **

**Like so many times before she was minutes away from being caught. **

**She sighs as she scrambled out from under the desk, quickly going to the door to check if the coast was clear. Satisfied she hurriedly slipped out of the office and walked back to the direction she came.**

**The plan; if she could get to a stairwell, she could slip out the back of the building. It was simple, it had worked before in other occasions and she couldn't see why it shouldn't now.**

**She was half way towards the stairwell when she heard his voice.**

**"Lois, there you are."**

**She whirled around surprised to see him.**

**"Clark, what are you doing here?"**

**He gave her a stern look.**

**"I knew you'd manage to get yourself in some kind of trouble."**

**She glared at him.**

**"I don't need you swooping in to save the day Clark; I can take care of myself."**

**He grunted and moved towards the stairwell, expending his hearing he picked up voices and footsteps approaching.**

**"We can't go this way, Lex is on his way down, I need to get you out of here."**

**She crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"Okay hero what's the plan?"**

**He turned and looked down the hallway.**

**"I took out a few of the cameras on my way to you. I'll speed us out of here the same way."**

**She arched an eyebrow.**

**"Taking out Luthor security cameras, hum, I didn't know you were so techie Clark?"**

**'I'm not!"**

**He moved towards her and scooped her up in his arms.**

**"Wow!"**

**"Hang on!" **

**"Ooh head rush!"**

**She exclaimed as he set her down on her feet. She looked around they were in an alley.**

**"Eww Clark, where are we?"**

**He looked down at her disapprovingly. She could see where this was headed. She was in no mood for one of his lectures.**

**"Look, I know what you're going to say, if you just hear me out, you'll see it was all worth it."**

**"You could have been caught Lois"**

**She sign, 'here we go' she thought.**

**"I'm not some fresh faced rookie here Clark."**

**He shook his head,**

**"No, you're not Lois. Still, what if Lex got to you before I did?"**

**"But he didn't. Besides I have my own personal super powered hero to swoop in and save me."**

**She finished with a playful grin. He was not amused.**

**"I'm serious Lois."**

**She rolled her eyes and begun digging through her purse.**

**"You can't go around breaking and entering in private offices, especially none in Luthor named buildings. Do you know what could've happened if Lex-"**

**He cut off his lecture as he noticed she was not listening. Her attention completely in rummaging through her purse.**

**"Lois are you listening to me?"**

**She grunted.**

**"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, bad Lois bad."**

**Clark**** stared at her letting out a heavy sigh.**

**"I can't find my keys!" **

**She declared soon after.**

**"What?"**

**He frowned.**

**"My keys, I had them in here, I can't find them."**

**She repeated growing more concerned. Her eyebrows suddenly shot up with alarm.**

**"Oh my God!"**

**He didn't like that look. **

**"What is it?"**

**She looked at him, **

**"I know where they might be."**

**She started walking past him.**

**"Lois, where are you going?'**

**He called out to her. **

**"I've got to get those keys."**

**She called out over her shoulder. He jogged a little to come and stand in front of her forcing her to stop.**

**"Lois wait!"**

**"Clark, I left the keys in Fletcher's office. I must have set them down and forgot about them when I had to dive back under that damn desk."**

**She went to walk past him again and he stopped her.**

**"You can't go back there.'**

**He pointed out. She stared at him as if he was crazy.**

**"I can't leave them there either."**

**She maneuvered pass him, briskly walking towards the end of the alley. He jogged back up to her.**

**"I'll go!" **

**He declared. She stopped and starred at him.**

**"I can get in and out undetected."**

**She slowly nodded agreeing hating the fact he had to come to her rescue yet again. **

**"They should be on his desk." **

**He nodded and with a gust of wind, he was gone.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, if there is anyone left reading this story, I want to say thank you and as a show of my appreciation, I will post two chapters. Hope you all love it.**

** I am so happy about the last episode of Smallville, and I have to say my favorite scene was when he rushed through the crowed to get to Lois before the melted blue lava thing fell on her. His face and his scream, as the lava poured on his back as he shielded her, was powerful and if that is not love I don't know what is. As for the ending, it was just the cherry on top of the whole Sunday. It was incredibly moving because it was the first time for me Clarks words matched his actions.**

**_"You're the one, and you always will be."_**** Yes, he definitely showed us that the whole episode. Anyways, here is the first post. Happy reading and if you want leave me a review, tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 19**

**"It's not there!"**

**Clark**** exclaimed as he suddenly appeared in front of her.**

**"What do you mean it's not there, did you look on the desk?"**

**"Yes I looked on the desk."**

**"You sure?" **

**Yes, I scanned the whole office."**

**He answered annoyed by her lack of confidence in his searching skills.**

**"What does that mean?"**

**He started at her, and shook his head; she ignored him and waited for her answer.**

**"Lois I used my x-ray vision and the keys weren't in the office."**

**She placed her hand on her hip.**

**"Maybe you were in the wrong office."**

**He turned away from her and started walking out of the alley.**

**"I know I left them there." **

**She declared quickly walking to catch up with him.**

**"It wasn't!" **

**He repeated keeping his eyes ahead of him. 'The woman was insufferable sometimes.' He thought to him self.**

**"Let's go back to the office; you said you got something potentially big."**

**He needed to redirect her focus.**

**She shrugged,**

**"I guess I could get Chloe to make me a set of my apartment keys from her spare. But, there is the Daily Planet office keys; I don't think Perry will like it one bit that they are lost in Luthor land."**

**He turned and looked at her. 'She will definitely drive him insane.' He concluded. **

**"I'll go look again, but I know they aren't there."**

**She smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.**

**"My hero!"**

**He shook his head and walked away looking for a place he could find cover.**

**She waited as patiently as she could this time he was taking longer to return. She looked down towards where he disappeared. Letting out a heavy sigh she started walking towards the Luthor plant, if he was in trouble she would be able to help him. She didn't take but two steps before he reappeared at the entrance of the alley.**

**"It's not there!" **

**He exclaimed. Lois opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand and stopped her.**

**"Yes, I'm sure, no, I wasn't seen, and yes, I am upset I had to go back there a second time."**

**She shut her mouth, but then she could not help it.**

**"I think you should tell Perry."**

** He looked at her,**

**"Are you serious?"**

**She nodded, he shook his head. **

**"Unbelievable!"**

**They stood in the elevator of the daily planet, he was visibly upset and she kept shooting looks over at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. She bit her lip, brushed a stray hair from her eye. He had not said anything to her as they walked back to the Planet. She hated uncomfortable silences and he knew it. 'This was his way of punishing me' she concluded. She looked over at him, **

**"It's not gonna work!"**

**She declared suddenly.**

**"What now Lois?"**

**His voice heavy with frustration.**

**"What your trying to do, it not gonna work."**

**He frowned confused.**

**"What?"**

**She turned to face him **

**"Don't look like you don't know what I'm talking about, you're upset with me and you're trying to punish me with silence."**

**He grunt and the elevator stopped and he exited, she quickly followed him.**

**"As partners Clark, I think you need to understand that there will be times when we get under each others skins. But we have to remember that it's all about the story."**

**He shook his head.**

**"I just don't see why it has to involve you-"**

**'We're not going to have this argument again. This is how I work Clark, if you can't keep up-"**

**"It's not about keeping up Lois, there are laws-"**

**"God you are such a-"**

**"I'm just trying to keep the mother of my child from ending up in jail or-"**

**"I have been doing this for years without YOUR-"**

**"I don't know how, you are-"**

**"The best damn reporter. That better be where you were going with this.'**

**He stopped, turned and starred down at her a stern expression on his face. She crossed her arms over her chest, defying him to correct her.**

**"Lane, Kent get in here! **

**Yelled Perry from his office doorway. They slowly took their glaring eyes off each other and turned towards Perry's office.**

**"Mind telling me what this is all about?"**

**Asked Perry gesturing between the two obviously angry pair. **

**They looked over at each other glaring.**

**"Well, Clark doesn't like how I work."**

**Lois declared looking back at her boss.**

**"She takes too many unnecessary risks."**

**Clark**** chimed in.**

**"He plays it too safe."**

**"She doesn't weigh her actions, she impulsive, insufferable-"**

**"He is such a boy scout, too afraid to break the "rules." it's black or white, there's no gray with him."**

**He crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"Lois was right, I don't think this is going to work out!"**

**Perry shook his head. **

**"How are you two going to raise a child together if you both are so different?"**

**He asked, Clark frown.**

**"Well, that's different chief."**

**Perry sat back in his chair and stared at the two.**

**"Is it?"**

**Clark**** nodded.**

**"Well yeah, Lois is a wonderful mother. She is stern and loving; she puts our son first when it matters most. You can see this just by the way they interact, how he talks about her and how he cannot wait to be with her when they are apart. "**

**Lois expression softened. She had not realized he felt that way and she could not deny that it warmed her heart to hear him say so.**

**"She wants what's best for our son, even if that means having to share him with me."**

**She stepped forward,**

**"If I had to pick anyone to be the father of my child I would not find anyone better. Clark is amazing with JJ, our son lights up around him and that is what's most important."**

**She looked over at Clark who was smiling brightly at her; she gave him a small nervous smile of her own. She had not expected to be sharing so much of her personal feelings with him but he had done it first, it was only fair she did as well. Though, now that he had that goofy grin on his face she was starting to rethink the whole thing. **

**She looked back at Perry who was also grinning and she opened her mouth to comment when suddenly the phone rang.**

**As Perry picked it up and started talking with the caller, the two stood there awkwardly waiting. Finally, Perry lowered the phone. **

**"I got to take this. I expect an update soon on the Luthor plant story."**

**They both nodded and moved to exit the office. As they walked back to their desk Clark cleared his throat nervously.**

**"I'm sorry Lois."**

**He apologized suddenly.**

**She looked at him.**

**"I'm sorry too."**

**She responded. Clark looked at her shocked by her apology. She rolled her eyes and looked away as she noticed the look of shock on his face.**

**"I better get these pictures to Chloe."**

**"You think she can tell us what they all mean?"**

**Lois shrugged.**

**"I can't see why miss super brain shouldn't be able to. Besides, she has "resources" that we don't. I'm pretty sure if anyone can figure it out it will be her."**

**He nodded. **

**"Whatever I got from that file, were important to Lex. The Mercer lady mentioned a demonstration that Lex wanted to happen as soon as possible, maybe this file can tell us what this demonstration is."**

**He went to reply and caught a call for help. He stopped and grabbed her elbow. Lois stopped and looked back at him, she knew that look.**

**"Go, I can handle things for a while."**

**He gave her a small smile and quickly rushed out of the building.**

**"Don't forget JJ's launch!" **

**She yelled after him, but he was already gone. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Second post as promised! I hope you all who read this like it. Let me know what you think good or bad. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 20**

**Your Move**

**Lois leaned back in her seat satisfied, she shad just emailed the pictures from her phone to Chloe and a coy of her apartment keys were being couriered to her as we speak. She looked down at her watch Clark had been gone a while now, she frowned, 'I hope he is alright.' She thought to herself.**

**"Lois Lane!" **

**She froze as the familiar voice sent chills up her spine. Only one man had that affect on her. She slowly looked up and regarded him.**

**"Lex, I see you done hiding under your publicist skirt."**

**He smiled,**

**"Colorful as always."**

**She stood up and came around the desk.**

**"Care to make a statement for the record about those suspicious funds withdrawn from you business account in the total sum of the payouts to certain dirty senators?"**

**He sneered at her.**

**"You're like a rash I can't seem to get rid of."**

**"I'm flattered!"**

**She declared sarcastically.**

**He moved closer to her breaching her personal space, she moved back and hit the desk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her missing keys. She closed her eyes briefly and silently groaned as she saw the small framed picture key ring with the photo of her and JJ from last Christmas dangling before her eyes. She had forgotten about that personal touch to her keys, it was a dead give away to its owner as if the Daily Planet globe twirling next to it was not enough.**

**"Imagine my surprise when one of my employees brought this to me." He reached over her shoulder and dropped the keys on her desk.**

**"So miss lane, care to explain what you were doing on my property this morning."**

**She crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"Doing my job Lex." **

**He glared at her.**

**"I could have you arrested!" **

**He declared stepping away from her. He looked around the office with distain. She watched him carefully.**

**"You could almost say your behavior borderlines stalking and harassment."**

**She gasped at his words. 'The man was insane.' She thought.**

**He turned and faced her **

**"Then where would that leave your Clark Junior."**

**He finished as his eyes shot to the desk next to her, a smirk crossed his face as he moved and picked up Clark's nameplate.**

**"I though by now he would have come by for a visit." **

**She frowned,**

**"How did you know he was-?" **

**"I know everything miss lane, you of all people should know I have many resources at my disposal; eyes and ears whom I pay a considerably sum to protect my interest."**

** She walked over to him and snatched the nameplate way.**

**"Thank you for returning my keys Mr. Luthor. But unless you care to make a statement I could quote you on, we are done."**

**She stood her ground, she was done with his games, she knew what this was, and it was always about one thing.**

**He suddenly grinned as if a clever thought had just crept into his mind. She could tell Lex's evil wheels were turning.**

**"Tell you what, I'll answer your questions Miss lane."**

**She arched an eyebrow at him suspiciously.**

**"You will?"**

**He nodded slipping his hands inside his pockets.**

**"Yes, however, Clark Kent will ask them. I will speak to no one else."**

**Lois shook her head.**

**"No deal, I'm not playing this game Lex."**

**He shrugged,**

**"I thought you would jump at the chance to get the answers you have been trying to get for several months now."**

**She shook her head.**

**"I don't sell out the people care about Lex, that's your soundtrack."**

**He nodded, **

**"You know where I stand, Clark Kent our nothing."**

**He moved around her, walking away. She turned around her eyes following him as he slinked away. 'That over confident bastard!' She thought. He stooped and looked back at her.**

**"Your move miss lane!" **

**Clark**** exited the elevators smoothing down his tie. That save had taken longer than he expected, he had not planned to travel as far as china but he had been close enough to hear the commotion about the earthquake. Thankfully, it was minor.**

**He no doubt figured Lois would be upset with him for being away for so long. He knew she had yet to accept his plans. He turned the corner and spotted her she was sitting at her desk dangling the keys that were supposedly missing in Luthor land before her. He smiled, he knew she had not left in that office. 'To think she had me go back to search for it twice.' He thought to himself.**

**He came to sand before her desk.**

**"Lois!"**

**She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice he was standing there let alone talking to her.**

**He reached out and touched her shoulder.**

**"Damn it Clark!"**

**She scolded as she jumped dropping the keys.**

**"Sorry Lois.'**

**He apologized. She looked up at him, Clark moved to his desk her eyes following him.**

**"I see you found the keys, I knew you had them all along."**

**She turned away standing up.**

**"Actually, I didn't, though I wish I did."**

**He watched her pick up her coffee cup and walk over to the kitchenette. He wondered what she met by that statement. Something was definitely off with Lois. **

**Lois gripped the handle of the coffee pot as she wrestled with what to do next. Lex was after Clark, there was no doubt about that. His 'conditions' were so transparent. She remembered how bad things had gotten with the whole Lana, Lex and Clark love triangle. The whole thing was dysfunctional. Lex was dangerous but when it came to Clark, the man was insane. She did not want JJ being caught in the middle of Lex's vendetta against Clark. As much as she wanted answers, she knew better than to strike a deal with the devil.**

**"Lois what's wrong?"**

**Asked Clark as he came to stand in the doorway. She jumped cursing as she spilled the coffee all over the counter.**

**"Damn it, stop sneaking up on me."**

**He frowned at him, as she wiped the counter vigorously.**

**"Are you going to tell me what's got you on edge?"**

**She shook her head.**

**"I am not on edge." **

**She responded pushing past him. **

**He shook his head as he followed her. **

**"Lois I-"**

**"What took you so long anyways?"**

**She asked changing the subject. **

**He took hold of her elbow stopping her. She turned and faced him looking down at his hand on her elbow.**

**"Whatever it is, I'm here for you Lois."**

**She looked up at him shaking her head as a smile came across her face. 'That's a good sign, she's smiling' he thought. Pushing up his glasses on his nose, He smiled at her in return.**

**Lois turned and punched him on the arm.**

**"You're like a walking talking hallmark card."**


	21. Chapter 21

**NaomiBlue, Gretzkyfan1,imhooked, and LoisNClark4Ever; thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you thought. You guys are awesome! As a show of my appreciation, I give you chapter 21 early. Hope you liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 21**

**He Is Everywhere**

**Hunched over her computer screen, her forehead wrinkled in deep thought, Chloe studied the report from Star Labs. She knew at first glance the pictures Lois had emailed her for a project aptly named Terra, was a diagnostic report for some sort of mechanical device. That plus Lex Luthor equaled trouble.**

**"He's everywhere!"**

**Exclaimed Oliver as he entered Watchtower. Chloe frowned down at the computer screen.**

**"We don't even get a chance to respond before he is there putting out the fires before their even started."**

**Chloe smirked.**

**"And this is a problem?"**

**Oliver stopped and looked down at what she was so focused on.**

**"I'm just saying Chloe, the man could-"**

** He frowned**

**"What's that?"**

** Chloe picked up the printed emailed pictures from Lois and handed them to him.**

**"Lois got this from the new Luthor corps Green Plant."**

**He took them and looked through each picture with a deep frown.**

**"What is Lex up to now?"**

**Chloe stood up and moved to another console.**

**"I ran some of the data by some of our people at Star Labs, and they confirmed what I thought, it's some sort of programmable mechanical device."**

**He looked up at her.**

**"Device for what?"**

**She came back to where he stood and looked down at the monitor.**

**"Not sure, Lois didn't get to all the information from the file. But what we do know it's in the final stages of completion."**

**He shook his head.**

**"Well, whatever it is they obviously can't seem to get it to work, otherwise we would've heard about it by now."**

**He declared setting the pictures down. She shook her head.**

**"Not necessarily, Lex is methodical and strategically patient. He will wait years to execute the perfect plan."**

**She looked up at him.**

**"What ever this device is, he has been working on it for quite awhile, maybe even before the Plant was opened. It stands to reason that whatever Lex is planning will make him a very powerful man."**

**Certain Details**

**"Lane get in here!"**

**She quickly got up and walked to his office.**

**"Yes chief!"**

**He sat down in his chair.**

**"I noticed your partner is missing in action."**

**She nodded.**

**"Out on a lead sir."**

**He raised an eyebrow,**

**"Alone, I'm curious, what you got for me on the Luthor Plant?"**

**She moved and pulled a chair over to sit on.**

**"Well, this morning I took a little unconventional field trip to the Luthor-"**

**Leave out 'certain details' lane, the less I know the better I'll do on the lie detector test."**

**She rolled her eyes.**

**"Fine, I wanted to speak to Dr. Fletcher. The file said he was Lex's go to guy and well, I lucked out, the investigating gods granted me information on a certain project that Lex is eager to have ready to go as early as tomorrow."**

**Perry straightened in his seat. Lois smiled as she realized she had his full attention.**

**"Also, I found out about a woman named Mercer, from what I can tell she is closely tied to Lex and the project."**

**She shook her head,**

**"What's more strange, is that there was no mention of this woman in the file that you gave us or was she in the Luthor Corp database six months ago."**

**He frowned,**

**"How did you get into the Luthor Corp database?"**

**She went to respond and quickly he held up his hand.**

**"Don't answer that!"**

**I Like the Sound of That**

**The red haired well-dressed woman abruptly stood up as Lex entered her office. **

**"What's the progress on the demonstration tomorrow?"**

**She quickly moved and picked up the file and handed it to him.**

**"Dr. Fletcher is still working on stabilizing the core. He is concerned that we might not be able to control where it targets."**

**He took the file from her and looked through it disapprovingly.**

**She slowly moved from around the desk towards him.**

**"As I understand it sir, Luthor Corp interests stand to take a large hit as well."**

**Lex shut the file.**

**"That might be exactly what needs to happen Miss Mercer."**

**He dropped the file on her desk.**

**"A good sacrifice is one that is not necessarily sound but leaves your opponent dazed and confused. If we lose a few buildings than so be it."**

**He walked over to the large window and stood looking out. She smiled dreamily as she thought about their plan.**

**"Lex Luthor for President 2013!"**

**She exclaimed proudly.**

**He smiled,**

**"I like the sound of that."**

**He'll Be Here!**

**Lois looked over at the clock as she paced around. Clark had been gone for quiet sometime. It was the third time today that he had to go out on a save and she was beginning to wonder how much longer he would be able to do this without someone noticing him.**

**She dropped herself in her chair and stared at the phone; she picked it up and dialed his cell for the eighth time. As it did the last time, the operator announced that the person she was trying to reach is out of range. She slammed the phone, frustrated and annoyed. She did not know where in the world he was and she worried that if he did not get back soon he would miss JJ's launch. She shook her head. 'This was how her life would be from now on' she thought, 'her waiting around for Clark."**

**She let out a heavy sigh and stood collecting her things. She couldn't wait for him any longer, he could meet her there.**

**When she arrived at the park, JJ and the other kids were boisterously rushing about. Parents and grandparents were sitting down on the grass as their children demonstrated their knowledge of their respective rockets. JJ spotted her and flashed a bright dimpled smile.**

**"Mommy!"**

**Lois went over to him sporting a bright smile of her own, but inside she was dreading the disappointment that was coming for her son when she had to tell him that Clark might not make it after all.**

**She hugged and kissed him.**

**"Sorry baby, daddy got called away."**

**JJ nodded.**

**"I know he texted me, he is in Nairobi."**

**Lois stared at the little boy dumbfounded. She had been trying to reach him none stop but he had somehow found the time to get word to JJ. She didn't know which emotion to go with first, anger or awe.**

**"Don't worry mommy, he will be here."**

**The little boy declared confidently.**

**Lois stared at her son, 'how can he be so sure?' she wondered to herself. The man in question was across the world doing god knows what.**

**"I think you should be prepared for the possibility-"**

**"Daddy will be here, he always comes back!"**

**He declared once more cutting her off. He held up his rocket towards her.**

**"I named it Krypton."**

**He proclaimed changing the subject. Lois looked down at the rocket.**

**"You named it after-"**

**"Yes, I wanted daddy to like it. You think he'll like it?"**

**Lois stroked his hair lovingly nodding.**

**"There is nothing you do that your father wouldn't love baby."**

**She answered honestly. JJ smiled wider and set the rocket down.**

**"Miss Lane!"**

**Exclaimed Miss Battle as she approached them.**

**Lois stood up and regarded the teacher with a friendly smile.**

**"Hi Miss Battle."**

**"Where is Mr. Kent? This morning he informed me he would be in attendance." **

**The young teacher asked. Lois looked down at JJ who looked back up at her with a reassuring smile.**

**"He had to run off to do something for work, but he will be here."**

**She answered turning back to the teacher. JJ took hold of his mother's hand. Miss Battle nodded accepting the explanation.**

**"I'm sure he will make it then."**

**Lois nodded, she felt like a liar, she wasn't too confident he would make it in time if at all. She knew what happened when men with 'great responsibly' were faced with family obligations. Her father had always chosen even when there was no choice to be made, and it was never her and Lucy. She looked down at her son, she didn't want that for JJ. She didn't want him being left behind.**

**Miss Battle noticed the deep frown on her face.**

**"Are you alright Miss Lane?"**

**She looked up at the teacher shaking her head.**

**"When does this Launch start anyways?"**

**Miss Battle looks down at her watch.**

**"Oh my, I hadn't realized it was so late."**

**The teacher stated moving towards the other parents.**

**"Everyone, we will begin momentarily. If the children would please, prepare the rockets for launch."**

**Lois looked down at JJ somberly, the boy was still smiling up at her.**

**"He'll be here!"**

**He exclaimed as confidently as before. Lois frowned, she just wasn't too sure.**

**Side note: the quote; "A good sacrifice is one that is not necessarily sound but leaves your opponent dazed and confused." Is by Nigel **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone, first as always I must thank the readers who are still reading this fanfic. I appreciate each and every one of you and completely enjoyed reading your reviews. As always, you are all awesome and I have, just for you, worked out a way to post this chapter tonight. I hope it was worth the wait and as always let me know what you think.**

**Now, about last Friday's Smallville episode, Ambush, I just want to say, how much I loved and rewind the opening scene.**

** I swear, I thought my DVR was going to walk out on me. Okay, so that was so funny the general showing up, what I did not find funny was Lois' lack of "balls"**

** I couldn't believe what happened to the Lois I knew and loved, I mean, first Lois cooking, and doing it well at that, is hard to swallow. I don't know, maybe it's me, but I thought the running joke is that, the woman was an unredeemable disaster in the kitchen and now she is Martha Stewart.**

** Anyways, back to Lois reduced to a tongue-tied bowl of Jell-O, I thought it painful to watch. So what, she finally grew a pair or maybe she was possessed I don't know, but I'm sorry I felt like when she finally did stand up for Clark it was flat, and I was so disappointed. Anyways, the ending scene with the General and Clark was long over due but then there was the "Question." And yes, I was screaming with joy, let us hope we are all right about what the question could have been.**

**Well that's it, I vented and I release it, hopefully, next episode redeems my Lois. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 22**

**Yes They Are!**

**She looked down at her watch a deep frown on her face. He was not going to make it. She realized silently looking over at JJ who was busy setting up. He looked so carefree and happy he really believed Clark would make it. She expected this the moment he talked about of saving the world and following his destiny. She knew, she should have protected JJ more, not let Clark promise to be there when she knew that the world needed him more, it was always the same. JJ looked over at his mom, he could tell she was worrying about him, about his daddy.**

**"Mommy he will be here."**

**He restated. Lois blinked, her eyes filled with sadness and worry. She shook her head.**

**"Sometimes baby, no matter how much we believe-"**

**"Daddy!"**

**The little boy suddenly screamed rushing passed her to his father. Lois turned and watched as JJ lunged himself at Clark who caught him. They were laughing and he was spinning the boy around. Lois watched as relief washed over her and a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.**

**"They're so sweet, aren't they?"**

**A voice behind her declared. She turned and regarded a woman she did not know but assumed was probably the mother one of the children in JJ's group. She nodded and looked back at the approaching pair. JJ was perched on his fathers shoulder both sporting identical grins. **

**"Yes, they are."**

**Maybe**

**As the smiling father and son duo came and stood before her, she looked up ay them with a smile.**

**"See mommy, he made it, I told you."**

**JJ exclaimed excitedly. Lois nodded.**

**"Yes, I stand corrected."**

**Clark**** reached up, lifted JJ off his shoulders, and set the boy down.**

**"Were you being a Debbie Downer Lois?"**

**He asked teasingly. She looked down at her son choosing to ignore Clark.**

**"Why don't you finish setting up."**

**She suggested to the child who happily nodded and got down to work. Clark smoothed down his tie and came to stand next to her.**

**"Nairobi huh?"**

**She declared, he smirked.**

**"I got your messages as soon as I was in range. My phone went crazy, by the way-" **

**He turned and looked at her a frown on his face.**

**"Did you threatened to shove kryptonite up-"**

**"Water under the bridge Clark."**

**She quickly cut him off. She was not proud of how she handled the frustration she felt at not being able to reach him. So yes, there were threats of bodily harm, and yes, at the time she met them and actually entertained the process of their execution all to way to the park. **

**Clark**** smirked looking away.**

**"Just to set the record straight, I did come back but you were in the office with Perry, and well, I got called away again."**

**She turned and regarded him then.**

**"I just wanted to state that fact, let it sink in a bit."**

**He looked back at her.**

**"I know you have a tongue lashing stored for me in that pretty little head of yours."**

**He finished smoothing down his tie again. She looked away adjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulders.**

**"Mr. Kent, you made it!"**

**Exclaimed Miss Battle, a brilliant smile on her face Clark smiled back.**

**"Wouldn't miss this for the world." **

**He responded. The young woman's eyes roamed over his face admiring his features. 'God she could lose her self in the man's smile.' She thought.**

**Lois rolled her eyes, 'typical!' she thought. Clearing her throat,**

**"Are we ready to start this thing Miss Battle?"**

**She asked. The young woman shook herself out of her trance and quickly nodded. **

**"Let's get to it then!"**

**She declared and quickly moved to the middle of the group.**

**"Everyone, please, if I could have your attention."**

**She paused and waited until all eyes were on her. Smiling, she continued.**

**"The children have been studying about propulsion systems and as the class projected they opted to build their individual rockets. As you all know your children have been diligently building and designing their rockets on a solo basis for the past week."**

**She looked down at the children before her with a proud and loving smile.**

**"You all have worked so hard and now as this assignment comes to a close we will release our rockets to sore as they were created to do."**

**She looked up at the parents and adults.**

**"The children will now with your assistant fire up their rockets."**

**JJ walked over to his dad and took his hand.**

**"Come on daddy, you help me launch Krypton."**

**Clark**** smiled proudly letting the boy lead him away.**

**"Krypton huh, I like it!"**

**Lois smiled and lowered herself on the grass before them.**

**"Let the countdown commence!" **

**They heard the teacher exclaimed. Clark held the controller and JJ poised over the launch button.**

**"Ready daddy?"**

**Clark**** nodded.**

**"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 blast off!"**

**The crowed exclaimed at once. JJ pressed down on the launch button.**

**Lois jumped laughing and everyone looked up towards the sky filled with small shooting rockets. She clapped and looked over at the hugging father and son who, like everyone else was hooting and hollering over the rockets. She smiled, feeling something within her thaw, and she could not help the thought that, 'maybe she didn't have to do this alone; maybe she could let down her sword, maybe.' **

**Perverted chaos**

**Dr. Fletcher anxiously looked down at the device that had managed to hold his life hostage for the better part of two years. At first, he had thought it a blessing that Lex Luthor was interested in financially backing his research. With the Billionaire's vast resources, he saw it as the answer to all his prayers. His theories could be proven and his device would help stabilize what was a growing concern all over the world. **

**Soon he would realize Lex Luthor did nothing without the motivation of his own personal agenda. Before he knew it, what he had hoped would be the redeeming feature to humanity, to nations, had been mutilated into one man's ultimate weapon for power.**

**He had hoped that when he had first contacted someone at the planet six months ago it would have led to the end of this perverted chaos. However, Lois Lane had been less than subtle and well he did not want to force the devil's hand. Lex had been clear of the consequences, and they were too great a price to pay. Still he had to find away to get word out, he devise a plan where it could not be traced back to him. **

**The file loaded with enough information to spark and light the trail of breadcrumbs he left. He had been careful to set it on the Chief Editor's desk; he knew this time the truth would be uncovered. He was beside himself please as the mousy assistant of the Mercer woman recounted finding keys that belonged to someone from the Daily Planet. He had smiled inwardly rooting for whom ever had made it in. he knew it would be just a matter of time until they figured out what Lex was planning. **

**He let out a heavy sigh; he just hoped it would be soon. He could delay for so long; Lex was impatient to see the device in action. He knew Lex couldn't definitely prove he was intentionally stalling, still he knew on some level the young billionaire's evil senses were tingling.**

**Jealous!**

**They quietly walked into the elevator of the daily planet, they had not said a word all the way there, Clark could tell something was on her mind, she had stopped smiling the minute they said goodbye to JJ and got in the cab. He wasn't sure if this had to do with his lateness or the disappearances, either way he knew he had done something to make her mad.**

**"Lois-"**

**"You just can't turn off that Kent charm can you?"**

**She exclaimed cutting him off.**

**"What?"**

**"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about?"**

**He shook his head,**

**"I don't."**

**She turned and glared at him.**

**"Come on, 'oh Miss Battle you seem to be doing an excellent job.' I thought he would just about rip off her panties and throw them at you"**

**She finished turning way.**

**He chuckled and the doors opened. **

**"Don't you laugh, it's not funny!"**

**She chided as they exited the elevator.**

**"I was just being honest; she is doing a great job with-"**

**She rolled her eyes.**

**"Flirting with your son's teacher, you ought to be ashamed."**

**He shocked his head, there was definitely more to this.**

**"Be careful Lois, I might start to think you're jealous."**

**He declared grinning. She turned sharply towards him eyes wide with shock.**

**"Jealous!"**

**He nodded unfazed by her reaction.**

**"Yes, jealous. What else could motivate your little rant?"**

**She stepped closer to him and poked him on the chest.**

**"You listen to me fly boy, Lois Lane does not do jealous. And she definitely does not do jealous over you!"**

**She finished with one last poke before sharply turning and stamping away.**

**He stood there chuckling and shaking his head. 'Yes, she was definitely jealous.' **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone, I first want to apologize I realized that I posted chapter 22 with a missing scene. Don't know how that happened but I feel it is a major faux-pas on my part. It was upsetting for me as I read back the chapter and realized I left out an entire scene. Mortified best describes it and a little ashamed. So please go back and read it over, you will all see what I mean. **

**Also, thank you to all of you who took the time to review and read this fanfic. I am dedicated to delivering a great story that will be worth your time. I will post two chapters plus the corrections made to chapter 22. **

**Also, I have decided to take on a Beta, so after these two chapters I might take sometime to post the chapters. I have never done this, so I hope it doesn't take too long before I can post in between chapters. Anyways, thanks everyone, and happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 23**

** I Try  
**

**Lois groaned as she looked over at the empty desk next to hers. He was gone again, but this time, it was not on a save, but to pick up JJ from group. **

**She had noticed the eagerness with which he had quickly volunteered to pick up the child. She had noticed also the pep in his step as he left. There was even humming, she heard it as he pepped his way out of the office.**

**She rolled her eyes; she could see it now, the nauseating scene;**

**_"Oh Mr. Kent, how nice to see you. Three times in one day, you're spoiling me." Bats her eyelashes, Clark flashes his trademark grin, "oh miss battle, it's always a pleasure seeing-"_**

**"Lois!"**

**She jumped startled out of her reverie. She looked up at Chloe,**

**"Oh hey Chloe."**

**She greeted trying to pretend she was all right. Her cousin smiled,**

**"Where were you Lois, I had to call your name twice."**

**She shrugged,**

**"No where, why?**

**Chloe starred down at her curiously. There was something wrong, she could tell be cause Lois suddenly became interested in tidying up her desk.**

**"What's wrong Lois is Perry being stubborn again?"**

**Lois shook her head rearranging her pencils and pens.**

**"I'm fine Chloe, what's with the 20 questions?" **

**Chloe raised a skeptical eyebrow,**

**"Lois, I know something is wrong I-"**

**"He is flirting with her!"**

**She suddenly exclaimed slamming shut a desk draw. Chloe frowned,**

**"Who?"**

**Lois rolled her eyes and shook her head.**

**"I don't know what he sees in her. I mean, so what, she has glossy blond hair, I thought he liked brunettes."**

**Chloe shook her head deeply frowning, she had no clue what or whom Lois was ranting about. **

**"So what if her smile is pearly white and she talks all sophisticated and proper and probably have countless Masters hanging on her walls. So what if she is great with kids and-" **

**"Lois who are you talking about?"**

**Chloe shouted confused. Lois looked around her and then suddenly found the corner edge of the desk very interesting. **

**"Clark."**

**She whispered very low. Chloe leaned forward,**

**"What?"**

**Lois rolled her eyes,**

**"Clark."**

** She whispered same as before. Chloe had to strain to hear but she heard it. Still, she was not ready to let her off the hook just yet. Forcing back a smile,**

**"One more time Lois."**

**Lois groaned and Chloe bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing aloud.**

**"Clark."**

**She whispered a tad bit louder, Chloe smiled, 'this was great.' She thought Lois was jealous over Clark flirting. She could have fun with this,**

**"I'm sorry lo, I can't hear you, say again."**

**Lois couldn't take it anymore and suddenly jumps to her feet.**

**"Damn him!"**

**She exclaimed catching Chloe by surprise and stormed to the coffee room. **

**Lois was busy draining a cup of coffee when Chloe and leaned against the doorframe staring at her quietly waiting. Lois lowered the cup and stared back at her cousin. **

**"Who is Clark flirting with?"**

**Chloe asked finally,**

**"So you did hear me." **

**Lois shook her head and Chloe shrugged her shoulder smiling mischievously.**

**"Evil!"**

**Lois exclaimed narrowing her eyes at her cousin. **

**"I'm just trying to help you understand what's got you so on edge."**

**Chloe explained with a smile. Lois uncomfortably looked away. Chloe noticed, 'interesting' she silently noted.**

**"Well, if Clark is flirting with someone it's not like he is attached to anyone."**

**Chloe pointed out testing the waters. Lois quickly looked back at her, Chloe smiled, 'interesting' she silently noted once more.**

**"He is free to flirt and date who-"**

**"What are you doing here by the way?"**

**Lois exclaimed cutting her off. Chloe shook her head, her cousin was a pro at avoidance. **

**"I'm here to cancel date night with Jimmy."**

**Chloe answered, Lois winced,**

**"Ouch!"**

**She exclaimed shaking her head,**

**"Isn't that the third date night you've cancelled."**

**Chloe nodded somberly,**

**"The criminals don't seem to care that my love life is suffering and the natural disaster are impossible to predict and schedule."**

**Lois nodded,**

**"Yeah, sarcasm, that will go over real well when you tell your boy-friend he has to take the backseat once again to you-"**

**"It's not like that Lois!"**

**She quickly corrected, she could see where this was heading, and she was not in the mood for a round of Lois guilt.**

**Lois stared at her skeptically, **

**"Isn't it?"**

**She asked determined to prove her point. Chloe let out a dragged sigh.**

**"You are so wrapped up in Hero World you can't even keep a dinner date with the man you supposedly love."**

**She stared at Lois surprised,**

**"What do you mean supposedly?"**

**Lois set the cup down on the counter behind her,**

**"Look, I know all about this. I know what it's like when the person you love has a responsibly greater than-"**

**"This is not like that, I don't intentionally drop Jimmy down my priority list."**

**Chloe pointed out hurt. Lois shook her head unconvinced,**

**"It's never intentional, but you and I both know in many ways it is and has been the minute you decided to take on your choice of profession."**

**Chloe shooked her head and looked away.**

**"I don't want to be the one to burst your bubble of denial here, but you have got to decide, what's more important, is Jimmy enough? I'm pretty sure every time you cancel on him or work late or stay out all night he isn't feeling like he is."**

**Chloe looked back at her, 'unbelievable' she thought to herself.**

**"It's easy isn't it?"**

**She asked her voice shaky. Lois frowned,**

**"What is?"**

**"Being able to see everyone else's failings."**

**Chloe answered shaking her head,**

**"You talk about bubbles of denial and making choices, but the truth is you have the largest bubble out of anyone I know."**

**Lois starred at her stunned by her cousin's words.**

**"I admit, my choice of profession is demanding, but I love Jimmy enough to try. I may not be doing a perfect job at the girl-friend thing all the time, and yes, he goes to sleep sometimes alone and even wake up alone, but I try, we try. That's the difference Lois, I'm trying, your not."**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"What are you getting at Chloe?"**

**Her cousin stood up straight and stepped closer to her,**

**"I am saying that, you need-"**

**"Chloe!"**

**Exclaimed Jimmy as he came to stand behind her, both women quickly regarded him. He suddenly realized that he had interrupted something, **

**"I'm sorry; I thought we weren't meeting till seven at the restaurant?"**

**Chloe shook her head quickly putting on her happy face.**

**"No, your right, I just wanted to see if we could change the plan to an early quick dinner."**

**Disappointment flashed across his face and was rapidly replaced with a smile that neither spoke of happiness or joy but of quiet resignation.**

**"I guess it's better than no dinner together at all."**

**She quickly went to him, touching his arm,**

**"I'm sorry Jimmy, it's just things have-"**

**"Don't worry about it Chloe."**

**He assured taking her hand in his. Lois uncomfortably turned away and picked up her cup of coffee. **

**"We better get going then."**

**She heard Chloe exclaim. Lois turned back to the couple.**

**"Bye Lois!"**

**Waved Jimmy, Lois nodded raising her cup at them. Chloe waved as Jimmy led her away. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone, last time I promised two chapters and then my computer made a liar out of me by crashing. Anyways, it seems like me and computers do not seem to get along. Sadly, I had to do this at work and well, it is hard to type with constant interruptions. So, here is the promised chapter, and I will send my next two chapters to my Beta tonight. Anyways happy reading and do not be shy about letting me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 24**

** Everyone's Trying**

**"Do you think mommy will like it?"**

**JJ asked as he walked hand in hand with his father down the street. Clark shook his head,**

**"Your mother's not happy about me rushing off saving people all over the world as it is. I wouldn't be surprised if she hates this idea."**

**JJ nodded, his father did have a valid point. His mother had been very vocal about her feelings on his daddy's hero plans.**

**"Maybe if you tell her you will join the League."**

**JJ suggested. Clark shook his head.**

**"I don't know if I will be joining anything yet JJ."**

**JJ could not believe he still had to work on changing his dad's mind about the League. He thought for sure they had made great headway.**

**"You said you would meet them daddy."**

**Clark**** shook his head,**

**"Meet, very different from join."**

**JJ shook his head, this was going to be harder than when he had to convince his mother her vintage Whitesnake posters would clash with Justice League hero posters.**

**Lois starred across the table at Clark. She was trying; no one can say she did not try. She tried all the time. This, sitting across the table from Clark at the farm no less, having dinner which he cooked, who knew, was definitely trying.**

**When he had first suggested he cook for them, her first reaction was panic. She was all for showing Chloe wrong but she wasn't sure she was willing to forgo her uneasiness to let him in her space. Then as if reading her mind he suggested he fly them out to the farm. She had not been completely on board but the alternative was her place and well trying seemed much more likely at the farm. She could handle trying there; she had tried plenty of times there before.**

**So here they were, thirty minutes later, seated with Fettuccini Alfred in front of them as Lois tried. JJ was grinning happily as he ate and recounted the best parts of his day. The food was good, better than she ever thought it would be. She didn't remember Clark being Chef Rocco DiSpirito in the kitchen. Maybe it was something he learned along with his training with Jor-El. He did say he traveled, maybe it was traveling to all those different regions and though she couldn't remember any of Ken Lark's articles commenting on the local cuisines of the his subjects she was sure he had to have picked up something.**

**Clark**** looked over at Lois; she was unusually quiet, well, unless she was angry with him. The silent treatment seemed to be her weapon of choice lately.**

**"Tell mommy the good news daddy!"**

**JJ exclaimed picking up his glass of apple juice. Clark looked back at his son.**

**"I don't think this-"**

**"What news?"**

**Lois asked turning to JJ. Clark cleared his throat nervously.**

**"Daddy is going to join the Justice League!"**

**The little boy announced proudly. Clark's eyes bulged out in surprise and Lois' eyes turned and starred at him.**

**"Wow, when you said you had a plan, you weren't just talking the talk."**

**Clark looked over at her shaking his head,**

**"That's-"**

**"I guess if you're going to play hero, you might as well learn from the pros."**

**He shook his head,**

**"But I'm-"**

**"Do you have a costume yet, you'll need a costume. Can't have people finding out Clark Kent is a super powered alien can we."**

**Clark sigh and shook his head,**

**"Lois, I haven't made up my mind about the League."**

**He finally declared. JJ shook his head disappointed.**

**"I know you have residual anxiety about too many people knowing your secret Clark. But these guys do what you do and from what Chloe tells me, they seem to be more efficient together than apart."**

**She picked up her glass of wine,**

**"I don't know, it's your call but I'd feel better if you had people looking out for you when you're out there."**

**He smiled,**

**"You worry about me?"**

**She quickly rose the glass to her lips and took several sips.**

**"Mommy worries a lot."**

**JJ chimed in. Lois quickly nodded lowering the glass,**

**"Yes Clark, I'm a worrier in general. So stop aggravating my condition and get some back up."**

**"Hello!"**

**"Chloe, its Clark."**

**"Oh hi there, what do I owe this late night phone call to Clark?"**

**"Lois."**

**Chloe chuckled,**

**"Let me guess, she has you breaking in entering or are you crawling around in the city sewers."**

**He chuckled,**

**"Actually, I kind of wish that was what this was about."**

**She frowned,**

**"Wow, so what is this about then?"**

**He looked up at the apartment building Lois and JJ just entered.**

**"Well, I've decided to take your offer to join the League."**

**Chloe couldn't believe it, she was stunned to silence.**

**"Chloe, you there?"**

**She shook her head lowering herself in her chair by the large computer console.**

**"Yeah, I'm here. Wow, I just didn't-"**

**"I know, I still have my reservations Chloe, but Lois seems to feel that having backup when I'm out there would make things safer."**

**Chloe nodded,**

**"Well, I think you should come by, meet the team and go from there. How's tomorrow sound?"**

**Clark still wasn't sure about his decision but he had to try, Lois needed him to do this, and well, if she was trying to deal with his decisions it was only fair that he tried as well. **

**"Sure, tomorrow's fine."**

**Chloe smiled, she could not believe it.**

**"Okay, I'll call you back with the time."**

** "All right then-"**

**"Oh Clark!"**

**Chloe quickly cut him off.**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Have you thought about your costume?"**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi again everyone, my computer is back and in my happiness I will post this chapter hope you like it. Also, LoisNClark4Ever, you're the reason I keep posting, I love, love reading your reviews. You are so deep in you analysis of each chapter and so dead on, I love that your enjoying reading this story and I enjoyed writing it just as much. Thanks again.**

**S01itaire90 welcome back and I am was happy to wake up to your review this morning. I know how real world can be, I'm fighting with it myself. Anyways, I'm glad your back and enjoy this chapter. **

**To those of you still reading, thank you and don't be shy, let me know what you think. Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 25**

** Don't Worry Alf**

**Lois looked over at Clark he was unusually distracted. At first, she thought it was about the new assignment Perry had just handed them. It was a heartbreaking piece of an international adoption gone wrong. The story was tragic really; An American couple adopted an orphan only to find themselves in a legal battle with the child's very alive parents.**

**She signs loudly hopping to get his attention but nothing. She picked up her pen and casually tossed it on the floor, she looked up at him, nothing. 'What the hell's wrong with him?' she thought as she leaned back in her chair clasping her hands together and starred at him.**

**Clark**** could not get his mind off what was to come in two short hours. He had started feeling like this the minute the phone rang this morning and Chloe name had flashed on the cell's screen.**

**He didn't know how out of his comfort zone all this really was for him until the moment when it was all becoming very real. Yes, he had agreed before to visit her Watchtower, but he figured he would get around to it in some undetermined date in the far future. Today however, in two short hours, was much sooner than he would have expected. Now, he would have to go and meet with a bunch of costume wearing strangers, whom his son idolized and everyone call heroes. **

**He just wasn't sure if he fit their world, what if their primary objective was vastly different, what if they rejected him. He was neither human, nor meteor infected, but a real life ET as Lois had affectionately called him when she said goodnight last night. **

**He wasn't sure how or if he should tell them about his heritage. He wasn't sure if he would even like any of them, what if they didn't like him. There were just too many what ifs.**

**His cell rang and he jumped startled, Lois frowned. He quickly reached for it and looked at the screen, it was Lois. He looked up and saw her waving her cell in her hand with a deep frown on her face. She held the phone to her ear as she swiveled side to side in her chair. Rolling his eyes, he flipped the phone open,**

**"Lois!"**

**He answered.**

**"Clark, I was begging to wonder if you remembered who I was at all."**

**He shook his head,**

**"Feeling neglected Lane?"**

**She casually shrugged,**

**"Usually by now, you would've annoyed me to the point of wanting to throw my stapler at your head. So what's up?"**

**He smiled,**

**"Don't you think it odd that we're having this conversation on the phone while sitting right across from each other?"**

**She smiled shaking her head,**

**"I think it's weirder that I had to call you to get your attention."**

**He nodded and flipped the phone shut,**

**"You have my attention now."**

**He declared. She shook her head disapprovingly,**

**"That's so rude, hanging up on someone, where are those country boy manners Kent?"**

**He smiled shaking his head amazed how she could always bring him out of his funks.**

**"How about a cup of coffee to make it up to you?"**

**She quickly grabbed her empty cup from the desk and held it out to him with a bright smile on her face. He reached out and took the cup from her standing up,**

**"I'll be right back."**

**She nodded,**

**"Oh, make sure it's fresh and not the bottom batch, I don't want the leftovers from this morning, Randall makes it and every time there's this residue type gunk at the bottom of the pot."**

**She instructed quickly flashing a smile as she finished. Clark nodded amused by her little quirks and walked away. She started after him smiling.**

**"Miss Lane!"**

**She turned and face the office mail person as he held out a manila envelope towards her, smiling she took it.**

** "Oh, thanks Patrick."**

**Patrick reached in his cart and pulled out another envelope,**

**"This is for Mr. Kent, is he around?"**

**Lois looked down at the envelope labeled with perfectly handwritten Clark Kent.**

** She quickly grabbed the letter from him. **

**"Who is this from?"**

**Shaking his head,**

**"Don't know, found it on my cart this morning."**

**She did not like the sound of that one bit.**

**"Here you go Lois, fresh cup of coffee, definitely not Randall made, and I'm pretty sure you got the first cup if not the second."**

**Clark**** exclaimed coming towards her. Patrick smiled at him,**

**"Mr. Kent, you're here, I got-" **

**"Thanks Patrick, I got it from here!"**

**Lois quickly declared sliding the letter under her mail. Patrick reluctantly nodded and pushed his cart away towards the next person on his route.**

**Clark frowned and set her cup down,**

**"What was that about Lois?"**

**She shook her head,**

**"Nothing, why?"**

**"Cause your acting really strange."**

**He answered as he went back to his desk. **

**"I'm not acting strange."**

**She denied, he grunted as he sat down in his chair. **

**"Whatever you say Lois!"**

**She dropped the mail on her desk and turned her chair to face him.**

**"Clark, I've been thinking."**

**He groaned,**

**"Lois, this better not be about the costume thing again."**

**She had forgotten about that. He had been so negative about all her ideas and even less enthusiastic about the sketches she had drawn last night after dinner. **

**She had not expected such fierce resistance from him on the whole costume thing, and well that made her that much more determined to have him in one. Finally, she had back off with the promise to have one of her ideas fully sketched and sent to Chloe by the morning. His facial expression then was enough to send her into a fit of laughter.**

**"No, it's not about that, but now that you've mentioned it, I have been thinking about how and who would best be needed to accomplish what we want."**

**He groaned once more, and she rolled her eyes.**

**"Lois-"**

**She held up her hand,**

**"Listen, your parents and I are in full agreement on this. If you're planning on doing this you need to do it as safely and as effectively as possible and like it or not buddy that's where a costume comes to play."**

**She shook his head in disbelief,**

**"I can't believe your talking to my parents about this. Doesn't dad have more important things to worry about in Washington?"**

**Lois starred at him,**

**"Really Clark, you're more important than anything else to them. So no, Washington can wait, and yes, I am going to continue talking to your parents about this."**

**She shrugged,**

**"Besides, I need to round up as much 'motivation' that I can so you will do what you need to do."**

**He grunted,**

**"You're not letting this go are you?"**

**She smirked,**

**The faster you stop fighting me the sooner you'll realize I'm right."**

**He let out a heavy sigh, and she chuckled as it reminded her of JJ's reaction when she tells him that he would not be able to have another League poster for his wall. **

**"Don't' worry Alf, your in good hands, promise." **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone, it has been a long time since I posted. I have to confess I have been having an inner struggle with my doubtful side. I cannot begin to express how encouraged I am at the responses to this story. I continue to post because of those of you who are enjoying this fanfic. However, I as a writer, as me, I am extremely critical of what I write, as well as, extremely hesitant to share my stories for they are physical expressions of my soul. I posted each chapter with the fiercest of anxiety and trepidation. I posted them feeling like I am now exposed, vulnerable, wide open, defenseless, and all the ways one can feel when they're sharing a part of themselves which they had always kept private. **

**After two negative comments about my bad grammar being so offensive that it was distracting to read my fanfic, I was left feeling extremely dejected. I am a full believer in honestly and these two people were being honest, and one even offered to beta for me. I seriously considered it and after several days of honest soul searching, I realized that I needed to focus on why I posted this story in the first place. I will go back to how I have been doing things, I will continue to post and I will continue to wait patiently for your reactions to each chapter and that is how I will be doing things until I feel strong enough to let someone else handle my work. **

**Please understand, I want to hear how you honestly feel about the story, how you feel about my portrayals of the characters and where you feel I went wrong or right about the story, I love reviews like that, they keep me writing, in this case they keep me posting. As far as my grammar, trust me I know it is not perfect, I will take classes to help me along with that. I apologize to anyone that I have tortured with my bad grammar. Thank you to the two people who were honest with letting me know of my offenses, please, if you like the story I urge you to continue to read, it is a great story. I was amazed when I finally finished it, it has some amazing surprises to come, funny moments, as well as some hard to read ones. **

**All right, you have waited long enough, happy reading everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 26**

**Foiled Plans.**

**Lois looked down at the letter with a deep frown on her face. She didn't need anyone to tell her who it was from or what sort of trouble such a letter could bring to her family. She looked around once more, making sure Clark was not around. He had left to meet with Chloe and the apprehension on his face reminded her of JJ on his first day of Group.**

**_"Do you want me to come with, I can hold your hand?"_**** she had asked Clark teasingly. As a response, he had glared at her not the least bit amused and left promptly without saying a word. She didn't mean to make light of his feelings but it was all too funny. After she had laughed to her hearts content, she had noticed the letter.**

**She slipped her nail in the corner edge of the envelope and ripped it open. She paused to steel herself for what was to be confirmation of who had sent this letter to Clark. She removed the folded paper and as she lifted the first folded part with the Luthor letterhead, she felt her heart sink. She knew it, **

**"Damn it Lex!" she growled.**

**She didn't need to read it; she needed to stop this once and for all. She quickly folded the letter back up and grabbed her coat and purse. **

**Lex stood a safe distance to the side of the control room, facing the giant screen with all the lite up geographical regions he aimed to target. The lab techs rushed around the room busying themselves with monitoring the devices individual systems. Each of the techs were hunched over a computer consol with strings of numbers that made little sense to him except that it told of how well each of the device's systems were reacting to its new programming. **

**Dr. Fletcher walked over to Lex,**

**"Mr. Luthor, I do believe this demonstration is much too early. The device has been unstable and…"**

**Lex held up his hand impatiently.**

**"Enough with the disclaimers Doctor, I want to see what my money has produced so far."**

**Mercer came and stood next to Lex, she was smirking at Fletcher openly gloating at the fact that she was not the one in Lex's cross hairs.**

**"Come on Fletcher, let's see what you got!"**

**She coxed with a sly smile. Fletcher glared at her and turned to his team.**

**"All right everyone, here we go!"**

**Lex and Mercer exchanged a quick glance and turned their attention back to the action.**

**"Target Mr. Luthor!"**

**"China!"**

**Lex answered, Fletcher nodded.**

**"China it is."**

**Mercer raised an eyebrow; she knew that Lex recently had a business deal that suddenly went sour with China.**

**"Interesting choice!"**

**Lex looked over at her and smiled sinisterly.**

**"Beijing to be exact Dr. Fletcher!"**

**He added looking back at the doctor. Mercer looked over at him shaking her head, she should expect nothing less from Lex and yet she was still surprised at how far his need to strike back would take him.**

**Dr. Fletcher gave one last look over at Lex and the witch and then silently praying everything would workout as planned, he pressed the reactor's activator button. The device activated in a blinding light, the numbers on the consoles were going crazy and Fletcher kept his eyes fixed on the device behind the protective glass. **

**He needed this to work; he had been working long hours for weeks just for this one moment. From the corner of the room Lex smiled, this is definitely a good sign they had not been able to get the reactor to engage in the last demonstration two months ago. **

**Fletcher stood there unmoving; his eyes glowed on the device waiting. 'come on, come on.' He silently repeated. Suddenly the room, the floor the building started shaking. Everyone thrashed about staggering back and forth and sideways. **

**Lex fell back against the large screen bracing himself on the counter next to him. Mercer fell against him as she lost her grip on the file cabinet she was clinging to for support. As soon as the tremor came, it was gone and so was the reactor in the device as it died out. The consoles grew quite and some sparked as they crashed. **

**Fletcher smiled as he rose to his feet, he had not expected this reaction but it was a gamble when he had decided to temper with the device's reactor core. **

**Lex straightened himself and Mercer unhappily patted down her pinstriped pencil skirt.**

**"What the hell was that Fletcher?"**

**She asked annoyed. Lex smooth down his tie, his anger flashing in his eyes.**

**"I said China, this is Metropolis, do I need to give you a geography lesson too you incompetent baboon!"**

**Lex yelled. Fletcher straightened his shoulders and faced the extremely angry billionaire as his assistants cowered away.**

**"I warned you Mr. Luthor that the core was unstable."**

**He pointed out; Lex narrowed his eyes on the man.**

**"You have had three years to get it right Fletcher."**

**Lex reminded him through clenched teeth. The doctor nodded,**

**"I have been redesigning a device that I created to do the opposite of what you want it to do now. It's not going to be as…"**

**"Enough!"**

**Lex yelled. He was done with excuses and he was done with Fletcher.**

**"You have a week, if you can't make the damn thing work by then, I'll dispose of you and your team and find someone else who will."**

**With that, Lex stormed passed him and out of the lab. **

**Fletcher looked over at the smiling witch, Mercer was definitely enjoying this. As she followed Lex out she stopped and looked back at the doctor.**

**"I'll start looking for your replacement now Doctor."**


	27. Chapter 27

**Gretzkyfan1, Lordsswiftuk, Imhooked, maki1311, LoisNClark4Ever, and Gladius Grim, thank you all for taking the time to let me know what you thought and encouraging me. This chapter is dedicated to you all, I hope you like it and I will be posting another soon.**

**Happy reading everyone and do not forget to let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 27**

** Damn, Damn!**

**Lois quickly gripped the railing of the stairs to keep from falling down the light of stairs. She could hear the two security guards that had been trailing her grunt and yelp as they were sent stumbling backwards off balance rolling down the stairs hitting the bottom landing with a loud thud. **

**As soon as the tremor had started, it was gone.**

**"What the Hell?"**

**She exclaimed as she pulled herself up. She looked back over her shoulder at the two guards who were groaning as they slowly staggered back on their feet. She refocused her mind and started running back up the flight of stairs; she was not going to let a little earthquake stop her.**

**Finally, reaching the executive floor, she burst through the fire escape doors with determination and a little out of breath.**

** She quickly marched toward the executive offices following the arrows that conveniently pointed the way. As she reached her destination, she came upon a very shaken secretary and dizzy guard. Quickly running into the extra large office with Lex Luther on a large gold plaque, she cursed as she realized it was empty and wasted no time turning back to where she had come from. **

**"Hey miss, what are you doing up here?"**

**The guard shouted finally spotting her. He was quickly after her and Lois silently cursed her luck wishing she had either super speed so she could dodge these guards or x-ray vision so she could locate exactly where Lex was in the building.**

**"Miss hold it right there!"**

**Lois ignored him as she quickly moved faster towards the stairwell doors. Just then the two guards from earlier came bursting through those same doors she was headed for, they were out of breath clutching their sides wincing from injuries. **

**She stopped abruptly in her tracks, 'good job Lane!' she chided herself. She was cornered; she could already hear the lecture Clark was going to give her if she could not get herself out of this without calling him. She mentally scratch that notion, she would not be calling Clark, not because she didn't want to have to deal with his disapproving gaze but mostly because Lex might then get the chance to get his devious hands on him. 'Damn!' she silently cursed as another thought occurred to her; she probably did just that by coming here to confront Lex. There was no doubt on her mind if he so much as suspect she was in danger he would come and find her like last time. 'Damn, damn!'**

**Lex quickly climbed the stairs, 'damn Fletcher,' he thought, if it were not for the Doctor's incompetence, he would be using the elevators instead of climbing stairs. Mercer quickly ran up the stairs to catch up with him.**

**"I think the Doctor needs more motivation!"**

**He exclaimed his eyes focused before him. She silently nodded but then frowned,**

**"I thought your last statement to him was to achieve exactly that."**

**He did not know why but something about the demonstration and Fletcher left him uneasy. He knew enough to always trust his instincts.**

**"It's time I take a page from my father's handbook and motivate the Doctor the Lionel Luthor way."**

**Mercer stared at him as they reached the last flight of stairs.**

**"Isn't that a bit…"**

**"I want that device up and running in a week not another day more. If I have to wipe out every member of his family to do so, then I will."**

**"Miss, you have no authorization to be in here!"**

**The guard declared, Lois rolled her eyes and finally turned to face the guard behind her. Nodding her head towards the other two guards who were now leaning against the wall trying to catch their breaths and grunting,**

**"Yeah well, your buddies over there already said that."**

**He looked over her shoulder at his comrades.**

**"You okay Joe; did she do this to you?"**

**He asked reaching for his gun.**

**"No, the earthquake!"**

**One of the men behind her answered.**

**"She is a girl Carl, I think me and Chuck can handle a girl."**

**She heard him point out again. Lois smirked, 'typical!' she thought.**

**"I don't know boys; I do remember having two flights of stairs head start on you both."**

**Carl grunted looking back at Lois.**

**"It's a really bad idea trespassing on Luthor property. Don't you know what happened to Goldilocks when the bears caught her?"**

**Lois arched an eyebrow at him,**

**"Really, nursery rhyme analogies, fine, I'll bite. What happened to Goldilocks Baby Bear?**

**He snarled at her.**

**"You don't seem to realize what sort of trouble you're in lady."**

**Lois shrugged seemingly not the least bit intimidated**

**"Look Carl, that's it Carl right?"**

**The man kept glaring at her. She clasped her hands together.**

**"Look Carl, you and I both know you and your buddies over there don't…"**

**"Miss Lane!"**

**Lex suddenly exclaimed from behind her. She turned around to face him noticing the two other guards standing stiff now against the wall as Lex approached her with a well-dressed red head following him. His eyes were hard and his lips curled in distain.**

**"How does she keep getting in here?"**

**Cried the red head annoyed. Lois placed a hand on her hip, faking hurt,**

**"I'm starting to get the impression I'm not wanted here."**

**She exclaimed sarcastically. Lex glared at the guard behind her,**

**"Leave us!" he bellowed.**

**Quickly all three guards scrambled away and the red head slowly slinked passed her giving Lois a once over from head to toe.**

**"We should set bigger mouse traps!"**

**She declared dryly as she continued on her way. Lois stared after her, 'what a bi…'**

**"What are you doing here Miss Lane?"**

**Lex asked bringing her attention back on him. Lois took a step towards him,**

**"I know this is a foreign concept for you Lex, but let's give it a shot anyways. The answer is HELL NO! Hell no to Clark doing the interview, hell no to me compromising my integrity, my family for any story, even if it's with you, all great and powerful villain, And definitely, HELL NO, to any sneaky, manipulative letters luring Clark into a confrontation with you!"**

**Lex shook his head,**

**"It's incredible how one roll in the hay and a bastard offspring later you've appointed yourself guardian of all that is Clark Kent."**

**He hurled back at her, she gritted her teeth narrowing her eyes on him. She was holding back the urge to lunge at him for referring to her son as a bastard. **

**"I will not let you play games with my family!"**

**He snorted,**

**"Family, your nothing but a rebound went wrong!"**

**He yelled at her as he moved towards her menacingly.**

**"You met NOTHING!"**

**He screamed,**

**"You were nothing to him but a means to ease his guilt."**

**He finished his eyes hard and lips curled up with disgust. She could feel his words worming their way into the part of her that believed Lex's words to be true. It was that part that still kept her from fully letting Clark in. Yet, every time that part of her reared its ugly head, there was the other part of her that felt differently. The part that knew Clark, the part that would remind her of their son, how much of a physical testament to that moment, to that day he was. Lex was wrong and this was not about her at all.**

**Lex frowned, he thought he had he were he wanted her; he could tell her walls were crumbling, why was she smiling like that.**

**"I get it now!"**

**She suddenly declared, he frowned deeper confused by he statement.**

**"You tried to worm your way into Clark's life, into his family and got tossed out on your sorry ass once he saw your true form."**

**She leaned forwards a little, her eyes holding his.**

**"You refer to my son as a bastard, the truth is my son, Clark's son is family in every way you will never be. You are the Bastard Lex; you are the outsider and always will be. You will NEVER be able to be considered family, never to the Kents, never to Clark."**

**Lex gritted his teeth and clutched his hands into fist by his side. He would make her pay for that. Lois reached into her purse pulling out the folded up letter and tossed it at him.**

**"Clark is over you Lex, enough with the love letters!"**

**Lex quickly grabbed the letter staring daggers at her as she stood defiantly before him hurling harsh words at him. He closed the distance between them and leaning over her with intimidation.**

**"You take too many liberties with your mouth, a deadly trait as far as I am concerned."**

**She tried to keep her cool as his eyes stared into her, holding the promise of his words. She had no doubt after this she would probably move up in priority on his hit list.**

**"Clark and I have unfinished business and I will not be dissuaded. You are but an annoying little rash and with the right antibiotic cream I will be rid of you."**

**Lois shook her head; she knew what his "unfinished business" was all about. **

**"That business died five years ago, you're beating a dead horse Lex."**

**He violently grabbed her arm, 'how dare her!'**

**"Our business is very much alive!" **

**He yelled close to her face.**

**"Clark will face the consequences of his actions and I mean to be the one to deliver them."**

**She forcefully yanked her arm out of his grasp and stepped back.**

**"You're delusional! Lana left you because you drove her away. She made her choice and the truth is you can't accept it, you need someone to blame and lash out at than face the ugly monster staring back at you in the mirror."**

** She shook her head, Lex needed to understand when you push a Lane into a corner they fight back harder.**

**"But I promise you this, you hurt Clark or anyone I love with you consequences and I will make my annoying rash like behavior as you affectionally called it, seem like caresses."**

**With that, she marched around him towards the exit. **

**Lex stood there letting her walkway, holding back the impulse to strike her down before she gets a chance to leave the building. He was at his wits end with her, and it was time he took care of this little pest problem. **


	28. Chapter 28

**I was hoping to post this chapter last night but I was caught up in my revision of it. I am not too sure about it still, it is not the first chapter that I have felt this way about, but I just wanted to make it perfect.**

**Well, I have revised it, reconstructed it and even thought about dumping it all together. Yet, here I am posting it because I could not ignore the fact that this chapter is as it was intended to be.**

** I am 70% sure you all will like it and that is pretty good for me considering, when I first posted this story I was 20% sure you all would like any of it.**

**Anyway, happy reading and look forward to my next post Friday, I promise lots of JJ, and Clois.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 28**

** Unexpected Surprises **

**Clark looked up at the large towering building, it was as Chloe had described it and he was late. Ten minutes late to be exact, he had not planned to be late; he just did not want to be early and appear too eager. In any case, he was late, and now, he had to admit he had miscalculated how long it would have taken him to put out the forest fire in Canada. Actually, he was doing great on time after that, perhaps, it was that extra boost to his ego that had led him to help the hysterical woman who had lost her son while shopping. He had plenty of time at least, that was what he thought until he looked at his watch and realized he was late. This was worst than seeming eager, now he would seem like he did not care. These strangers that the world and his son called heroes, would think he didn't respect their time. He groaned, Chloe was going to skin him. **

**Chloe frowned down at her watch, he was late, hopefully he had not backed out, he did seem anxious about the whole thing. She of all people knew how deeply reluctant Clark was about people knowing his secret, even if those people had secrets of their own, who were using their gifts and talents to help out those in need like he was. She honestly would not be surprised if he did not come at all. She would kill him of course, mostly because he could have called but she would understand.**

** She had no doubt though, that Oliver and Bruce would never let her forget the fact that she had them stop everything for well, nothing. Okay, maybe just Ollie, Bruce had conveniently pulled the 'I am too busy' card.**

**"I don't see how Bruce got away with not being here!"**

**Victor suddenly exclaimed. Chloe looked over at Oliver and AC, who were playing target practice by throwing a tennis ball back and forth trying to hit Bart as he sped around them, she frowned, why is it that they have to act like a bunch of little boys. Lois was right she was like a babysitter.**

**"That tennis ball better not make contact with any of the equipment or I will take off my shoe and play target practice with your heads."**

**She warned annoyed. Victor chuckled and AC held the ball reluctant to continue the game, Ollie shook his head at him. **

**"You know how Bruce has issues amigos!" exclaimed Bart as he came to stop, since the game seemed obviously over. **

**"He said he had an important business meeting." **

**Chloe explained, Oliver snorted standing up. He was not buying any of it. He walked over and snatched the ball from AC.**

**"I run a business too and I'm here."**

**He pointed out motioning for Bart to resume running.**

**AC looked over at Chloe who rolled her eyes at him, 'children' she thought as she looked away. He chuckled as he caught the ball the game was back on. **

**"Well, we know that Bruce does have issues with trust."**

**AC pointed out throwing the ball at Bart. **

**"And let's not forget change."**

**Chimed Victor, **

**"And Brooding."**

**Finished Bart, stopping briefly, Chloe could not help but chuckled as she suddenly realized something. **

**"Well then, he and Clark will get along great!"**

**No sooner as she finished that sentence, Clark pushed open the large double doors. Everyone stooped and turned towards him, the tennis ball suddenly forgotten by AC as it passed him went flying towards Clark who quickly caught it. Chloe smiled wide and Bart was the first to speak speeding over to his old friend.**

**"Hola Amigo, long time no see!"**

**He exclaimed Clark eyes widen in surprise he did not expect this at all. **

**"Bart!" he exclaimed smiling. He quickly took the smaller man into a bear hug careful not to hurt him. As soon as the parted, AC was in front of them grinning.**

**"AC!" Clark cried moving to hug him as well.**

**"Welcome home brother!" **

**AC exclaimed as they pulled apart. Chloe moved towards him, smiling proudly. She held out her hand at him for the ball.**

**"Welcome to Watchtower Clark, I'm glad you made it."**

**He smiled at her feeling a little embarrassed. He handed her the ball,**

**"I'm sorry about my lateness, got caught up in a save." He exclaimed. **

**Bart shook his head and patted Clark on the shoulder.**

**"No problema amigo, Green Bean over there always has us waiting."**

**Chloe chuckled at Clark's frown and took his hand leading him over to Victor and Ollie who were quietly standing on the other side of the room waiting.**

**"This is Victor Stone."**

**Chloe introduced as they came before the young man.**

**"I remember you, didn't you use to play football for Metropolis High?"**

**Clark**** asked with a frown. Victor nodded with a smile of amazement, he did not expect that to be the first words out of the man's mouth. He did not think he would remember him after all this time.**

**"I am also supposed to be dead, but as you can see…" **

**Victor pointed out with humor. Clark nodded he remembered having read that too. This was turning out to be a day full of unexpected surprises.**

**"Well, I'm pretty sure we haven't met!"**

**Exclaimed the tall blond coming over towards him. Clark regarded the man who extended his long dexterous hand at him. **

**"Oliver Queen!"**

**Clark**** exclaimed shaking his hand firmly. Ollie eyes widen in surprise,**

**"I have seen and read about you." **

**Clark**** explained, Ollie smiled,**

**"I am also know as Green Arrow, that I'm sure you didn't know."**

**Clark eyes widen, so this was the famous Green Arrow Lois claimed to have dated. He looked the tall blond over sizing him up as her words ran through his mind once more. _"I'm not impressed; I've been with the Green Arrow and Batman. You're just a farm boy with a hero complex." _**

**They pulled apart and Ollie shook his head,**

**"Wow, it's amazing the resemblance!"**

**He exclaimed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Clark looked over at Chloe for an explanation.**

**"I told you Green Bean, JJ's a dead ringer for his padre."**

**Bart pointed out coming to stand next to Chloe. She looked back at Ollie smiling proudly.**

**"He is a lot like Lois though, not that it's a bad thing."**

**AC added as he took his seat back on the stool. Chloe chuckled,**

**"No, but we are hoping he gets in a hell of a lot less trouble than her though."**

**AC, Bart, Ollie and Victor vigorously nodded and Clark grinned. **

**"Well Clark, it's good to finally meet the man behind the…"**

**"You make it sound like we…" **

**Chloe quickly cut Olliveroff.**

**"Yes you all do Chloe, I swear it's like you're the president of his Fan club."**

**Oliver argued, Clark watched as the two banter back in forth.**

**"I don't even have time for my own love life Ollie."**

**She pointed out a little annoyed; he stared down at her arms crossed over his chest. She could tell he would not be backing down anytime soon.**

**"Whatever!"**

**She exclaimed turning away from him to address Clark.**

**"Bruce couldn't make, business meeting."**

**Clark**** nodded looking around at the men around him. He had expected a room of strangers and instead he found old friends. Even Oliver, Victor and Bruce were not strangers but have been family friends. They have been in his son's life for years while he was not. These were father figures to his son, his heroes. How many of them have probably saved Lois, how many times have they intervened in disaster, allowing his son to sleep peacefully in his bed without the treat of harm. These were no strangers to him, they were, dare he say it, family.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone, I just want to clarify a few things. I am sorry about Friday, I promised I would post this chapter and well, life happened. Also, since I am typing each chapter from the handwritten form that they were first written in my notebooks. I wish I could type my stories as they come to me but my brain is faster than my typing skills. So I hand write my stories first and then I type them up. Since this fic is finished meaning three notebooks worth of delicious chapters, I have the tedious task of typing them up each night and posting them right after. So, my post are not frequent because I am a slow typer. **

**Anyways, I have finally finished this and will be posting another right after. Happy reading and thank you for taking this ride with me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 29**

**Getting Her Way**

**Lois quickly entered the daily planet, she wanted to get back to her desk before Perry noticed. No doubt, the man in question must be frantic with trying to get answers on the earthquake that hit Metropolis. It was a truly big story and when she left the Luthor Plant the rest of the world seemed like nothing had happened, even the cab driver who looked at her as if she was in escaped patient from Bellevue. She thought it odd that the biggest story of the day would be met with such indifference. Yet, she could not help but joke that perhaps the earthquake was not an earthquake at all, but had to do with the fact that Lex, being the devil's spawn, probably built the plant on a portal to hell and the tremor was probably caused by him returning to earth after a visit there.**

** The joke kept a smile on her face and it did not fade until she heard Perry bellowing from his office at one of the reporters. The poor man was the new sports writer; Jenkins was his name she thought. He rushed past her flustered and obviously frustrated. **

**"Lane, where you been?"**

**Perry asked as she entered his office. She dropped her purse on his desk.**

**"I don't know what's going on but it seems that no one remembers there was an earthquake in Metropolis just a short while ago."**

**Perry shook his head as he shuffled through the folders on his desk.**

**"None sense lane, we've never had an earthquake in Metropolis."**

**She placed a hand on her hip.**

**"Well, never must have been forty-five minutes ago."**

**He looked up at her with a raised brow.**

**"You're not trying to get out early again, are you?"**

**She rolled her eyes, when would he stop bringing up the one time she had been caught in a lie by him. It was just a small white lie and it was just so she could make sure she would be able to be the last bidder on the eBay auction she had been watching for three days.**

** It was all she thought about for three whole days and she was not going to let Perry and his request for her to come with him to cover the Mayors budget proposal speech. **

**Everyone who knew her would agree that, for Whitesnake she would ditch even a date with the president.**

** So, she faked an illness, food poisoning to be exact, and she would have gotten away with it if Perry had not come back to the office only to find her screaming at her computer. She was so upset, all that and she was outbid, a vintage signed Whitesnake record signed by every member of the band, gone in seconds because of KansasBredUSA. She was so angry she had begged Chloe to run the screen name, because she wanted to know who it was so she could personally kick his ass.**

**"I'm serious Chief, I was almost sent barreling down several flights of stairs to my death at the Luthor Plant."**

**She explained as Perry sat back in his seat.**

**"The Luthor Plant huh?"**

**His face had speech written all over it. **

**"Before you break into the 'Lois you're poking a rattle snake' speech, I want to point out that a mysterious earthquake that no one else but me and the people at the Plant felt should take priority concern here."**

**He shook his head and let out a deep dragged breath of exasperation. 'She was definitely the reason he had not a strand of dark hair left on his head.'**

** She leaned down on the desk, palms planted face down on the cool surface.**

**"Look Chief, you and I both know something about that Plant's not kosher. The mysterious folder, the diagnostic report I found and now a mysterious earthquake, you have to admit Lex is up to something big, something that would benefit no one but himself. We all know that anything that benefits Lex never benefits the health and wealth fare of anyone."**

**Perry shook his head.**

**"This is probably…"**

**"It's not chief, I know that Lex is dangerous and that is all the more reason I need to find out what he is up to and stop him."**

**Lois quickly cut him off she knew in her bones that she had to do this. **

**"Lois you're not some superhero, you're..."**

**"I know am not Batman, but I am a reporter, it is my job to uncover the truth and I am just doing my job."**

**She pointed out cutting him off again.**

**"You could get hurt this time; I don't like the risk factor in this one Lane. Eventually Lex is going to decide to devote his full attention on getting rid of you, and I cannot have that on my conscience. It's your job to uncover the truth, but I'm your boss and I think…"**

**She rolled her eyes. She had heard this speech before, six months ago actually, maybe not the exact one but it was just about.**

**"Who are you going to replace me with, who could do it better than me?"**

**She asked cutting him off. He was beginning to get tired of her doing that. He abruptly rose to his feet and leaned towards her.**

**"You're too close to this!"**

**She starred at him, that one was new, not the yelling but the argument that was new; she did not have anything in the archive to combat that.**

**"It's personal for you, and that is never good!"**

**He finished. She nodded how she could deny it.**

**"Damn right it's personal!"**

**She shouted back. **

**"Lex is a monster and I for one will not let Lionel junior toy with..."**

**"This is not about what we personally want. Your job is to provide the facts and show impartiality. You cannot let your emotions drive you."**

**"That is the best way I know to get to the truth. The fact that I care, I actually give a damn, is what keeps me hitting the pavement, making calls, knocking on doors, meeting sources in secluded places and dark alleys, and chasing leads after leads; All of it because I get personal."**

**He shook his head, he understood where her drive came from and he was not ashamed to admit it was one of the reasons she was as good as she was, but it was dangerous to be like that, his respect and admiration for her aside, Lois took some risk that even he would be hesitant to take.**

**"I made the mistake too once, of getting personal when it came to the Luthors Lois. It didn't end well, I don't want…"**

**"I don't want that either."**

**She quickly admitted. They stared at each other for a while and finally Perry stood up straight, he had said his peace, if nothing else Lois knew where he stood and he knew that any acts on his part to take the story away would not stop her from continuing to pursue it. It would motivate her further and that could add greater danger to an already very dangerous situation.**

** Lois stood up as well, she had fought as hard as she could to keep the story and she knew that Perry was stubborn and would dig in his heels if he felt he had to. However, he was no match for her stubbornness and he knew that, still she felt the need to remind him, just in case.**

**"I won't stop, even if you take the story from me."**

**She declared crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. He nodded, 'no news there', he thought. He had known that she would say that, just like he knew that, he would not have given the story to anyone else. He sat down on his chair and started going through the folders on his desk once again.**

**"I remember assigning you another story; I want it on my desk by the end of the day."**

**Lois uncrossed her arms holding back a smile. She had won, hell, why wouldn't she, she is Lois lane. She always gets her way. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Second post as promised now I am going to bed. Tomorrow I will type another chapter and post. Please do not forget to let me know what you think and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 30**

**Fries and Cheese Burgers**

**She had just finished the phone call to the adoptive couple they were to meet in an hour, when there was a sudden breeze that blew her hair in her eyes scattered papers all over her desk.**

**"Damn it Clark!"**

**She cried irritated and he smiled.**

**"Sorry Lois."**

**He apologized. She looked up at him noticing the wide boyish grin on his face. **

**"I take it all went well."**

**He nodded happily, she chuckled at the sight of the dimples, 'oh yeah,' she thought, 'he was definitely in a good mood.' She decided to tease him,**

**"Did you boys pull out your toys and play show and tell?"**

**He made a face at her and moved to his desk.**

**"Funny Lois, what have you been up to since I've been gone?"**

**She stood up and went to sit on the edge of his desk. She stared down at him and Clark frowned, his smile now gone.**

**"What?"**

**He asked wondering what her silent scrutinizing stare was about.**

**"Did you play nice with Ollie and Bruce?"**

**She asked completely serious. He shook his had in amusement, his smile returning,**

**"You were worried about your billionaire ex-boyfriends?"**

**She caught the teasing tone, and shrugged,**

**"Actually, I was more worried about you. Bruce can be quiet intimidating and well Ollie, he was never your biggest fan."**

**He leaned back in his chair a confident air radiating from him. Lois could not help finding that quiet attractive. **

**"I didn't meet your Bruce, but I'm sure I can handle whatever the Dark Knight throws at me."**

**She bit her lip at how sexy the whole sentence sounded to her. **

**"So, what have you been up to while I was gone?"**

**He asked again, she shrugged,**

**"Chasing leads… oh and I made some calls. Perry wants the adoption gone wrong story on his desk by the end of the day."**

**Clark**** leaned forward towards his desk and picked up the notes from his interview with the adoption agency. He handed it to her with a deep frown on his face.**

**"I spoke to the director and well, he was evasive and refused to answer many of my questions. At one point, he even denied that Mr. and Mrs. Griffin ever came to his agency at all. He claimed he had no record of an adoption and referred me to a government official who just repeated the same claim to me. It doesn't smell right to me."**

**She shook her head stunned as she looked down at the notes and back up at him.**

**"When did you get to Africa?"**

**He smiled proudly at her and with a wink answered,**

**"This morning."**

**Her pulse quickened at that, and she cleared her throat looking back down at the paper in her hands.**

**"You're just full of surprises aren't you flyboy."**

**He leaned back in his chair smiling up at her.**

**She looked up and noticed the smile that makes her toes tingle plastered on his face and she quickly stood and went back to her desk.**

**"Well, all we have left is to interview the Griffins, we're due to meet them across town in an hour."**

**Clark**** quickly jumped to his feet startling her a little. **

**"Come on Lane, we have a deadline to meet!"**

**She turned and stared at him,**

**"Isn't that usually my line?" **

**He shook his head, eyes bright with playful humor.**

**"We're partners, we share a by-line, and I think we can share a catch phrase."**

**Lois rolled her eyes grabbing her coat.**

**"I think we share enough as it is thank you. I'll keep my catch phrases and you keep what you do best."**

**He chuckled,**

**"And what's that my intrepid partner?"**

**Lois smiled pulling on her coat. **

**"Feeding me, I'm hungry and since I know you would hate see the mother of your child starve, you will do what we both know you're very good at doing, the true reason I keep you around."**

**He nodded smiling,**

**"I'll make sure to feed you Lois, wouldn't want to starve the mother of my child."**

**She picked up her purse and motioned for him to follow her,**

**"Come on ET, I am in the mood for fries and cheese burgers." **

**Trying To Stay Focus**

**Lois sat in the cab incredibly quiet and acutely aware of Clark's arm brushing against her. Even her coat was no match for what was proving the be the worst idea ever. She should have known she was tempting fate, pushing her luck when she, high from the good humored lunch they had at the greasy burger place, suggested they take a cab, together. **

**She had not been thinking, his oozing confidence had made her body and mind turn to mush, a mush that forgot just why she had kept her distance. And allowed herself to be in the moment and that moment was spent laughing and joking in a booth in a greasy hole in the wall, that she and Chloe had visited on the special days of the month. **

**This was not one of those days, and Clark, his smile and oh god help her, the man was intoxicating and that was the reason that, she was in the predicament she was in now. **

**It had started when she had stood up to put on her coat and she felt his hand brush against the exposed skin of her forearm and then she felt it, she stiffened in surprise as the familiar feelings that were evoked by their skin to skin contact. She had quickly grabbed the sides of the coat and pulled it on herself. You would have thought she had super speed the way she quickly walked away from him. **

**As soon as they entered the cab, Lois realized that her pre-freak out suggestion was now her nightmare. **

**Clark**** looked over at her; Lois was fidgeting and avoiding eye contact. To make it worst she was pressed up against the door of the cab as if trying to put physical distance from him. Which, in the tight back seat of the cab was really hard to do. He was a large man; he barely had any legroom. He shifted trying to position his legs better and unintentionally brushed up against her.**

**Lois took a sharp intake of breath and he looked over at her. Their eyes met and she quickly looked away. This was a nightmare, her senses were wide-awake now, his smell, his size, he was over powering her and she needed to get some control back of her runaway body. She decided to do what she always felt helped in the past in these types of situations with Clark. **

**"Damn it Clark, you sure do take up a lot of room!"**

**He looked down at his squished legs.**

**"We could have taken my preferred mod of transportation Lois."**

**He pointed out sifting again. Lois bit her lip at the thought of being in his arms; her arms clinging tightly around his neck as she pressed her body against his as he sped them across town. 'That would be worst!' her mind cried and she pressed herself further onto the door.**

**"I don't see how that would not still be you invading my personal space farm boy."**

**He looked over at her; he did not know why she felt the need to press herself up so tightly against the door, but it looked ridiculous and not to mention, unsafe.**

**"That's not safe Lois."**

**He declared and she frowned confused.**

**"You're leaning on that door, it could open and…"**

**"You'll catch me." **

**She finished for him knowing that was not what he was going to say. When he did not say anything else, not even an 'I'm serious Lois,' she looked over at him. He was silently staring straight ahead of him with a deep contemplative look on his face. She rolled her eyes. 'Fine,' she silently relented and moved off the door. They were touching, her whole body on her right side was making contact with his and she had to keep focus on not letting the heat radiating from where their bodies were making contact bother her. She refused to look at him, even though; she could now feel his gaze upon her she ignored it, choosing to stay focus on the passing scenery instead. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Alright, I should have had this posted last night but I couldn't get my kids off the internet early enough so that I wouldn't be up till 3 am typing. Anyways I hope it makes up for the way I left things off last time, next post will be late tonight or real early Friday morning. I have a busy tomorrow and well I want to let you all know that I will do my best not to leave you'll hanging too long.**

**Please do not forget to let me know what you think, and happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 31**

**Swept Up In Her Storm**

**Three times, that was how many times Lois had to stifle back a moan. All because of two horrifying sharp turns; the first, a sharp right turn was in retaliation to Lois' comment on his driving skills that resulted in Clark's arm coming around her to steady her. The next was a sharp left turn, because she had then reached into the open slit of the protective fiberglass barrier trying to get a hold of the cab drivers neck. This resulted in her grabbing on to Clark and if that wasn't bad enough there was one more skin to skin contact when he went to dislodge his foot after the second sharp turn incident where the back of his hand brushed against her leg. **

**Luckily, he did not seem to notice as he was busy trying to talk the driver down. The furious man was just about done with the mouthy-brunette and was threatening to go to the police and report that she had tried to assault him. Clark ever the diligent diplomat had instead offered to pay triple the current fair displayed on the dashboard meter box. **

**Lois was still reeling from the skin-to-skin contact that she barely put up a fight as he all but carried her out the cab.**

**"She is insane man, I don't care how hot she is, you don't have to put up with her!"**

**The cab driver yelled as Clark closed the door.**

**"I'll show you insane!"**

**Lois cried as she went to lung for the front passenger door. Clark quickly wrapped an arm about her waist to hold her back.**

**"Crazy bitch!"**

**Yelled the driver, as he sped away from them, Lois turned to Clark,**

**"Use your heat vision, burn his tires."**

**She demanded of him. He looked at her disapprovingly,**

**"Now Lois, that…"**

**"Would make me feel better, burn them!"**

**She insisted cutting him off. He shook his head, as much as he wanted to defend Lois' honor, he was not willing to be so reckless. He decided to use reason in an attempt to calm her storm. **

**"I know you're angry, but what if someone got hurt, he could lose control and cause a major accident."**

**He could see he was getting through to her; her eyes were no longer blazing with anger. **

**"There are so many ways this can go wrong and…"**

**"Alright, alright, forget it." **

**She exclaimed walking away from him. He shook his head pleased to have talked her down and followed her. She was mumbling about stupid cab drivers who needed to be shown what crazy looked like, and how annoying it was that he always had to be 'cool and steady and knows what's best for everyone.'**

**Clark**** kept following her silently marveling at how well she could rant about multiple issues. She abruptly stopped and looked around.**

**"Where the hell are we?"**

**Clark looked around, he remembered the driver had mentioned that they were just ten minutes away after Lois had taken the first shot at his driving skills by accusing him of making them late with his turtle like pace.**

**He pointed towards an alley not far from where they were standing. She knew what he was implying and there was no way she was going to do that.**

**"No, let's take another cab!"**

**She quickly suggested instead. Clark stared at her as if she were crazy.**

**"Lois, we don't know how long that will take, we're out of the city. Ten minutes way from…"**

**He paused and frown at her as she pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**He asked, she motioned to the phone and put a finger on her lips for the universal gesture for 'quiet I'm on the phone.' He let out an exasperated sigh, 'what was she up to know?' he thought.**

**"Hello Charlie, hey it's Lois, you know that favor you owe me, I want to collect. Where are you?"**

**Clark**** had a deep frown on his face now. **

**"Who's Charlie?" **

**He silently mouthed to her, she ignored him nodding and then a wide smile spread across her face.**

**"Great, I'm on Heath and Main, see you soon."**

**She hung up and looked up at Clark.**

**"That was Charlie, the Mayor's personal chauffer, he owes me so…"**

**She paused as she saw the expression that she recognized as Clark's 'not too sure about this one Lois' face.**

**"Don't worry, we're only ten minutes from the Griffin's house right, and the Mayor won't need him for two hours or so."**

**She walked over to a bench and sat down. Clark shook his head in amazement at how many emotions Lois was able to draw out of him in one single afternoon. His mind went back to the cab incident, he knew Lois had been on a mission to pick a fight with him but when she had relented and moved herself off the door frame, he had hoped that they could go back to some semblance of the good humored time they had shared at the burger place.**

**However, all that was quickly proven to be an overly optimistic dream. She had let out a loud groan and set her sights on the unsuspecting driver with the turtle pace comment and then rolled her eyes and made the final comment about how just about any idiot with a drivers license seemed to be behind the wheel of a cab now a days. Yes, things had gotten out of hand quickly; before he knew it, he had a volatile Lois and a very irate and scared driver.**

**He walked over to the bench and sat down next to her. They were quiet just starring at the people going about their day and the cars passing by. **

**Lois tried hard not think about what had happened in the cab, she didn't want to remember how nice it felt to have his arms around her or how even as she is sitting there she wanted to feel his touch against her skin, 'god Lois you're in so much trouble!' she thought to herself. If she was not careful she would do something stupid like let her guard down and where would she be then, 'with your legs wrapped around the giant farm boy that's where.' Her mind suddenly answered.**

**Lois cleared her throat and Clark looked over at her, she was starring down at her hands, her forehead creased in deep thought. He examined her profile and demeanor, he wished he could read her mind sometimes, but then half the fun of knowing her was, never knowing what she would do next. He smiled as he thought about how she had literally crashed into his life. Yes, things would never be boring with Lois Lane; even as she infuriates him, he cannot help but let her sweep him up in her storm.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Second chapter as promised, this one is longer, enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you thought about it.**

**Happy Smallville day everyone, today is the big day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 32**

**Mr. and Mrs. Griffin**

**He held open the door of the dark SUV as she exited. **

**"Thanks Charlie, say hi to Maggie for me!"**

**Charlie nodded with a big smile on his face,**

**"Sure thing Lois, nice to meet you Clark!"**

**He yelled back, Clark shut the door and waved the friendly man off.**

**"He's a nice guy isn't he?" Lois asked as they turned towards the large blue colonial house. Clark nodded in agreeing.**

**They walked up to the red front door of the traditional colonial home. Lois looked over at Clark who motioned for her to knock. They did not wait long before a tall slender man with dark hair and dark eyes to match opened the door. He smiled kindly at the two strangers. **

**"Hello!"**

**He greeted them.**

**"Hi Mr. Griffin, Lois lane we talked on the phone earlier."**

**He quickly nodded and stepped aside.**

**"Please come in Ms. Lane."**

**Lois entered followed by Clark who thrusted his hand towards the man.**

**"Hi Mr. Griffin, I'm Clark Kent, Lois' partner."**

**He introduced himself to the friendly man who happily shook his hand. Beautiful dark skinned petite woman with a beautiful smile that reached her eyes came towards them.**

**"Miss Lane, welcome, you look just like your picture in the paper."**

**She greeted. Lois smiled and turned to Clark,**

**"This is my partner, Clark Kent."**

**Clark**** quickly stepped forward and shook the small woman's petite hand that was held out to at him.**

**"Nice to meet you Mr. Kent, why don't we move to the living room, I just made a fresh pot of coffee and some cinnamon buns, and Gerald got some maple doughnut earlier."**

**Clark**** smiled; he did not miss how Lois' eyes lit up at the mention of her favorite doughnut.**

**They were led into a sunny living room with a comfortable sofa and loveseat with matching armchair. Lois looked around her smiling at the homey feel of the room. There were framed pictures of family and the couple throughout the room. **

**Clark couldn't take his eyes off the two people before him, mesmerized by the tender and loving looks, touches and gestures towards one another.**

**Lois eyes widen as they fell on the maple treats setting her purse in between her and Clark on the sofa she leaned forward and took one. She took a bit into the doughnut and with her eyes closed let out a deep moan. Clarks mind could not help register the sound as quiet vividly familiar. His face turned bright red and the couple chuckled. Lois opened her eyes and smiled,**

**"Sorry, I've been craving one of these all day."**

**She explained sheepishly. Clark cleared his throat, **

**"Yes, well maybe we should start."**

**He uncomfortably suggested as he pushed back the memories that were threatening to dominate his mind. Lois looked over at him and frowned 'what crawled up under his cape…ooh cape, I think Clark's costume should have a cape. Something in the primary colors of course, what color does he wear a lot? Oh blue, blue would bring out his eyes, no red, yes red; it should be a red…"**

**"Lois!" **

**Clark**** called out to her after catching her staring at him with a strange look on her face. She blinked jarred out of her thoughts. **

**"The questions."**

**He motioned to her purse on the seat between them. She looked down and quickly realized what he was getting at. Handing Clark the maple doughnut she started digging through her purse pulling out her digital recorder and notes. Clark gingerly picked up any item that jumped out of her purse and dropped them back in.**

**Taking her maple doughnut back, she pressed the recorder's record button and set the device on the coffee table.**

**"Sorry."**

**She whispered and quickly finished off the sweet pastry. Clark quietly handed her a napkin and she took it with a grateful smile. The husband and wife shared a knowing smile.**

**"Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, you contacted us with the story of the…"**

**"Richard, our son's name was Richard."**

**The dark skinned woman interrupted, her eyes welling up with tears. Her husband's hands squeezed hers gently, knowing how hard it was for his wife to continue.**

**"We had been trying to have a child for four years; we had tried everything from holistic to artificial insemination. After three miscarriages, scar tissue and battered wills and hearts, we decide to reevaluate our lives."**

**The husband chimed in taking over for his emotional wife.**

**"We wanted a child to love and share our lives. We realized that it would not matter whether the child was biologically or not."**

**His wife looked up at him and touched his face. **

**"I would fantasize with each pregnancy that the baby would have his eyes and kind heart."**

**She volunteered hoarsely. The husband looked down at her and reached out to wipe the silent tear that ran down her face.**

**"I just wanted to make her happy. I couldn't watch her go through all those procedures, the cost seemed too great at times."**

**The husband continued looking back at Lois and Clark. **

**"We decided to adopt and I thought with all the orphaned children over there that either lost their parent to disease or genocide it would be the best place to start. We just knew that for us it had to be a happy ending on both sides, a chance for mutual healing."**

**The husband looked back at his wife who gave him a small reassuring smile. He looked back at the two reporters who were hanging on his every word.**

**"We were told by the agency that all the papers were in order and after nine long months, 30 thousand dollars for agency and government fees and documents, we were finally told we could travel to Africa and pick up our son."**

**He continued tears glistening in his eyes.**

**"But when we got there, the child they sent us information on, the child we had originally planned on adopting, our Richard, suddenly wasn't available . we were in Africa for several weeks trying to figure out what happened. Our lawyers kept reaching roadblocks after roadblocks."**

**He shook his head, trying to finish telling the reports what happened.**

**"They suddenly couldn't find certain documents and soon we were told not to come to their offices at all. Then one morning the authorities broke down our hotel room door… "**

**His voice trailed off as he shook his head overwhelmed with emotion. His wife leaned forward, kissed his cheek, and whispered something in his ear that seemed to have given him new strength. He looked at her and she lovingly strokes his hair. She turned and looked at Lois and Clark**

**"It was awful, we were charged with trying to illegally buy a baby. The agency claimed that we tried to bribe them into giving us a baby they had informed us was not an orphan. Our lawyers was beside themselves and could find any evidence of any records of money we had given for the papers that should have been filed , there was no government documents, no invoices for the agency fees paid, nothing, 30 thousand gone."**

**The wife took over tears streaming down her face.**

**"We were in a foreign county charged with serious crimes, we were offered a deal, we leave the country immediately and all the charges will be dropped. And with the alternative being prison in a foreign country we took the deal."**

**The husband nodded,**

**"We are people of moderate means; we put all our savings into the adoption and preparation for our son's homecoming. The lost of the money hurts but we could always save more. What we can't get back is the hope and happiness we felt when we first held our son, when we finally for the first time in four years let ourselves believe we were parents."**

**He took over for his wife; she patted his hand and smiled at Lois who had tears welling up in her eyes. **

**"To answer the question you were about to ask earlier Miss Lane, the reason why we called is because we wanted someone to know this happened. That what happened to us would not fade into the background of things, or be as the proverbial tree in the forest."**

**Lois smiled at the couple who were now leaning close against each other for comfort. She could not imagine going through something like that. She had seen lesser things break up a couple and it seemed when it comes to this couple before her, every devastating hit they too they took it together.**

**She had not missed how they silently supported each other throughout the whole time she had been in their home. They had each other's backs; they were truly in it together. **

**Her mind traveled to Clark, and so did her eyes. She had no doubt that he would have her back, he had shown that many times since he had been back, since he had taken his role as a father to JJ and since they had become partners at the Planet. Even today as she nearly got arrested. **

**He was very quiet, his forehead was creased in deep thought and she could tell that his over developed need to make things right was working overtime. She had noticed that his hands had clenched into fist when Mr. Griffin recounted how the authorities broke into their hotel room to arrest them. They were alike in that way, passionate about what they believed was right, true and good. Clark had a deep reverence for justice, fairness, truth and equality, and she knew this story rivaled all that.**


	33. Chapter 33

**So, so, so sorry for the lateness, but I did not forget you all. I want to make it up to all of you with three-chapter post back to back. Here is the first. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 33**

I'm Sorry!

"Our ride is here!"

Lois exclaimed looking down at her cell that just beeped. Clark looked over at her,

"What ride?"

Lois looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Griffin.

"Well, that's it, thank you both for bravely choosing to share your story with us and our readers."

Clark reached over for the digital recorder and pressed stop.

"How soon until it's in print?"

The husband asked as he reached for his wife's hand.

"Our editor wants it by the end of the day so, I would say tomorrow's morning edition."

Clark answered as he dropped the recorder back in her purse. She smiled her thanks and reached for one more of her favorite pastry treat.

"One more for the road!"

She exclaimed with a smile as they stood up to leave. Clark shook his head in amusement at her and she shrugged taking a bite out of the pastry.

"Thank you both for coming out all this way to talk to us, my wife and I wouldn't trust anyone else with our story."

Mr. Griffin stated as they held the front door open for them. Clark reached out and shook his hand.

They stepped outside after their goodbyes as were greeted by a Lincoln town car with tented windows.

"This is our ride?"

Clark asked as the driver got out and held opened the door of the car for them. She nodded with a bright smile.

"Chloe sure knows how to treat a girl."

"Chloe!"

Clark exclaimed surprised, she nodded and moved towards the waiting driver. She climbed in and Clark climbed in after her. She snuggled comfortably into her seat noting how much more comfortable her ride back to the city would be. Clark stretched out his legs and smiled.

"Better than a cab huh?"

He shook his head in amazement,

"When did you…"

"On the ride over here with Charlie."

He looked around them,

"We could've flown Lois."

She nodded 'true, but then I'd have to be pressed up against you.' She silently thought but instead answered.

"True, but every time you do that Clark you ran the risk of someone seeing you."

He nodded understanding. She smiled happy he accepted the rationalization.

"I know you worry about that happening."

She nodded,

"I do, that's why I've been thinking a lot about the costume."

He groaned and shook his head.

"I don't know Lois."

"Clark, I know being able to do the saving people this is important to you, but so is protecting your identity and a costume is a great way to do that."

She could see his reluctance wavering as he looked at her.

"I know you're not too excited about it but all the league members wear one for a reason."

He grimaced remembering all the sketches Chloe had shown him. He just could not see himself in any of them but he knew one in particular was out of the question.

"I don't know about the last sketch you sent her Lois, it was a little…"

"Oh, I don't know I liked that one."

He shook his head,

"No, I don't think so."

She chuckled,

"Fine, maybe you should ask our resident artic wizard of Oz for help."

He leaned back considering it,

"I also think you should have a cape."

He turned his head and stared at her,

"A cape, like Batman!"

He stated dryly. She rolled her yes,

"No, not like Batman, yours would be red."

He shook his head this was getting out of hand. He knew that once Lois got something into her head she would be relentless. There was no point in resisting sometimes, especially if she had others who were in agreement with her. In this case, his parents, Chloe as well as JJ was on the costume bandwagon. He smiled as he thought about his son. The child had talked nonstop on the way to school this morning about how exciting it would be to have his daddy as one of the justice league members. The boy excitedly ran through multiple costume ideas, and colors all the while Clark has remained silent an amused grin on his face.

'Maybe he could ask Jor-El to help.' He thought. Lois looked over at him, he was smiling again, and she knew only one person brought on that smile. She could not help smile in return at him. Clark was the best father she could have ever wanted for her child. Even though she always knew, he would be a great father, especially with Jonathan Kent as a role model. Still she never thought it would be him and her, but how grateful she was that it worked out that way. Her mind sadly traveled back to the Griffins who had gone through so much grief for a chance to have what she was lucky enough to have. Motherhood was never something she saw in her future, yet, being JJ's mother was the single greatest thing that ever happened to her.

Yes, she was very blessed; because now she knew when it came to raising JJ she would not be alone.

"Lois, I was wondering…"

"I'm sorry!"

She blurted out suddenly cutting him off. She looked at him briefly then looked back down at her hands nervously; silently reproaching herself for letting her gratitude climb over her well-placed walls. 'Maybe, it couldn't hurt this one time, I mean I did almost get us arrested.'

Clark meanwhile could not believe his ears, 'did Lois just say I'm sorry?' he wondered.

"I know it's not easy dealing with me and I know you always seem to be running in to save me and all. Like this morning with the whole incident with the cab driver…."

She paused letting out a heavy sigh,

"I'm sure some part of you must agree with what the cab driver said about me, I know I can be impossible and…"

"You're worth it!"

He declared quickly, she looked up at him as if silently asking, 'really.'

He nodded and repeated with sincerity in eyes

"You're worth it all Lois."

He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back shyly and looked away.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok second post as promised two more to go hope this makes up for the long wait. it's short but I promise the last chapter i'm going to post later will more than make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

Chapter 34

Hoping

The rest of the day was spent harmoniously working on their article together. Something had shifted between them; Lois was considerably less bossy and compromised where usually she would be bullheaded. To his surprise, she even went and got him a cup of coffee. Still what was more jarring to him was the smiles that seemed to accompany each suggestion, and before each constructive criticism. It was strange and unfamiliar territory for him, he watched as she came out of Perry's office after hand delivering the article. She still had that same smile plastered on her face. He wondered which he preferred; snapping Lois, or smiley Lois. Nonetheless, he new he should enjoy it while it lasted; god only knows when he would find himself on the other end of her bark and bite.

"Ready!"

She exclaimed as she came to stand before him.

"Yeah, JJ already texted me three times already."

He answered grabbing his stuff. Lois chuckled shaking her head.

"That child is too much like me sometimes."

She pointed out grabbing her coat and purse.

"Well, I'm still ever hopeful some of my personality traits will rise up and cancel some of you more reckless ones out."

She laughed harder and started walking towards the elevator.

"Oh Kent, you hold on to that hope of yours."

As soon as they entered the large playroom, where the children waited and played until they were picked up, JJ came running towards them and jumped in his father's arms.

"Daddy!"

The little boy cried as his little arms wrapped around his father's neck. Lois chuckled at the adorable display of affection as Clark kissed the little boy's cheek several times. JJ lifted his head and leaned towards his mother arms outstretched and Lois took him as he kissed her cheeks repeatedly.

"Hi baby, how was group today?"

She asked adjusting the child on her hip.

"Great, we are studying about water irrigation systems."

Clark reached over and ruffled his son's hair,

"No finger painting huh?"

JJ suddenly remembered,

"We did that too, and I made something for Grandma and Grandpa Daddy."

Clark smiled,

"I'm sure they will love that."

JJ wiggled to get down and Lois lowered him and watch him ran towards the back of the room. Suddenly, Ms. Battle appeared before them and she smiled her brilliantly white smile at Clark, Lois inwardly groaned, 'great!'

Suddenly her phone rang and she quickly answered grateful for the excuse to spare her self the shameless flirting session she was about to suffer through.

She was politely nodding half listening to the person on the other line while listening in to their conversation. She might not want to see the flirting but she sure was not going to let Clark get tangled up in little miss perfect smile's web. The poor far boy was notoriously clueless, and if she did not look out for him, god only knows what sort of trouble he would get himself into. 'Besides, no one is that perfect.' She silently resolved glaring disapprovingly at the teachers.

"JJ tells me you are into astronomy."

She heard the smiling teacher say.

"Yes, I am.

She heard him answer.

"Well, there's a star gazing event tonight at the Observatory and I…"

"Clark, we better get going if you're coming over for diner tonight!"

Lois quickly exclaimed as she rushed over to them. JJ came running over his backpack on and waving a large paper in his hand.

"Daddy's coming over?"

He asked excitedly, Lois nodded smiling down at her son,

"Yes, he is."

She looked back up at Clark who was just stared at her. He did not know he had plans with Lois tonight. She put a hand on his arm, silently hoping he does not derail her attempts at blocking little miss perfect's advances.

She looked over at the silent teacher,

"He is always cooking for us, only fair I return the favor."

JJ grimaced,

"You're not really going to cook are you mommy?"

Asked the boy nervously, remembering the disaster from the last time his mother had tried cooking. Lois looked back down at the little boy who quickly fixed his expression to a sweet smile. Lois raised an eyebrow at him, knowing what face he had made earlier.

"No honey, Maldavia's is."

JJ silently relieved at hearing his favorite Italian restaurants name turned excitedly to his father.

"You'll love the pasta daddy, its' even better than grandma's."

Lois looked back at the deflated teacher.

"Well, we should go, thank you Miss Battle."

With that, she slipped an arm around Clark's and pulled him away.

"Bye!"

The woman disappointedly waved at them.

"Bye Miss Battle, see you Monday!"

JJ exclaimed waving the large piece of paper, and taking hold of his father's free hand.


	35. Chapter 35

**You guys are just the best, I love reading your reviews they are like candy to my soul. Anyways, I want to first say how sorry I am I did not get these chapters out earlier in the week. I didn't expect real life to get so demanding and well, I just want you all to know that if it means not going to bed until well after 3AM and only getting three hour sleep, I will do right by you all by posting as many chapters that I can. **

**Also, I know you all are eager for some Clois loving, but I promise you, all that it is not far away. Lois has come a long way from where we first started the story, she is healing and building back trust and well, if we know anything about the character it is that Lois Lane does what Lois Lane wants in only the Lois Lane way. **

**With that said, here is the third chapter as promised one more to go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 35**

**Clark**** looked over at Lois as she handed over her credit card to pay for their dinner. When she had said that she had planned to treat him to dinner, he had thought it was a cover for having interrupted the teacher from obviously asking him out. Something that both shocked and thrilled him that Lois was in fact staking her claim, a claim that she had never indicated she wanted to make.**

** To say he did not feel flattered by the beautiful teacher's advances would be a lie but Lois, Lois was where he wanted to be. He knew that more and more with every passing day. She was always unlike anyone he had ever met. The first time they met, even Kal-El had felt a draw to her, letting her take him to the hospital in hopes he would try to figure out what it was about the earthling that captivated him so. Yes, Lois Lane was always met to mean more to him than he had ever hoped. He looked down at his son who was humming a Whitesnake's Slow an' Steady as he stood next to him clutching tightly to his hand. **

**"I am sorry Clark, but he got my taste in music too."**

**Lois exclaimed as she came and stood before him a bright smile on his face. Clark looked up at her,**

**"That's alright, he still developing his pallet, I'll make sure to introduce him to the good stuff as well." **

**He retorted with a smile. She playfully punched him in return. JJ smiled happy to see his parents in such a good mood. His mommy was really smiling again, he looked down at the painting he made of his family, his mommy and daddy were holding hands, and if this kept up they might end up back together again. **

**His friend David had told him how his mommy and daddy were divorced and now were back together. He was not sure if his parents were divorce like David but they had been apart for years, way before he was born, that he knew. Still, there was the possibility and that was enough for him. **

**"I was wandering if you both could come over to the farm this weekend?"**

**Clark**** asked as they walked back to Lois's apartment. **

**"Are we finally going to see Grandpa El daddy?'**

**"Yes, we are."**

**Lois raised an eyebrow, **

**"Think he will be okay that a mere earthling mothered your child?"**

**He chuckled,**

**"Well, you're more than just a mere earthling Lois, for one you seem to have more lives than a cat."**

**He joked, and she grimaced at him,**

**"Ha ha ha, how clever of you Mork."**

**JJ laughed at them, Clark looked down and winked at his son, **

**"That was clever wasn't it?"**

**JJ nodded in agreement and Lois rolled her eyes a smile on her face. **

**Soon they were in front of her building the Leny the friendly door attendant absent. His replacement, a friendly middle-aged woman smiled and greeted them as she opened the door for them. Lois happily thanked her and together the trio entered and headed for the elevators. She looked down at the bag containing their dinner in Clark's hand. Who would have thought she would be inviting Clark up to her place for dinner today, certainly not what she had expected when she got up today. Yes, the whole dinner thing was a quick defense strategy on her part but then she did not get the usual panicked feeling she always did whenever she thought of Clark being in her space. Maybe it was because he was already part of so much of what was important to her, like her job, the Kents and JJ. Maybe it was because he had said she was worth it, maybe it was all of those things or more, but for now as she stands next to him on an elevator going up to her floor she felt happy, and did not feel the need to probe deeper for the why and how of her current emotional state. **

**Clark looked over at her, she was humming, no, she was smiling and humming. He smiled at her, it was nice to see her like this, and he had thought he would never see her like this again after how their lunch at the burger place ended. **

**The elevator doors opened and she led them towards the apartment. JJ looked up at his father excitedly, he could not wait to show his father his room and his collectable action figures and cars. **

** "Welcome to casa de Lane!" exclaimed Lois as she unlocked and opened the door to the large and comfortably furnished apartment. **

**"Come on daddy, I want to show you my room!"**

**JJ exclaimed as he dragged his father in. Lois stepped aside chuckling as the child all but dragged Clark down the hall to his room. **

**"Don't mind me; I guess I'll set the table."**

**She called after them as she closed the door shaking her head. **

**Clark**** sat on his son's bed with the Green Arrow sheets and comforters. He looked around the room noticing the Batman curtains as well as a very familiar Elmer Fudd nightlight that sat on the nightstand by the bed. **

**"Mommy said it was yours when you were my age."**

**Clark nodded yes, JJ held up his new Batman play set,**

**"Uncle Bruce sent this to me for my birthday; no one had it yet but me." **

**Clark**** smiled; it was obvious which superheroes dominated his son's interest. He wandered if his JJ knew that his favorite superheroes were his uncles Ollie and Bruce.**

**"Daddy, how was it like meeting them all?"**

**JJ asked coming to stand before his father.**

**"They were as great as you said they'd be. I haven't met Batman yet but, I will next time."**

**JJ beamed excitedly, he could not believe his dad was going to be one of them.**

**"Auntie Chloe said Batman is very serious but the rest of them some times act like a bunch of children and she ends up playing referee."**

**Clark**** chuckled, **

**"I can see that."**

**JJ went and put the play set down,**

**"Still daddy, her job is the coolest!"**

**Clark**** nodded,**

**"They couldn't do it without her; she is the heart of the whole operation."**

**Lois came and stood in the doorway smiling at them.**

**"Dinner's ready boys, put the toys away."**

**They both looked up at her with identical smiles. Motioning for them to follow her,**

**"Now lets all remember, I get the last piece of garlic bread."**

**She declared as they came out of the room. JJ nodded agreeing,**

**"And I get to pick the dessert!"**

**The little boy declared, Clark looked down at his son,**

**"What do I get?"**

**Lois shrugged and looked back at him,**

**"The pleasure of getting whatever dessert JJ decides on."**

**She looked down at her son and winced and he winced back.**

**Clark**** shook his head chuckling; he had a funny feeling whatever JJ decided on Lois would have a lot of say in it. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay last chapter as promised, just wanted to give you all something to hold you over while we were left with no Smallville this week. Thank God for my DVR box, I will be watching all the past episodes of this season. Anyways, RebeccaC, Imhooked, NaomieBlue, and Gladius Grim, I hope this all but made up for my late posting. I promise so Clois lovin' in the next couple of chapters and its going to be wild ride. **

**Now, some notes regarding this chapter; this chapter was so hard for me to write, I don't know why but I remember having to remind my self that I had to stay true to the characters and their personalities as well as how I wanted the story to go. Well, in the end I ended with this, I hope you like it, because I did. **

**Do not forget to let me know what you thought of it and happy ready. Next post Monday!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 36**

**This Is My Family**

**"Jor-El!" **

**Clark**** called out. Lois stood behind him in her red parka and JJ bundled up in her arms dressed the same way. **

**"Heaven!"**

**She whispered looking around, JJ smiled.**

**"Kal-El, my son."**

**Jor-El, this is my family."**

**Clark declared aloud, Lois smiled feeling the warmth that spread through her at Clark's declaration that they were his family. **

**"The house of El welcomes you Lois Lane, mother of the future of the house of El."**

**The AI greeted, Clark looked back at Lois who was looking around for the source of the voice.**

**"Thanks!"**

**She replied, JJ giggled,**

**"Hi grandpa El!"**

**"Welcome Jonathan."**

**JJ giggled once more. **

**"Why can't we see you?"**

**The little boy asked looking around.**

**"I am but an artificial reflection of your grandfather Jor-El. I hold his memories and knowledge."**

**Suddenly a hologram projection of a tall older man appeared.**

**"Is this favorable."**

**The hologram asked. **

**"Much!"**

**Answered Lois as she lowered JJ to the snow covered ground and the little boy went to his father.**

**"From now on the fortress will recognize Jonathan and will accommodate the temperature for his comfort."**

**Lois walked and stood next to Clark.**

**"Jor-El, JJ has been showing abilities from the yellow sun, is there anything else we should be aware of?"**

**"We have little data on human and Kryptonian DNA compatibility. Up until now, such a likelihood of a successful paring between the two were speculation and theories. When your mother and I sent you to earth it was with the possibility that you would be the last son of Krypton."**

**Lois looked down at JJ and smiled.**

**"No pressure there kid."**

**"If Jonathan is exhibiting abilities from the yellow sun, it stands to reason that he might have your weaknesses as well, though his human side might serve counteract them. Jonathan please come forward child!"**

**JJ moved forward towards Jor-El and a bleu light suddenly engulfed him. Lois grabbed Clarks arm in panic.**

**"He is safe."**

**He reassured her covering her hand with his. **

**"For now Jonathan is healthy my son. Though, it is unclear how many of your abilities he stands to develop since he is half human as well, only time will tell."**

**The blue light disappeared and JJ turned to look at his parents chuckling,**

**"That tickled."**

**He announced and Lois chuckled relieved.**

** The Return of Smallville **

**Lois sat on the porch swing watching as Clark chased JJ around the front drive way, occasionally JJ would super speed away from his father.**

**"He looks so happy; I've never seen him so happy."**

**Jonathan Kent declared as he came and stood next to her. Lois looked over at him. She did not hear him approaching so lost in the scene before her.**

**"You look tired Mr. K; things are going that well in Washington?"**

**She asked noticing the tired look on his face.**

**"Well, there's a lot of irrefutable evidence so denial is not really an option, so resignation letters are being drafted."**

**He smiled,**

**"There's some who think that I'm your source."**

**Lois grunted.**

**"Sorry, I didn't want those idiots pointing fingers at you. Is this going to be a big problem for you Mr. K?"**

**She asked concerned.**

**"Don't worry about it Lois, I'll be fine."**

**He turned his attention back to the father and son and walked over to lean against the porch railing.**

**"He never thought he'd be a father."**

**Jonathan pointed out, Lois looked over a Clark and JJ and smiled.**

**"Or me as his child's mother."**

**She added, and Jonathan smiled.**

**"I'm glad how things turned out."**

**He admitted. Lois looked over at him.**

**"Clark has always been different around you Lois, you push him, you don't take any bull and no prisoners. You are an enigma to him, but most of all Lois, he respects you."**

**Jonathan smiled,**

**"Martha and I always hoped things would become more between the two of you."**

**Lois looked down at her hands nervously, and stood up from the swing and advanced towards him.**

**"Mr. K I don't…"**

**"Lois I don't know what happened between you and Clark years ago, but I know my son and I'd like to think that I've come to know you as well as one knows their daughter."**

**Lois stared at him,**

**"Daughter."**

**She repeated hoarsely tears forming in her eyes. He turned and faced her,**

**"Yes Lois, you are our daughter, we've never thought of you as anything else."**

**She smiled brightly at him.**

**"Oh Mr. Kent!"**

**She cried her hand over her heart. Jonathan moved and grabbed her shoulders.**

**"I just want you to keep an open mind and heart."**

**She nodded slowly as tear ran down her cheek; she quickly wiped her face and looked away. She suddenly noticed Clark and JJ were gone.**

**"Where'd they go?"**

**Jonathan turned and then quickly pointed to the sky. Lois followed where he was pointing to and her eyes widen. 'When they get up there?' **

**She thought.**

**"Don't worry Lois he won't drop him."**

**He reassured her patting her shoulder. Lois shook her head,**

**"I still can't believe Clark can fly."**

**She admitted looking back at him. Jonathan chuckled,**

**"I wish I could say you'll get use to seeing him use his abilities."**

**Lois chuckled,**

**"I guess I'm going to get a first hand account from JJ."**

**Jonathan nodded,**

**"Well, you'll have Clark, which will definitely make things easier."**

**Lois nodded agreeing and turned in time to catch as the duo made their descant.**

**"Mommy, Grandpa, did you see us flying?"**

**JJ exclaimed as he came running up the stairs towards them.**

**"Yes, we did baby."**

**She answered with a smile. Clark walked up the stairs,**

**"He definitely got your adventure streak Lois"**

**"One day I will fly just like daddy!"**

**He declared proudly, his grandfather chuckled.**

**"Well, let's hope it's not anytime soon. I'm still getting use to what you can do so far."**

**JJ looked up at his dad and shook his head at his grandfather's words. Jonathan smiled, and picked up the child.**

**"Come on lets get ready for lunch."**

**Lois watched as they disappeared inside, she could feel Clark's eyes on her. **

**"What?"**

**She asked still not looking at him.**

**"Were you crying?"**

**He asked bluntly, she shot a look at him in surprise and then looked away.**

**"No!"**

**He frowned not quiet believing her.**

**"You sure?"**

**She was getting annoyed now and started walking away. 'Why can't he just drop it?' She thought.**

**"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be sure, if I say I'm sure, then I'm sure."**

**She ranted as she went and sat back down on the swing. Clark smiled; he liked her little nervous rants.**

**"Stop it!"**

**He heard her say, which caused him to smile wider.**

**"Stop what Lois?"**

**"You know what."**

**She responded narrowing her eyes at him. He came and sat down next to her nudging her playfully. She smiled, then he nudged her again, she chuckled.**

**"You're such a pain Smallville."**

**His eyes widen in surprise of the familiar nickname. He could not help the wave of happiness that washed over him. **

**Since he had been back he had been every known alien that ever graced television, but now he was once again Smallville. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi everyone, happy early Tuesday morning. My goal was to have posted this before midnight on Monday and well, better late right. A couple of things first before I continue, Imhooked, you were my 100th review, funny my son pointed that out to me today, Hot-Choxolate329, NiomiBlue, Gladius Grim, LoisNClark4Ever, and RebeccaC, thank you all for taking you time to write a review. I love your reactions to the chapters, and honestly the best part of this whole experience. **

**Now, as for this chapter, there were some revisions, which is why I am late posting this. As I have said before I wrote this in June and well when I first wrote it, I had the first part going very differently and then as I was typing it yesterday afternoon I realized that it NEEDED to be that incredible scene from Abandoned. Normally, I do not like rewrite scenes from the show but it was NEEDED. Anyways, I hope you all will forgive me and understand why and where I was coming from. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 37**

**You Couldn't Have Known**

**Clark stood in the fortress holding the suit, he stared down at his family crest and smiled. Lois had been right, Jor-El was able to help with the costume. He came this morning to ask the AI for help; little did he know Jor-El had been ready for this moment for years. He did not know why he was surprised, since the first time he had found out about his father's artificial consciousness; his future had always seemed pre-destined. His father had provided for everything he would need to be whom he was sent to Earth to be. **

**Yet, here he was still unsure if any of this would work, if he could be the savior the world needed as well as the man his family needed. He did not want Clark Kent to fall victim to his hero persona, he needed to be Clark Kent, JJ, his parent, Lois they needed him, and he needed them as well.**

**"I sense your reluctance Kal-El."**

**The AI exclaimed, startling Clark out of his train of thought. Clark shook his head, **

**"It's just that I never thought about a costume, for years I've been able to do my saves without one."**

**"True, however, the time to step out of the shadows is now. Your destiny to lead the people of this world in a new age of peace cannot be realized Kal-El if you are not willing to let go of your fear."**

**Clark let out a heavy sigh,**

**"Jor-El, how could you have been so sure, sending me here, you couldn't have been so sure."**

**Suddenly the lights went out, darkness, and then just as quickly it was gone, as a ring of lights formed around him. To his surprise stood his father and a beautiful blond statuesque woman whom he quickly realized was his mother Lara.**

**" My son, I've only had the joy of knowing you a few weeks, (tremor)I wish I could be with you always to guide you and protect you."**

**Lara begins. **

**"We don't have much time."**

**His father explained. Lara nodded and continued,**

**"My dearest Kal-El, our love will always be with you. I can already see that you carry with you your father's independent spirit."**

**"And more importantly your mother's never ending bravery and her compassionate heart."**

**His father added, there was another tremor and his mother moved closer to his father.**

**"Your father tells me, the new world you're journeying to, Earth, is full of complicated beings full of great emotion."**

**He walked forward and reached out to his mother and his hand went through the hologram.**

**"My wish is for you to live a full and wonderful life. But I need you to know you were born of a great love, and your brilliant father has devised a way for you to carry on that love without us."**

**His mother explained as another tremor hit.**

**"The ship I designed to carry you to your destiny could only hold one Kryptonian, one who has so much potential, so unlike your father."**

**His father went on to explain, Lara shook her head, turned and touched her husbands face, he leaned into her touch. **

**"Your mother and I cannot come with you, to do so would only serve to burden your innocent soul with our frailties and failures. But you have within you the best of the both of us. I am sending with you all of my knowledge and none of my ego or regrets, they will die with me here on Krypton."**

**Jor-El declared and another tremor,**

**"What ever trials they put you through, I will never lose faith in you."**

**He finished.**

**"Quickly before it's too late."**

**Lara whispers to her husband as mother tremor hit. Looking back at Clark,**

**"We may not have been able to save our planet."**

**She admitted sadly.**

**"But we are confident you will become earth's greatest savior. And never doubt that, just as you are a part of us, we will always be a part of you."**

**Jor-el proclaimed with great pride in his eyes. There was another tremor,**

**"Farewell my son!"**

**He finished sadly.**

**"Farewell!"**

**Lara whispered her voice heavy with emotion. And just like that the ring of light and the holograms of his parents disappeared. Clark stood there for while letting the multitude of emotions that were running and rushing through and around his mind and heart sort themselves out. He looked down at the suit. **

**"Thank you Jor-El." **

**He whispered and with took off into the sky.**

**How Do I Look?**

**"How do I look?"**

**A familiar male voice exclaimed behind her. Lois turned to see Clark Kent, AKA Smallville dressed in his favorite primary colors. Of all the sketches she had sent to Chloe, none held a candle to this. 'God,' she thought, she knew it would be "impressive" but 'damn it's completely another thing to see it on him.' She stared at him speechless. **

**"Lois!" **

**He called out to her; Lois' mouth had dropped open, and the coffee cup in her hand almost tipping over. She shook her head, her eyes sliding down to his…**

**"Hum…wow…you're…big!"**

**He frowned and looked down at himself; he looked back up at her blushing.**

**"I know, it leaves nothing to the imagination."**

**He admitted shyly. Lois nervously closed her mouth swallowing, 'god reign in the libido Lois.' **

**She chided herself, 'this is nothing, he is not the first…oh who was she kidding… man he looks hot.' Her mind screamed as her eyes roamed the tall impressive Adonis before her. **

**"You don't like it, I'll tell Jor-El to come up with something else."**

**Lois blinked a couple of times, he was talking to her, her mind slowly registered, it was probably wise that she rejoined the waking world, she concluded.**

**"Uh…"**

**She begin again, she cleared her throat and quickly raised the coffee cup to her lips and took a gulp of her coffee. **

**"Lois its okay, you hate it."**

**He exclaimed disappointedly turning away.**

**"Wait!"**

**She called out him; he turned around and faced her. He watched as she set her cup on the counter and moved towards him. He did not know what to expect, Lois Lane was fiercely unpredictable, brutally honest and well she hated the suit.**

**"I don't hate the suit."**

**She declared as if reading his mind. She stopped before him, reached out, and ran her hand over the S shaped symbol on his chest.**

**"It's my family crest!"**

**He explained, and she nodded.**

**"I know, it stands for hope, right?"**

**Clark**** smiled happy she knew that. Lois had been studying his family's history along with JJ. She looked up at him, then reached up and took off his glasses. Taking them from her, he watched as if in slow motion and holding his breath as she reached up and ran both hands through his hair. She smoothed it back as best she could but a single unruly curl lay on his forehead. She bit her lip,**

**"Better."**

**She whispered as her hands came and rested on his shoulders. He searched her face and she met his gaze, startled by what she saw blazing in his eyes, **

**"Much better"**

**He repeated almost breathless, as her eyes glued them selves to his lips. She remembered those lips, slowly they were leaning towards each other, 'I'm gonna kiss Clark!' she thought, 'I'm going to kiss Lois' he thought and them suddenly his son's voice interrupted them as Lois's cell on the counter started going off with JJ's personalized ringtone.**

**"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy."**

**They pulled apart and Lois quickly went to the phone.**

**"Hello, JJ."**

**She answered, the child was supposed to be on a play date, **

**"Hi, mommy, David wants to go to his grandma's now, can you pick me up now?"**

**Lois looked over at Clark,**

**"I'll go get him."**

**He volunteered as he turned away; he walked out unto the balcony and burst up into the sky. Lois let out a heavy sigh, **

**"Daddy is on his way baby, see you soon."**

**"Okay mommy, bye." **


	38. Chapter 38

**ImhookedHot-Choxolate329, NiomiBlue, Gladius Grim, LoisNClark4Ever, and Nerdman3000, thank you all for taking you time to write a review. I love your reactions to the last chapter. I was hoping to have this out yesterday but Christmas shopping ran late. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 38**

** Dr. Fletcher**

**Dr. Fletcher stood over the device. He had ran out of stall tactics and worst now his sister was missing, his only sister. He knew what that met; Lex had taken out his own brand of insurance. He let out a heavy sigh, Christmas was 23days away, how could he let Lex carry out his plan during a time when it should be filled with merriment, bright lights, sugar canes and children sitting up waiting for Santa with cookies and milk. He clenched his fist and slammed them on the metal table.**

**"Damn!"**

**Distracted By Ice Cream**

**Lois looked down at the little boy who was contently eating his ice cream. So what if it was eight AM and too early for ice cream, she needed to get the child distracted. He had been tight-lipped since coming back from Christmas shopping with his father. **

**Lois had tried every guilt trip, and every word trick she had in her arsenal, but the child was sealed shut. So yes, ice cream, if the boy was anything like her this will work. **

**"Like the ice cream?"**

**"Uhum."**

**Lois smiled, **

**"I need your help JJ, I want to get daddy something great, and well, I can't come up with something good enough."**

**JJ kept licking his ice cream. Lois looked down at the child, **

**"I just don't want to get something and have it be…"**

**"Daddy said whatever you get him he will love it, because you gave him me and you can't go wrong after that."**

**The little boy exclaimed cutting her off. Lois rolled her eyes, 'plan b Lois.' She told her self silently.**

**"Sweet, really, but I don't want daddy's gift for me to out do mine, you know how I hate that."**

**JJ nodded, back to licking his ice cream. Lois let out a heavy sigh,**

**"If only I could be sure that what daddy got me is not better than…"**

**"What did you get him?"**

**The little boy asked nonchalantly while licking his ice cream cone.**

**Lois smiled, 'ding, ding, ding, ding!' she thought.**

**"Well, I was thinking if daddy got me…daddy did get me a gift right."**

**The little boy looked up and gave her an 'of course' look. Lois smiled,**

**"Can never be too sure, daddy gets quiet busy and well I remember he can be quiet slow…"**

**"Daddy has had your gift for a long time, he couldn't forget."**

**The child pointed out proudly. Lois smile grew wider,**

**"Well I'm pretty hard to shop for; it's been a while since daddy and…"**

**"Daddy said your gift is Lois Lane proof."**

**Lois frowned, 'what he mean by that?' she wondered.**

**"You know what daddy got me don't you baby?"**

**JJ rolled his eyes, how naïve did she think he was, he knew where this was going.**

**"Uhuh."**

**He answered still liking his ice cream,**

**"And you said daddy has had it for a long time right?"**

**"Uhuh."**

**"Longer than yesterday?"**

**JJ nodded, Lois bit her lip in anticipation.**

**"Longer than a year?"**

**"Uhuh."**

**Lois eyes widen, **

**"Longer than two years?"**

**"Uhuh."**

**"Longer than three years?"**

**"Uhuh."**

**"Longer than four years?"**

**"Uhuh."**

**"Longer than five years?"**

**"Uhuh."**

**"Longer than six years?"**

**"Uhuh."**

**"JJ, that makes no sense!"**

**She exclaimed deeply confused, the little boy jumped as if startled.**

**"Oh sorry mommy, I got distracted."**

**The little boy explained. Lois frowned down at the ice cream in JJ's hand she knew it was the culprit. 'Distracted indeed' she shook her head, 'thank god it was almost gone.' the little boy held it up to her with a deep dimpled smile, **

**"Want some mommy, it's really good and it will help you get your mind off your present." **

**Lois rolled her eyes, maybe the ice cream worked a little to well. JJ shrugged and went back to contently licking his ice cream. His daddy would be proud of him, he had managed to not only not tell his mommy what her present was but also confuse her as well. He smiled proudly, not even his daddy would have been able to take on all of what his mother had thrown at him. Lois frowned still looking down at the child, having caught the smile, 'it couldn't be, could it?' she wondered narrowing her eyes at him and then they widen with realization, 'played by a five year old.'**


	39. Chapter 39

**Gladius Grim, yes, this story is in three parts, this is the first part and well, we have just ten more chapters to go, and I hope you all are not throwing tomatoes at me at the end of it, but I promise the journey will be well worth the ride. **

**Imhooked, I swear, you are so close, but not in the way you think. Sorry, but Clark's gift will be perfect. **

**Hot-Chocolate329, hope you like this chapter, no JJ but he will be back next chapter. I will be posting one more chapter.**

**LoisNClark4Ever, I promise it will be all Clois after the last chapter, and I promise not to leave you all waiting too long.**

**Okay, I wanted to get this out sooner, but alas, I am a very slow typer. Next post is Saturday morning, yes, my Christmas gift to you all. **

**Happy Holidays Everyone! **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 39**

**Rum Cake**

**"Lois I know what your going to say, and the answer is no."**

**"Really Smallville, you too, I don't know why that's the first words out of everyone's mouth I've talked to this morning."**

**He shook his head chuckling,**

**"That's because, everyone knows you've been fishing for details to what I got you for Christmas."**

**She crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"I just don't know why it's such a big secret; you know I don't like surprises."**

**He looked over at her and shook his head.**

**"Did mom call you about the spa thing?**

**He asked changing the subject. She threw her hands up in frustration,**

**"Fine, don't blame me when your present sucks. Maybe I can make you my famous rum cake, you know I bet you I can get it on the first try with minimal fire damage."**

**His eyes widen at the mention of her near a stove, **

**"yes, that is exactly what I'll do, rum cake, rum, rum, rum, has a nice ring to it don't it Smallville rummmmmmmmm, say it with me rummmmmm…your…"**

**"Lois, Clark, get in here!"**

**Perry yelled from his office. Relieved, Clark quickly was on his feet, almost jogging to Perry's office. Lois chuckled as she followed behind him.**

**"Good, I got a gift basket this morning from the Griffins, it's to the both of you, they were so happy with the article."**

**Lois smiled and leaned over to inspect the contents of the gift basket.**

**"Is that wine? Oh Clark it is wine!" **

**She exclaimed looking back at him, he nodded**

**"And assorted cheeses."**

**He pointed out; she rolled her eyes and turned back to the basket,**

**"Yes, Smallville, I know how you love your dairy."**

**She picked up the basket, **

**"Thanks chief."**

** Perry nodded,**

**"Come on Smallville; let's go have a picnic in the park."**

**I've Learned A lot**

**"Dr, I've been expecting you."**

**"The device is operational, you can release my sister now, you sociopath!"**

**Lex smiled broadly, **

**"Flattery will get you everywhere with me Dr." **

**The man glared at him,**

**"Let my sister go!"**

**Lex chuckled, **

**"It seems to me that you have forgotten who holds all the cards here Dr." **

**Fletcher sneered,**

**"I know what sort of man your father was, I was naïve enough to believe you were different once, spouting well phrased words about making the world better, but I know better now than to trust you Lex."**

**He lowered himself on a chair before the billionaire.**

**"I have learned a lot, a lot about how you think, I didn't walk into your office thinking you were going to let my sister or I walk away from this, no loose ends right." **

**Fletcher could see that he had the young billionaires' attention. **

**"So I took out my own insurance, in 48hrs the device, my patent, my research, your involvement and all the details and hard copied proof of your nasty little plan will be hand delivered to the press world wide." **

**The muscles in Lex jaw tightened and his eyes blazed with bridled anger. But true to form, Lex remain cool on the exterior like he still had complete control of the situation, like the scientist had not delivered a disastrous blow to his well laid plans.**

**"What do you want?"**

**He asked flatly, Dr leaned back in his seat,**

**"Let her go, leave my family out of it all." **

**"That's it?"**

**Fletcher snorted,**

**"I'm not stupid enough to think you were going to let me live after all this." **

**"How do I know you won't carry out your threats anyways?"**

**"I may have learned some tricks here in there from you but I'm still very much a man of my word."**

**He stood up, **

**"Release her and when I've had proof she is well I will give you a list of the press that I had planed on sending the information to, and no I was not stupid enough to have any of the ones with ties to you on the list."**

**He started walking out of the office and paused,**

**"I know I can't stop what you are planning to do with the device, but perhaps there is some part of you that can understand that the holidays should not me marred with…"**

**"Save your breath Dr. Fletcher, there wasn't any Christmas cheer and roasting chestnuts in my childhood."**

**The doctor turned and looked at him sadly,**

**"All the more reason not to set that device off…"**

**"I think it's safe to assume that we are both wasting valuable time talking about Christmas carols, and Santa Clause."**

**Fletcher nodded somberly, Lex was monster, and because of him now the monster had the ultimate weapon to carry out his sadistic plans. He slowly walked out of the office, he would face the consequences of his actions but so will Lex. Lex sat back in his chair, Fletcher was sadly mistaken if he thought he could strong arm a Luthor, it is about time that he showed the good doctor, one more trick.**


	40. Chapter 40

**BrianBach5, I enjoy writing Lex, glad you're enjoying reading him.**

**Gladius Grim, Hot-Chocolate329,Imhooked, as always thank you for your wonderful comments and reviews. **

**Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Happy kwanza!**

**Here is your gift from me another chapter, hope you all like it.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 40**

**Picnic in the park **

**"Lois when you said picnic in the park I thought you were…"**

**"Oh come on Smallville, this is the first slow news day I've had in what, forever."**

**She pointed out unwrapping the basket of assorted cheese, wine, and crackers. She handed him the bottle, **

**"Open it Smallville."**

**She instructed with a smile, he took the bottle and she watched as he unwrapped the plastic wrapper, and pinching the cork and pulled it easily out with a soft pop. She smiled shaking her head,**

**"Wow Smallville, with you around half of my appliances and kitchen accessories would be sitting around collecting dust."**

**He chuckled,**

**"Half of them already do Lois. But it's good to know that I have one more way I can show my usefulness to you." **

**She thrusted the plastic cups she took from the kitchenette at the Planet at him.**

**"You know, not everyday Lois Lane goes on a picnic, you could show a little bit more gratitude and enthusiasm."**

**He poured the wine and handed her a cup.**

**"I am very aware how…"**

**"Honored."**

**She added motioning for him to continue. He smiled,**

**"How honored I am to be spending this moment with you."**

**She raised her cup,**

**"Yes, here is to slow news days, picnics in the park and the Griffins whom without their tasty thank you gift would not have inspired me to think of a picnic in the first place."**

**She went to drink and he stopped her, taking her hand in his.**

**"And to us, our son, our family and never forgetting that is what matters most." **

**She stared at him frozen and acutely aware that, the fingers of the hand that held hers were gently running across the top of hers. She had not heard what he said, because, since he took hold of her hand, all her senses were focused in that one touch. She looked down at their joined hands and bit her lip, 'How is it that one touch could undo her so completely?' she wondered. 'God, I would've been in a million little pieces if we had kissed.' She realized. **

**Promise Me! **

**"Benny!"**

**Fletcher froze as a tall blond woman screamed his nickname, the same nickname that only his sister called him. **

**"Oh my god, Benny!"**

**She screamed again as she ran towards him, his eyes widen and he rushed forward to meet her with sudden realization that it was his sister. She jumped into his arms and he wrapped his arms tight around her needing to hold her close, needed proof that she was indeed here with him, at the Plant and not in some dream like he had been having since he found out she was missing a few days ago. **

**They held each other as they cried releasing all their pent up emotions from the past several days since their nightmare started. **

**"Oh Benny, Benny, Benny!"**

**She cried repeatedly, unable to hold back the tidal wave of tears. He held her stroking her hair, whispering that he loved her repeatedly. After a while, he pulled her away from him so he could look her over. Her hair was a tangled mess, and she smelled like iron, steam and dirt, she lad a large bruise across her cheek which was evidence that she was struck there, a small gash that was crusted over with blood above her right temple, her lips were swollen and dirt was smeared all over her clothes, hands and neck. He wanted to rip Lex apart, but instead he asked stroking her face.**

**"How did you get here?"**

**She shook her head,**

**"This morning I woke up to a gang of armed men rushing into the place they held me. They shot the bastards and I thought they were going to shoot me, but then they told me they worked for Lex Luthor and were there to rescue me."**

**She closed her eyes, **

**"They took me to a waiting helicopter and I was handed a phone and it was him. Mr. Luthor told me you have been looking for me and he wanted to help find me and have been for days using his vast resources. Thank god he did because last night I overheard them talking about dumping my body somewhere, oh Benny, I was so scared."**

**She finished moving into his arms again as she burst in tears. He held her as she cried. 'Typical Lex, of course the monster would make himself the hero.**

**"Don't you worry; you're safe now Lillie, I promise."**

**He held her tighter as the weight of what was to come hit him. This was probably the last time he would hold her, but she was safe and right now, he needed to make sure it stayed that way. **

**"I need you to do something for me; I need you to promise me something Lillie."**

**The girl buried her face into his chest and whimpered,**

**"Benny no!"**

**She whined, she knew that in the past when he had ever said those words it met she would not like what he would be asking of her. **

**"Lillie, please."**

**He begged gently, the girl lifted her head and looked up at him with pleading eyes and a flushed face wet with tears.**

**"Promise me no matter what happens from now on, you will leave metropolis for good."**

**"Benny…"**

**"Promise me, I need you to promise me."**

**He pleaded with her, she stared at him wanting so much to refuse him.**

**"Will you come with me?"**

**Fletcher smiled trying to hide the truth, she was always the best at figuring him out. They were all each other had after their parents had died so their bond was strong. **

**"I got something to finish up here, but I need you to promise me you'll go."**

**She frowned something was off with her brother, she could feel it.**

**"Promise me Lillie."**

**He coxed, she moved into his arms again holding on to him tightly.**

**"I promise Benny." **

**Lois Don't Run.**

**Lois was humming again, Clark smirked and looked over at her. They had just come back from their little impromptu picnic brunch in the park. Needless to say, it went very well and to be honest, Clark was tempted to hum too but he opted to wait to see if taking a victory lap might prove to be premature. He remembered the last time they shared a meal together, just the both of them, it did not end well, in fact they almost ended in jail. **

**He smiled realizing, he would take jail if it met sharing a cell with Lois. It seems that, all he thought about these days was being alone with Lois. Maybe it was what almost happened. He knew that Lois would try to pretend the whole thing never almost happened and was not surprised when she had done just that. Still, he counted himself lucky that she had not opted for her usual avoidance technique; running. **

**"Why are you grinning at me Smallville?"**

**He heard her ask; he blinked out of his reverie and regarded her arched eyebrow expression.**

**"I was thinking, about us."**

**She looked away, suddenly growing very uncomfortable. She had barely escaped his intimate handholding earlier without throwing herself at him, now he had her cornered in the elevator. **

**"I was thinking about how nice it was having a picnic in the park with you."**

**He continued, she cleared her throat,**

**"Yeah, it was."**

**She agreed nervously looking up to see if they had reached their floor yet. 'Is it me or is this elevator on snail mode today?' she wondered with a frown.**

**"Lois…I…"**

**"Smallville, if you're going to get all mushy…"**

**"Mushy?"**

**"Yes, mushy!"**

**The elevator doors dinged and open, 'finally!' her mind screamed, she went to flee and he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She stared at him wide-eyed, 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' her mind screamed repeatedly.  
**

**"Lois, don't run."**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello, everyone, Happy New Year! It has been along time since my last post and I wish it wasn't but real life have a way of reminding me why I love to write. I miss Smallville, and I know I'm not the only one, so here is another chapter and as soon as I finish typing the next one I will post it later on tonight. Cathy03 Welcome back!**

**By the I know my last chapter was cruel the way I left it but hey, I promise I'll make it up to you all later.**

**Thank you Reeven, Gladius Grim, Imhooked, RebeccaC, Hot-chocolate329 for letting me know what you thought about the last chapter. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 41**

**What Terrifies Her Most**

**"Lois, don't run."**

**She should have been able to make sure this did not happen, she should have been able to be stronger than this. Four years, that is how long it actually took for her to push the memory of how it felt to be in his arms. She even got to the point where she could be sexual with another man and not crave him instead. But now, in just two months, he had undone all of it with his; "trust me Lois, I'll will always be there," not to mention that damn smile that always made her insides melt, and lets not forget the sexy confidence. But, the topper, god help her, was the way it felt to be near him, against him, and in his arms, just like now.**

**There was always that strange pull, the one that had always been there but never really acknowledged. It was the reason why she could not hold his gaze for too long without looking away. Truth is, from the moment she met him, standing there naked in that cornfield; it had been as if he was a special whistle that she could only hear.**

**Over the years, she had learned to fight against it, and well the only time she had let it take her over was that day in the loft. Right now, that whistle was blowing just for her again and she knew it. Still, that was not what terrified her most, or made her want to run, no, she could handle the pull, the pull did not scare her so much any more. She could handle the rush of memories, but the fact that now she did not want to fight against it, that was what terrified her most. **

**"Lois, you don't have to run from me."**

**He was speaking to her now, his head bent down low towards her wide-eyed expression. She could feel his warm breath fan her face and her treacherous body leaned further against him, **

**"Clark."**

**She heard herself whisper, 'god, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!' her body language screamed. The elevator door dinged from the fact that Clark had his hand braced against the door to keep it from closing. **

**"Lois."**

**He whispered back as his lips descended against hers. her eyes closed, **

**"Lois, Clark there you are!"**

**They both jumped apart as Randal came running up to them.**

**"Perry, been bellowing for you both, did you both turn off your cell phones?"**

**They stared at the man dazed and annoyed, **

**"Of course our cells are on!"**

**Lois yelled harshly pulling out her cell waving it in the man's face. Randal nervously stepped back fearing the famous Lane temper he had witnessed, he had yet to be unfortunate enough to be at the receiving end of it. Still, he was very aware that there was a first time for everything, and by the way they both were staring at him now, he knew that today could very well be the day.**

**Suddenly Clark tilt his head to the side as if listening out to something, if Lois had not been glaring murder at the man she would have realized, **

**"I got to go!"**

**He suddenly exclaimed and Lois turned her attention to the man behind her. She nodded and stepping out of the elevator, he rushed away from them. Randal's eyes widen, 'was the man crazy, Perry was waiting for him.' **

**"He can't go!"**

**He exclaimed outraged at Clarks dismissal of their boss' summons. **

**"Obviously he can!"**

**She yelled at him harshly, if looks could kill, he was sure he would be dead. 'Damn Randal and his bad timing!' she thought glaring at him. **

**"Miss Lane I…"**

**"Shut up Randal!"**

**She shouted as she moved passed him heading towards Perry's office.**

**"Lane, where you been, where is Kent?"**

**Perry asked as she entered his office.**

**"He's out meeting a source, what can I do for you Chief?"**

**She answered with a smile, he grunted,**

**"I got an inside tip about a possible hostage situation at the State House."**

**Her eyes lit up the way it often did at dangerous assignments like these.**

**"I'm on it Chief!"**

**She declared already rushing out of his office. **

**"Olsen!"**

**She called aloud, Jimmy came running towards her camera ready, Lois only yelled for him whenever there was something front-page news worthy and he knew better than to keep her waiting.**

**"Ready Lois, lets go!**

**You're The Devil**

**"What are you doing?"**

**The irate scientist yelled as he frantically ran into the room. Lex smiled triumphantly at the scene of the man running around from monitor to monitor.**

**"Powering the device Doctor."**

**He answered turning to the beautiful red head next to him,**

**"Where were we? Oh yeah Beijing."**

**Mercer nodded and both turned their attention on the doctor who had come rushing towards them.**

**"You can't do this, there are precautions and…"**

**"Obviously I can, and I am, as for these precautions, I'm sure your team is capable of seeing to them." **

**Mercer smiled smugly at him,**

**"We're ready Mr. Luthor!"**

**His top assistant declared from a monitor. Lex smiled widen at the horrified expression on the doctor's face as he turned back to the device muttering,**

**"This is wrong, so many will die this…"**

**"When once a decision is reached and execution is the order of the day, dismiss absolutely all responsibility and care about the outcome."**

**Fletcher sharply turned and glared at the cold-hearted billionaire who had the audacity to hurl quotes at him right now.**

**"William James, American Philosopher and Psychologist, leader of the…"**

**"You're the devil!"**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi everyone, here is the chapter I promised to post last night but couldn't make it happen. Sorry about that, hate when I can't keep my word. Anyways, please enjoy.**

**LoisNClark4Ever, Imhooked, Naomiblue, Gladius Grim, and Hot-chocolate329 thank you for taking the time out and letting me know what you thought about the last chapter. I promise to make you very happy in the next upcoming chapters. **

**By the way, I apologize for all the mistakes in the last chapter, I get so eager to post these chapters once they are typed I sometimes miss mistakes. I've fixed them now.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 42**

Hostage Situation at The State House

**The taxi pulled up on the scene a block away. The crowds and police barricade was enough to make Lois groan. The Swat team was there huddled together formulating a plan of action. Lois needed to get to the front of the crowd, so they shoved their way expertly through the large body of spectators like a well-choreographed dance. Something that told of the years they have worked together. Jimmy knew by now what she expected of him, but more importantly he knew that he better had not miss the shot.**

**The news chopper overhead signaled the fact that she was not the first to get the inside scope, she gritted her teeth as she noticed the news crew's vans that were pulling up.**

**"Inside tip my ass, what the hell, did he tip off everyone?"**

**She yelled irritated as they got to the front of the crowd, Lois pulled out her note pad, pen and recorder.**

**"Let me get some quotes."**

**She looked around at the officers standing guard as crowd control on the other side of the barricade. She smiled as she realized she hit pay dirt.**

**She walked over to an officer that visibly groaned when he noticed her approaching. **

**"Hey Joe, what's the 411?"**

**She asked ignoring the fact that he was already shaking his head before she said anything.**

**"Lane I can't let you pass this time, so don't ask."**

**She smiled at him,**

**"I'm just asking questions, who said anything about passing?"**

**Joe eyed her suspiciously, he knew every time Lois Lane was "asking questions" it almost always met she would be getting herself into some sort of trouble. Last time, he had let her into an active crime scene almost costing him his badge and well; she had managed to get herself taken hostage. **

**She could tell she would have to be crafty this time in her approach; it was obvious he was still upset about what happened last time. So what if she had sneaked on the taped off scene later that night, It's not like she was trying to get herself taken hostage, who would've thought that the perpetrator was still hiding at the scene of the crime five hours after. She couldn't be held responsible for the fact that who ever had search and investigated the scene dropped the ball that day. She flashed him an innocent smile, he groan once more shaking his head, 'this time, she won't get in, he won't let her persuade him other wise, just answer her questions Joe and send her on her way' he silently told himself. **

**" Some deranged man stormed into the State House an hour ago, with a gun demanding that his wife be returned. Apparently, the lady went into Belle Reve for a voluntary inpatient treatment and now she is gone, no one knows where she is, or that she had ever even been there. He is convinced it is a government conspiracy, hence the deranged part. He has been on the phone with the hostage negotiator threatening to shoot every state official in there within the next hour if she is not returned."**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"Does he have a name?"**

**Joe looked at her sideways,**

**"You trying to get me to lose my badge Lane?"**

**She rolled her eyes,**

**'Its just a name Joe, I'm not asking for copy of the recorded hostage negations."**

**He shook his head unsure looking around him at where his superior was. **

**"I've said to much already as it is."**

**Lois raised and eyebrow at him and leaned in close,**

**"We have met before right? You do know I won't…"**

**"John Coy."**

**He suddenly exclaimed looking away. She smiled, god she loved her job she thought.**

**"By the way Lane, the money I owe you, can I get that to you by Friday, the little princess needs ballet shoes."**

**Lois smiled, 'perfect!' she thought.**

**"Sure thing, just get me inside to take some pictures and will call it even."**

**He grunted, 'he knew it, he knew it!' his mind screamed.**

**"You're killing me here Lane!"**

**She patted his arms with mocked sympathy and walked away. Just then there shots fired from the inside, Lois stood as around her the officers and Swat team moved into action she quickly rushed to Jimmy,**

**"Get ready!"**

**Camera raised jimmy was poised to start snapping away. She looked at the front entrance of the State House longingly, wishing she could be inside to see what was happening or better yet, be able to see through walls like Clark. 'Speaking of Clark where was our intergalactic superhero?' she wondered, suddenly someone came flying out of the first floor window, glass flying everywhere. The body of a man hit the ground and was rushed at by Swat team. After that everything seemed to happen in a blur as the officers started yelling, **

**"It's him, it's him, we got the gun man!"**

**The Swat team moved into the building all the while jimmy was snapping pictures none stop. Lois watched the man being thrown in the back of the squad car, he was crying, he looked broken. Suddenly people were rushing out of the building, being escorted by members of the Swat team; various recognizable state officials came rushing out all looking distraught and in obvious shock. She noticed the Mayor was frantically searching the crowd. **

**"Where is he, where is he?"**

**He kept asking looking disoriented, Lois went to move towards him when suddenly an officer screamed,**

**"We got him Mayor Tate!"**

**The bewildered man shook his head,**

**"No, no, the man who saved us! You should've seen it, they bounced off him He took three bullets to the chest."**

**She heard him claiming, smiling proudly,**

**"Clark!"**

**She whispered.**

**"There he is!"**

**The mayor suddenly screamed pointing to the sky, she looked up with everyone else and saw Clark in all his costumed glory hovering above the State House.**

**"Oh my God!"**

**She heard jimmy exclaim as he snapped picture after picture behind her. Lois smiled proudly up at Clark and he smiled back. He started to descend then something seemed to have caught his attention, and then with a giant burst flew away.**

**"Unbelievable!"**

**She heard someone exclaim next to her the crowd was going crazy, she turned to face her photographer,**

**"You got it jimmy?"**

**He nodded with wide-eyed enthusiasm, **

**"Sure did."**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi everyone, long time no post, I promise, I will make it up to you. I just want to thank you Hot-chocolate 329, imhooked, LoisNClark4ever, Gladius Grim for taking the time out to let me know what you guys thought of the last chapter. I know I left you all hanging for days with no update and I am sorry. Cathy03, girl, I cant believe you caught up, I am glad you are back. Well, here is two chapters hope they make up for the long wait. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 43**

**I'll Start With Her!**

**Lex watched as the device roared as it begun performing its programmed function. He smiled as he realized that soon phase one of his plan would be complete. He looked over at the distressed Doctor who was running back in forth from various computer screens. Lex nodded 'he will serve his purpose till the very end.' He had not forgotten the doctor's audacity to think he could out maneuver a Luthor; it was laughable but not forgivable. **

**At first, when he had embarked on the joint venture with the doctor he had planned on quietly discarding the man, and even after witnessing his genius had entertained the idea of keeping him on as a permanent staff. However, the scientist's do-gooder for humanity stance would not be wavered and he was met with fierce and active resistance up until today. Yes, the good doctor needs to be dealt with accordingly, so he will teach the man one last important lesson.**

**"We've reached the coast of China!"**

**Someone exclaimed bringing him out of his musing. His attention back on the flurry of activity around him, white coats rushing around except for Fletcher who seemed glued to his spot over one particular computer screen. The device seemed to be roaring louder, **

**"Oh no!"**

** "Where is it?"**

**"Sichuan"**

**Mercer looked over at Lex who from his expression, seemed to have realized the something had gone wrong. The device suddenly stopped roaring, **

**"What the hell happened?"**

**Lex yelled as he noticed the worried looks of the people in the white coats. Fletcher looked up from one his spot, his face a mix of relief and guilt. The screens were still alive with activity but no one was moving, no one was answering him.**

**"What happened?"**

**Lex shouted louder, Fletcher looked over at his first assistant who was visibly almost too terrified to answer, **

**"The device is still unpredictable, it…"**

**"You said we reached China!"**

**Lex roared angrily cutting the man off. Fletcher shook his head,**

**"I warned you we wouldn't be able to control its target Lex!"**

**The doctor spoke up bringing Lex's furious glare on him. **

**"You said you fixed it!"**

**He hurled at the man harshly, Fletcher nodded, **

**"I did, the device is working, preformed its function, just not on the intended target!"**

**Lex marched over to the doctor and leaned real close to the man's face, "I've spent millions on this device. you thought what I did to you before was evil, that was child's play compared to what I'll do to you all if I don't get what I want."**

**He straightened up and glared at all the white coats,**

**"I want results, you have until the end of the month to get me my target, or there will be grave consequences!"**

**He looked back down at Fletcher, his eyes dark, hard and menacing forcing the doctor to look directly into his eyes as he spoke.**

**"I know where she is and I'll start with her."**

**Lex waited for the realization of his words to take full effect before storming out of the room. **

**Great Shakes of Elvis**

**"You should've seen it sir, he was incredible, and I know I can get a closer shot of him next time." **

**"Oh great shakes of Elvis, this is unbelievable!"  
Perry exclaimed as he held up each of the printed shot of the costumed flying hero.**

**"This is good work son."**

**"Thanks sir!"**

**Jimmy exclaimed beaming proudly, Lois nudged him playfully, **

**"Told you."**

**She whispered over to him. Perry walked around the desk, walking over to the door, and bellowed.**

**"Sal, get this over to print, I want these with Lois' article on the front page of the evening addition!"**

**"Right away sir."**

**Sal quickly appeared taking the flash drive from Perry. He returned his attention back on the two in his office. Noticing Lois was now fiddling with her cell phone. **

**"Something wrong Lois?"**

**Shaking her head,**

**"No just JJ, seems he heard about our new hero, you know him and his superheroes."**

**Both man nodded, **

**"Well, make sure you pick him up a copy of the evening addition, bet he will love our front page story."**

**Lois smiled and looked over at Jimmy.**

**"I'm sure your dying to call Chloe."**

**Jimmy vigorously nodded; he turned to his boss silently asking to be dismissed, Perry chuckled,**

**"Get out of my office Olsen!"**

**Jimmy smiled brightly,**

**"Thanks Chief!"**

**He yelled as he ran out of the office.**

**"Don't call me chief!"**

**Perry yelled after him, Lois shook her head as she watched Perry take his seat back behind his desk.**

**"Where's your partner Lois?"**

**Lois slipped the phone back in her purse.**

**"We had some teacher conference thing today, but I sent him ahead so I could cover the state house story."**

**Perry nodded,**

**"So you both are working things out, good, JJ needs that."**

** Lois nodded in agreement, thankful he seemed to buy her lie.**

**"Listen Lois, I know you have your personal crusade to take down Lex Luthor but I want you to focus on our new mystery hero."**

**She opened her mouth to protest and he held up a hand to stop her.**

**"Look, our readers need answers and you are the best at getting them. I want to know everything you can get about this guy. I want to know who he is, where he came from, why he is here. I want to know how he takes his coffee, if he drinks coffee, Boxers or briefs, everything, and I mean everything. I don't want excuses; I want our readers to be the first to read…"**

**He stopped noticing the flushed look on her face.**

**"Lois?"**

**Asked Perry his eyes assessing her, he hoped she didn't pass out like she did once in his office, that was terrifying enough to make sure she kept a detailed report of her food intake and bed rest for months after that.**

**"Lois!"**

**He called out again more concerned. She shook her head,**

**"I'm, sorry chief." **

**She answered realizing she had let her thoughts take over her once more. It was bad enough she had been silently answering all the questions Perry wanted the reader to know of their new mysterious hero. She had lived with the man for Christ sakes, which was expected. Then her mind had to take the word "everything" and next thing she knew, she was thing about naked Clark, naked Clark touching her, naked Clark kissing her, her wrapped up against a naked Clark and it was then her body started reacting. 'Stupid sex hero farm boy!' **

**"You look flushed, are you alright?"**

**Perry was getting up from his seat.**

**"I got to go…get right on him…that…what you asked…"**

**Her face burning brightly, she quickly snatched her purse off his desk.**

**"I'm on it!"**

**She hastily declared as she ran out of his office. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry this took so long to be posted but work has been demanding longer hours with no pay. Anyways, we have a snow day and that means I can finally type these up, and since I just found out I have yet another snow day tomorrow, I will be posting another two more chapters and one more on Friday. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 44**

**Friend in Need**

**Oliver pushed open the large double doors as he entered Watchtower.**

**"That was some debut, got to hand it to him that was an excellent show of…"**

**Chloe shot him a silent gesture with her finger to her lips and pointed to the phone that was pressed against her face.**

**"That's awesome Jimmy, I can't wait to see the evening edition."**

**Oliver rolled his eyes, walked over to a chair, and sat down. **

**"Of course, we'll celebrate tonight."**

**Oliver snickered at her; she turned away, giving her back to him. **

**"No, I don't see me working late tonight, so I'll meet you at our favorite restaurant."**

**He leaned back in the chair shaking his head. She nodded,**

**"Okay, love you too, bye."**

**She shut off the phone and turned and faced Oliver who lad a grin on his face.**

**"You know I don't get you some times Chloe."**

**She placed the phone down next to her.**

**"Just sometimes, hum."**

**He ignore her,**

**"You have been seriously with this guy for what now, ten years."**

**"Four!"**

**She corrected,**

**"What's your point Green-bean?"**

**He smiled at the annoying nickname, something she only called him when she was annoyed with him. He got up and strolled over to her.**

**"I assume he is 'the one'." **

**He finished with air quotes. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.**

**"You're giving me relationship advice now, how Dr. Phil of you."**

**He chuckled,**

**"You get very defensive when…"**

**"Is there a point to all this or are you just bored and..."**

**"Why not tell him?"**

**He asked cutting her off, she frowned up at him,**

**"What?"**

**"Why not tell the man you've been with for four years what you do? I mean, if he is 'the one' and I'm going to assume he is, why else would you have stayed otherwise."**

**She just started at him. he shrugged,**

**"I don't know Chloe you never struck me as the type to settle."**

**"I'm not settling!"**

**She corrected dryly, he nodded but she could tell he did not believe her.**

**"Why haven't you told him what it is that you do, are you afraid he won't…"**

**"I don't need to explain my relationship to you or anyone else!"**

**She declared pushing past him. He shook his head,**

**"Chloe I see how torn up and guilty you are when you have to cancel on him or stay late."**

**"I would have that guilt no matter what job I had, that's what happens when you're in a relationship and work gets in the way."**

**"I'm sure if you told him what he would understand and…"**

**"I don't need to her another 'you're not being fair to Jimmy' speech okay!"**

**She yelled, she stopped and turned and faced him.**

**"Why does everyone seem to think they know what's best for my relationship?"**

**She shook her head,**

**"For Christ sakes, I'm the only one in a relationship, a long term relationship at that. Damn it Ollie, the longest relationship you've had, your penis excluded, is with your bows and arrows."**

**He winced at her words, **

**"Go ahead; tell me what you really think."**

**She scuffed at his words and turned away walking over to her desk.**

**"I'm done!"**

**He took a step towards her, **

**"Chloe, I…"**

**"I swear the nest words out of your mouth better be about something other than Jimmy and my relationship or so help me Ollie."**

**He held his hands up in surrender, he would have to remember to kick Bruce's bat ass later for talking him into confronting Chloe about this.**

**"Okay, okay, I'm backing off. I saw a friend in need, thought I could help."**

**She shook her head picking up a folder, she turned and thrusted it towards him.**

**"You want to help me, stick your nose in this invoice, and out of my personal life."**

**He walked over to her and took the file from her. she looked away from him,**

**"Sorry."**

**He muttered, she nodded trying to keep herself from crying.**

**"Me too."**

**No More Interruptions**

**Clark landed on the roof of the daily planet, he looked around making sure no one could see him and quickly spun into his work clothes. Adjusting his tie, he opened the door to stairwell, he did not expect that armed robbery in Chicago to take as long as it did, all he had wanted to do was see Lois.**

**He had finally made his debut costume and all. Then it had seemed as if the whole world has eyes on him, but he only saw her. When she looked up and held his gaze, he knew then that, no matter what else came, he wanted her there, he needed her with him. **

**The deep pride that shone in her eyes shocked him; he did not expect the feeling that washed over him them. He never felt so right, so sure about his decision, all the doubt from before seemed to have faded right at that moment, when their eyes met and she smiled at him.**

**He stopped as a thought suddenly occurred to him, he could not go charging up to Lois just like that, he need to gather his words, he need to be careful so he wouldn't send her running. God knows, he did not want that Great Wall of hers to go back up several feet higher.**

**He decided patience was the wisest path to take. **

**"Patience, patience, patience,"**

**He repeated over and over again, as he pulled opened the stairwell door to their floor and quickly made his way down the hall. He was soothing down his dress shirt when the elevator doors opened and Lois came out almost crashing into him.**

** "Lois!'**

**He exclaimed surprised to see her there. No sooner as he uttered those words, he was grabbed by her and pushed into the elevator.**

**"Lois what are you doing?"**

**The door closed behind them and she turned and pushed the emergency button. **

**"No more interruptions!"**

**She whispered huskily turning to face him. She dropped her purse by her feet. He saw the predatory look in her eyes, **

**"Lois?"**

**Without another word, she threw herself at him and his arms quickly wrapped around her, holding her up against him. she grabbed his head between her hands and crashed her lips against his, her tongue ran across his bottom lip and his lips instantly parted to her deepening the kiss. Lois moaned in contentment, feeling her body tingle with joy, 'god she had missed this.' Their lips parted both breathing heavily starring at each other, their need for one another blazing in their eyes.**

** "Something is wrong with the elevator!" **

**They both heard someone say. She ran a finger across his moist lips, **

**"One more."**

**She whispered and he smiled and lowered his lips back on hers. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi Everyone, here's one chapter, the other will follow as soon as I'm done typing it later tonight.**

**Gladius Grim, you are so right, glad to see you saw that. **

**Hot-Chocolate329, glad I made you happy, promise more happiness to come.**

**LoisNClark4Ever, more naked Clark to come and poor Ollie indeed.****Cathy03, I haven't completely revealed what Lex is up to but will do that real soon, so you did not really miss it. But you are right China is vital for his little plan. Sorry for leaving you guys there but I am going to make it up to you all very soon.****Imhooked, I promise no Chollie, but I will admit I did like them. But I promise, Chloe does end up with someone.****NaomiBlue, yeah, Ollie was sent by Bruce, interesting indeed.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 45 **

** This Means Nothing!**

**Lois nervously paced in front of the coffee maker, she needed a cup, bad, it would calm her nerves. She shot a look in the direction of JJ's room where a costumed clad Clark was saying goodnight to his son. After that kiss in the elevator which did nothing to take the edge off, she had invited him over for dinner but he soon had been called away and well, she had been replaying the whole scene in her head after putting JJ to bed when he suddenly landed on her balcony. **

**Suddenly the memory of that kiss was not sufficient and she wanted to create a new memory of her and him on her kitchen counter. Yes, it has been a long time since she had been intimate with someone, sort of an occupational hazard thing. However, being intimate with Clark again was just something her body seems to be craving like vitamin C or oxygen. Still, she had to be careful, Clark was not the casual sex type and well she was not the happily ever after type either. Yet, she would be lying if she did not admit that some small part of her, since she had met the Kents, wanted to be. She envied the love Martha and Jonathan has but she knew that for her it would be different, no one stays, they all leave.**

**She heard a door close and she quickly spun around and there he was standing there in all his red and blue glory. He smiled at her and she grabbed the edge of the counter because her legs seemed to have gone jelly. **

**"I still can't believe his mine sometimes."**

**She nodded,**

**"Well believe it."**

**He advanced towards her, and she nervously pressed herself back against the counter. 'Nowhere to go.' Her mind screamed. **

**"Lois, are you alright."**

**She shook her head, **

**"Yeah why wouldn't I be don't you have to go patrol?"**

**She uttered in one breath. He frowned, 'something was definitely up. Was she regretting what happened in the elevator? God, I hope she is not going to try to pretend it never happened.' He moved around the kitchen island towards her.**

**"I'm listening."**

**He answered taping his ear. **

**"That's right."**

**She nodded looking around her quickly for an escape path. When her eyes landed back on him, he was in front of her. Her eyes widen and she gasped as he leaned down close to her face. **

**"One more."**

**He whispered and his mouth claimed hers. Something between a sob and a moan escaped her and she wrapped her arms around his neck leaning her body against him. He groan in response and wrapped his arms around her crushing her to him. **

**With seemingly effortless strength, he lifted her onto the counter, their lips parted.**

**"I can't be near you without wanting you."**

**He confessed. **

**"Clark, this means nothing."**

**He brushed his lips lightly against hers, she leaned into him, and he pulled his head back. **

**"Nothing?"**

**She ran her hand over his broad shoulders, leaned forward and kissed his chin. **

**"This is just me having an itch, and you present to scratch it."**

**He shook his head, reaching up to brush a thumb against her moist lips.**

**"I can't be you booty call Lois."**

**She grunted in annoyance, she was incredibility aroused, all his fault by the way.**

**"Don't talk stupid Clark, you want me and I want you."**

**She ran her hand down over his chest and came to rest just above his waistline. He closed his eyes,**

**"I don't just want your body Lois."**

**She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him roughly against her. **

**"I don't need the Boy Scout right now Clark."**

** "Lois I need…"**

**She grabbed his head; she was tired of talking,**

**"No more talking, clarkie needs to come out and play."**

** She brought his lips down on her cutting off any more protest.**

** They Are Not God!**

**Lex stared at the TV screen hand gripping the remote. The lovely red head entered the room carrying glass of Scotch in one hand and a newspaper in the other.**

**"Admiring your work!"**

**Not moving his eyes from the screen, he took his drink from her hand.**

**"The imbeciles, it didn't even register on the rector scale, not even worth a mention,"**

**He muttered changing the channel once more.**

**"But apparently, some flying do-gooder freak has made the news."**

**Mercer turned and watched the news footage from the State House hostage.**

**"He ruined all the fun."**

**Lex muttered. Mercer smiled,**

**"The camera does love him."**

**She pointed out turning her back to Lex; He looked away from the screen then.**

**"I don't care if the camera loves him or not Tess, we have a plan to execute and we are no where close to it. What happened to day was a complete and utter failure and I won't stand for much more of it."**

**She lowered herself on the chair facing him. She opened the paper and read the headline aloud.**

**"Mysterious Flying Hero Saves the Day!"**

**He grunted, she lowered the paper and looked over at him.**

**"Worried?"**

**He was on his feet, walked over, and snatched the paper out of her hand. She watched him as his eyes moved back in forth over the article.**

**"The public will fall over themselves over him, he could become…"**

**"Everything goes as planned!"**

**She arched an eyebrow at him, **

**"I don't care how many God damn heroes the world got crawling out of its underbelly, they are not God; he is the only one that can stop me." **


	46. Chapter 46

**I tried very hard to get this as soon as possible to you guys but I just couldn't get my internet to cooperate. Anyways, enjoy, happy Friday, hope this makes up a little for the lack of our beloved Smallville.**

**Doomsday2012, thank you for your kind words, and glad to hear you like things so far.**

**Cathy03, I wanted to keep the fact that Lex does not know Clark and Superman are the same, because that is what I have always loved about the story. Smallville is doing differently, that is okay for them, not me.**

**Chollie, I can honestly admit the whole Jimmy thing was so not my favorite thing; I would have preferred Davis and actually was rooting for them. I enjoyed Chollie and was sad when it was over.**

**imhooked, sorry Lois has a stubborn streak and that doubled with her hurt feelings only means Clark will have his work cut out for him. **

**LoisNClark4Ever, I am so tickled by your review, glad to see you loved that chapter. I was not too sure when I was posting it, did not want to turn off some people. Your review was the first and it made me more confident to post this one. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 46 **

**What Do You Want?**

**"Come on Clark!"**

**God listen to me I'm begging, or its whining. Lois thought to herself.**

**"Why can't you just…"**

**"No Lois!"**

**She grunted,**

**"Fine, what do you want?"**

**He raised an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged.**

**"What, it's too late to put the genie back in the bottle."**

**She pointed out using the analogies to refer to her libido. **

**After what did not happen last night, because Clark had somehow managed to get away from her, she was forced to admit that he would not be easily swayed to the dark force as she had hoped. Whom was she kidding, red blooded male or not, she knew the man well enough to know that he would not accept her terms as she had stated them. **

**Even if she knew, they were made in an attempt to remind her body not to converse with her heart, which lately, seemed to have been left vulnerable. The past couple of months since Clark had been back, the big country bumpkin had managed to take down some of her walls. Of course she was not about to let him lay siege of her heart. **

**'no it was physical!' that's what she told herself as she had watched him going about his day as if nothing had almost happened last night.**

**As if his words last night, about him not being able to be near her without wanting her, had never been uttered. Unable to withstand it any longer she had dragged him into the copy room and locked them in. Things were getting pretty hot and heavy between them when he suddenly pulled away, hence the pleading and whining.**

**He was near her now, so why was he not tearing her clothes off, she wondered, 'damn his iron will."**

**"Lois!"**

**She shook her head and grabbed his tie pulling him down towards her for a mind-searing kiss. He kissed her back with as much passion and backed into the giant copier machine. Clark let out a deep throaty moan as he felt her hands snake down between them tugging on his belt buckle. 'The woman will be the death of me!' he thought. **

**Summoning what little will power he had left he grabbed her wrist and moved her hands away. She tried to wiggle her wrist free but failed, she tried one last move and pushed and rubbed against his aroused nether region.**

**In response, he growled, yes growled and before she knew it she was pinned against a wall. He was staring down at her breathing heavily, eyes blazing with his desire.**

**"What do you want?"**

**She asked huskily,**

**"I want a date."**

**"A date?"**

**She was not expecting that.**

**"Yes."**

**She shook her head,**

**"I don't date."**

**It was his turn to shake his head,**

**"What about Roger?**

**Her eyes widen,**

**"How do you know about roger?**

**Suddenly his mind traveled back to a conversation he had with JJ last weekend.**

**_Last weekend._**

**_Clark_****_ sat on the roof of the barn with JJ looking out over the farm. They had gone flying since Jonathan had been busy with a conference call and well, JJ had wanted to keep enjoying the bird's eye view of the farm. Lois would probably kill him, but he had an arm wrapped around the boy and well, he was sure he could catch him if need be. _**

**_"Daddy!"_**

**_"Yeah!"_**

**_"Do you go out on date?"_**

**_Clark_****_ frowned,_**

**_"Date, no, I don't have time for that."_**

**_He answered honestly. JJ regarded him,_**

**_"If you did have time, would you go out on dates?"_**

**_Clark_****_ chuckled, _**

**_"I suppose, I never thought about it really."_**

**_JJ nodded and turned back to the beautiful scenery. _**

**_"Mommy went out on a date."_**

**_"What!"_**

**_JJ nodded,_**

**_"The other night, mommy went out with Roger Birns."_**

**_Clark_****_ frowned shaking his head._**

**_"She said she was meeting Chloe for drinks."_**

**_JJ shook his head, it wasn't uncommon for his mommy to lie, she never lied to him though. Still, if he knew bringing up the date was going to lead to this bit of information he would have left it out of the conversation._**

**_He sigh, too bad really, he was so sure his parents would be getting back together. There had been moments, signs, like the fact that his dad was around more and more, he stayed even after he had put him to bed, and he was there in the morning to walk him to group. David had said that was how it had started for his parents before they got back together. He was so happy, so hopeful, until his mommy had declared that she had a date. _**

**_He looked up at his dad; his face contorted with emotions. He wondered if it bothered his daddy that his mommy was dating, but then again, he might be just upset about the lying. Either case he had to get his daddy's mind off it all._**

**_"Have you met Batman yet daddy?"_**

**_He exclaimed attempting to change the subject. However, Clark's mind was still on Lois dating. 'Damn why did the thought make him want to go caveman.' He wondered._**

**_"Daddy!"_**

**_JJ called out to him again tugging on his shirt as he realized he had not heard him. Clark snapped out of his thoughts,_**

**_"Sorry buddy, I spaced out there for a second."_**

**_JJ giggled,_**

**_"It's okay mommy does that a lot too." _**

**Clark**** shook his head adamantly at her,**

**"No more date with Roger."**

**She moved forward and kissed the side of his neck, eliciting a moan from him before he pulled away out of her reach. **

**"But he is sweet, and so nice."**

**She whispered her lips pouting, He grunted.**

**"So are puppies and picnics."**

**He pointed out. She reached up and ran a finger over the rim of the glasses that were sticking out of his shirt pocked.**

**"You want to go steady Smallville."**

**She whispered pushing the glasses back down into the pocket. She looked up at him a flicker of amusement in her eyes. He lowered his head and claimed her lips once more letting her know he meant business. She leaned into his kiss; feeling the familiar rush go through her from her head to the tip of her toes, then back up again. He pulled away suddenly and smiled, 'that should do it.' He thought.**

**"No more Roger?"**

**He asked brushing his lips lightly against her moist and parted ones. She moved to claim his lips this time but he moved back. She whimpered,**

**"Okay."**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi everyone, I should've had this chapter posted last week and my Internet was down due to the snowstorm. Anyways, I am posting this from work. Sorry for the lateness, I will try posting one later tonight if I can get my children off the computer early enough. **

**RebeccaC, glad you are all caught up, and glad to see you still with me. It was good to read your review. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Hot-chocolate329, Lois is stubborn. But don't worry you didn't miss an update.**

**IceQueen825, yes, finally Lois said yes, I hope you will still be celebrating by the end of the first part of this story.**

**Gladius Grim, yes, naughty, naughty Lois has a lot she has been keeping from Clark. **

**Imhooked, I didn't want them sleeping together yet, because it was just not the time, Lois has issues.**

**LoisNClark4ever, haha!, I loved that "The Horn Dog "Lane, that's what I should of put as the title.**

**Cathy03, oh yeah, Clark has her right were he wants her. **

**Pawny, thank you so much for taking the time out to send me a review, at 3:08 am at that. I know what you mean about feeling sad after reading up to all the chapters of a story; I promise to post often, usually five times a week. I try not to leave people hanging because I hate waiting on a story to update. English is not my first language either, but I think you expressed yourself really well. Thank you for your kind words and being brave enough to send them to me.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 47**

**Why Tempt Fate!**

**Lois tossed the fifth outfit she tried on the bed, she was a ball of nerves and if she didn't find something to wear soon, she would be answering the door in her underwear and pink bunny slippers. **

**"What are you doing?"**

**She asked to her reflection in the mirror. **

**"Why didn't you say no, this is going to be a disaster!"**

**She yelled at her reflection. She walked over to her bed and sat heavily down on it, she needed to calm down; she could feel herself slipping into a panic attack. She grabbed her phone on the dresser and dialed the only person that always seemed to talk her down in times like these.**

**" Hello sweetheart."**

**"Martha, it's Lois."**

**The older woman chuckled**

**" Yes, I know, what's the matter honey?"**

**Lois stood up and started pacing.**

**"I have a date tonight with Clark."**

**" Yes, I know."**

**Lois looked over at the bedside alarm clock,**

**"In 45 minutes he will be here to pick me up for dinner and I am freaking out!"**

**"Lois, there's no need to panic, it's just Clark."**

**She shook her head,**

**" This is a disaster waiting to happen Mrs. K, we have made such progress, what if we spent all night awkwardly starring at each other, you know how I hate awkward silences, this could possibly go down as the worst date in history."**

**"Lois, this is you and Clark, I have never known you two to be at a lost for words with one another."**

**She dropped herself back on the bed,**

**"This is different, I don't want…God Martha, why tempt fate?"**

**There was some shuffling on the other end of the line and Lois waited starring down at her feet, feeling fresh tears sting her eyes.**

**"Lois, you listen to me, you are not going out with a stranger, you are going to dinner with Clark. The same man that knows how you take your coffee, and how important it is to make sure you have a fresh cup handy. He is the same man who makes it a priority to tuck JJ in bed every night with you and be there every morning to make you and him breakfast and walk him to group. You are going to get up and put on that nice red dress you bought the last time we went shopping together and you said you would save it for a special day, well today is that day." **

**You Set Me Up!**

**"Bruce Wayne."**

**Oliver switched the phone to the other ear, **

**"You set me up!"**

**Oliver declared accusingly**

** "I'm sorry what are you referring to."**

**Bruce replied faking ignorance.**

**"Who would've thought the big bad Bat would be afraid of a petite blond."**

**Oliver teased leaning back in his chair.**

**"From your whining I take it things didn't go too well."**

**"You knew she was going to come just short of castrating me and you sent me anyways."**

**"I thought you would be the best man for the job, what with all your talk about having the ability and I quote, to charm the skirts right off any woman." **

**He retorted a hint of laughter in his voice,**

**"You owe me Bruce, and I mean to collect."**

** "You practically volunteered Queen."**

** "Next time, do your own dirty work Wayne, instead of hiding out in that cave of yours."**

**No Take Backs**

**They were walking home from the restaurant arms linked together, a contented smile on both their faces. Martha had been right, of course she was right, the woman was a deep well of wisdom. Lois soon realized that the night it felt like the time they went out to eat at that greasy burger place or when they had their impromptu picnic in the park. There was no awkward silence, even when she opened the door and he stood there flashing her that famous Clark Kent grin of his. He had looked her over approvingly and handed her a bag of ground coffee, her favorite brand. She had taken then laughing,**

**" This is perfect, I'm almost out."**

**He had chuckled, **

**"I know."**

**She had clutched them against her chest,**

**"A man after my own heart."**

**She had swooned, he had smiled wider.**

**"That is the plan."**

**And just like that all the anxiety from before was a distant memory. She looked up at the smile that has been plastered on his face since they left the restaurant. **

**"This wasn't so bad Clark!"**

**"I told you the universe wouldn't implode on itself Lois."**

**She smiled,**

**" Yeah well, I still can't believe I actually had as much of a good time as I did. And you only had to leave me twice throughout the whole night."**

**He looked down at her,**

**"I would've preferred if I didn't have to leave you at all."**

** She patted the arm she had her own wrapped around. **

**"At least it was before we were seated and before our meals came."**

**Clark nodded, hopping that for a while longer he didn't have to take off again. **

**"Well?"**

**She asked, he frowned down at her,**

**"Well what?**

**She rolled her eyes,**

**"Was I a great date?"**

**He shrugged looking away,**

**"I guess you were okay, though I doubt I would be considering a second date if you weren't so damn hot."**

**She pulled her arm away and shoved him, he was laughing as he reached for her hand.**

**"Maybe my damn hot self wouldn't accept."**

**She pointed out teasingly. He pulled her to him, wrapping her arm back around his. **

**"Oh, you would."**

**She smiled,**

**"That sure huh?"**

**He nodded and looked down at her.**

**"Said so yourself, you had a good time."**

**She shrugged,**

**"Maybe I was just being nice."**

**He shook his head,**

**"Not likely."**

**She shook her head,**

**"I could have just been…"**

**"No take backs Lane!" **


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi everyone, I want to first thank everyone took the time out to leave me a review about the last chapter. I also, want to say thank you to all those of you who are still reading this story.**

**I am so sorry I could not update as often as I planned, a very close friend of mine had a heart attack at work and I have been spending time with her in the hospital. I needed to be there for her, and as important as posting this story to all of you who I know wait for the posts, I had to leave you guys hanging. I cannot begin to express how terrifying that was. It reminded me of how short and fragile our lives are. Thank goodness, she is back home and now I can start posting again. **

**Writing to me is my passion, my bliss. I want to spend my life following my passions and living my bliss, so I thank you all for allowing me to share this story with you. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 48**

** The Are Not Children Anymore**

**Martha looked over at Jonathan who was propped up in bed reading beside her. She was trying to read her book but her mind was on Lois and Clark. It is not as if she was worried they would not have a great night but with Clark being a fulltime superhero, it could get in the way. She did not want to have Lois left sitting around waiting for Clark, knowing how Lois thinks; the young woman might take it as a sign why they could not make it work. God knows she wanted it to work, she had hoped for this since the first time she saw them interact with each other. She loved Lois as a daughter, a love that was natural. They needed to make it work, it would be great for JJ, and it would be great for them all. She let out a heavy sigh.**

**"Stop worrying Martha, they'll work it out."**

**She placed the book on her lap,**

**"I just want tonight to go perfectly, they need each other, and I wish I could make them see that, they can be so stubborn."**

**Jonathan put his book down and looked at his wife,**

**"They're not children anymore Martha, we can't make them do what we want them to. It is up to them to figure it out, no matter how long it takes. All we can do is be there to celebrate when things go well, and help them pick up the pieces when they don't."**

**I Feel It in My Gut**

**"Chloe you are worrying for nothing."**

**The dirty blond man pointed out to his pacing girlfriend. They had volunteered to baby-sit JJ whom was quiet possibly the most independent child he knows. The child who they had taken out to the movies and the arcade had crashed on the cab ride over. The child was blissfully asleep, unaware that his parents were out together on a date, something that he could not understand why everyone was so adamant to keep from the child. It was no secret that, JJ had always wanted to have his father in his life and now he could have his parents together, this was a cause for celebration, not panic. **

**"Jimmy, you just have no idea how disastrous this will be."**

**He shook his head,**

**"I think you are over reacting."**

**"I'm not over reacting; Lois is going to do what she has always done."**

**She stopped and faced him; Jimmy shook his head unconvinced,**

**"I don't know, Lois and Clark have great chemistry together."**

**Chloe scoffed at his words,**

**"Yeah, that chemistry was working full force five years ago, look how well that worked out. Lois is unable to commit and runs at the slightest hint of I love you."**

**Jimmy picked up his empty coke can,**

**"I've seen the way they look at each other, trust me Lois and Clark would be great together, I feel it in my gut." **

**Ending the Night Right**

**Lois looked over at Clark as they rode the elevator up to her apartment. She had been on her best behavior all night, exhibiting extreme self-control, something that was growing extremely difficult lately when it concerns a certain alien farm boy turned superhero/ reporter/ father of her child. **

**She had held up her end of the bargain, she had gone out on a date with him and as apprehensive as she was in the beginning, it was the best date she has gone on in a long while. Now, all she wants to do is claim her prize, and boy was he a prize.**

**He looked over at her and met her gaze; she flashed him a brilliant smile. He smiled back with that smile that always turns her to mush and she bit her lip and gripped her clutch in her both her hands tightly to keep from throwing herself at him. Finally, the elevator reached her floor, dinged and the doors opened. They silently walked to her apartment door, she pulled out her key to open the door when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. **

**"I had a great time and I think after a successful date like ours, it should end it right."**

**Her eyes wide with anticipation she pressed her body further against him.**

**"I like the sound of that."**

**He smiled and lowered his head to kiss her when the door suddenly flew open. **

**"So, how was it?"**

**They both turned still in their intimate stance and looked over at a wide-eyed Chloe. **

**"Close the door Chloe!"**

**Lois calmly ordered, Chloe nodded sheepishly and closed the door. They looked back at one another.**

**"Where were we?"**

**He smiled,**

**"Ending the night right."**

**He answered and kissed her. **


	49. Chapter 49

**Here is another chapter; I will be posting three more over the course of the weekend to catch up on my usual pace. Kikkertje, Hot-chocolate329, Lilbit4,Gladius Grim, JamesTKent, and Cathy03 it is such a great joy for me to wake up to your reviews. Thank you all for sticking with me and this story, and thank you for your kind words and understanding. **

**Cathy03, girl have a safe and fun filled vacation, I will miss reading your updates but I will make sure to post often so you have many chapters waiting for you when you return. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 49**

**Normal**

**JJ was quietly eating a bowl of Honey Nut cheerios when Clark landed on the balcony. He quickly spun into t-shirt and jeans and entered the apartment.**

**"Morning daddy!"**

**The little boy exclaimed eyes fixed on the Spongebob cartoon playing on the TV screen. Clark smiled walking over to his son,**

**"Morning buddy, mommy still asleep?"**

**Clark**** asked coming to sit down next to his son. JJ scooted closer to his dad who wrapped an arm around him.**

**"Mommy went out last night; she always sleeps in later after she has been out."**

**The little boy explained. Clark smiled remembering their date. It had been worth the third degree from an anxious Chloe, thankfully Jimmy was there to rein her back when her probing veered into the 'none of your business' range. He had not realized Jimmy was such of a fierce supporter of him and Lois being together, unlike he petite blond best- friend who wore her disapproval on her face as if she had verbally spoken them instead. Thankfully, Lois had seemed to be able to keep it all from ruining their night. **

** "Aunt Chloe and Uncle Jimmy took me to the movies and the arcade, I won three games and Uncle Jimmy said that I have mommy's take no prisoner attitude."**

**Clark**** looked down at the child and nodded with an amused smile.**

**"Yes, mommy's traits are prominent that is true."**

**JJ looked up at his father,**

**"But those are the qualities that make your mother who she is; I wouldn't have her any other way."**

**JJ smiled and looked back at the TV.**

**"I have a play date with my friend David at noon; we are going to build a miniature model of the USS Constitution."**

**Clark**** shakes his head amazed,**

**"Miniature models of battleships do you and your friends play normal five year old games?"**

**JJ shrugged, **

**"I thought what we do was normal daddy."**

**Nothing Jimmy!**

**Chloe gripped the cup of tea in her hands, her mind running wild with unbridled worry. She had not slept for more than a few hours last night, tossing and turning as her mind refuse to let go the whole Lois and Clark situation. **

**She wished she could pretend to be happy for them, but she knew what Lois was capable of and what she was not when it came to the maters of her heart. Because she loved them, she wanted to see them both happy, because of JJ she would be the first to celebrate a union between the two, but because she knew better, she could not.**

**"Are you still worrying over Lois and Clark?"**

**Jimmy exclaimed as he padded into the kitchen of their apartment. She looked up from her perch on the bar stool and fixed her eyes on him.**

**"I'm surprised at you Jimmy; I expected more support from you. Have you forgotten what it was like, what she was like?"**

**Jimmy shook his head and opened the fridge to take out the bottle of orange juice.**

**"Chloe she was dealing with being a new mother and CK the father of her child, was not around, what woman wouldn't be affected by that on any level."**

**She shook her head,**

**"I can't believe you're still against me on this."**

**Jimmy grabbed a cup from the upper cabinet,**

**"Why do you have to make it sound like I betrayed you somehow?"**

**She jumped off the stool,**

**"I'm sorry Jimmy but, for all the years we have been together you have always supported me, standing with me through everything. I can't help feeling like this is a betrayal of all that."**

**She walked to the sink and put her mug down. Jimmy shook his head,**

**"So because I don't want to mount a protest against Clark and Lois, that somehow means I've betrayed you."**

**He chuckled at the absurdity of it all and poured himself a cup of orange juice,**

**"I'm sorry Chloe but standing by you never met always agreeing with you. I love you but I don't need to be your constant cheerleader to prove that to you."**

**She forcefully turned on the tap to rinse out her cup.**

**"This is why."**

**She whispered shaking her head; he turned and looked at her a frown on his face,**

**"This is why what?"**

**She shook her head,**

**"Nothing Jimmy!"**

**She replied annoyed, he shook his head forgetting his cup of orange juice for a minute. Chloe had been whispering that phrase at the end of every one of their arguments, and every time he asked her to elaborate, she would only chime 'nothing Jimmy.' Well it did not take a genius to know there was a boatload of something behind those words.**

**"No Chloe, it's not nothing."**

**She shut off the tap, grabbed the hand towel, and dried her hands. **

**"I said it's nothing, so drop it."**

**He shook his head,**

**"Chloe I know…"**

**She turned and faced him,**

**"Drop it Jimmy, I am tired, I barely slept last night, I just don't have it in me to do this with you right now."**

**He stared at her incredulously. Chloe shook her head and quickly walked away.**

**"I'm going to take a shower."**

** She announced disappearing into their bedroom. **

**First love and last Romance**

**Lois's nose wrinkled and twitched at the familiar aroma, it was drawing her out of her sleep like a siren. She felt her eyes trying to open against the weight of sleep, 'god the smell was so strong.' Her mind screamed. 'Who was she kidding she was slave to the stuff'. Her eyes fluttered open and through blurred vision, she could barely make out the form of a cup moving back and forth above her face. She blinked several times,**

**"Morning sleeping beauty."**

**She knew that voice, and it came with coffee. She smiled as she turned her head looking for the familiar face. **

**"My prince charming!"**

**She declared as she landed on his smiling face then quickly looked back at the cup and took it from his hand sitting up.**

**"Oh, how good it is to wake up to you my sweet."**

**She cooed.**

**Clark rolled his eyes, she looked back at him,**

**"Oh, morning Smallville!"**

**She raised the cup and took a sip closing her eyes as the rejuvenating brew rushed down her throat. She moaned,**

**"It's like the first time every time."**

**Clark**** sat down on the bed facing her by her feet.**

**"I refuse to be jealous of a beverage."**

**She smiled and reached down and patted his thigh,**

**"It's my first love."**

**He took her hand and brought it to his lips,**

**"That's fine, as long as I get to be your last romance."**


	50. Chapter 50

**RebeccaC, LoisNClark4Ever, Cathy03, Imhooked, Gladius Grim, NaomiBlue, Hot-chocolate329, thank you all for your last reviews of the last chapter, as always it is with great pleasure that I read them, they make happy to check my email. Here is the chapter I couldn't post yesterday because my son hogged the computer doing his science paper. I will post the other later tonight. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 50**

** In the Kitchen **

**"You know what I can't get enough of lately?"**

**Lois exclaimed as she came out of her bedroom advancing towards him.**

** "What's that?"**

**He asked as he placed the frying pan on the stove. She came behind him and slipped her arms around his waist, pressing her chest into his back.**

**"You in my kitchen, slaving over a stove for me."**

**He chuckled,**

**"The way to your heart Lois."**

**She moaned and rested her head in between his shoulder blades.**

** "How about you reroute all that effort into trying to get into me."**

**"I am trying to get into you Lois, all of you."**

**She smiled wickedly, **

**"You know I've learned a few tricks since the last time."**

**She declared as he felt her hand slipping over his belt. **

**"Lois!" he warned, She rose on her toes brushing her lips against the side of his neck. **

**"I can do this neat thing with my tongue."**

**She whispered against his ear. He let out a throaty moan as he grabbed her wandering hand and quickly pulled her around to face him.**

**"Me too!" **

**He whispered down huskily before he claimed her lips to give her a mind searing, toe curling, oh my got the man got skills kiss. Their lips parted and she was dizzy, her body humming clutching tightly on to him. **

**"Again!"**

**She whimpered and aggressively grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips back down on hers. **

** Grown Ups Are Complicated**

**"Are your parents back together yet?"**

**Asked David as he handed JJ the piece of the bulkhead for the model ship they were building. **

**"No, but daddy still has dinner with us and is there every morning to take me to group."**

**David shrugged, he knew how slow things moved sometimes between adult. His parents had been divorced for four years before they got back together. **

**"Well, maybe soon your dad will start spending the night."**

**David remembered that had been how things had worked out with his parents. His daddy was spending the night and then soon he was moving in. JJ shook his head, **

**"I don't think so, mommy went out on a date with Roger again."**

**David frowned,**

**"Who's Roger?"**

**JJ scrunched his face,**

**"Some guy mommy met when she was investigating Mayor Tate."**

**David eyes widen with surprise,**

**"Your mom investigated Mayor Tate?"**

**JJ shrugged,**

**"Mommy investigates everybody. She says it's her superhero power."**

**David nodded, JJ let out a heavy sigh,**

**"Anyways, last night mommy went out on another date with Roger, no one wanted to tell me but I know when Uncle Jimmy is trying to act like nothing is happening it means something is happening."**

**David nodded,**

**"Maybe you can get your parents to do something together, you know, something they both like to do."**

**JJ shakes his head he wished that it would be that easy. His mother was quiet possibly the most stubborn person he knows and his father has been trying since he got back to get his mom to realize that he was back to stay and she was not making it easy. **

**"The only thing they like doing together it seems is arguing."**

**David looked up from the model ship,**

**"Is it the yelling kind, the one that makes you run to your room and shut the door?"**

**JJ shook his head,**

**"No, not really, it's almost like that's how they talk sometimes. Grandpa said that they always did that, it's how they stay on solid ground or something."**

**David never heard of such a thing, it made no sense.**

**"Grandma thinks it's because they love each other but are too afraid to say it, so they argue because it's safer." **

**At that David shakes his head,**

**"Grown ups ate too complicated!"**

**He declared, **

**"When I grow up, I won't argue when I want to say I love you, I'll just say it."**

**JJ nodded in agreement.**

** They were quiet for a long time just working on the model ship both lost in deep thought. David wished his friend could get the chance to have his parents back together like he had. But he is quickly realizing that sometimes people get in their own way, and when he says people he means adults. They have a habit of making things more difficult than it has to be. **

**JJ wished that his parents would just say what they felt, he was sure his grandma was right, she knew a lot, and if his parents really did love each other but were too afraid to say it he would have to try to find away to get them to admit it. He had to think of a way, maybe if could see how much they needed each other, there had to be something he could do. Suddenly David chuckled, JJ looked over at his chuckling friend.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"Last night I had a dream my mommy and daddy switched bodies."**

**He answered with a silly grin on his face.**

** JJ couldn't help chuckle at the absurdity, his friend watched way too much sci-fi channel. **

**He couldn't help picturing his mommy in his daddy's body, he was known for his active imagination after all. **

**He shook his head as the image of his mother trying to fly, or setting things on fire accidentally with her heat vision instead of her cooking. 'That was not funny at all.' he concluded.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hi everyone, tried to get this chapter out to you all earlier but proof reading it took too long and well I had to rush it because it's midnight. Thank you all who left me a review for the last chapter, you know who you are. Hope this was worth the delay and I will post another tomorrow afternoon at work. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 51**

**You Know Intentions**

**He was leaning against the Kitchen island as he watched her dig enthusiastically into her omelet. It was always amazing to him how much she could eat and yet still manage to look like she did. She was on her second omelet and visibly relishing in every bite. His eyes raked over her blissful expression as she put another piece in her mouth, it was almost similar to the look she had just minutes before her stomach had rumbled so loudly that they both had to stop their feverish make out session. **

**'Thank goodness it had.' He thought he was just about to throw caution to the wind and take her right there in the kitchen.**

**"Perry asked me to write a tell-all article about you."**

**She declared suddenly still focused on her plate, he crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"Don't look like that; he wants to know about our new mysterious hero."**

**She explained still not looking up from her plate, 'how does she do that?' Clark wondered.**

**"Actually, his exact words were, Lois, I want you to find out everything about this guys and I mean everything."**

**She continued making her voice deeper to imitate their boss.**

**She chuckled,**

**"There was even mention of what sort of underwear you wore."**

**He shook his head, more relaxed,**

**"I don't remember reading anywhere about what sort of underwear the Green Arrow wears." She looked up at him smirking, he could tell what her next words were going to be and realized he had only himself to blame.**

**"Boxer briefs!"**

**She answered with a wink. His expression darkened at the reminder of Lois' romantic past. She rolled her eyes, **

**"Oh come on Smallville, don't worry, I promise not to tell the public that you go commando."**

**She teased; he quickly shook his head,**

**"I don't!"**

**She rake her gaze over him stopping to stare at his crotch and sigh,**

**"Lois, my eyes are up here."**

**She looked up at him and shrugged,**

**"Sorry, might happen again, try not to hold it against me."**

**He shook his head smiling.**

**"My girlfriend with the one track mind."**

**She arched an eyebrow at him,**

**"girlfriend?"**

**He nodded a bright smile on his face moving towards her.**

**"Yes Lois, you're my girlfriend, why do you think I made you my special bacon omelet, twice?"**

**She smiled, **

**"You're such a nerd."**

**She teased and scooped a fork full of the omelet and raised it up towards him. He leaned down and took what she offered as she watched eyes glued to his lips as they closed around the fork. 'Sexy, everything he does with those lips is sexy.' Her mind screamed.**

**"Sharing your food with me, I'd say you like your new title."**

**He was grinning from ear to ear; she rolled her eyes digging her fork back into her omelet.**

**"You know, I'd share a lot more than my food with you if you would just stop playing hard to get."**

**He chuckled and shook his head, 'and back to sex.' He thought.**

**"As I recalled, it was your stomach this time that got in the way of your sharing."**

**He pointed out. She brought up another forkful to her lips.**

**"Beside, you know what my intentions are Lois."**

**She nodded chewing quickly, swallowing as much of the food as she could she raised her fork and pointed it accusingly at him **

**"And you know mine Smallville." **

**Don't Give Me That Look**

**JJ handed his mommy his backpack as she led him out of David's house. **

**"How was your play date?"**

**She asked smiling down at him.**

**"Great, we finished the ship and David is going to bring it with him to group on Monday for show and tell."**

**Lois nodded pleased to hear that things were going so well.**

**"Well, I'm glad that you and David are getting along. I want you to have friends, life long ones. I moved around a lot so I didn't get to really have that until I moved to Smallville."**

**Speaking of Smallville JJ looked up at his mother,**

**"Are we going to have Sunday dinner at the farm mommy?"**

**He missed his grandpa and he wanted to talk to him about finding a way to get his mommy and daddy to admit their feelings for one another.**

**Lois looked down at him and shook her head happily, just thinking about Martha's cooking was making her mouth water.**

**"Oh yes we are, just have to wait for daddy to get back from wherever he has run off to."**

**JJ nodded, Lois frowned at a sudden realization,**

**"Have you noticed since daddy has been back that I don't seem to drive anywhere anymore?"**

**JJ giggled, **

**"Daddy said you also have forgotten how to use a microwave."**

**She rolled her eyes,**

**"One time, I asked him to heat up my coffee, one time."**

**JJ giggled some more shaking his head knowing that it was more than just one time.**

**"Perry wants me to write an article about Metropolis' new hero."**

**She cheerfully declared, JJ's smile was replaced with concern.**

**"Is daddy going to let you?"**

**Lois looked down at him as if he said a swear word, a big swear word.**

**"Let me?"**

**He shook his head,**

**"Daddy said it's important that no one knows what we can do or someone could use it to hurt the ones we love."**

**Lois shook her head, 'Smallville and his paranoid speeches.' She thought.**

**"This is different, I am writing about our new hero remember, not Clark Kent."**

**Lois noted the very familiar look of apprehension on his small face.**

**"I am good at what I do, right?"**

**He nodded,**

**"The best."**

**He corrected proudly. Lois smiled,**

**"Then stop giving me that look your father gives me every time I tell him I've got an idea."**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hi everyone, sorry this is late stayed home from work, lack of sleep from the past few days caught up with me. Anyways, thank you all for your reviews and I wanted to reply to each of you but it is almost midnight and I have to post this chapter. Please continue to let me know what you think because I love to read them. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 52**

** What's Going On Here?**

**When Clark landed on the balcony of Lois' apartment the last thing he expected to see as he entered the apartment was his son standing in the middle of the living room with the couch hoisted high above his head as his mother was on her hands and knees next to him. **

**"What's going on here?"**

**He asked as he approached them. Lois scrambled to her feet with an audible "shit!" narrowly avoiding hitting her head on the corner of the couch. JJ turned his head and looked at his father with a bright smile on his face.**

**"Hi daddy!"**

**Lois adjusted her sweater dress,**

**"Hey Smallville, you back!"**

**She exclaimed shakily. Clark narrowed his eyes at her; she had the look of a child being caught with her hand in the cookie jar.**

**"What is this?"**

**He asked pointing to his son; JJ looked at his mother,**

**"Mommy is looking for her Christmas present."**

**JJ explained looking back at his father. Lois sharply turned and stared at her son horrified. She had sworn the child to secrecy.**

**"You are not supposed to tell."**

**She whispered to him, JJ looked back at his mother,**

**"If you found your present, you didn't find your present."**

**The child pointed out. Clark could not help but smile at them, **

**"Why would she think it's under the couch?"**

**JJ looked back at his daddy,**

**"Mommy asked me where you hid her present and I told her somewhere unconbentional, because that is what you told me, remember daddy."**

**Clark**** nodded trying not to smile wider. **

**"And then she asked me if it was in the apartment and I said maybe because I don't know where you hid it, then she made me promise not to tell you if she found it, and I said okay and that's when mommy asked me to lift the couch."**

**Clark fought back the urge to laugh, those two were something else.**

**Lois gave a nervous laugh,**

**"Kids, why don't you put the furniture down honey and go wash your hands."**

**JJ put the couch down as he was told but ran to his father for a hug first before bouncing into his room.**

**Clark turned to her and she rolled her eyes,**

**"You're unbelievable Lois."**

**"How sweet of you to notice Smallville."**

**She replied sarcastically with a smile. He shook his head.**

**"Okay daddy I'm ready!"**

**JJ yelled as he came running out of his room towards his father excitedly.**

**"See you soon baby!"**

**Lois smiled and waved eager to have them leave, she was already thinking of the places she could look without the help of JJ. Though she knew Clark would be back quickly for her, she was confident she could cover many of those places in the two minutes she would probably have. **

** Clark scooped up his son in his arms.**

**"Come on let me get you out of here before she asks you to lift the refrigerator next."**

**JJ giggled and waved to his mommy. **

**I Need Your Help**

**JJ waited until his father flew up into the sky before running over to his grandparents who were in the kitchen,**

**"Grandpa, I need your help!"**

**He exclaimed, Martha turned and smiled at her grandson who had a serious determined look on his face. **

**"What is it JJ?"**

**Jonathan asked coming towards the child.**

**"We need to make mommy and daddy get back together."**

**He declared bluntly, Jonathan chuckled,**

**"I don't know if you can make your mommy do anything she…"**

**"She went out on a date again last night, with Roger."**

**The little boy explained with a grimace on his face. It was Martha's turn to chuckle.**

**"Grandma, this is bad!"**

**He reprimanded his grandma who quickly nodded but still had a smile on her face. **

**"Sorry honey, your right this is bad, real bad."**

**Jonathan looked at his wife, who shrugged. He looked back to his grandson,**

**"JJ your parents have to figure this out for themselves."**

**"But they are not grandpa, mommy is going out on dates with Roger and daddy wants to go out on dates with Ms. Battle."**

**Jonathan frown, **

**"Your teacher?"**

**JJ nodded, Martha shook her head,**

**"I don't think your daddy want to date you teacher JJ."**

**The little boy bowed his head, **

**"Ms. Battle gave me a note on Friday, she said it was just for daddy and I know I shouldn't have looked but David said it won't hurt to take a peak, and it was a number. David said that it was probably Ms. Battle's number so daddy could call her so they could go out on a date."**

**Jonathan was stunned and Martha was deeply frowning. JJ looked up at his grandparents, he could tell by their expressions they did not like what he just told the on little bit.**

**"I don't want mommy to marry Roger, and I don't want daddy to marry Ms. Battle, I want them together like David's parent."**

**Jonathan looked at his grandson sadly, he wished he could give the child he loves so much what he desires most, but this was something that even he could not give.**

**He took the little boy up in his arms and held his small body to his chest. JJ laid his head on his grandpa's shoulder feeling the instant comfort it always brings.**

**"I'm sorry JJ there is just some things that cannot be forced, it has to happen in its own time."**

**"But grandma said they love each other but are too afraid to say it, couldn't we just make them say it."**

**Jonathan shook his head stroking the child's back.**

**"We have to let them admit what they feel when they are ready, we cannot force someone to see something they are not ready to see."**

**JJ lift his head and stared at his grandpa,**

**"Maybe if we could make them see that they love each other, they would get back together."**

**Martha moved then, coming towards the two,**

**"What grandpa is saying is that, even though we know daddy and mommy belong together, we cannot make them be together, they have to work it out for themselves, and we have to let them, without interfering."**

**JJ looked at his grandparents, he wanted to let their words be true, he wished he could, but he could not just sit by and let his parents work it out for themselves. They were doing such a bad job of it already, who knew how long it could be and if someone didn't do something daddy could be moving in with Ms. Battle instead of him and his mommy. So he would find away, he had to find a way. **


	53. Chapter 53

**Hi everyone, I just want to say WLVI sucks hard-boiled eggs. Once again, they messed up because their computer glitched and played Vampire Diaries instead of Smallville tonight. This is another reason why a human being overseeing the damn digital computer would have been able to catch this. Idiots, computers make mistakes too and now I am royally pissed off. **

** Yes, I complained. If anyone else suffered like I did, please I urge you to call this number and complain, 1-617-265-5656. **

**Anyways, I am not too ashamed to admit out of frustration there were tears and so, just because of what happened, I wanted to put a little bit of Smallville out there on this Friday where I should have been exhausting my DVR with continuous rewinding of my favorite scenes. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 53**

**Someone's At the Door**

**"I for one can't wait to read the article sweetheart."**

**Exclaimed Martha as she passed Lois the mash potatoes. Jonathan nodded,**

**"So have you decided on a name yet?"**

**He asked looking up at Clark as he scooped a slice of meatloaf on his plate**

**Clark**** shook his head,**

**"No, but Lois has had some interesting ideas."**

**JJ giggled,**

**"Mommy said to call daddy Krypto Man!**

**Everyone at the table cringed but Lois. She shrugged at their obvious dislike of the name.**

**"I thought it was good."**

**Clark**** shook head adamantly. **

**"No!"**

**Martha and Jonathan chuckled, Lois rolled her eyes,**

**"Well, that was the best one we have so far."**

**Clark**** grunted, **

**"No Lois, that was like all the other twenty before it, a big fat N O!"**

**She glared at him scooping out a slice of meatloaf and dropping in on her plate forcefully.**

**JJ rolled his eyes, of course they would argue about this.**

**"I could call you Smallville."**

**"Yes and don't forget to throw in a map of the Kawatche caves and directions to the farm while your at it."**

**JJ shook his head 'unbelievable!'**

**He thought.**

**"You need a superhero name Kal-El, can't go around forever as the Mysterious Flying Hero."**

**Lois pointed out stabbing at her meatloaf. Clark stared back at her; he did not miss her use of his birth name.**

**"What, it is your name isn't it."**

**JJ looked over at his grandparents who were failing at trying to hide their amusement. Martha and Jonathan shook their heads, they were so use to this, over time it had become dinnertime entertainment.**

**JJ looked back at his parents who were now grid locked in a staring contest like two children. **

**"You know Smallville, I don't know why you're being so difficult and obnoxious about this, it's not like you've been able to come up with anything better."**

**He scoffed at her words.**

**"I remember being told when I did try to give a suggestion, to leave it to the awards winning reporter."**

**She rolled her eyes,**

**"I should just call you Worf and be done with it."**

**He looked over at his parents,**

**"Another TV alien, I don't know where she keeps that list."**

**Martha chuckled,**

**"Well I'm sure whatever you settle on, it will be perfect sweetheart."**

**Declared Martha diplomatically, just then there was a knock on the front door.**

**"I'll get it!"**

**JJ cried as he jumped out of his seat super speeding away. Lois frowned,**

**"Where's he going?"**

**"Someone's at the door."**

**Clark**** explained standing up.**

**JJ opened the door and froze the welcoming smile on his face dropped into a deep scowl.**

**"Why it's mini Clark!"**

**JJ stepped back gripping the door handled, the tall man leered intimidating over him, and he had a smile on his face that screamed trouble.**

**"I know you, you're Lex Luthor."**

**Lex smiled,**

**"My mommy hates you."**

**JJ pointed out adding emphasis on the word hate.**

**"Oh, she does, well the feeling is mutual."**

**JJ shook his head,**

**"You're not supposed to be here."**

**He pointed out moving the door a couple of inches, threatening to close it on the man's face. **

**Lex leaned down real close to the little boy's face.**

**"And why not mini Clark?"**

**Trying to show the bald man he was not afraid of him, even though he was, JJ squared his shoulders. He had heard his mother call him the devil.**

**"You're a very, very bad man."**

**The child answered with a look of pure disdain that he had seen displayed often from the child's father.**

**Lex sneered and went to grab the child's face when a loud authoritative voice bellowed,**

**"Get the hell way from my son Lex!"**

**We Have Nothing Left Between Us! **

**Lex stood there stunned as he stared at the man he at one time called friend, brother even. 'How much things have changed.' He thought sadly.**

**"Clark Kent!"**

** He looked different, older, he had glasses now and his hair was shorter, and quiet possibly he was taller. Clark glared at him, 'oh yes, those are still the same.' He quickly realized. Clark scooped up JJ,**

**"Are you alright?"**

**He asked the child checking him over. Lex chuckled,**

**"What could I have possibility done to him Clark?"**

**Clark**** looked up and shot Lex a warning glare.**

**"We were just talking, weren't we mini Clark?"**

**JJ looked back at the bald man then lowered his head on his daddy's shoulder.**

**"You're not welcome here Lex!"**

**Clark**** pointed out as Lois came around the corner towards them.**

**"Miss Lane!"**

**He greeted, she got him a look of pure disgust,**

**"What do you want Lex?"**

**Clark**** asked wanting to get the unpleasant interaction over with.**

**Lex looked back at him**

**"To welcome you back, I would've done it sooner, but it seems that Lois Lane the firewall, just kept getting in the way."**

**Lois shook head,**

**"You're sick you know that."**

**She pointed over his shoulder,**

**"Get back in that chariot of yours and ride back to hell where you belong."**

**Lex smiled,**

**"Consistent as always."**

**He shook his head,**

**"I have been rather tolerant with you, between you stalker like behavior of showing up on my property, and you abusively throwing insults, threats and salacious accusations at me." **

**Clark**** looked over at Lois,**

**"What is he talking about?"**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"Lex has even been sending you love letters and showing up at work, determine to drag you into his sick merry-go-round." **

**Clark looked back at Lex,**

**"We have nothing left between us."**

**Clark declared his tone hard, Lex shook his head,**

**"Oh but that's where you're wrong,"**

**Clark**** shook his head,**

**"We are done Lex, I was having dinner with my family, and I am asking nicely, get off my front porch."**

**Lois smirked triumphantly. Lex nodded,**

**"Not before I give you this."**

**He pulled out a small box and held it out to Clark. **

**"Whatever that is, we don't want it."**

**Lois exclaimed. Lex smiled eyes fixed on Clark who was starring at the box. Ignoring Lois' comment,**

**"This is yours Clark; I think it is only fitting that it should be return to you."**

**Clark frowned and Lois could tell he was torn between taking the box or what she thought he should do, which is, slam the door in Lex' face. Lois shook her head, 'damn the man, when was he ever going to stop letting that devil pull his strings?' she wandered frustrated and deeply annoyed.**

**She reached out with a loud grunt and snatched the box from Lex, and lifted the small lid. She stared down at it.**

**"Damn it to hell!"**

**She exclaimed turned and thrusted it at Clark who quickly grabbed it before it fell. She grabbed JJ out of his arms.**

**"I'm so over this!"**

**She proclaimed and stormed away from them angrily. Lex was laughing as Clark looked down at the box and his eyes widen, he looked back up at the amused billionaire's face.**

**"I promise Clark, I will show you the same consideration you showed me."**

**With that, Lex turned on his heals and marched down the steps.**

**Clark**** looked back down at the box and its content.**

**"What is it son?"**

**Came his father's voice behind him.**

**He looked up a melancholic look on his face**

**"It's Lana's engagement ring, the one I gave her." **


	54. Chapter 54

**Hi everyone, first I would like to retract my rant on WLVI for our lack of Smallville last Friday. I want to say thank you to emenemdj, alexindigo, and LoisNClark4Ever, for setting me straight, I did not know the CW had announced it. I cannot tell you how upset I was, anyways, it happened, words were said on my part and I apologies for the suck hard-boiled eggs part because they were not to blame. **

**Alexindigo, thank you for your review and still hanging in there with me as I post this story, I love reading what you all think about this story. Also yes, what Clark said was devastating and has not been forgotten.****Kikkertje, Thank you for the review, I love my favorite villain too and enjoy writing him and JJ will only get better as the story goes on. He is a lot like Lois and you will get to see how as the story goes on. ****Imhooked, yes, Lex is not done with Clark yet.****LoisNClark4Ever, Lois can't seem to run from the Lana drama, but yes, Clark has a lot of groveling to do. I just love writing Lex.****h-g-j-l-e-r-k, poor Lois indeed. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 54**

**It Will Take a Miracle**

**JJ sat on the couch in the living room with Shelby's head resting on his small lap. He was petting the animal's head, telling him how much of a good boy he was.**

**"JJ!"**

**Came his grandmother's voice as she came and stood in the room, she had asmall plate of brownies and a glass of milk in her hands. Normally, the sight of his favorite sweet would have him jumping out of his seat but now all it did was remind him of everything that had happened after that horrible bald man had left. **

**He knew that the sweets were his grandma's way of making him feel better as his world crumbled around him. He was sure that no amount of brownies, how ever gooey and fudgie they were, couldn't make him forget the fact that his parents getting back together was now close to impossible.**

**Before his mother had left, they had tried to get back to their dinner but his father had lost his appetite and had excused himself from the table and his mother had then followed suit with a call to his aunt Chloe. **

**"Mommy needs to take a time out baby."**

**Was all she had said before running out of the house. His grandpa had cursed something that shocked him, it was not a big one, but it was still a curse and he had watch him storm out of the house towards the barn. **

**"I brought you some brownies, I made them just how you love them extra gooey and fudgie and I added walnuts too."**

**He smiled weakly looking up at her, they would not make him forget, but how can he turn away extra gooey fudgie brownies with walnuts.**

**Martha came and sat down next to him handing the child the plate.**

**"Thank you grandma."**

**"You're welcome sweetheart."**

**JJ nudged Shelby's head from his lap.**

**"Christmas is 20 days away."**

**Martha declared setting the glass of milk on the coffee table. JJ nodded biting into the first square piece.**

**"I was thinking of making my glazed ham again this year, I know it's your favorite."**

**JJ nodded,**

**"It's daddy's favorite too."**

**The little boy pointed out taking another bite. Martha nodded and reached up and stroked the child's curls. JJ finished the piece in his hand and picked up another, Martha reached down for the glass of milk and handed it to him.**

**"You know we love you, right?"**

**JJ nodded taking the glass from her.**

**"No matter what, your mommy and daddy they love you more than anything in the world."**

**JJ nodded again lowering the glass, he let out a heavy sigh,**

**"They are never going to get back together are they?"**

**He asked sadly. Martha shook her head, **

**"They will work it out."**

**He shook his head tears welling up in his eyes; he looked up at his grandma.**

**"They won't, not anymore."**

**Martha reached out and wiped the child's milk mustache.**

**"I know right now you're feeling sad and scared, but I truly believe your parents will work things out."**

**JJ shook his head, **

**"It will take a miracle grandma."**

**Martha smiled,**

**"Miracles happen every day baby."**

**They Were Engaged**

**There are a lot of things that are certain to Lois Lane, some included, her love for her son, the fact that the Martha and Jonathan Kent would always have her back and that Chloe Sullivan was the worst drinking buddy ever.**

**She took back her ninth shot of vodka and slammed the shot glass down on the counter; Chloe scrunched her face at her, **

**"Better?"**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"Not yet!"**

**Chloe nodded to the bartender who refilled their shot glasses, this was Chloe's third and the point of no return for the petite blond, who unlike her cousin could not hold her liquor quiet as well. **

**Chloe held up the glass before her,**

**"Cheers!"**

**Lois nodded, picked up her glass and in one swift motion downed her drink.**

**Chloe shook her head, feeling lightheaded, she was buzz,**

**"That's it for me lo, start speaking."**

**She had not even questioned why Lois had asked her to come to the farm ASAP, the truth is, she had been hiding out in her apartment, trying to avoid the tension with Jimmy since that horrible fight. However, she was growing restless, and presented with the chance to leave, she had just jumped in her car and driven there. Lois had jumped in and told her to drive to the nearest bar. It did not take a genius to know something was wrong and it had to do with Clark, what exactly, she did not know. So now, 10 shots of vodka later, she was sure her ever so reluctant cousin would be lubricated enough to spill.**

**"Chloe you're such a light weight!"**

**Lois grunted motioning for the bartender to refill her glass, Chloe shrugged,**

**"Blame it on my size, now spill."**

**Lois chuckled and drained her glass once more.**

**"You first!"**

**Chloe shook her head,**

**"You're stalling."**

**Lois snorted and held up her shot glass to be refilled by the bartender who shook his head as he filled it.**

**"Come on Lo, the sooner you let it out the sooner you can move pass whatever it is that got you trying to chase it away with vodka."**

**Lois gave a short laugh shaking her head,**

**"Have another shot Chloe, I didn't ask you to take me to a bar to talk." **

**Chloe let out a heavy sigh,**

**"Why would I think this time would be different?"**

**Chloe muttered to herself reaching for her wallet. Lois looked over at her cousin**

**"What are you doing?"**

**Chloe pulled out a fifty dollar bill standing up from the bar stool,**

**"Leaving, I'll let Clark know where you are." **

**Lois rolled her eyes and snatched the wallet from her,**

**"Lois, give me back the wallet!"**

**Lois shook her head, **

**"Lois what the hell?"**

**Lois padded the empty barstool next to her. Chloe grunted and reluctantly sat down. Lois motioned for another refill, Chloe watched her empty the glass and stare at the bottom of the empty shot glass with deep furrowed brows**

**"He proposed to her."**

**She stated, Chloe frowned,**

**"What, who proposed?"**

**Lois looked over at Chloe,**

**"Clark proposed to Lana, they were engaged."**


	55. Chapter 55

**h-g-j-l-e-r-k, sorry last chapter left you feeling cheated. Lol, hope this time it is better.****Alexindigo, I cannot wait to read what you think of this chapter.****Spoons There Are, Clark has to work hard to get past Lois' defensive walls and trust me they are well placed and it is his fault, since he caused them. As you will find later, Lois has a lot of work to do herself.****Imhooked, hope some of your questions are answered with this chapter.****Lady DI II, you are so right Clark was hurting, his words were from hurt.****LoisNClark4Ever, yes, happy dance for Smallville returning, hopefully I will not be venting again. **

**This is for all of you who took the time to post, hope this chapter made up for all the confusion and well, I promise you all to post again tonight.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 55**

**Did You Know?**

**Lois buried her face in her hands groaning, the nice buzz she had from her twelve shots failed to do what she had hope it would. She could feel herself giving in to what she has been trying to hold back since opening that small box and seeing the ring.**

**Chloe on the other hand had asked for another shot of vodka to chase down her own feelings of shock or whatever it was she was feeling. Lois wished she could read minds, for right now Chloe's would be her focus. **

**"Did you know?"**

**She asked her cousin lifting her head. Chloe shook her head, **

**"No!"**

**Lois shook her head and chuckled, Chloe looked at her,**

**"What's so funny?"**

**Lois looked over at her,**

**"Just this morning I was given the title of girlfriend, and you know, as cheesy that had been, it was nice and a part of me was giddy like a school girl at the thought of being Clark Kent's girlfriend."**

**Chloe looked away,**

**"He called you his girlfriend."**

**Lois nodded and looked back down at her hands,**

**"I was actually starting to believe it when he said he wanted to be my last romance."**

**Chloe looked over at her stunned,**

**"He said that?"**

**Lois nodded somberly, Chloe could not believe she was going to say this,**

**"I think Clark's falling for you."**

**Lois head shot up and stared at her cousin as if she was crazy.**

**"What the hell made you say that?"**

**Chloe shrugged,**

**"I don't know Lois, maybe it's the fact that lately all he has been talking about is you, asking me what you favorite flowers are, God he practically begged me to watch JJ that night for your date. And now you tell me he wants to be your last romance."**

**She shook her head frowning,**

**"What is this anyways, why are we here?" **

**Lois looked away,**

**"No more vodka for you Chlo, this is a bar."**

**Chloe rolled her eyes at her cousin's sarcastic remark.**

**"Lois you know what I mean, what are you running from now?"**

**Lois grunted,**

**"I'm not running, I'm taking a time out!"**

**She exclaimed forcefully, Chloe let out a heavy sigh,**

**"Time out huh? So what did Clark say, you probably went off on him and now you're here drinking your…"**

**"Clark didn't say anything!"**

**She exclaimed cutting Chloe off.**

**"He ran off to his loft to brood like he always did."**

**Chloe shook her head,**

**"That ring must have brought it all rushing back for him."**

**Lois somberly nodded; Chloe looked down at the empty shot glass sitting on the counter.**

**"If they were engaged that was the end of his hopes for a future with the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, Clark must have believed he had lost his future that day, and add the fact that he felt responsible."**

**Lois groan,**

**"God damn it Chloe, you're killing my buzz!"**

**A Swift Kick In the Butt**

**Jonathan walked into the barn fresh from his walk around the property in an attempt to calm himself down. He had wanted to drive over to the Luthor mansion and rip Lex apart for what he had done earlier, but he knew that would only serve to fuel an already bad situation. **

**He hated to see such deep pain reflected in his son's eyes, and more so when Clark had so much happiness he should be focused on instead.**

**As he climbed the stairs to the loft, he ran over in his mind what he was going to say, he needed to give Clark a swift kick in the butt for running off to the loft to brood, but he also had to be sensitive and compassionate to the hurt brought on by seeing that ring again. Reaching the top of the stairs and he frowned looking around the loft. 'Where is he?' he wondered. **

**"Clark?"**

**Moving Forward**

**Clark**** stood facing the large stone with the name Lana Lang engraved on it. The last time he was here was five years ago, he let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the ring in his hand.**

**"I wish you didn't have to die, I wish things had turned out differently for you. I loved you, my first love; you will always have a place in my heart Lana."**

**He shook his head,**

**"But I have to shed the weight of the past, I need to keep moving forward, I want to keep moving forward."**

**He chuckled, **

**My life has turned out nothing like I thought it would, it is better, I wake up every morning and I'm still stunned, I'm a father to the most amazing little boy."**

**He rolled his eyes,**

**"Even if he inherited most of Lois' annoying personality traits, I think he is perfect."**

**Clark**** shook his head a bright smile on his face.**

**"Lois, what a surprise she has been. I didn't think I would ever say this but I can't seem to get enough of her, she is smart, strong, tenacious, resilient, resourceful, and beautiful."**

**He nodded,**

**"And you knew didn't you, you saw it before anyone else. Remember, you called it, 'the best ones always start that way.' you were right."**

**Clark walked to the head stone knelt down and dug into the dirt and placed the ring in the small dug out hole and he pressed it down before covering it back with dirt and grass.**

**"Goodbye Lana!"**

**He stood and backed away pausing a second to take one last look at the head stone before shooting up into the night sky.**

**I Will Destroy You**

**Lex was engrossed in a file in his hands when suddenly he was grabbed and pushed up against the wall. He didn't know why he hadn't heard him or how he got past his security but here he was hoisted off his feet clutched on by his suit jacket's collar with a very pissed off Clark in his face. Lex smiled and opened his mouth to comment,**

**"Shut up!"**

**Clark**** yelled. Lex smiled wider loving the blazing anger he could see in Clark's eyes.**

**"This is the last time I'm going to say this so listen up. You tried to come between me and my family today, you failed. we are done, there will be no more unwelcome visits to my home or work place, you will stay clear of my family and I swear to you if any harm comes to anyone I love because of some destructive scheme to get to me, I will destroy you."**

** He released the billionaire who leaned against the wall laughing as Clark stormed angrily away.**

**"It will never be over, you here me Clark, never!"**


	56. Chapter 56

**What an episode, we get Clark flying with Lois, again alternate reality, virtual reality, whatever, the point is I am tired of all these big moments not happening in real time. God help me it is almost 1 AM and my brain is shutting down. Saddest part of the episode is Chloe asking Clark **

**"Do you trust me?" and Clark hesitantly giving his hand than pulling away. "I want to but I can't" **

**Best part was boss Chloe commanding, "Stand down!"**

**I am not a big Chloe fan, but I am a fan of strong intelligent woman kicking butt in heels.**

**Not to go unmentioned, loved the roof scene with the multi Chloe and Lois encouraging her man like always. "I believe in you." Love the look on his face after she said that.**

**h-g-g-l-e-r-k, hope this makes you a little happy this is a longer chapter.**

**Imhooked, yes, I like Clark assertive and strong too. Lana died because Clark did not reverse time, I had Jor- El refuse him adamantly.**

**Alias4747, glad to hear you are enjoying things so far, the ride is just beginning.**

**Jeremy Shane, here is more, and yes, you are right Clark did not rewind time when Lana died.**

**Lady DI II, thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Naomieblue, my favorite villain is just getting started.**

**Alexindigo, thank you, when I was writing that speech at Lana's grave I was so worried it would come off wrong or sappy, I don't know, I seem to be always nervous about every scene I write anyways.**

**LoisNClark4Ever, I love writing Lois and Chloe scenes because there is so much love and their bond allow them to push each other emotionally. They can play off each other and poke fun at one another like sisters. My sister and I interact that way, it's nice to know there is someone who will always be confident to tell you what you do not want to here.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 56**

**You Are So Fired!**

**Chloe looked over at Lois who had her head down on the bar counter, she was mumbling about tiny big mouth blonds with low alcohol tolerance, making the worst drinking buddies ever. Chloe fought the urge to laugh at her cousin, sitting in bars with Lois as she tries to chase away what ever problem she had over the years, have become as common to them as a tub of Ben and Jerry.**

**"You know cuz eventually you're going to have to deal with the feelings you have for Clark."**

**Lois' head shot up and stared at her,**

**"Who said anything about feelings and Clark Kent?"**

**Chloe shrugged,**

**"Well, you did confess to being giddy with joy over your new title as Clark's…"**

**"You know what Chloe, I'm considering firing you."**

**Chloe chuckled,**

**"You're firing me; I am a hostage, a reluctant accomplice at best."**

**Lois grimaced at her,**

**"You are a buzz kill, next time I'm taking Jimmy, he knows better than to yap my buzz away."**

**Chloe scoffed,**

**"That's because he is scared of you, you're scary."**

**Lois chuckled finding great pleasure in that.**

**"I am scary, why can't you be scared of me?"**

**Chloe shook her head,**

**"Oh I am sometimes, but at the end of the day, I know you won't bite me too hard."**

**Lois leaned closer to her and snapped her teeth at her in a mock biting motion.**

**Chloe laughed in good humor and Lois joined her. As the laughter died out between them, Lois let out a heavy sigh,**

**"Do you have feeling for Clark?"**

**Chloe asked, Lois rolled her eyes,**

**"Yeah sure, aggravation, frustration, annoyance, ang…"**

**"How about love?"**

**Lois shook her head forcefully,**

**"I don't do love, you know that Chloe."**

**Chloe nodded somberly,**

**"I now you run away every time a man says they love you."**

**"That's not what happens."**

**She denied staring at the empty shot glass wishing it were full.**

**"That is exactly what happens Lois, they love you and you run, it was like that with Ollie and it was like that with Bruce."**

**Lois rolled her eyes,**

**"You don't know the whole story Chloe, you weren't in the relationships with us, and there were other things, more important things."**

**Chloe scoffed,**

**"Like what?"**

**Lois bit her lip, damn Chloe, how the hell did this become about her past relationships?**

**"N O!"**

**She declared instead, Chloe let out a dragged breath,**

**"Really, have we met? You don't honestly think I'm going to accept N O for an answer do you?"**

**Lois shrugged,**

**"It's private, so yes, you will have to accept N O for an answer."**

**Chloe reached over and placed a hand over hers, Lois looked down at it and up at Chloe who gave her a most heartfelt sympathetic look.**

**"It was the sex wasn't it, once you go Clark, you never go back?"**

**Lois moved her hand away and staggered a bit to her feet.**

**"You are so fired!"**

**Daddy's Back**

**Martha and Jonathan sat on the couch in the living room with a contentedly distracted JJ comfortably nestled between them as they watched the Ice Age 2. Suddenly, JJ shot up his head turned in the direction of the kitchen.**

**"Daddy's back!"**

**He screeched and quickly jumped off the couch and ran towards the kitchen. Clark face light up as JJ came running to him and he scooped up the child. Both held on to the other tightly as Clark with his eyes closed whispering repeatedly,**

**"I love you so much."**

**JJ tightens his hold around his daddy happy to have him with him. He smiled.**

**"I love you too daddy."**

**Martha and Jonathan entered the room silently delighting in the display of affection before them.**

**Sensing them there, he opened his eyes and all three shared a silent exchange that said that he was okay, and that everything was okay.**

**He moved towards them,**

**"I'm sorry about taking off; I had to sort things out."**

**He explained, Jonathan nodded understanding,**

**"I went to find you but you weren't in the loft where I thought you would be."**

**Clark went and sat down at the kitchen island, seating JJ on his lap as the child leaned against him.**

**"Seeing that ring again, it brought it all back for me. I loved Lana and I can't pretend she didn't mean something to me, but things are different now, I refuse to let the past eclipse the present and derail my future."**

**He declared, his parents smiled pleased to hear him say those words with such conviction.**

**"I am glad son."**

**Martha nodded,**

**"Now all you have to do is tell Lois everything you just told us."**

**JJ lifted his head at the mention of his mom. 'That's right, she is angry at daddy!' he remembered.**

**"Mommy took a time out!"**

**He announced, Clark frowned,**

**"A time out?"**

**JJ nodded,**

**"She called aunty Chloe told her to get her superhero wrangling butt over to the farm ASAP."**

**Clark**** looked over at his parents who nodded confirming.**

**"Are you alright if I leave again, I need to go find mommy."**

**JJ shook his head yes,**

**"We were watching Ice Age 2."**

**He added with a smile. Jonathan walked over and picked up JJ from Clark's lap.**

**"Come on JJ I want to find out what happens to that neurotic squirrel with the nut fetish." **

**I Don't Care**

** "!"**

**Chloe stopped and placed a hands on her hips and stared at her cousin,**

**"Really lo, that is so infantile."**

**"Whatever works Barbara Walters."**

**Lois leaned against Chloe's car,**

**"Lo, I just think if you just admit that…"**

**"!"**

**Chloe threw up her hands,**

**"Fine, but you can't run from your heart forever."**

**Lois rolled her eyes,**

**"Sooner or later you will have no choice but to embrace the possibility that you might actually indeed do love."**

**Lois groan,**

**"For the last time, I don't do love, I don't believe in happily ever after and fairytales, and I don't want any part of it. You think I want to be like you, you walk around guilt ridden over the fact that you are neglecting Jimmy AKA the man you love. You finally found your place in this world, found your calling and because of love you can't fully let yourself be happy for that." **

**She pushed herself off the car and advanced towards Chloe,**

**"And there is Clark, love almost tore him apart, it left him broken, and in turn he…"**

**She shook her head, **

**"You are trying to make me cry, you are trying to make me break and start babbling about feeling hurt and let down, but you see Chloe, I am not going to, because I just don't care."**

**Chloe said nothing, as she watched Lois flare her arms about as she continued her 'I don't care' rant.**

**" I don't care if I like waking up to the smell of him in my apartment, or that he makes me his special bacon omelet, or that I think he is the sexiest when he is just interacting with our son. I don't care if my day doesn't seem right until I have laid eyes on him, or that he always seem to know when I need a maple doughnut fix."**

**Chloe pursed her lips trying to fight the urge to say "aww!" aloud.**

**"I don't care if Clark wants to run off to his loft and brood over Lana, I don't care, because at the end of the day, he will choose Lana, like he always did back then, and like he did tonight."**

**Chloe looked at her with piteous expression on her face.**

**"I did not choose Lana!"**

**Came a strong male voice behind them, both women turned and faced Clark. **

**He shook his head,**

**"Lana is my past Lois, I don't want to live in the past, I put the ring where it should be, buried with her. It had no place in the present, Lex brought it convinced it would derail me, I have no intention of letting that monster get in the way of all the progress we've made."**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"So you weren't brooding in the loft?"**

**Clark**** shook his head,**

**"At the table, the more I sat there trying not to brood, the more I kept feeling the pressing need to. That ring, having it in my pocket while we sat together as a family, it just did not belong, so I left, unable to stand it any longer. I went flying, it clears my mind."**

**Clark**** explained with a smile. Lois nodded and pointed to Chloe,**

**"I opted for a vodka induced time out, but she ruined it."**

**Clark looked over at Chloe, who merely shrugged.**

**"Thank you Chloe."**

**Clark**** said gratefully with a smile. Lois rolled her eyes,**

** "Yeah, thanks chlo, next time I need a sobering glass of short yappy blond, I'll be sure to give you a call." **


	57. Chapter 57

**Thank you to those of you who took the time to let me know what you thought of the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**It's Her Super Power**

**Upstairs as Martha drained the tub from JJs' bath and Jonathan wrapped him up in his mini bathrobe JJs' head spun towards the door.**

**"Mommy's back."**

**He went to run and Jonathan caught him,**

**"Not so fast, lets give her a moment, and get you in those new Clifford PJ grandma bought you from Washington."**

**JJ nodded reluctantly and let out a heavy sigh as Martha handed Jonathan a towel to dry the little boys' hair. She chuckled seeing the expression on the little boy's face,**

**"You're adorable when you pout."**

**She pointed out. JJ shook his head,**

**"I am not pouting." **

**He corrected visibly upset. Jonathan nodded,**

**'You're right Martha he is adorable."**

**JJ rolled his eyes. **

** Clark with Lois in his arms landed on the front porch.**

**"Nice landing Smallville."**

**Lois exclaimed as Clark steadied her on her feet. He smiled and went to comment when he picked up a distress call. Lois noticed the familiar tilt of his head.**

**"I know, I know, Go!"**

**He nodded thankful he didn't have to go into a long apologetic speech and flew off into the dark night. Lois let out a long dragged breath, tonight had been an emotionally charged night. She just wanted to crawl into bed and forget it all, but most of all she wanted coffee. She entered the house and the aroma of freshly made coffee instantly hit her nose, she groaned and all but ran into the kitchen.**

**"Oh, thank you Martha!"**

**She exclaimed grabbing the pot and the mug that conveniently sat next to it and poured her self a cup. 'God bless Martha Kent.' She thought silently as she let the hot black liquid take its sobering effect.**

**Lois was nursing her third cup and starring off into space in deep thought when JJ came barreling into the room.**

**"Mommy!"**

**She turned to greet him with a bright smile on her face.**

**"Hi baby!"**

**She exclaimed as she scooped him up in her arms.**

**"Where's Clark sweetheart?"**

**Lois kissed JJs' cheek, and looked up at the two older Kents who had entered the kitchen.**

**"Out being a hero, guess we're staying the night."**

**JJ tugged at his pajama top,**

**"You like mommy, Grandma got them for me."**

**Lois nodded,**

**"I love them, grandma has great taste doesn't she?"**

**JJ nodded with a bright smile. Lois nodded over to the pot of coffee,**

**"Thanks for the medicine Mr. K, you always know just what we need."**

**JJ nodded,**

**"It's her super power."**

**Declared Jonathan. Lois and JJ nodded agreeing and Martha chuckled,**

**"So everything's worked out then?"**

**She asked as she leaned against the kitchen island. Lois shrugged,**

**"You could say that."**

**JJ laid his head against Lois' shoulder suddenly sad as he was reminded of the fact that his parents were far from getting back together. **

**"I'm going to wash up, JJ's making me jealous sitting here all clean and fresh in his PJ."**

**She set JJ down. Martha smiled,**

**"I put a clean pair in the top dresser draw for you."**

**Declared Martha as Lois begun walking towards the stairs. Lois turned and blew her a kiss, **

**"You're the best."**

**Leaving It For Later **

**Chloe picked up her cell reluctantly; she slowly dialed the number and waited drumming her nails anxiously on the arm of her sofa.**

**"Jimmy, it's Chloe!"**

**She exclaimed as soon as she heard the ringing stop. The voice at the other end chuckled,**

**"Chloe I know it's you."**

**She laughed sheepishly at herself.**

**"Sorry."**

**He chuckled,**

**"No sweat, what's up beautiful."**

**She frowned,**

**"Wow, you're in a good mood."**

**" I just got the best shot of our mysterious flying hero as he put out a fire at an apartment building by blowing on it."**

**Chloe smiled,**

**"Wow, that is quiet a shot."**

**Jimmy was humming,**

**" You know I was just coming back from visiting a friend from an apartment building just two blocks away."**

**He added with excitement. **

**"Well, I'm happy for you Jimmy, Perry is probably going to blow his top, in a good way of course."**

**There was short moment of silence and then Chloe cleared her throat nervously,**

**"What is it Chloe?"**

**She bit her lip,**

**"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I don't like fighting with you Jimmy and I don't want to…"**

**"Hey Chloe, can I call you back, Perry's coming up on my call waiting."**

**Chloe nodded,**

**"Yeah, sure."**

**And the line went dead. She let out a heavy sigh, **

**"Talk to you later."**

**She whispered looking down at her cell.**

**This is What He Does!**

**As she climbed down the stairs she could hear the sound of a heated conversation, JJ was sited in the living room couch watching TV.**

**"JJ what are you watching?"**

**She asked coming to stand next to the couch looking at the screen with the two arguing commentators. **

**"This guy come from no where, how did he get these powers, what is to say he won't turn on us?"**

**Screamed one of the commentator,**

**"Are you kidding me here, have you seen what this guy has been doing, he is all over the globe, saving people, putting out fires, stopping runaway trains."**

**A side screen popped up showing Clark's various saves that were caught on film.**

** Lois sat down on the couch next to JJ her attention on the various footage as the played in a loop. Footage of Clark going into a crumbling building that collapsed on him. She cringed and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when he burst through the rubble with a small child in his arms, covered in dirt.**

**"Oh my God, this is what he does?" **

**JJ reached out and took hold of her hand. She looked down at her son who smiled up at her reassuringly.**

**"Don't worry mommy, daddy is a super man."**

**Lois eyes widen as she suddenly realized something.**

**"Oh my God it's perfect Superman, he is Superman!"**

**She exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and clapped her hands in childlike excitement. JJ started Jumping up and down on the couch,**

**"Daddy is Superman!"**

**Lois turned to JJ and took his hand as they both jumped up in down chanting,**

**"Superman, Superman, Superman!"**


	58. Chapter 58

**Gladius Grim, Liz-El5678, Jeremy Shane, LoisNClark4Ever, alexindigo, h-g-j-l-e-r-k, hope you guys like this one, will try to post another sooner in the day. Thank you all for taking the time out to let me know what you thought of the last chapter. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 58**

**It Probably Won't Catch On**

**Lois clicked on the send button and smiled proudly. She had just emailed Perry the article on Superman, to say she was excited would be an understatement. After jumping for joy with JJ she had ran upstairs to call Perry with the good news. The Kents loved the name and JJ took bragging rights for coming up with it, everyone was excited about it, except for Clark.**

**He had forced on a smile as JJ excitedly recounted the whole event and even congratulated the child on his creative choice, but Lois could tell it was forced and she had not called him out on it choosing to wait till they were alone, and JJ asleep out of ear shot. **

**She looked up at him closing the laptop.**

**"Okay Smallville what is it?"**

**He shook his head, eyes glued to the TV as he flipped through the various channels. **

**"Nothing Lois."**

**She let out a heavy sigh,**

**"I could pretend I believe that load of bull crap or you can remember that I gave birth to a miniature copy of you, who makes that same face you're making right now when he gets…"**

**"It's egotistical."**

**He exclaimed suddenly cutting her off. She frowned,**

**"Huh?"**

**He shut the TV off and turned to her,**

**"Superman, it's egotistical."**

**He explained. Lois chuckled,**

**"You're kidding me right?"**

**He grunted and stood up from the couch,**

**"Forget it!"**

**He told her walking towards the kitchen. Lois got up and followed him,**

**"But you told JJ you liked it."**

**He stopped and faced her,**

**"What was I supposed to say, he was so happy, so proud saying, 'oh daddy it was my idea,' and there was dimples Lois, what else could I have said."**

**Lois shook her head at him laughing,**

**"You are such a push over Smallville."**

**She pointed out teasingly. He turned away going to the fridge,**

**"It probably won't catch on."**

**She reassured grinning, Clark grunted in response.**

**"look, I know it seems egotistical to you but Clark you can fly, just tonight you put out a four story apartment building engulfed in flames with your breath, not to mention that footage of you stopping that train or that bus that spun out of control and jumped the guardrail. If those are not super human feats I don't know what is."**

**He clutched the handle on the fridge doors,**

**"I'm just not too sure Lois. I don't want to come across as this pompous hero."**

**Lois rolled her eyes and moved to him, she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.**

**"You don't have to worry about that Smallville; your actions will speak louder than any name."**

**She grabbed his face in between her hands and stared deep into his eyes.**

**"You trust me?"**

**He slowly smiled,**

**"Of course."**

**He answered smiling brightly, he slipped his arms around her waist and she bit her lip trying to keep her self from jumping up and down in eager anticipation.**

**"Want to…"**

**"Yes!"**

**She quickly answered and aggressively pulled his head down and kissed him.**

**The next day**

**"They have merchandise Lois!"**

**He declared tossing the T-shit on her desk. Lois smiled looking down at it before picking the t-shirt up and holding it out before her.**

**"Well, at least it's my size. Thanks Smallville." She replied cheerfully holing the t-shirt against her body, she turned for him to see. He sat down in his chair at his desk and turned facing her.**

**"It wasn't a gift Lois, it's proof that this has caught on like wild fire."**

**He corrected seriously pointing at the Superman logo. Lois chuckled,**

**"Oh come on Smallville, think how cute JJ will look in Superman PJs."**

**Clark**** shook his head,**

**"You said it wouldn't catch on."**

**She rolled her eyes, **

**"Oh relax Smallville, look at the positive."**

**He raised a skeptical brow,**

**"What is that Lois?"**

**She leaned forward,**

**"Action figures!"**

**He cocked his head to the side giving her a none to amused look.**

**She shrugged,**

**"How many people can say they have their own an action figure?"**

**He shook his head still unconvinced. Lois reached over and patted his leg,**

**"Why don't you add it to the list of names I've given you over the years."**

**She smiled and winced,**

**"Guess which one I love most?"**

**A mischievous smiled framed his face,**

**"Is it 'Oh God Clark' you've taken to saying that a lot lately."**

**He teased; she shook her head and pointed her finger at him,**

**"You think you're so funny don't you?"**

**He shrugged,**

**"Just answering your question."**

**She grimaced at him,**

**"Lovely Lois, that's real lovely, careful your face doesn't stay that way."**

**He pointed out teasingly grinning at her. She sat up and turned away from him and begun folding her t-shirt.**

**"I'll treasure this always Smallville, but next time, bring me child size small for JJ."**

**He picked up a pencil from his desk and threw it playfully at her. The pencil hit her shoulder and fell by her feet, she looked down at it and turned and look at him.**

**"Real mature."**

**She kicked the pencil back over at him,**

**"Grow up!"**

**She told him sticking her tongue out at him. He shook his head chuckling,**

**"You first!"**


	59. Chapter 59

**IceQueen825, LoisNClark4Ever, imhooked, No they didn't I would never do that to you all. When it happens you'll know. **

** H-g-j-l-e-r-k, I love their bickering too.**

**Jeremy Shane, here is the more you asked for.**

**Alexindigo, don't worry that talk will be coming soon, and yes, they have come along way, and has still more to go. **

**Gladius Grim, here is another chapter; hope you get to read it soon. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**The following chapter is rated M**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 59**

**It's Never That Simple **

**"Okay Lois, time to go, mom's pot roast is waiting on us."**

**Clark announced as he approached her. Lois' fingers flew over the keyboard rapidly,**

**"Hold on Smallville, one more sentence." **

**He rolled his eyes,**

**"You know, you're the last person in this building right now."**

**She shook her head,**

**"No I'm not, you're here." he went and leaned over her shoulders to look at what she was working on.**

**"Huh, Mayor Tate signed off on another industrial development plan."**

**Lois nodded,**

**"And guess who's spear headed the proposal?"**

**"Lex Luthor."**

**He answered, Lois shook her head,**

**"That weasel got his paws in everything."**

**Clark nodded agreeing as he continued to read her article.**

**"Lois, what do you have against spell-check?"**

**She lifted a hand and swatted him,**

**"Shoo fly, shoo!"**

**He stood up chuckling; he went and sat down at his desk.**

**"Tell me why again your parents waited so long to put up the tree?"**

**"They are often in Washington, and mom said that they had put up a tree there."**

**He answered swiveling in his chair. Lois clicked on the autocorrect on the tool bar,**

**"Washington is not home Clark, the farm is"**

**She pointed out, Clark nodded agreeing,**

**"And that is why we are tree decorating tonight."**

**Scrolling down over her document,**

**"Did JJ get to pick the tree, he needs to pick that tree Clark, and it's tradition."**

**Clark chuckled,**

**"He kept texting me non-stop all day, so yes, I got him there in time for the traditional tree picking event with mom and dad."**

**Lois smiled and clicked on her email icon.**

**" Come on Lois I want to get out of these work clothes into something more comfortable."**

**He exclaimed loosening his tie. She turned grinning at him her eyes sparkling with mischief. He knew that look all too well.**

**"You know Smallville, we are the only ones in this building."**

**He shook his head; he knew where she was going with that statement.**

**"No Lois."**

**She turned back to the screen, quickly clicked completed the process of sending Perry the article. She clicked send and turned to him giving him a predatory look. She stood up from the desk.**

**"Lois, the cleaning staff should be here soon."**

**He attempted to discourage her as she advanced towards him.**

**"But they are not here now."**

**She sung and winked at him. He swallowed nervously,**

**"Lois, we don't want another repeat of last night."**

**She lowered herself on his lap.**

**"The odds of Martha Kent walking in on us again is slam to none here."**

**She shrugged, **

**"Besides, she didn't see us, you super sped us to the loft before that could happen."**

**He reached up and stroked her face,**

**"I'm glad she came in when she did, I don't want our first time as a couple to be on the living room couch."**

**She slipped her arms around his neck and leaned forward,**

**"I wouldn't mind if you took me on your desk right now."**

**He shook his head smiling at her brazen statement.**

**"I want our first time to be special."**

**He explained. She arched an eyebrow,**

**"What, rose peddles and champagne? I'll take cold shower tiles pressed against my back."**

**She whispered against his lips as she shifted against his lap. He groaned and grabbed her waist to hold her still.**

**" Lois, we have to go."**

**He pointed out weakly feeling his control slipping. She shook her head,**

**"Not yet, one kiss."**

**He groaned,**

**"It's never that simple."**

**She smirked,**

**" It shouldn't be."**

**And with that kissed him.**

**At the Farm**

**"Do you think daddy and mommy will like the tree?**

**JJ asked his grandparents as the three of them sat on the couch staring at the tree in question. **

**"I think they'll love it. You have a knack for picking just the right tree for our presents."**

**JJ smiled proudly,**

**"I can't wait until we get to put the lights on it."**

**Jonathan looked at his watch,**

**"I don't know what's taking those two so long."**

**"They'll be here soon I'm sure."**

**Martha assured standing up.**

**"I'm gonna go check on the pot roast, and give Clark a call also."**

**She announced walking to the kitchen. JJ looked over at his grandpa,**

**"I still haven't told daddy about the number Ms. Battle gave me to give to him." The child lowered his head,**

**"I don't want to tell him grandpa."**

**Jonathan pulled the child closer to his side,**

**" You have to have faith that it will all work out in time."**

**Jj shook his head'**

**"You keep saying that but mommy and daddy are not trying."**

**Jonathan nodded,**

**"I admit your parents are clueless sometimes when it comes to their feeling for one another, but I would still say they are safe bet."**

**JJ shook his head, he just didn't think so himself.**

** At the Daily Planet**

**Clark Kent is whipped, Lois whipped that is. That would have been the tile of the article if he were to write one about him right now.**

**He couldn't believe how willingly his defenses dropped, just like last night a simple kiss had led to them shirtless, hands roaming, over bare flesh, kneading, caressing, nibbling and licking various pleasurable spots that had both aching for more.**

**She was perched at the edge of the conference table in one of the two conference rooms, he standing between her legs, her skirt hiked up high around her waist. **

**"Oh God Smallville, you drive me crazy!"**

**She whispered huskily as she wrapped her legs around his hips.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Chloe walked into the daily planet briskly on a mission with Jimmy jogging behind attempting to keep up.**

**"I don't know why you so worried about Chloe, Clark and Lois must have gotten wrapped up in a story, you know how Lois is."**

**Jimmy pointed out a little out of breath. Chloe shook her head,**

**"Why aren't they answering their phones then Jimmy? Mrs. Kent told me they've trying to reach them but no answer."**

**Jimmy shook his head, they had to leave their nice make dinner date for this. They entered the elevator. **

**"They probably had the ringers on silent and forgot, I've done that."**

**"Not likely!"**

**She countered pressing the button to her desired floor.**

**"Well, makes you so sure they are still her, we talked to Mrs. Kent twenty minutes ago, they could've left and on their way to the farm by now."**

**Chloe shrugged,**

**"Because it is the last place they were, you always start there first."**

**She explained but truthfully it was because she had installed a locator chip in both their phones. How do you tell your boyfriend that you have a nasty habit of Lojacking her friends and family without them knowing for their safety.**

**"Chloe this is ri…"**

**"Lois' phone is like an appendage to her, so if she is not answering it could only mean something is wrong."**

**Jimmy let out a heavy sigh and the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They quickly walked out and headed to Lois and Clark's desk only to find lois' purse and cell laying on her desk, her coat draped over the back of her chair. There was no sigh of Clark, so Chloe pulled out her cell phone and dialed Clark's number. Instantly they heard ringing and Jimmy looked around trying to decipher where it was coming from. Chloe walked over to his desk and noticed his coat lying on the floor half way under the desk. She picked it up and dug in the pocket for the phone. She pulled it out and held it for Jimmy to see and then dropped it back in the pocket. **

**"Well I guess you were right they are here."**

**He conceded sheepishly. Jimmy looked around trying to figure out where they went, then a thought popped up in his head'**

**"Maybe they are in the copy room…"**

**He let his voice trail off with a wink. Chloe's face contorted in disgust at what he was implying.**

**" God Jimmy, I don't need that mental picture!"**

**She exclaimed shaking her head, Jimmy shrugged,**

**"It's what people do when they are as into each other as Clark and Lois are, you have seen how they look at each other right?"**

**Chloe shook her head,**

**" Clark would never have sex with Lois in any place that wasn't a bedroom. He is the kind of guy that blushes at the sight of women's underwear."**

**He chuckled at her reaction and walked over and kissed her cheek.**

**"I'll go check the copy room then."**

**There was no turning back now, with no more clothing barrier between them all rational thought, and all initial resistance was forgotten. She held on to the edge of the table with one hand as the other gripped his shoulder. **

**"Oh god Clark!" she cried grabbing on to him with both hands, he gripped onto her thighs as they gave themselves completely over to the intense feelings they were experiencing together, incoherent noises rose from between them and bounced off the walls around them as they moved in a timeless motion against one another. **

**Soon her body jerked violently against him and she cried,**

**" Smallvilleeeeeeeee!"**

**Chloe froze as she heard the scream that sounded very much like it came from Lois. She took off down the hallway rushing towards where she was sure the noise had come from. **

**"Lois!"**

**She called out sticking her head into Perry's office, then rushing back out towards the conference room next to it, she flung the door open just as Clark threw his head back letting go of his own release with a loud,**

**"Loissss!"**

"Oh my God!"

**Chloe screamed horrified and slammed the door shut running down the hall away from what she just walked in on. **

**"Chloe what's wrong."**

**Came Jimmy rushing to her they almost crashed into one another as Chloe was in a hurry to escape.**

**"We need to go, oh my God, I will never be able to walk in here again!"**

**She stated shaking her head, she grabbed his arm and started pulling him away.**

**"I've got to get out of here Jimmy, now, now!"**

**She stated frantically, he pulled away,**

**"Chloe you're not making sense, what happened, what about Lois and Clark."**

**She grabbed his head between her hands and forced him to look into her eyes,**

**"Jimmy lets go now!"**

**Realizing he had no other choice, he nodded and was basically dragged towards the elevator, only to have her veer off towards the stairwell doors instead.**

**"Chloe the elevator's back there."**

**She shook her head,**

**"They probably did it there too." **


	60. Chapter 60

**Hi everyone, I know it been a long time since last post but I suffered the lost of a dear friend, and it was sudden and completely unexpected since she had made it out of her heart surgery and was on the road to recovery. To say we are devastated would not be enough to express the profound emptiness and grief we are all left with. I do not do well with death for it reminds me of my lost at a young age. Losing my mother at thirteen threw my world in chaos and nothing made sense for twenty years of my life. I know death is what we all on this earth have truly in common; it is where we will all eventually end up. Still, I found myself stunned, I could not bring myself to move on from the lost, and I really was tempted to put aside what seem so unimportant so small compared to this great lost. Therefore, I stopped writing.**

**I post this chapter because last night as I sat around with her daughter she told me of a letter her mom had written to her when she went in for surgery and had told her not to open it unless she did not make it back to her. Sadly now she was not sure if she should open it, because her mom had made it out of surgery and died weeks after. I told her to read it for I myself did get to say goodbye to my mother and she did not leave me any letters and would have given anything to have some sort of form of closure. Well she went in her room and read it, I went home and cried, she called me later and told me mom gave her a job to do, and she began to read a poem and I have posted it below. It is why I am back and in celebration of her life I continue to go on because that is what she would want me to do.**

"You can shed tears that she is gone,  
or you can smile because she has lived.  
You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,  
or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.  
Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,  
or you can be full of the love you shared.  
You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday,  
or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.  
You can remember her only that she is gone,  
or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.  
You can cry and close your mind,  
be empty and turn your back.  
Or you can do what she'd want:

smile, open your eyes, love and go on."  
David Harkins

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 60**

**So Not Funny! **

**"She's not picking up the phone!"**

**Clark**** exclaimed distressingly. Lois shook her head at him,**

**"Stop worrying about Chloe, you've been calling none stop and…"**

**"She saw us Lois!"**

**He pointed out horrified. She shrugged and winced,**

**"And what a sight I bet we were huh?"**

**He shook his head at her not finding the situation amusing at all. **

**"I'm gonna call her again!"**

**He announced. Lois crossed her arms and watch as he pressed the call button for the sixth time and once again, the same dejected look crossed his face like all the times before.**

**"Chloe, it's Clark again, I'm going to keep calling so you should pick up and talk to me."**

**He warned, he let out a heavy sigh and continued.**

**"Listen me and Lois, we are…"**

**Lois snatched the phone out of his hand, he went to take it and she held up her hand and flashed him her 'I'm serious' face and he relented. She put the phone to her ear and begun pacing.**

**"Hey Chloe, it's Lois, I just wanted to point out one thing. Remember last year, New Years, you and a certain camera man at the apartment we shared. Yup, I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this cuz, my bed Chloe, my bed!"**

**With that, she hung up with a very pleased look on her face. She looked up at Clark who had a curious expression on his face; she shrugged handing him back the phone.**

**"I had to buy a whole new mattress, so yeah, I'm loving this."**

**Clark**** shook his head at her.**

**"She'll live, come on Smallville time to go inside, your mother's been staring at us out the window."**

**She pointed out tilting her head to indicate the window behind her. Clark took a look, and sure enough, there was his mother giving him a stern and frowning faced. He swallowed nervously then and looked back at Lois terrified.**

**"You think she knows?"**

**Lois rolled her eyes,**

**"You see that look on your face right now, that's how I knew JJ had sat on my laptop and broke it once."**

**She shook her head chuckling,**

**"This is not funny Lois; I don't want my mom…"**

**"Oh I'm sure your mom and dad doesn't think you're a virginal saint Smallville."**

**He stared at her,**

**"What, we did have sex before lover boy, hence the little munchkin. So it's safe to assume that you and I getting hot and heavy again is a possibility in your parents minds, they probably have thought…"**

**"Okay, okay Lois, just stop talking."**

**He shook his head, and she was chuckling again, he shot her an annoyed look and moved passed her to the door she followed him trying to hold back her amusement but failing.**

**"You know Lois, if this was the general…"**

**"Don't, point taken!"**

**She exclaimed sobering up quickly. She frowned deeply as she recalled the conversation she had explaining how she got pregnant years ago to the general. She grimaced, 'yeah, so not funny!' she concluded.**

** "It's about time!"**

**Exclaimed his father as soon as they entered the house, Clark looked over at Lois.**

**"You two can explain yourselves later; the pot roast has been waiting too long!"**

**Martha exclaimed loudly from the kitchen. JJ came running down the hallway towards them.**

**"Grandma put away the cherry pie; you know what that means don't you?"**

**He whispered up to his parents none too pleased. Jonathan chuckled and walked away. JJ shook his head at them before taking hold of each of their hands and pulling them towards the dinning room. Lois and Clark shared a knowing look, 'oh yeah they were in trouble.'**

**Dinner**

**Uncomfortable, that would be the word if one had to describe Clark as his mothers' questioning eyes raked over his face and posture. She was quickly crumbing under the scrutiny feeling like a six-year-old child all over again instead of the superpower wielding superhero. He looked over at Lois who was seemingly unaware or affected. If there was a word that would best describe her now she would use satisfied, that is what one was after great sex and then great food. 'What more could a girl want?' she thought silently they saw the sulking expression on her son's face 'oh yeah, cherry pie.' She remembered. She looked over at Clark and rolled her eyes annoyed, 'he would make for the worst poker player ever!' she concluded.**

**JJ anxiously looked over at the decoration free Christmas tree waiting in the living room, at least there was still that, he just wished they could kip this whole uncomfortably quiet dinner with no chance of dessert and get to that part already.**

**"Chloe called."**

**Martha exclaimed suddenly. Clark uncomfortably shifted more in his seat and tried to hide the fact that those two words terrified him. Jonathan lowered his head, he would have felt pity for his son if only this was not so amusing.**

**"She said you two had your cells off, found you both, what was the word she used, oh yeah, enthralled in..."**

**"Nothing new there Mrs. K, in our line of work, the news doesn't take a holiday, just reports them."**

**Lois interjected raising her glass to her lips nonchalant. Clark looked over at Lois relieved. Skeptical was Martha before, as she had listened to Chloe's explanation over the phone and then watching them through the window had solidified the fact that something was up. Now, she was down right convinced. She looked over at her husband who had an amused smile on his face. 'Oh yeah, he did not buy it either.' She concluded silently.**

**"Can we decorate the tree now grandma?"**

**JJ asked fidgeting impatiently in his seat. Martha nodded, **

**"Sure honey, after daddy finishes his vegetable."**

**JJ looked over at his dad's plate then up at his father.**

**"Speed eat it daddy, that way it disappears off your plate faster."**

**Clark**** winked at his son and did just that. **

**"How about you use that speedy trick of yours to clean off this table."**

**Lois suggested leaning back in her chair as if it were a challenge. Clark shook his head at her and before Martha could protest in a gust of wind, he did just that. **

**"Everything's washed and put away!"**

**Clark**** announced coming back into the room as they were standing up from the table. Lois let out a whistle,**

**"Seriously Smallville, those are the hottest four words I've ever heard."**

**She leaned and silently mouthed to Martha**

**"He is so damn hot!"**

**Clark****'s eyes widen mortified, and Jonathan chuckled and Martha looked over at her son's embarrassed expression and could not help smiling herself.**

**"Come on, come on, the tree is waiting!"**

**Exclaimed JJ from the living room, surprising everyone for no one had noticed he had already left the table.**

**"Why don't you and daddy go get the special ornaments from the attic."**

**Martha suggested as they now moved to the living room. JJ bounced with excitement and sped over to Clark taking his hand.**

**"Chop, chop daddy, ornaments time!"**

**In The Attic**

**"You know why these ornaments are special JJ?"**

**The little boy nodded,**

**"Mommy said it's like a time capsule holding the memory and a piece of proof that someone who was once alive and who once loved us very much really existed."**

**The little boy answered, Clark smiled,**

**"Something can be special for many reasons, and as you get older you will find what is truly special to you."**

**JJ nodded,**

**"When I was young, I didn't think Krypton, my ship, or my destiny as anything special. However, as I got older, I realized how wrong I was. Special has come to mean different things to me, it was special of Jor-El and Lara to send me to this planet, special that they send me to grandma and grandpa, special that because they loved me so much and special because they had found away of leaving behind a piece of themselves and krypton for me."**

**JJ smiled,**

**"And now you can share them with me, right daddy?"**

**Clark**** smiled nodding,**

**"I think it's special to know that unlike me you won't have to grow up feeling and believing that your origin is a vast mystery that you will never really know or understand. I think it's really special that I have you to share it all with, the good things that happened and the bad."**

**JJ eyes widen,**

**"Like what daddy, details."**

**He asked reminding Clark of Lois then.**

**"Like finding my spaceship, and my best-friend finding out about my secret and ending with him moving away because of it."**

**Clark answered, JJ nodded interested for more,**

**"Go on daddy."**

**Clark**** shook his head but continued,**

**"There was the time I literally relieved Jor-El's trip to earth, he was young, it was the fifties I think, all because I found his journal, which was like this small metallic pendent, anyways that turned out not so bad since we solved an unsolved murder."**

**JJ couldn't believe it, David's Sci-Fi stories could never top that.**

**"And there was the time Jor-El made a fake copy claiming to be my cousin Kara from krypton to lure me into accepting my destiny."**

**Clark shook his head at the memory,**

**"Oh and there was also the time Jor-El gave dad super powers, but that was to bring me back home after I ran away, but that is another story that's going to need some time."**

**He finished scrunching up his face. JJ's jaws dropped, his daddy ran away from home, he just had to get the details of that story.**

**"Lana once called me from the future because of a time space port hole that was created by a massive electrical surge from a downed power line fitted with meteor rock during a crazy thunderstorm."**

**He shook his head,**

**"Those meteor rocks, they have been the cause of most of my worst days. And the effect each type has had on me and other people was enough to make me flinch for years at the mention of the words kryptonite, Jor-El, meteor rock, freaks, and the list goes on."**

**JJ shook his head,**

**"What else daddy?"**

**Clark**** picked up the large box, handed JJ the smaller one, and picked up another one as well.**

**"There was the time I switched bodies with Lionel Luthor, let's not revisit that one."**

**He said shaking the thought out of his head. JJ chuckled as his father visibly shook at the memory.**

**"It's like there is nothing Kryptonians couldn't do daddy!"**

**JJ declared in awe, Clark nodded,**

**"Sadly, it still couldn't save them."**

** "But grandpa El tried daddy, I read the chronicles, he tried to reason with the Council, they wouldn't listen, he tried to save them, they wouldn't listen."**

**JJ pointed out shaking his head. Clark nodded in agreement,**

**"Sometimes, people don't want to see or hear the truth, no matter how loud or often the truth call out to them."**

**JJ nodded, he knew about dealing with stubborn blind people, wasn't he now struggling to bring his parents together.**

**"Grandpa El fought till the end."**

**JJ pointed out as he recalled his decision not to give up on his plans. Clark nodded as the made their way out of the attic.**

**"That's what you do when something is that important to you."**

**His father pointed out, JJ could not agree more. **

**The Tree Is Done!**

**"Perfection!"**

**Martha exclaimed as Clark lowered JJ down after he placed the angel on top of the tree. Lois smiled,**

**"Now all it needs is presents!"**

**She declared. Jonathan chuckled,**

**"Well we could put the ones we have all wrapped up already but Santa's won't get here until late Christmas eve."**

**JJ and Lois bounced with excitement at the mention of presents.**

**"No shaking of the boxes you too!"**

**Martha warned pointing at the bouncing pair. Clark chuckled at their simultaneous pout. Lois looked over at him,**

**"I can't wait to wrap that rum cake for you Smallville."**

**He grimaced at the thought and she smiled taking pleasure in his reaction. Shelby came and nudged her leg for the forth time that night.**

**"Really Shelby!"**

**She cried, Clark pulled JJ into his lap.**

**"You did a great job with that ornament you made at group."**

**JJ smiled up at his dad proudly,**

**"It's my favorite picture of us daddy!"**

**He announced smiling dimples showing. Meanwhile, Shelby was quickly working Lois' last nerve as the animal followed her into the kitchen.**

**"Where is that stupid red toy, Shelby needs something to distract her from me for a while."**

**She asked Martha as the older woman pulled out the cherry pie she had put away earlier.**

**"Maybe it's in the barn; JJ was playing with Shelby there earlier."**

**Martha suggested, Lois leaned towards the pie and Martha shooed her away,**

**"This is for those of us who were on time for dinner."**

**Lois rolled her eyes and slowly backed up towards the door.**

**"Fine, I'll get the doggie toy and hope that the daily 'oh gosh, how much I love you' texts I've sent you over the years some how factors into your final decision!"**

**With that, she quickly made her exit. Martha shook her head smiling, 'that girl is something else!' she thought amusingly as she cut five slices of cherry pie. **

**Searching For a Chew Toy?**

** Lois was happily humming even though somehow Shelby had followed her out. With a happy bounced she took the steps up the loft, JJ loved to play up there with Shelby so she knew it was probably there. She was humming T'was the Twelve Day of Christmas as she looked around the loft for the red chew toy when she finally spotted it by the trunk. She rushed to get it only to have Shelby beat her to it first.**

**"Well that better keep you away from me for a awhile."**

**She said down to the dog with her hands on her hips. The dog looked up and barked at her as a response, she shook her head and turned ready to go back to the house.**

**"Come on!"**

**She called out walking over to the stairs, wasting no time as she resumed her humming again as she made her way down the stairs. She was at the bottom of the stairs when something occurred to her.**

**"Why didn't I think of that sooner?"**

**She exclaimed aloud, Shelby looked up at her dropping the red toy and barked. Lois looked down at the animal,**

**"Oh come on, I didn't tell you what it was yet!"**

**The animal barked once more and she rolled her eyes and rushed back up the stairs. She went straight for the desk going through the draws only to come up empty. **

**"No present there!"**

**She exclaimed standing up and looking around her for possible hiding spots. Shelby was now laying on the floor near the stairs her chew toy lying next to her attention completely on Lois.**

**"I know he hid it somewhere here, I have searched his bedroom, and the Kents as well, I'm not proud to admit that but it happened and we're moving on."**

**She finished looking down at the dog as it covered its face with his paw.**

**She chuckled,**

**"I get it; I'm on my own on this one. Okay let see, I searched my apartment, his desk at work, it's either here or the fortress and trust me if I have to I'll go there." **

**She went over to the bookshelf and looked,**

**"Nothing, okay the couch, damn I could use JJ right now."**

**She got down on her hands and knees and reached her hand under trying to feel for anything other than dust bunnies and a green jellybean. She sat up looking around dejected and let out a heavy sigh,**

**"Fortress here I come!"**

**She exclaimed holding up the jellybean, she went to place it on the trunk and her eyes lit up with newfound hope. Shelby jumped up and went to her as she excitedly threw the top of the trunk open and dug through the items. The dog barked at her,**

**"Oh come on, it's my present, I just want to see it, I'll put it back."**

**She was half way inside the trunk herself she dug deeper. She paused feeling something strange against her searching hand, it was wrapped up in some type of cloth she pulled it out and something silver fell out and landed on her lap. Her frown was quickly replaced with a wide smile as she looked down at the object.**

**"Pay dirt!"**

**She picked it off her lap and stood up admiring it, she went to put it on and Shelby barked at her, she looked over at the dog ready to sass him back when Clark's voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs.**

**"Lois!"**

**She was all reaction then as she lunged for the top of the trunk shutting it and wincing at the loud sound it made. Shelby barked and she gave the animal a dirty look.**

**"Lois you okay!"**

**Came Clark as he super sped to the top of the stairs concern on his face. She quickly shuffled to her feet shoving the item in her jacket pocket.**

**"I'm fine Smallville, Shelby tripped me is all."**

**She explained the dog barked at her and she shot him a warning look. Clark raised a skeptical eyebrow and looked around the room.**

**"Lois if you were going through my stuff looking for your present, it's not here!"**

**He pointed out; she crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"What makes you think I'm doing that? I just came up here to look for Shelby's toy."**

**She could tell he did not believe her and added,**

**"I just got here!"**

**She watched him as he came forward and walked over to the toy and picked it up, Shelby barked,**

**"Just got here huh?"**

**He exclaimed holding up the toy,**

**"Maybe if Lex was attached to it you would have a better time finding it."**

**He pointed out. She rolled her eyes,**

**"Whatever the dog tripped me, it's hard to pay attention to red fuzzy things when you're trying no to break your neck."**

**He walked over to her tossing the dog the toy.**

**"So you weren't up here snooping for your present?"**

**She shrugged,**

**"I'm so over that Smallville."**

**She could tell he wasn't buying what she was selling one bit so she went for plan B. she moved closer to him reaching out for his arms and wrapped them around her waist.**

**"But if you want, I can pretend to strip search you for my present."**

**He smiled down at her as she pressed her body against him curling her arms about his neck.**

**"And you can strip search me for your rum cake."**

**She finished with a mischievous smile on her face. Even the mention of her awful rum cake couldn't get in the way of the mental picture of undressing Lois, 'naked Lois trumps everything,' he decided leaning down to kiss her.**

**Back In the House **

**Jj looked over at his grandparents who sat at the table with their pieces of pie before them waiting.**

**"I think whatever got mommy's got daddy too."**

**The little boy declared looking down at his pie he was ready to eat. He looked over at the two empty chairs and the two very lonely pies in front of them. Jonathan stood up and went to get the phone. Martha and JJ watched as he dialed and put the phone to his ear. **

**"You still on the farm?"**

**They heard him ask and watched him nodded and hung up. He walked over to them and sat back down.**

**"They're on their way!"**

**He simply announced and picked up his fork, Martha smiled and picked up hers, JJ shook his head,**

**"So no monsters grandpa?"**

**Jonathan shook his head,**

**"Not the kinds in your comic books I'm afraid."**

**Martha almost choked on her first bite; she grabbed her cup of tea and washed it down. JJ looked back in froth between his grandparents as they exchanged strange looks. 'Grown ups are strange!' he concluded.**

**Just then his parents followed by Shelby and toy entered the back door. JJ shook his head at them as they came and took their seats. Both their faces were flushed and his dad was clearing his throat a lot. He looked over at his mom who was smiling as she dug in her slice. 'Well, that's not new.' He thought silently, his mom was always happy when it comes to deserts.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hi everyone, here is another chapter and I will post more this weekend. I am trying to get back in the groove of things. It seems that in my absence my son has developed an obsession over an online game called Small Worlds, I just can't get him off the only computer in the house alas, I had to hide the mouse just so I could come home and use the thing. Sad, sad indeed.**

**I just want to say thank you to you all who left me your kind, encourage, and comforting words. You all are awesome and I just want to say thank you for still reading this story even after this long absence. I will post because you guys appreciate it and that is motivation for me not let this story go. Thank again, and hope you like it, it is not as long as last one but I promise, the next few chapters will be worth the long wait. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 61**

**A Matter of Opinion**

**Lois grunted shifting the phone to the other side of her check. What had started out as a bright sunny day with breakfast in bed, had quickly turned into her furiously searching for her phone and calling every last one of Perry's numbers, furious at disappearance of the article she had stayed late yesterday working on before living work, or to be accurate before Clark showed up and distracted her from. She had flipped, scanned over the Daily Planet morning edition like a mad woman as she yelled at his answering service. Finally, he called her back and it seems the Editor In Chief was ready to do battle.**

**"What the hell Perry!"**

**Lois yelled into the phone,**

**"Good morning to you too Lois."**

**"What the hell is good about it? Damn it you retracted my piece!"**

**She yelled again.**

**"I had to Lois it read like a Luthor hate piece."**

**"You are infringing on my first amendment rights here Perry!"**

**She countered. Perry grunted in response,**

**"Oh come off it Lois, that was not the article you were assigned to write."**

**"This sounds like a matter of opinion here Perry, and the publics are what matters. I know delivered a grand piece of writing to you and you…"**

**"You wrote a Luthor hate article, again!"**

**He yelled.**

**"You asked me to write a piece on Mayor Tate and his Revitalization Plan right, and that's what you got. You were wrong here Perry, you shouldn't have pulled my article!"**

**She yelled back. **

**"You tried to by-pass me and send it to print yourself!"**

**He pointed out outraged,**

**"I finished late, sending it to you would've meant that my article couldn't have made the morning edition, and I wanted that bastard to wake up to a healthy helping of his dirt exposed for the world to see for breakfast."**

**She explained. Perry grunted,**

**"Which bastard are we talking about here Lois?"**

**"I was stating the facts Perry, Tate is in Lex's' back pocket and you know I'm right!"**

**She pushed on. Perry let out a heavy sigh,**

**"Lois, this was supposed to be a simple piece about the City's Revitalization Plan for our abandoned industrial properties, but instead you gave me a Luthor shady deal fact sheet."**

**She spun around the room looking for her black pumps, getting dress while yelling at Perry was disorienting. She got on her hands and knees to look under the bed.**

**"Perry for months, properties have been snatched up by Lex and I can't help if Tate…"**

**There was a loud groan,**

**"Great shakes of Elvis Lois do the article over!"**

**He roared and hung up. She grunted loudly into the phone in frustration before tossing it on the bed above her. she was grumbling about stupid neat alien superheroes neat freaks, who liked to put people's shoes away without permission, when she spotted the pumps by the closet door neatly arranged upright waiting for her. **

**She got up, went over to them, and slipped them on. She was quickly losing the good mood she woke up with earlier as she went around the apartment gathering her purse and keys, she ran back into the room for her cell and then grabbed her coat off the back of the chair she dropped it on last night.**

** She went to slip it on and something fell out, she paused and looked down deep frown on her face as her eyes searched about her feet and floor for the object. Finally spotting it under a dinning room chair she went over and picked it up, **

**"Oh, I forgot all about you."**

**She exclaimed holding the object up, she shrugged,**

**"Not bad Smallville!"**

**She put it on and held her arm out admiringly, she went to remove it when a sudden bright flash of white light engulfed her.**

**I Thought We Were On the Same Team!**

**Lex leaned back in his chair a very pleasant grin on his face. He had planed this out carefully step by step all he had needed was the right man to execute his plan and finally after days of secret meeting and coded conversations he had finally found him. He was confident he had found the right man; still one can never be too sure.**

**"I have no tolerance for error and incompetence; I need no less this absolute success."**

**He demanded as the lovely well-dressed red haired woman entered his office. He sat up in his chair,**

**"I will be in contact soon."**

**He exclaimed and hung up. She walked over to him and handed the file in her hand to him.**

**"Tess!"**

**He greeted. She nodded,**

**"This is the latest diagnostic report on the device."**

**She announced as he took the file from her. She watched as he looked it over, and her eyes raked over his face and tense posture, as well as the items on his desk. She had been noticing lately how distracted Lex had become by a side project. What it was she did not know, he didn't volunteer, which is odd for their partnership which had started six months ago when he appeared at her door step professing he needed her. **

**She had wanted nothing to do with him; she knew of his family's brutal dealings and did not want any part in the small corner of the Luthor utopia he was offering. Yet when he mentioned his plans for presidency, she was intrigued enough to ask for details and with that came the lesson she should have already learned, or seen coming. She knew too much so she was in or else. **

**There were many more lessons since then, and Lex had been more than willing to teach her. So yes, her instincts smelled something foul ahead.**

**"Lately I've been walking in on phone conversations that seem to end very abruptly."**

**She pointed out. He looked up from the file,**

**"Why are you so concerned Tess, worry is a foul stench on you."**

**She shrugged trying not to give any tells. He sat back and looked her over.**

**"Have you done something to make me distrust you?"**

**He asked. She snorted and turned away from him to walk over to a chair and sat down.**

**"I'm not naïve Lex; I know you're a man who best deals in the shadows."**

**He grunted and smiled,**

**"I hear a but."**

**She crossed her legs,**

**"I thought we were on the same team, you've kept me in the loop before and there was the sharing of your plans for world domination, I was beginning to convince myself that you trusted me."**

**He laughed at her statement,**

**"Careful, you're female side is showing Tess."**

**He shook his head,**

**"Women always convincing themselves of what is not there."**

**She arched a brow,**

**"Careful Lex, your chauvinistic pig side is showing."**

**He shut the file all traces of laughter gone from his features.**

**"That is why I am the one at the helm Tess; trust has no place in my world."**

**Tess nodded, 'another lesson learned?'**

**"I suppose it's necessary, it makes it easier to dispose of someone."**

**He stood up, walked over to a wall cabinet, and opened it pulling out the picture of his father. He walked over to her and handed it to her.**

**"I keep this to remind me that everyone is disposable Tess, and if I'm not careful, even me."**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hi everyone, this is the chapter I owed you guys Saturday but found myself coming home late and fell asleep instead. I will post another tonight. Hope you like. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 62**

**What's Wrong With Lois?**

**Clark**** shot another look at Lois as he yelled at the intern Jeff. The poor guy looked terrified and Clark was sure would have burst into tears if there was no one around.**

**Lois had been snapping at everyone it seems everyone but him since she had all but avoided him like the plague. He did not know what cause her change of mood since when he left her last night she had been in a playful good mood. They were heavy in a make out session after putting JJ to bed when he was called away. He did not come back until morning and had brought her breakfast in bed with a copy of the Daily Planet and had been called away soon after. **

**He let out a heavy sigh as he saw her stamping down the hall towards the copy room. He hated when she was on a warpath. Standing up he went and followed her. When he entered the copy room, she was mumbling about choking Randal and how intern equals free labor and free only means incompetence. **

**He shut the door and she looked up and saw him, he thought he caught a fleeting look of terror in her eyes but soon her stance was that of someone ready to battle.**

**"I'm not in the mood Smallville!"**

**He shook his head and advanced towards her,**

**"What's going Lois; you got the whole office ducking for cover."**

**She turned back to her copy,**

**"How would you know, you just got back one of your save. Where was it this time Timbuktu?"**

**He moved to stand real close now, she looked up aware of his closeness.**

**"Is that it then, are you upset about me having to run off…"**

**"Oh please Clark, I know what I signed up for when I got on board your hero train. If I had a problem with that I would've told you by now, I willingly spend most of day covering for you."**

**She pointed out. He grabbed her shoulder and gently pulled her to him,**

**"Then what is it, are you regretting what happened between us last night?"**

**He asked with bridled fear in his eyes, she shook her head,**

**"No Clark, I'm not regretting that."**

**She answered honestly pulling out of his hold. She looked away,**

**"Just stop hounding me with questions."**

**He went to reach out for her and she stepped away.**

**"Lois please, talk to…"**

**"I'm working Clark, I have to rewrite an article that is perfectly fine, and I can't do this with you right now." **

**With that, she walked quickly around him to the door. She need to get away from him, his puppy dig eyes, sincere concern, and everything else that made it impossible for her to keep it together.**

**Clark**** meanwhile was quickly becoming a ball of nerves. Something was wrong with Lois and he was sure whatever it was had to do with him and her in the couple scene. He knew she was reluctant to become a couple and would have preferred a casual sexual relationship instead. However, she had not protested when he declared as his girlfriend and even seem to like it. True they had move to the sexual part of their relationship sooner than he anticipated but then again even he knew it was just a matter of time.**

**He let out a heavy sigh, he did not want to lose her, and right now, he was feeling like if he did not do something he would.**

**What's In It For You?**

**Tess walked into the empty lab. Fletcher had his head buried in the device and did not hear her come in. she stood there watching the slumped over figure of the doctor.**

**"Lex has scheduled a demonstration right after Christmas!"**

**She exclaimed. Fletcher stood up and faced her.**

**"Hopefully it won't come to that."**

**Tess pulled out a small device and pressed a button.**

**"It blocks out any listening devices."**

**She explains. Fletcher nodded,**

**"I sent the package, and the bait was taken. He is in Metropolis as we speak."**

**"Good, I might need you to see to the next step, Lex is up to something and I need to find out what that is?"**

**She could tell the worried look that crossed the doctor's face.**

**"Don't worry Fletcher, if I wanted to take you down I would have done it six moths ago when I found out about that little call you made."**

**He shook his head,**

**"How do I know you're not going to, we've done a lot more since then, or should I say you've done a lot more."**

**She shrugged, **

**"I'm not going to waste our time with words; my actions should speak for themselves."**

**"Excuse me while I dress myself in caution. Since I started working with Lex I've leaned a lot about trust, more importantly where I shouldn't place mine."**

**Tess nodded, **

**"Yeah, I just got my lesson earlier, not that I ever trusted Lex, but I thought someone could earn his, I was wrong."**

**He let out a heavy sigh,**

**"When you proposed joining forces, I thought it was one of Lex's test, I still wonder sometimes. You seem to be his right hand. You came out of no where six months ago and you seem to have as much power as he around here."**

**She moved towards him looking down at the device.**

**"If I were in your place I wouldn't trust me as well."**

**She looked up at him.**

**"So I'll tell you what I would do, I would devise a recovery plan, which I'm sure you're doing. However, I would have to be careful that in the process I don't in avertedly alert Lex of my Primary plan."**

**He stared at her confused,**

**"What is this, what are you doing?"**

**She pointed to the device.**

**"this device will drench your hands in blood, willingly or not, it is yours and whether you trust me or not, you need me and I need you to keep Lex from using it in his twisted plans for world dominance."**

**He shook his head,**

**"I know what's at stake; I know how I got here and what needs to happen. I just do not understand what your deal is Tess. "**

**She crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"You're willing to be the one to take down that two headed monster, don't you know what he can do, if he were to find out what you're planning, what you've done so far right under his nose? Why?"**

**She shook her head,**

**"Our reasons aren't so different."**

**He shook his head,**

**"No Tess, what's in it for you?"**

**She smiled and simply answered,**

**"Course correction!"**


	63. Chapter 63

**Hi, everyone, I'm on a roll, I got two chapters out to you all despite my kids hounding me for the computer. Well, hope this was to your liking I will post more tomorrow, about the next two chapters, hum! I hope you guys don't hate me after. Ha ha! no, I'm kidding, maybe. Don't forget to let me know what you thought. I so love to read them, some of you will not say who are so dead on sometimes in your predictions, a lot of you crack me up with your reactions. It's my guilty little pleasure, so keep them coming. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 63**

**Mystery of the Keys**

**Clark pushed open the double doors of watchtower,**

**"Chloe I need your help, I think Lois is running a…"**

** He froze as the petite blond and the tall dark man dressed in a tailored Armani suit, turned and regarded him. Clark wanted to die of embarrassment as he recognized who the man was. 'Great, just great.' he thought. Chloe cleared her throat,**

**"Clark, I was just about to call you!"**

**She exclaimed. He smiled sheepishly at her. She turned and motioned over at the tall dark-haired man.**

**"Meet Bruce Wayne!"**

**Clark**** could only imagine what the billionaire was thinking after hearing his outburst. Bruce stepped forward and extended his hand towards him. The two shook hands and stepped back. **

**Chloe smiled, 'this was much different then his handshake with Oliver.' She thought, but then again Oliver still had feeling for Lois, everyone knew that. Just like, she knew now that Bruce was over her older cousin. She pushed away the happy feeling she felt over the fact and focused on the task at hand. **

**"Bruce came to make a personal delivery."**

**As if on cue, the billionaire pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. They were eerily familiar, and Clark eyes widen as he recognized the small picture frame with JJ's smiling face.**

**"I got these delivered to my private residence in a large box addressed to me."**

**Bruce explained before Clark could ask.**

**"Once I was confident it wasn't a bomb and checked for monitoring devices, I opened the package and found the keys inside. I knew instantly who they belonged to."**

**He motioned to Chloe,**

**"I called Chloe, I thought it was some sort of ransom, but she assured me Lois was alright, so I decided to bring these over and have her take a look."**

**He finished. Chloe held up a red flash drive.**

**"This was attached to it with a Luthor Corp Logo labeled on it."**

**Bruce nodded,**

**"Watchtower has the safest system, thanks to Chloe's firewalls and incredible skills. If this is one of Lex's traps Chloe will be able to find out for sure."**

**She looked at him, he was complimenting her, and she knew he only did that after he has done something she would not like. She would deal with him after she concluded. **

**"Lois lost her keys a while back at the Luthor plant, I remember cause she asked me to make her a copy of the sets I keep here."**

**Chloe pointed out. Clark nodded,**

**"I remember, she had me go back twice to the plant to look for them. But then later she had them."**

**Bruce and Chloe frowned,**

**"That's strange Clark because we have the keys right and Lois never mentioned finding them to me when I brought her the copies."**

**Clark**** pulled out his cell and dialed Lois' number.**

**Daily Planet**

**Lois looked over at her cell with Clark's name flashing. She grunted and picked it up and pressed the ignore button. She dropped it back down on her desk. Clark looked at them, and hung up as soon as Lois' answering service came on.**

**"Hold on!"**

**He told them and promptly swooshed out of there. **

**Lois was digging threw her top draw for a pen when a gust of wind scattered her papers about. She quickly reached for one paper that was flying off the desk only to have Clark catch it first. **

**"Sorry!"**

**He apologized. She rolled her eyes.**

**"What do you want now Smallville?"**

**She asked snatching the paper from him.**

**"Lois where are your keys?"**

**She frowned,**

**"Why?"**

**He held out his hand, **

**"Please Lois, check for your keys."**

**She glared at him but reached for her purse.**

**"What is this about?**

**She asked digging her hand inside and coming up with no keys. She turned and pulled her jacket that was draped on the back of her chair. She dug through the pockets and pulled out the keys. She looked up at Clark who still had not answered her question. **

**"Are they your keys?"**

**He asked, she shook her head,**

**"You're such an odd man sometimes. Yes, of course they are my keys, see!"**

**She held them up to him; he took them and instantly noticed something the ones Chloe and Bruce had back in watchtower did not have. **

**"What is this about Mork?"**

**He looked at her, **

**"I'll bring these back."**

**He declared backing away, She frown,**

**"What? Wait a minute!"**

**She yelled after him,**

**"I'll explain later Lois."**

**With that, he disappeared around the corner. She groaned in frustration dropping back in her chair.**

**"I'm sure you will."**

**Watchtower**

**Chloe looked over at Bruce who was leaning over her as she plugged in the flash drive.**

**"It's fascinating to watch you work Chloe."**

**She went to sass him and Clark appeared before them.**

**"Lois said these are her keys, and I believe her, see, the T in Daily Planet is gone. I asked her once about it and she said it was inside Mayor Tate's doorjamb."**

**Chloe frowned and picked up the ones Bruce had brought.**

**"Well who ever went to this much trouble to duplicate them obviously wanted our attention, and they've got it."**

**She looked back at her screen and clicked on the external drive button and folder after folders of files with the names Terra Nova popped up. There were many with the label Prototype Terra Nova 001-036 as well.**

**She clicked on the first and put it on the larger screen behind her.**

**"It's a detailed blue print of a device."**

**She announced as the two man turned to look at the big screen.**

**"I've seen this before!"**

**She announced as she scrolled down to the notes attached.**

**"Dr. Fletcher!"**

**Clark**** exclaimed in realization that he knew that name.**

**"This is the same guy, remember Lois found the file that she took pictures from in his office. Also, she sent me a copy of a file that was delivered ominously to Perry."**

**Clark**** nodded,**

**"I remember, you think the same person who sent that file sent this with a copy of Lois' keys?"**

**Asked Clark, Bruce nodded,**

**"It could be a message, maybe letting Lois know that they know what she came for, maybe it was to give her what she failed to get."**

**Clark**** frowned,**

**"Yeah, too convenient!"**

**Bruce looked over at him,**

**"What are you thinking?"**

**"I'm thinking I might need to pay Lex another visit."**

**Chloe frowned and then eyes widen in surprise,**

**"Oh my god!"**

**She exclaimed bring the two men's attention back on her.**

**"This is from the same person that contacted Lois six months ago."**

**She clicked on the screen and something else popped up on the big screen. Bruce and Clark frowned,**

**"Rattlesnake in the rose garden, corpse in the Green Plant, follow your instincts Miss Lane!"**

**Bruce read aloud. Chloe nodded,**

**"That was the exact message he left on her answering service."**

**Chloe went to say something to Bruce when Clark announced,**

**"I've got to go!"**

**He spun into his Superman costume,**

**"Keep me updated?"**

**With a gust of wind was gone.**

**"Wow!"**

**Bruce exclaimed.**

**Chloe chuckled,**

**"Yeah, I know."**


	64. Chapter 64

**Well, I wanted to get this chapter to you all on Friday, but alas, buying a home is taking over most of my attention and between that and battling my son for the computer, it's starting to get frustrating. I hate keeping you guys waiting so long, I know I hate waiting for new chapter on a fanfic I'm reading so, I promise to keep the wait time to no more than hours instead of days. Thanks everyone for taking the time to review and I hope this was worth the wait. I will post another later.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 64**

**We Need To Talk!**

**Lois looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and groaned. Who would have thought something so beautiful would turn out to be an inconspicuous source of trouble. Her life was never what one would call normal, but it was what she knew and well, before Clark Kent, before Smallville, she thought it was as unconventional as it would get. **

**She looked over at Clark's empty desk chair and let out a heavy sigh, she could not handle this like she had always done in the past, could she?' she wondered playing with different exit strategies on her mind.**

**"Lois, get in here!"**

**Screamed Perry, she grunted and stood up,**

**"What he wants me to rewrite now?"**

**She grumbled as she walked to his office. As she entered, he held up the rewritten article she had left on his desk earlier.**

**"This is more like it Lane!"**

**He complimented with a pleased smile. She rolled her eyes,**

**"Happy to be censored!"**

**She replied dripping with sarcasm. Perry shook his head lowering the paper,**

**"I was not censoring you Lois."**

**He corrected. She rolled her eyes,**

**"Tomatoes, tomahtoes!"**

**She placed a hand on her hip,**

**"Is that all Chief?"**

**He went to dismiss her and caught sight of the unusual bracelet on her wrist. **

**"That's new?"**

**He pointed out questioningly. She looked down at where he was now pointing at and uncomfortably covered her wrist with her other hand.**

**"It's nothing, can I go now?"**

**Perry frowned at her reaction. He wanted to press her for more but new better when Lois was obviously in her 'your riding my last nerve!' mode. He waved her away,**

**"Go on!"**

**She was quickly out there feeling completely transparent. She kept her head down as she walked back to her desk.**

**"Lois!"**

**She jumped at the sound of her name being called. Turning around she spotted Clark approaching her with a serious but worried look on his face.**

**"We need to talk!"**

**He declared coming to stop before her,**

**"I need to eat!"**

**She countered turning to walk away, he grabbed her arm careful not to her hurt her.**

**"We need to talk now!"**

**What Scared You The Most?**

**"So how have been, how's Jimmy?"**

**Bruce asked looking over at Chloe from his perched at her desk. He was looking over the print out of the device's blueprint. She shook her head,**

**"Now, really?"**

**He shrugged,**

**"Just making polite conversation Chloe, you have…"**

**"I know it was you who sent Ollie!"**

**She announced cutting him off. He cleared his throat, **

**"Sent him? I'm not following."**

**She looked over at him,**

**"I would appreciate if you would cease and decease this caring big brother routine."**

**He grunted,**

**"I'm far from your brother Chloe!"**

**She looked back at her screen,**

**"Yet, you're closer to that than anything else."**

**He sat back in the chair and stared at her. 'God, the woman loved riding that denial train.' He thought. She tried to pretend she could not feel his eyes on her.**

**"You've been lying to yourself for so long; you're actually convinced that everyone else wants to be lied to."**

**She did not respond or react, choosing to focus on the files she was reading instead of his words. Bruce let out heavy sigh,**

**"You don't belong with him!"**

**He declared suddenly. 'There he said it!' he thought to himself. She gave a short laugh,**

**"Wow!"**

**"You know I'm right."**

**She shook her head,**

**"You're a real piece of work you know that?"**

**He nodded as if coming to a decision,**

**"You're scared!"**

**He declared. She rolled her eyes,**

**"You would do better to get back to figuring out this device."**

**Bruce smiled undeterred. He felt like he was on to something big. **

**"What scares you the most?"**

**She shook her,**

**"How close to homicidal certain folks I work with can make me."**

**She answered sarcastically.**

**"Is it because you kissed me or that I kissed you back?"**

**She looked at him then,**

**"I did not kiss you, you kissed me, get it straight!"**

**He smirked,**

**"You liked it."**

**He concluded smugly. She grunted and returned her attention back on the screen.**

**"Shut up!" **

**No Big Deal!**

**Clark**** looked around him as he pulled her towards the stairwell doors. He knew she would be furious, but he needed to get her somewhere private, God only knows if Lex did not have ears and eyes on them. The whole duplicate key with the mysterious flash drive was quiet possibly a Trojan horse. He need some of his questions answered, questions that he never thought to ask before but now seemed essential for what he should do next. **

**He had warned Lex last time what would happen if he came after the people he loved and even he knew the billionaire could take the warning as a challenge. Still, he met every word and not even kryptonite would be enough to stop him.**

**"What the hell are you doing?"**

**She yelled as he pulled her into the stairwell. He scoped her up and super sped up the stairs. When he came to a stop, they were on the roof.**

**"Don't' ever do that again without giving me some warning!"**

**She chastised as he set her down. She staggered a bit but soon stood perfectly balanced glaring murder at him.**

**"Sorry Lois, we needed to talk and I needed a place private."**

**He explained. She crossed her arms,**

**"Fine we're on the roof, speak!"**

**He pulled out her keys,**

**"Lois I need you to tell me how you got your keys back."**

**She shrugged,**

**"Why?"**

**He pulled out the other one and she frowned uncrossing her arms she moved closer to inspect the two set of keys.**

**"How?"**

**She asked looking up at him. **

**"Bruce got a package last night, inside he found a set of keys that he knew belonged to you."**

**Lois frowned,**

**"Bruce, what, why?"**

**She asked taking the two keys from him.**

**"There's more!"**

**He announced. She looked up,**

**"There was a flash drive attached and on it was labeled Luthor Corp. Bruce brought it to Chloe."**

**"Bruce is here!"**

**He nodded,**

**"Chloe was able to securely open the files on the flash drive, and she found out that what was on it was blueprints, and diagnostic reports on the device you found from the file in Fletcher's office. She connected everything together; the mysterious file left on Perry's desk and the call you got telling you of a rattlesnake in the garden."**

**She nodded,**

**"I can see why you dragged me up here?"**

**He grabbed her shoulders and looked her firmly in the eyes.**

**"Lois, I need you to tell me how you got your keys back. Who ever sent this obviously got a hold of yours to duplicate, and all this is just too convenient. It smells like Lex bait!"**

**She looked away,**

**"It was Lex wasn't it, he brought it to you."**

**Lois nodded,**

**"Yeah, he was hopping to run into you, I told him to stay away from you and he decided to make me an offer that I just had to refuse."**

**She looked back at him,**

**"You think Lex sent me the key as bait?"**

**He shook his head,**

**"I'm not completely sure about his plan, why send them to Bruce and why give us information on a device he obviously has been keeping secret for years."**

**She shook her head,**

**"I don't think it was Lex, I just…"**

**"Lois, I don't want anything to happen to you. Please…if something were to happen, I don't…please Lois, promise me you stay way from Lex until we figure this out."**

**She shook her head, **

**"I can take care of myself!"**

**She pointed out. He nodded,**

**"I know, but promise me Lois!"**

**She could see the fear in his eyes,**

**" I can take care of myself, but since your giving me that look JJ gives me every time I tell him I have to go somewhere on assignment, I promise."**

**He smiled and she forced back the urge to kiss him, 'god her body was treacherous!' she thought. His hands rand down her arms to claps her hand and his smile turned into a frown, his fingers having felt the bracelet. **

**Lois watched as his face changed from confusion to recognition and to confusion again.**

**"Lois, where did you get this?"**

**He asked lifting the wrist with the bracelet. She pulled her hand away,**

**"I found it in the trunk in the loft."**

**She walked around him,**

**"You've got to be clever than that to hide gifts from Lois Lane."**

**She declared nervousness laced in her voice. He shook his head,**

**"Lois that's not…"**

**"It was a little strange, glowing light, then your mother…"**

**"My mother?"**

**She shook her head and started pacing behind him,**

**"Lara, yeah, that's the name."**

**Clark**** turned and faced her stunned.**

**"She was going on and on about guarding your heart and I figured she was talking about JJ, but oh no, she kept going on about true mate, true one. I mean, yes, I am the mother of your son so naturally we have mated, and well, we sort of are involved, and there was very incredibly marvelous mating done recently. But still, I would think an advanced alien race such as the Kryptonians would be able to know the difference, but whatever, nobody's perfect right?"**

**She stopped pacing and ranting to look over at him. Clark was staring at her dumbfounded. **

**"Smallville, don't make a big deal out of this okay. It's nothing, really!"**

**She finished with a all too wide smile. She shot a look back at the door, **

**"God, I need some coffee, I'm gonna get some coffee!"**

**With that, she ran for the door. **


	65. Chapter 65

**Here is the chapter I promised, tried to get it typed sooner but I was caught up in my early spring-cleaning. It is what I do when I am anxious. Any ways, hope you all enjoy, I will post another later on today.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 65**

**What Decision?**

**Clark**** landed in the fortress.**

**"Jor-El, I need to talk to you!"**

**He called out.**

**"Kal-El, I am already aware that you have found your true mate."**

**Clark**** shook his head.**

**"But I didn't give Lois that bracelet, I haven't thought about it in years."**

**"Then you do not desire Lois Lane as your true mate?"**

**Clark shook his head again,**

**"That's not it, I know my feelings for Lois have grown deeper than I ever expected it would. It's just that I had forgotten about the bracelet."**

**"Than why do I sense panic in your voice my son?"**

**Clark was feeling an on slew of feelings right now, but his father was right panic was primary.**

**"Lois mentioned Lara, what is that about?"**

**"Our race rarely ventured in the matters of the heart Kal-El. However, the bracelet was created to rectify any obstacles that might stand in the way of its wearer and her true mate, whether it may be genetics, distance, or time."**

**Clark**** frowned, **

**"What does Lara have to do with this? Lois said she spoke to her."**

**"That is correct, it was necessary that the decision be presented in this form."**

**Clark**** was more confused.**

**"What decision?" **

**"The decision that comes with being your true mate my son. Lois Lane is the one you have chosen however means she had attained the bracelet, it is with its rightful owner. And Lois lane had made her decision."**

**Clark shook his head, 'I hate when he talks in circles.' Clark thought forcing down his rising frustration. He needed answers and coming to Jor-El had seemed like the best way to get them. Instead, he now had more questions and he knew that the AI was not going to answer them.**

**"You're not going to tell me what the decision is are you?"**

**Jor-El was silent. Clark shook his head, 'no wonder Lois was avoiding him like the plague. Whatever the decision had been she had taken obviously was the reason she was on her own panic train.' He concluded crestfallen at the thought. He let out a heavy sigh and went to fly off when the AI's voice called out.**

**"Kal-El!"**

**Clark**** paused hovering in mid air.**

**"Simply remember this; love is more action for words often fail to express its depths."**

**Clark**** thought about what he said for a while.**

**"Thank you Jor-El!"**

**He exclaimed and flew off.**

**Mayday, Mayday!**

**Lois looked about her as she walked briskly towards the conference room at the end of the hall.**

**"Hey Lois, I've been…"**

**"Chloe mayday, mayday!"**

**She exclaimed entering and making sure the conference room was empty. Chloe shook her head,**

**"Lois I'm fired remember."**

**Lois shut the conference room door.**

**"Not now, this is serious Chloe!"**

**Chloe rolled her eyes,**

**"Okay, what's with the distress call?"**

**"Clark gave me a bracelet met for his uhm… his you know, his yin to his yang, his…god this is hard."**

**Chloe frowned,**

**"What bracelet?"**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"This is a disaster, why would he do that? We were doing great you know. I don't know how I'm supposed to play this, I mean, sex I can do, sex with Clark, God yes, I can do, but I can't do this Chloe!"**

**Chloe shifted the phone to her other ear. 'No wonder Clark had barged in earlier yelling about needing help because Lois was running.' She thought. she knew this was a bad idea the two getting involved, Lois always does this, it is always the same, lois in full fledge panic mode and ready to fly the coop and her on the phone trying in vain to keep her grounded. **

**"Lois whatever it is, you can handle it. There is no need to run!"**

**Lois looked down at the bracelet,**

**"This is too much!"**

**Chloe wanted to scream, this was going to be just like the last two times.**

**"Lois, this is Clark, you two need to just talk whatever it is…"**

**"I can't bring myself to say it out loud!"**

**Chloe sat down at her desk.**

**"Lois think of JJ. What you do next will affect him. Clark is his father and…"**

**"Don't you think I know that?"**

**Lois yelled.**

**"This is why I didn't want to tell him Clark and I were dating. I did not want to look in his eyes and see his hopes and dreams shattered. I cannot bear that Chloe. I cannot even stand it when Clark does it. Don't you see, I have to get control, things are out of control!"**

**Chloe let out a heavy sigh,**

**"Lois please, you've to stop running and let someone love you."**

**She pleads. **

**"Who said anything about love Chloe?"**

**Lois yelled outraged. 'how many times can she have the same conversation with someone before even she want to stick her fingers in her own ears?' Chloe wondered shaking her head.**

**"Lois you run every time a man says I love you."**

**"God, this again!"**

**"Lois I'm…"**

**"If you're not going to listen to me then I don't know why I'm still talking to you Chloe!"**

**She exclaimed aggravated.**

**"Lois don't hang up!"**

**Chloe yelled quickly. Lois paced to the window.**

**"Stop talking stupid then!"**

**Lois yelled back. Chloe slumped back in her chair.**

**"I just don't believe in fairytales Chloe."**

**Lois declare more calmly,**

**"Even if a holographic projection says it exists, I trust what I know, and I know that I…"**

**"Wait, back up, did you say holographic projection, what holographic projection?"**

**Lois rolled her eyes, how did she let that slip?**

**"Forget I said anything."**

**She quickly countered. Chloe sat up in her chair.**

**"Lois, what the hell is going on?"**

**Lois knew when the conversation was over.**

**"It's nothing, I got to go!"**

**With that she quickly hung up. **


	66. Chapter 66

**Here is the chapter I promised, tried to get it typed sooner, I will post another later on today. **

**Redk-is-sexy, thanks I am so glad your enjoying this. Here is another chapter.****Cathy03, yeah, Lois is good at assuming, poor Clark.****Doomsday2012 and Jeremy Shane, at you requested here is your other chapter.****h-g-j-l-e-r-k, oh yeah Lois sure is.****Misshay16, your questions have answers that will come in the next chapter.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 66**

**To Run or Not To Run**

**Lois paced the conference room for a while after hanging up with Chloe. She knew deep down Chloe was right she should talk this out with Clark, but how was she going to say what she now knew out loud. She had handled being Clark Kent's "baby mamma" and then his partner at work. She even found she liked being his girlfriend, however resistant she was to being labeled. However, this, this was different, this was forever, she did not do forever, she did not believe in it. **

**Still, she somehow started to envision her life with Clark in it. She was not the fantasizing type, she always found the fairytales destructive to a woman's self worth. She would not be a helpless damsel in distress; if possible, she would be her own hero. Still, she had no opposition to being saved by Clark. She let out a heavy sigh; maybe she should try it, talking that is. In the past she had avoided getting to deep, she looked out for the signs, and did not hesitate or look back as she made her exit. **

**Lois groaned, 'why was it so different when it came to the super powered farm boy?' she thought. Now she was up to her neck in this, she needed to clear her mind of this, she need to center her thoughts on something that made sense. She smiled, **

**"JJ!"**

**Watchtower**

**Chloe paced around watchtower trying in vain to reach Clark. His cell had been out of range for the past half hour. She had pulled up all the satellite feeds to try to pick up a location, but nothing, it was like he not even on the planet at all.**

**"Clark when you get this, call me."**

**She went to hang up but changed her mind.**

**"What the hell were you thinking giving Lois a bracelet like that; you might as well have said I love you. Damn it, I told you, Lois does not handle I love you very well. You have to find a way to fix this Clark, you have so much more to lose, and god knows the world can't have a distracted superhero."**

**She let out a heavy sigh,**

**"Just call me."**

**And hang up. She looked down at the phone hoping it would ring soon. **

**Spending Time with Mommy **

**JJ looked over at his mommy, she had surprised him by picking him up early from group. He had wondered where his daddy was and why his mommy was not at work with him. She had not volunteered much explanation, except to say that, she wanted to spend some one on one time with her number one guy. At first, he thought it was another trick to get him to reveal what her Christmas present from his daddy was, but now he was not so sure.**

** They had gone to their favorite sandwich shop and had gone to the park and walked around talking about group, David and his upcoming fieldtrip. It was always nice when they spent time like this together but in the past, he had observed it came before she sprung news of going away on assignment. Granted she was never gone for long, besides the last time she was gone for two months and he had to stay with the general. They video chatted often, still it was the longest he had ever been away from her, the farm, Shelby and his grandma and grandpa.**

**Maybe it will not be so bad, now that he had his daddy, he would fly him out to see his mommy and he would stay at the farm this time.**

**"How about when we get home we have ice cream and a movie, your choice."**

**His mother suggested with a bright smile. JJ nodded, two of his favorite things, there was no way he was going to protest that.**

**"Let's watch the Sponge Bob movie."**

**He suggested, Lois nodded, **

**"Sure as long as I get the cookie dough ice cream this time."**

**JJ shook his head,**

**"That's my ice cream; I won you at rock paper scissors for it."**

**Lois shrugged, **

**"Small price to pay for Sponge Boob don't you think."**

**She playfully pointed out. JJ shook his head, **

**"Mommy, you said my choice, and Sponge BOB is funny."**

**He pointed out. Lois chuckled,**

**"I am giving you a choice Juju, the Sponge or the dough?"**

**JJ groaned as he realized he got played, plus he hated when she called him Juju.**

**"Fine I pick the Sponge but you cannot finish the whole tub this time, you have to leave me some since I won."**

**Lois shrugged, **

**"Fair enough!"**

**JJ shook his head at her, **

**"That was sneaky mommy!"**

**He declared, she chuckled, **

**"Yes, it was!"**

**Daily Planet**

**"Hey CK, where you been?"**

**Jimmy exclaimed as he approached Clark at his desk. Clark flashed him a friendly smile,**

**"Hey Jimmy, have you seen Lois?"**

**Jimmy grinned,**

**"Planning another rendezvous there big guy?"**

**Clark**** blushed remembering, figures Chloe would tell Jimmy what happened. Jimmy chuckled at the taller man's reaction.**

**"Don't worry CK, you and Lois weren't the first and I'm pretty sure won't be the last."**

**Clark**** nodded as he remembered something Lois said about last New Year and needing a new bed.**

**"At least no one had to buy a new bed this time huh?"**

**Clark**** countered. Jimmy nodded a little embarrassed,**

**"Last time I saw Lois, she was coming out of Perry's office. Maybe she's out meeting a source."**

**Clark**** nodded,**

**"I'll try her cell."**

**Jimmy nodded, **

**"Well, I'll see you later."**

**He quickly walked away. Clark shook his head, 'it is not so funny when it is you getting caught now is it Jimmy?' Clark thought looking at the smaller man walk away. Shaking his head, he pulled out his cell.**

**"Fourteen missed calls?"**

**He exclaimed and started to scroll down the list,**

**"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, great this can't be good."**


	67. Chapter 67

**Wanted to get this out earlier, but alas, it's posted and that's all that matters right. I will be posting another later. Thank you all who left me a review. You all are the reason I keep posting. Hope you like. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 67**

**I Lied**

**"I've brought lunch!"**

**Bruce exclaimed as he entered Watchtower. **

**"I'm not hungry!"**

**She simply replied staring down at her phone. Clark has yet to call her back and his little disappearance off the face of the planet was no longer an issue since a satellite picked up an image of the flying red, and bleu superhero entering the Earth's atmosphere.**

**"Really, cause you sent me out for these sandwiches not too long ago."**

**Bruce pointed out setting the bag and drinks on the desk. She shook her head,**

**"What's wrong with you guys?"**

**She asked suddenly. Bruce leaned against the desk,**

**"Is this one of those trick questions women like to ask but don't expect an answer because they've already come up with one on their own anyways."**

**She tossed the phone down on the counter next to her.**

**"I didn't ask before, but I'm asking now, I need to understand, because it keeps happening, no matter how many times I try to stop it, it keeps happening."**

**Bruce crossed his arms over his chest and smiled broadly.**

**"Are we finally going to talk about our kiss?"**

**Chloe looked at him as if she wanted to mentally pick him up and throw him across the room. Bruce's grin suddenly disappeared as he realized that this was probably, one of those moments Chloe referred to earlier. **

**"Maybe you should restate that question again."**

**He nervously suggested. **

**"Why did you date Lois, you knew what she did to Ollie, you had to have known, I told you she would do the same to you but you did anyways, why, what is it that makes you all death, dumb and blind to reason?"**

**Bruce grunted.**

**"I don't know about Ollie, but I wanted the challenge."**

**She shook her head,**

**"A challenge!"**

**She yelled outraged. He coxed his head to the side.**

**"If you don't like the answer don't ask the question."**

**She scuffed and turned away.**

**"You're a chauvinistic pig!"**

**He chuckled,**

**"I'm sure Clark's answer would be more pleasing to your feminine sensibilities."**

**He exclaimed, she whirled around and faced him,**

**"I wanted a challenge, and so I pursued Lois. I am not proud of it, it put a strain on my friend/enemy relationship with Ollie and quiet frankly, joining the League was the redeeming feature to all that. Still, that is my answer; I knew Lois Lane was a heartbreaker, and who better to date her than a man who had closed off his heart forever."**

**He pushed off the desk,**

**"I have never made any apologies for who I am Chloe; I have never claimed saintly perfection. I run around fighting for justice in Gotham not because I'm so good, but because every bad guy I take down is the same savages that took down my parents, and every man, woman and child I save, is my parents, is me. It is all for me. It's the dirty little secret not one of us want to voice, but it's true."**

**She shook her head,**

**"It's not that much of a secret to me."**

**He chuckled advancing towards her,**

**"No, it is not a secret in our tight little club. It's easy to recognize your "flaws" when they are being reflected back at you isn't it?"**

**Chloe looked away,**

**"I'm not like you; my heart is not closed off."**

**He came and stood inches from her.**

**"Because of Jimmy?"**

**She went to turn away but he grabbed her elbow.**

**"You've answered the question, that's all I need…"**

**"I lied!"**

**He announced. She looked up at him,**

**"What?"**

**"I told Lois I loved her, but I lied."**

**Chloe shook her head,**

**"Why?"**

**"We were in bed asleep one time and she called out for Clark. I knew it would drive her away, so I lied."**

**Chloe stared at him stunned. Bruce reached out and stroke her cheek,**

**"We are not that different Chloe, sooner or later you will have to be honest about you and Jimmy."**

**Chloe pulled away from him and he did not try to stop her as she took steps back away from him. He went to say something but she held up her hand stopping him.**

**"Enough, you've said enough!"**

**She declared tears welling up in her eyes; she shook her head and turned walking quickly towards the double door. Bruce thought about going after her, but remained where he stood. Sometimes, it is better stay still. **

**Lois' Apartment**

**Lois was slipping on a pair of sweat pants when her cell started ringing. JJ ran to it on the dinning room table,**

**"It's daddy!"**

**He screamed picking up the phone.**

**"Hi daddy!"**

**Greeted his son, Clark smiled a bit surprised but please to hear the child's voice. **

**"JJ, why are you answering mommy's phone?"**

**The little boy walked back to the couch and climbed on.**

**"Mommy picked me up early from group, and now we are going to watch the Spongebob movie!"**

**He explained. **

**"Guess what daddy?"**

**He exclaimed soon after. Clark smiled,**

**"What?"**

**"I have a field trip tomorrow!"**

**"Wow, isn't that like the fifth one this month?"**

**Clark**** commented. JJ rolled his eyes,**

**"Learning doesn't just happen in the classroom daddy!"**

**Clark**** chuckled, that was the same thing Lois had told him when he had made the comment three filed trips ago.**

**"I stand corrected. Well, enjoy your mommy and Juju time."**

**He heard his son groan at the hated nickname.**

**"Hey Juju is way better than Clarkie."**

**Clark**** pointed out teasingly. JJ chuckled at that, **

**"You're right daddy, Clarkie is so much worst."**

**JJ looked up at Lois as she came out of her room.**

**"Want to talk to mommy, she's done changing?"**

**Clark thought against it, he needed more time to figure out his next step, he needed to consult the two people that knew them both the best; his parents.**

**"No, I'll see you both later. I love you!"**

**JJ smiled,**

**"I love you too daddy, bye!"**

**Lois sat down as he hung up and he handed her the phone.**

**"Ready for the movie mommy?"**

**Lois set the phone on the off setting and set it on the coffee table. She gave him a bright smile,**

**"Ready!" **


	68. Chapter 68

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 68**

**He's Got a Plan!**

**Martha set coffee mug in from of her husband as he stared off into space in deep thought. they both had been unable to sleep last night after Clark had told them about Lois and the bracelet.**

**They had tried so hard not to show their worry to their already frightened son, but the truth was this was quite possibly a disaster. They knew how opposed to forever Lois was, she was known for avoiding, and running when romantic situations got to intense, this took intense to a new level. **

**"We cannot sit here worrying Jonathan, there has to be something we can do."**

**Jonathan looked over at his wife.**

**"There is nothing we can do Martha, Lois won't even return your calls."**

**He pointed out. Martha frowned,**

**"I wish she would just talk to me or Chloe."**

**Jonathan nodded,**

**"Clark says Chloe left him 14 irate messages about the bracelet and Lois' state of mind."**

**She let out a heavy sigh,**

**"I feel helpless! My children are hurting and I cant help them."**

**Jonathan reached over and took his wife's hand in his.**

**"This is just one of those times when all we can do is listen and comfort them when it's needed."**

**Martha shook her head,**

**"Well, before Clark left this morning he said he had a plan."**

**She announced. Jonathan frown,**

**"A plan?"**

**Martha nodded, **

**"He seemed pretty confident about it."**

**Jonathan contemplated things for a bit,**

**"He didn't volunteer what is was, did he?"**

**Martha shook her head, **

**"No, but like I said confident."**

**Jonathan nodded,**

**"Well, at least he's got a plan!"**

**JJ's Plan**

**It was no real secret among his family that he was really smart and clever for a five year old. That and the fact that he was the son of Lois Lane, the daughter of a five star General Sam Lane met that he could just about face any challenge or obstacle with the confidence that he would need to succeed. **

**"There is no room for failure!"**

**He exclaimed as he packed his backpack. This would be the day, he had been formulating the perfect plan, and all because of all those stories his dad told him in the attic that night at the farm, he know was convinced the answer to all his problems rested in an ice fortress in the Arctic.**

**Yesterday, he and David had been brainstorming about other avenues to get his parents together, after the fifth idea he wanted to blurt out that he had a plan but he could not claim that unless he met to tell his best friend everything. David and him shared a lot in common, and they shared secrets, they talked about their parents but his heritage, that was never discussed. There was no need to wonder why he was so smart and clever, because David was too. **

**Also, he was careful not to show his strength and speed, but it was never a problem because David did not like physical games but preferred intellectually stimulated projects. They played ball but that was for a short time and David only did it as a mean to warm JJ's mind up for whatever challenge he had planned for them. **

**So, it was as if the "Gods" as his mother often says, wanted to help him, that group was canceled today because Mrs. Battle has strep throat.**

**"Hey JJ, you sure you don't want me to quickly fly you out to the farm, it'll be quick, I know how eager you often are to get there."**

**His father exclaimed as he entered his room. JJ shook his head,**

**"I'm sure daddy, sometimes, you have to slow down and enjoy the scenery."**

**He smiled lopsided,**

**"Besides, mommy said we need to stop using you as our personal super powered flying taxi."**

**Clark**** chuckled at that.**

**"Fine, but it's going to take Jimmy hours to get you there and hours to get back."**

**JJ smiled,**

**"I know, that's why I asked him, he has the day off."**

**Clark**** shook his head, **

**"Jimmy took that day for his personal reasons."**

**JJ shrugged, **

**"I know, but those reasons are not until four o'clock!"**

**Clark**** raised an eyebrow, **

**"You know, I'm getting that funny feeling I always get before your mom does something she is not supposed to."**

**JJ zipped up his backpack,**

**"But she is asleep daddy, I don't think mommy is that much trouble."**

**He replied sweetly. Clark nodded smiling,**

**"I wasn't talking about your mother."**

**JJ gave him his best "I'm hurt and outraged" look.**

**"Me!"**

**Clark**** nodded. The doorbell rung.**

**"Gotta go daddy!"**

**He exclaimed grabbing his backpack and super speeding past his dad.**

**Phase 1**

**Jimmy waited as JJ strapped himself in the booster seat before starting his car.**

**"Thanks a lot Uncle Jimmy for taking me, and sorry about daddy mommy has made him a very suspicious man."**

**Jimmy chuckled,**

**"Well, I would be lying if I didn't admit I was wondering why I'm the one taking you when your dad seems so willing to do so instead."**

**JJ smiled, **

**"You are fun in car rides!"**

**He announced. Jimmy nodded,**

**"You mean I let you pick the radio station."**

**JJ chuckled,**

**"Yes, and I always beat you at the license plate game."**

**Jimmy shook his head and started to pull off.**

**"You like beating me at travel games; I understand it's the part of you that is Lois."**

**JJ laughed at that,**

**"Daddy hates losing too, and sometimes can be as bad as mommy."**

**Jimmy shook his head,**

**"I'm sure that is few and far in between."**

**JJ nodded. **

**" Yeah, but I think daddy is getting the hang of losing to mommy, last time he let her do her victory dance after she beat him at rock, paper, scissor for the last piece of grandma's apple pie."**

**Jimmy chuckled,**

**"Oh my God, really?"**

**JJ nodded, **

**"Yeah, once daddy called a do over four times and mommy won every time until he grunted in defeat."**

**Jimmy shook his head laughing,**

**"Those two are something else."**

**JJ smiled, **

**"I know, that's why we need to get them together, no-one else is going to be able to put off with them."**

**Jimmy nodded,**

**"So you want them together?"**

**JJ nodded,**

**"Yes, but mommy is dating Roger Burns and daddy is calling Ms. Battle. David said that's what happens when grownup want to get to know each other they talk a lot on the phone with each other. And then they go on dates and then soon they are going to move in together, and then there will be a ring and then a wedding."**

**He shook his head,**

**"I just can't let that happen."**

**Jimmy gripped the steering wheel keeping his eyes on the road as he battled with the urge to tell the child that his parents were in fact together. Finally, he decided it was their place to tell him, not his. He understood wanting to be sure before letting the child know, he of all people know that sometimes loving someone doesn't always guarantee forever.**

**He let out a heavy sigh as his thought drifted to Chloe and the distance that has been growing between them. JJ noticed his solemn mood,**

**"Want me to show you something cool Uncle Jimmy?"**

**Jimmy looked up in the rearview mirror at the smiling child in the back seat. **

**Jimmy shook his head,**

**"Is it going to get me arrested, the last time you said that, I was almost thrown in jail for public indecency?"**

**JJ shook his head,**

**"I promise I destroyed the polyester eating nano bug."**

**Jimmy shook his head,**

**"I don't know why couldn't make a picture or clay pot like most five year old I know."**

**JJ rolled his eyes,**

**"I said I was sorry!"**

**Jimmy shuddered at the memory of that day at the antique clothing shop.**

**"I'm just going to push the memory back, way back in a dark place in my mind."**

**JJ nodded,**

**"Good plan!"**

**Jimmy and he was quiet again,**

**"So do you want to see?"**

**Jimmy frown,**

**"It's not illegal, or harmful?"**

**JJ flashed him his most innocent smile.**

**"I promise Uncle Jimmy!"**

**He raised his hand up to God for added effect. Jimmy reluctantly nodded,**

**"Fine, show me!"**

**JJ shook his head, not yet, we are not there yet."**

**JJ frowned**

**"It's at the farm?"**

**JJ shook his head,**

**"It's on our way!"**

**Jimmy went to ask another question but JJ was quicker,**

**"Let's play I spy!"**


	69. Chapter 69

**Hi everyone, for those of you that noticed Chapter 69 was the same as 64 I am sorry, I don't know what happened but I fixed it.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res **

"**Into the middle of things"**

"**Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran **

**Chapter 69**

**Roof Now!**

**Lois sneaked over a glance at clark as he typed away on his computer keyboard. He had been all devoted worker bee since he got to work **

**it seems. She had woken up to a quiet apartment with a scent that was distinctively his, hanging in the air around her apartment. He had **

**left her breakfast and a note about JJ and Jimmy driving to the farm. she had noticed that her breakfast was still very warm which met **

**that he had not left very long.**

**She had stared at the omelette feeling disappointed it was not served to her in bed. She would never admit this to him but, she preferred **

**waking to his lips against her ear, his breath fanning her face and his voice gently coxing her from sleep.**

**Lois bit her lip as she thought about the awkward way he was around her last night when he came to put JJ to bed. He had actually**

**knocked on her front door instead of coming in from the balcony's french doors like he always did. And if that wasn't shocking enough, he**

**was still in his work clothes, no costume to spin out of and then he had basically asked permission to say goodnight to his son.**

**She had motioned him in and went to offer him some left over dinner from her and JJ's meat lovers pizza feast earlier, but he had **

**disappeared into JJ's room. she had sat on the couch waiting nervously trying not to jump out of her skin, looking over her shoulders at **

**the door that seemed like it would never open. This was not what she did, she didn't do rational often, rarely was she being what chloe **

**would advise her to be; 'an adult'. **

**She had sat there last night rubbing the wrist that had worn the bracelet all day, feeling itchy, and restless without it. **

**When he had finally come out of the room, it was only to have him awkwardly bid her goodnight with a pitiful, 'night Lois, see you at **

**work!'**

**She had sat there stunned and confused, did he not want to talk this out, isn't that what he does? several questions had ran through her **

**mind last night and then she had gotten angry.**

**The one time she had wanted to be an adult about things, he decided to rob her of it. Yes, she had actively avoided him all day, yes, she **

**had freaked out that some bracelet had manage to throw her world off kilter, but she had fought against her primary urges, like vodka **

**and buying a ticket to the other side of the world.**

**Lois glared at him remembering, 'where was my credit for channeling all of my anxiety into Spongebob and ice cream?' she wondered **

**silently staring daggers at him. She had been ready to lash out at him as soon as she came into the office this morning but then, she **

**found a fresh cup of coffee and two maple doughnuts waiting for her on her desk and got side tracked.**

**She had been devouring her second doughnut when he had appeared from around the corner all business, talking to Randal about some **

**research on something that she wasn't interested in enough to pay attention to. He had flashed her that brilliant Kent smile that made **

**her knees weak and she had to gripped the edge of her desk to keep herself up. Her anger was temporarly forgotten the moment he had **

**greeted, 'Morning Lois!'**

**With that, he had gone straight to typing on his computer, nothing else was said and it had been like that for three hours and counting. **

**It didn't take her long to realize what he was doing, he was doing the, 'it didn't happen dance.' **

**She knew that dance very well, it was her favorite and what she preferred to do in all uncomfortable situations. He obviously was doing it **

**because he thought that's what she would want, and at first it was, but like the feel good piece she had been working on all morning it **

**would fail to make her feel any good. **

**She looked down at the bracelet that was back on her wrist, and then back up over at Clark, and then back at the bracelet.**

**"Damn!"**

**She cursed and pulled down her sleeve to cover it. Clark looked up and over at her.**

**"Is everything alright Lois?"**

**He asked. She sharply turned to him,**

**"No, every thing's not alright clark!"**

**She exclaimed out loud. He looked around at the many sets of eyes that were now fixed on them.**

**"How about we go somewhere and talk it..."**

**"Fine, roof, now!"**

**She exclaimed standing up and walking away. **

**A Very Special Place**

**"Pull over there Uncle Jimmy!"**

**Jimmy frowned,**

**"Where are we?"**

**He asked looking around.**

**"It's a very special place."**

**The little boy explained as he unbuckled his seat belt. Jimmy pulled over and lowered his window so he could stick his head out and **

**inspect the area more closely.**

**" I don't know this area, where did you ever..."**

**Jimmy was interrupted by the sound of a slamming car door. **

**"JJ!"**

**He called out to the child who was already walking towards his desired destination. Jimmy quickly got out of the car and went after him. **

**" Oh my god, it's a cave!"**

**Jimmy yelled as he caught up to JJ. The little boy smiled,**

**"Isn't cool!"**

**Jimmy looked around, **

**"JJ I don't know about this, you sure we can be in here?"**

**The little boy nodded,**

**"You are an adult and I am not allowed to be here without an adult so I think we are good."**

**Jimmy looked down at the child.**

**"Your parents will kill me if they find out about this won't they?"**

**JJ shook his head,**

**"Daddy doesn't believe in killing!" **

**Jimmy shook his head how did he always let the child drag him into these kinds of situations.**

**"We should go, I've seen it, it's a cool cave with some funky indian tribe writing."**

**"Kawatche!"**

**JJ exclaimed,**

**"What?"**

**"The tribe is called Kawatche!"**

**He explained. Jimmy nodded,**

**"Well, whatever they were called, we need to leave."**

**JJ let out a heavy sigh, **

**"Fine, but let me just go see something first."**

**he asked and ran down further into the cave. Jimmy cursed silently and followed, soon, he came upon a wall and looked around for the child.**

**"JJ!"**

**He called out, no answer, Jimmy shook his head,**

**"This is not funny JJ, come out now!"**

**But nothing, Jimmy looked around him, and decided to go further into the cave. He should've known better than to let JJ "show" him **

**anything, nothing good ever came from those words when they were uttered by the child.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Hi everyone, here is another chapter, I want to say I can have another one up saturday but I dont know still dont have a home computer.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res **

"**Into the middle of things"**

"**Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran **

**What Did You Choose**

**The door to the roof had not even close behind them before she exclaimed,**

**"I want to break up!"**

**Clark**** stared at her in stunned,**

**"What, why?"**

**She motioned between the two of them.**

**"This is not working, it's just too much!"**

**He shook his head,**

**"But I gave you space, I didn't push…"**

**"Since when?"**

**She shouted. **

**"Since you've been back, you've been downright insistent at times. You made me agree to go out with you; you refuse to give in to my advances unless it was on your terms. You declared I was your girlfriend, no argument."**

**She put her hand up and grabbed her head.**

**"You're all I think about, I cant go anywhere around my apartment without seeing you, smelling you, God, you have found away to fill up every corner of my life, and now I cant remember not having you in it."**

**She dropped her hands,**

**"And last night you knocked, you buy groceries, replace light bulbs, but you knocked, what the hell?"**

**He shook his head,**

**"You're mad because I gave you space, which you asked for. You spend the day avoiding me, told me I was hounding you and now I'm wrong?"**

**She rolled her eyes,**

**"As always, you're totally missing the point here."**

**"What is the point then Lois, I don't want to have you running off like you…"**

**"But I didn't!"**

**She yelled cutting him off. She shook her head,**

**"God, how can someone with x-ray vision be so blind?"**

**She turned away from him and he moved closer to her.**

**"Lois, I…"**

**"Please Clark; I just want off this roller coaster. I have enough thrills at work, I don't…"**

**"No!"**

**She turned and faced him; he shook his head closing the gap between them.**

**"I won't let this be the end Lois. It is not that easy, it's not that easy for me."**

**She shook her head,**

**"This is not a fairytale Clark. The tears are real her, the disappointments deep, I don't want…I won't let my self believe in forever after cause it does not exist, not for me."**

**He reached out to her and she stepped back.**

**"Lois we are sou…"**

**"We are nothing Clark. It was just for the sex for me, it was all physical!"**

**She exclaimed suddenly. He shook his head,**

**"Don't do this!"**

**He stated warningly. Lois shrugged,**

**"If it weren't you, it could've been any good looking guy off the street."**

**"But it was me Lois. You wanted me, still want me, and by your words earlier it is more than just physical. I'm in your head, am I in your heart too?"**

**She shook her head,**

**"You are just a convenient booty call!"**

**She hurled at him. He reached out them and grabbed her shoulders, ever careful not to hurt her.**

**"You're scared, but don't you see, I'm yours Lois."**

**She looked away feeling her resolve slipping. **

**"What did you choose?"**

**He asked searching her face. She looked back at him,**

**"I spoke to Jor-El; he said you made a choice, what was it?"**

**She pulled away from him, he let her step back but he took hold of her hand.**

**"Lois, stop, no more running."**

**She shook her head,**

**"I don't know what…?"**

**"What did you choose Lois?"**

**He asked again. She looked down at their joined hands, the bracelet on her wrist a blaring reminder of the truth she was trying desperately to ignore.**

**Clark**** waited watching her facial expressions. He knew she was scared, he also knew that though her choice of words said let go, they really met hold on. So he was going to hold on to her, because as terrified as she was of all that had been revealed, she had admitted she thought of him as much as he did her. She had invaded his mind and heart and he was sure it was the same for her. All he needed now was for her to say it out loud.**

**"Why are you pushing this?"**

**"What did you choose Lois?"**

**He asked again. She let out a heavy sigh and looked at him.**

**"Lara told me you didn't know what the bracelet really did, just that it was met for your…, you know."**

**She looked away unable to look at him as she reveals this.**

**"I chose…I had to choose, that's what she said, so I chose to be you immortal companion and I didn't want you to have to be alone, you give so much to everyone else, and what about you Clark?"**

**He reached out moving her closer to him, leaning down close to her.**

**"All I've ever wanted Lois, is this, us, our son, this is it, and this is everything and more."**

**She shook her head, **

**"I don't believe in destiny Clark, just because the bracelet says so doesn't mean we have to…"**

**"I didn't need the bracelet to know what I've known for quiet some time now."**

**She looked away,**

**"Let's be honest Lois, it has always been there, from the very beginning, and that day in the loft when we made our son, it was there, I felt felt it, I know you felt it too."**

**She bit her lip. **

**"It was an orgasm Clark."**

**He shook his head, **

**"No, it was like coming home."**

**She closed her eyes shaking her head,**

**"Please Clark don't…"**

**"I love you Lois!"**

**Her eyes went wide as saucers,**

**"Shut up!"**

**She yelled in response. He couldn't turn back now, it was out, and now he had to follow through.**

**"Lois I…"**

**"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"**

**She shouted repeatedly violently pulling away from him. Clark let her go, fearing she would hurt herself trying to pull from his hold. She clamped her hands over her ears. **

**"Lois…"**

**He stopped as a cry for help reached his hearing.**

**"Not now!"**

**He grunted. She was humming some tune very loudly now, probably Whitesnake. He moved and grabbed a hold of her raised elbows. But she was not having it and pulled away.**

**"I'm sorry Lois I have to go!"**

**He exclaimed anyways hoping she heard it. He quickly spun into his superman suit and burst up into the air. She stopped as the gust of air hit her. She slowly lowered her arms, her mind reeling from what it can't seem to forget, what she wished she hadn't heard. **

**'God, he said he loves me.' She thought knowing this was not going to help her get control over the situation as she had hoped. She looked around, she had to get out of here before he came back she thought and made a beeline for the door.**


	71. Chapter 71

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

**Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 71**

**The Seeker**

**JJ slipped the octagon disk out of his pocket and slipped it in the secret slot in the cave wall like his daddy had shown him. He waited for the gulf of light and smiled, everything was going as planned. He was confident this would be where he would find the answer to his mommy and daddy problem.**

**Soon he stood in the fortress, lifting the wrist with his special Justice League watch and set the timer. He had ten minutes before his uncle would go into a full blown panic and call his aunt Chloe. He smiled wider as he pulled out the Iphone out of his jacket pocket, 'well, his uncle would try to make a phone call, which will be very hard to do without his phone.'**

**Sometimes, he really loved being the son of Lois Lane. She had taught him how to pick pocket one afternoon in the park, she said 'it was just in case, one never know when it will come in handy.' Being a member of the Lane clan had many advantages and he thanks to his aunt Chloe he had learned about computers and breaking codes and firewalls. Because of his grandpa the general he had learned about tactical strategy and combat skills and of course there was the tank driving. With his mom, he learned how to get into places that one should not be in using ones wits and ingenuity. His mom taught him the power of words, he could almost talk him self out of any bad situation, just like his mother. Today he would need all the skills he has attained to make his mission a success. **

"**Jonathan"**

**Exclaimed the holographic image of his grandfather as it appeared before him. JJ smiled.**

"**Hi grandpa El!"**

"**Have you come to complete one of your lessons?"**

**JJ shook his head,**

"**I have a question, it's important and I need your help."**

"**Ask your question Jonathan."**

**The AI nodded. JJ lowered his backpack down and unzipped the bag to pull out the journal.**

"**This journal said the crystals are very important, it was a crystal that created this fortress right?"**

**The AI nodded,**

"**That is correct."**

**JJ put the journal back,**

"**Can I look through the archives; I need to find something that can help get mommy and daddy together."**

"**Your parents will resolve their issues with time Jonathan."**

**JJ shook his head,**

"**But they are stubborn!"**

**He exclaimed, **

"**I just need them to see that they belong together before its too late."**

**The AI shook his head,**

"**You are letting your emotions control you Jonathan."**

**JJ nodded,**

"**You would be too if your daddy was going to marry the wrong woman."**

**He shook his head.**

"**Please grandpa El, mommy will never ask daddy to give up being superman, another woman could. And then daddy will have to choose and then he will be distracted, mommy said 'when heroes get distracted people get killed.' Don't you see she is perfect for him, she understands how important it is for him to fulfill his destiny, she even came up with the idea of him wearing a costume, I know cause I was there and we both came up with the Superman name, even if I did most the work, mommy said it was a joint effort."**

**He finished. The AI was silent for a while and JJ was ready to pull out the water works if needed be.**

"**You may search the archives."**

**JJ looked down at his watch, he wasn't sure if he wanted to really go through the vast library of Kryptonian symbols, he was still getting familiar with all things Kryptonian, in fact he has only had one lesson with Jor-El.**

"**Maybe you have a crystal that can help someone see the truth, or admit the truth."**

**The AI nodded,**

"**The Seeker!"**

**JJ frown, **

"**The Seeker?"**

**The AI nodded,**

"**As we progress in your lessons you will come across this. The Seeker is a final tool often used by young adolescent Kryptonian whom were still unsure about the correct life path. The crystal would give him a vision of what one of the paths would be just one path. It is equivalent to the vision quest of some of Native American cultures."**

**JJ was bursting at the seams with excitement.**

"**That would be perfect grandpa El, do you have one here?"**

"**This fortress contains all the tools that would be needed to help Kal-El on his journey."**

**JJ smiled,**

"**Did you use it on daddy?"**

**The AI shook his head,**

"**It was not necessary, though your father's resistance was strong, personal circumstances led to him accepting his fate."**

**JJ nodded and his watch beeped its first warning beep.**

"**I need that crystal grandpa El!"**

**The AI was still reluctant.**

"**It is important that you know that any Kryptonian device used on humans may result in adverse effects from that of a Kryptonian."**

**JJ shook his head already walking towards the large area with the crystals. His watched beeped again.**

"**Times up!"**

**He exclaimed. He turned to the hologram,**

"**Can I have the crystal now grandpa El?"**

**The hologram disappeared and a flash of light before a crystal levitated and came towards him. He reached out and took it.**

"**Phase two complete!"**

**He whispered and rushed back to his backpack and put it carefully inside. **

"**Thank you grandpa El, bye!"**

**He exclaimed putting on his backpack.**

"**Goodbye Jonathan!"**

**Look It Up!**

**Randal almost jumped out of his seat as Lois suddenly appeared before him. **

"**Keys!"**

**She demanded. He stood up instantly understanding what she met. Shaking his head,**

"**Last time you took off someone's door."**

**He reminded her. She rolled her eyes, **

"**I paid for the damages didn't I. besides, thought you added me to your insurance."**

**He shook his head,**

"**I took you off because you said you didn't want your name associated with a heap of scrap metal, remember."**

**Lois shook her head,**

"**Don't remember!"**

**She thrust her hand at him.**

"**Keys, Perry needs me to run across town for something."**

**He stared at her skeptically, Lois crossed her arms.**

"**Want me to tell him you were the reason I couldn't do that?"**

**He looked around torn. Lois grunted,**

"**Chop, chop Randy!"**

**He hated when she called him that. Reluctantly he reached into his pocket and took out the keys attached to his lucky rabbit's foot. Lois snatched it impatiently from him. She needed to get the hell away from the Daily Planet.**

"**Please be careful Lois, I just had it detailed and there is a new paint job!"**

**He pleaded following behind her as she all but sprinted to the elevator.**

"**Quit worrying, I'm an excellent driver."**

**Randal bit back the urge to scream 'liar'.**

"**Besides, all the car related incidents I've had had been the other stupid driver's fault."**

**Randal looked as if he were about to cry. She got in the elevator,**

"**Look it up!"**

**She told him and pressed the door close button.**

** Target Is On the Move**

**Lex picked up his private line shoot a look out into the hallway outside his office door.**

"**Lex Luthor!"**

"**Sir, target is on the move, should I pursue?"**

"**Don't ask stupid questions."**

"**Yes, sir!"**

"**Oh and don't lose the target this time."\**

**He hung up and quickly flipped open his laptop and quickly typed in his password. He was diligent in login in to the satellite connection he had established weeks ago. He leaned back in his seat and waited. **


	72. Chapter 72

**Hi everyone, I'm back! Sorry to have kept you all waiting but my computer is back and virus free. I have two chapters typed up and ready to go and I will be posting everyday, until I have made up for my very long hiatus. So here is the first one, enjoy!**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 72**

**Part of the Plan?**

**Jimmy reached for his cell in his jacket pocket just to come up empty. He started to frantically pat himself down, spinning around in circles looking all around on the dirt cave floor.**

**He was quickly concluding that, this was turning out to be the worst day ever. He was sure he was a dead man, having lost Lois Lane's son in all. He did not want to think what the mild mannered CK would do to him, he imagined it would be like a scene in Hulk, with the man turning into a large angry giant monster and tearing him limb from limb. Also, there was Chloe; God knows he did not want to have to face Chloe. **

**"How did I let this happen?"**

**He exclaimed almost on the verge of tears.**

**"Uncle Jimmy!"**

**He heard suddenly behind him. He whirled around at the familiar childlike voice,**

**"Oh thank god!"**

**He yelled and rushed towards the child, scooping him up in a tight hug. JJ rolled his eyes, 'he wasn't gone that long, five minutes tops, why is it grown up overreact so much.**

**"I'm fine Uncle Jimmy!"**

**As if he had been slapped, Jimmy put down JJ immediately and JJ could see the anger replacing the relief.**

**"Don't, ever, do, that, to, me, again!"**

**To say the child did not expect this reaction would be a gross oversight. He knew his plan would involve worrying someone but Jimmy usually was the easiest to defuse, so he was the obvious choice and also, he not having any knowledge of the importance of the caves and his alien heritage would be perfect to keep his little plan to use The Seeker on his parents. Everything had worked out so far as hoped, and like all the many times before, he would let the blond man roar because this too was part of the plan.**

**"I have put up with a lot of your shenanigans and…"**

**"Did you say shenanigans, mommy said only old people say…"**

**"That's enough out of you!"**

**Jimmy roared louder. He shook his head looking down at the small child.**

**"I don't know why it is you think it's okay to pull these stunts on me?"**

**JJ went to respond but Jimmy gave him a warning look. **

**"It's bad enough I have to deal with it at work with your mother, but you and I , well I thought we had an understanding."**

**JJ bit his lip in order to hold back the urge to slip in a little sarcasm, which was something his mother did often and he have concluded had been passed down to him genetically**

**"What happened to 'you're so cool Uncle Jimmy,' more like you're a big dumb sap Uncle Jimmy."**

**JJ slipped his hands into his jean pockets, he would handle this better this time, he would stay quiet, last time he had kept interjecting with snappy comebacks that only prolonged the rant and almost cost him the time he would need to calm his uncle down and get him to agree to keep it between them. His uncle's scolding rants often were long, but like a battery-operated toy which has been left on too long, it slowly winds down and then stillness. **

**Jimmy could tell this was not reaching the child one bet, it was like rationalizing with Lois after she had broken into somewhere she should not be.**

**"I'm done you hear me!"**

**He suddenly exclaimed. JJ frowned, **

**"So you're not angry anymore?"**

**JJ asked. Jimmy grabbed his arm and started briskly walking them out of the cave.**

**"Do you know what it's like to run around frantic, searching for someone who just vanished into thin air? I saw my life flash before my eyes. Do you realize what you just put me through? This was the last straw JJ, I'm going to tell your parents about this and don't think about using those crocodile tears and those puppy dog bleu eyes on me this time, cause, short from the sky falling down on us right now, nothing, I mean nothing is going to get you out of this one!"**

**Panic**

**"Chloe!"**

**Came the tearful cry from the other end of the phone.**

**"Lois, what's wrong?"**

**"He loves me Chloe, what am I going to do?"**

**Chloe stood from the computer console, 'damn Clark!' she silently cursed, she knew this would happen. She started reaching for her coat. She knew the drill, another long night of vodka and uncomfortable bar stools.**

**"Lois, calm down."**

**"Calm down, this is a disaster Chloe!"**

**There was suddenly a very loud car horn,**

**"Get off the road you idiot!"**

**Chloe heard Lois yell.**

**"Lois, are you driving?"**

**There was a shuffle,**

**"I'm panicking here Chloe, don't ask me stupid questions, of course I'm driving it's faster than my legs. You know if you're not going to help me why do I bother calling you."**

**Chloe rolled her eyes,**

**"Lois, calm down."**

**"Stop saying that! Clark told me he loves me, you hear me, he thinks I'm perfect, I don't know if I can…"**

**There was a loud screech and then,**

**"Asshole!"**

**Lois yelled. Chloe panicked,**

**"Lois, Lois, are you alright?"**

**There was some shuffling sounds and then,**

**"Chloe?"**

**"Lois, thank god!"**

**She exclaimed relived. **

**"Hey, sorry about that, but some asshole cut me…"**

**"Lois, Lois, where'd you…"**

**Chloe froze at the sound of crushing metal.**

**Lois saw the large SUV as it entered into her passenger side, it was so sudden, she didn't know where it came from, it was as if it had appeared out of nowhere. She had never been one to freeze in the face of danger, but in that second as the passenger side pushed towards her she was still for she knew that this was one situation that she with all her ingenuity could not get herself out of. **

**The pain was indescribable, her body was thrown violently against her driver side door as the passenger side pinned her, her head hit and shattered the window as the airbag deployed into her chest. **

**'It was true what they say,' she thought as her life, mostly the faces of the ones she loved flashed before her eyes. She was spinning, the car was spinning and with the little bit of consciousness or call it strength she had left she looked up through the smashed up windshield long enough to see Superman and then everything went black. **

**"Lois, Lois!"**

**She screamed frantically into the phone but there was nothing as the line went dead. **


	73. Chapter 73

**God, it is good to be back, are you guys mad at me yet, just hang in there. I know I go on a long hiatus only to return with these hard to read chapters. But alas, I promise if you stay with me, I will keep posting. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 73**

** Superman Doesn't Cry!**

**He did not know how long he stood in the middle of the hospital corridor, but he could not move. He shut out every other sound but one, her heartbeat. **

**He was drenched with her blood, drenched with the blood on the only woman that has ever owned his heart so completely. He could not lose her now, 'he would not lose her' he kept repeating to himself. **

**He did not notice the stares from the people around him, or the curious stares or whispered talks about why Superman was covered in blood and standing in the hallway frozen or the 'Superman doesn't cry!' statement made by a man behind him to his wife.**

** Everything had fallen away fro him as he waited, waited to hear her heartbeat grow stronger, waited to hear the doctors declare she had made it. **

**His fist clenched as he heard someone call out for more blood. She was loosing too much blood and her heart rate was dropping, they were worried and he, he felt like he was sinking. **

**"Don't die baby, please Lois, don't leave me." **

**He whispered as tears weld up in his eyes. **

**Chloe ran into the hospital in a fury, she knew Clark would bring Lois here, he had to have gotten to her in time, 'God please, let him get to her in time.' She prayed as she entered the elevator. **

**The doctors were frantic now, yelling, **

**"Oh God, she's crashing!"**

** Clark started moving towards the voices towards the weakening hear beat. His feet moving faster, 'don't die, don't die!' his heart screamed. Someone intercepted his path, two someone to be exact.**

**"Superman, you can't go in there."**

**He barely registered them for the heartbeat had stopped,**

**"Oh God Lois!"**

**He screamed, **

**"Do something her heart stopped, do something!"**

**He yelled franticly. The two nurses looked at each other; they knew they could not stop him really. He could here the doctors, they were trying to get her back, he needed to get to Lois, he needed to tell her to come back, to hold on, he needed to get to her. He went to move past the nurses and froze as he heard Chloe's voice.**

**"Where is she where is Lois?"**

**She yelled running towards him. He turned and faced her tears streaming down his face,**

**"I didn't make it in time; I didn't reach her in time!"**

**Chloe shook her head, **

**"She is strong, Lois is not going to die, so don't you dare think it. She wouldn't leave us like that, she has escaped death countless times and this is no different from all the times before!"**

**She declared defiantly. Clark reached out his hearing to pick up the familiar heartbeat but instead it was more of the frantic chatter of the doctors and nurses working on Lois. **

**"Increase the voltage!"**

**"She must have internal bleeding!"**

**"Let's get her stabilized first!"**

**"Charge!"**

**Clark**** waited, **

**"Please Lois"**

**He begged**

**"Please come back to us"**

**He finished silently. **

**Make the Call**

**JJ clutched his backpack to his chest, this was definitely not part of the plan. He had never seen his uncle so upset, there had been worst things than this; the man had gone to jail, naked, a whole store saw his private parts and this is what set him off. JJ shook his head, he would never understand grown ups. **

**"You know every time, it is always the same, you pulling a stunt and me taking the consequences. Well, buddy no more."**

**JJ looked out the window, they were not far from the farm, if he did not get Jimmy to calm down soon, his plans would be ruined. His grandparents would know instantly what he had been doing at the caves, they would confiscate The Seeker and tell his dad, there would be long lectures, and then his mom would kill him. He would be right back where he started with the possibility of Ms. Battle as his step-mom.**

**"I don't know why I thought this would be different!"**

**"I'm sorry Uncle Jimmy."**

**Jimmy shook his head,**

**"Oh no you don't, no sorry, not this time, not gonna work!"**

**JJ held up the Iphone,**

**"I found this."**

**Jimmy looked up in the rearview mirror, and reached back and snatched it from him.**

**"Yeah, I'm sure you found it alright!"**

**JJ watched as he started fiddling with it.**

**"In fact let's call Chloe right mow, I'm sure…"**

**"You're not supposed to use the phone while driving!"**

**He quickly pointed out. Jimmy huffed, reached back and thrusted the phone back at the child.**

**"You're right, you call her!"**

**JJ stared at the phone, trying to hide his rising panic**

**"I don't know how to work your phone uncle Jimmy!"**

**Jimmy grunted and sharply pulled over. He turned his body in the seat to face the child.**

**"I know that's a load of crap, I remember you using it to call Chloe to get me out of jail after the whole clothes eating nano robot incident."**

**JJ knew he was busted, he had one last arsenal, it always works. He gave his most pleading, pathetic on the verge of crying look. Jimmy scuffed at it and thrusted the phone at the child again,**

**"Make the call!" **


	74. Chapter 74

**Hi everyone, sorry I could not post this yesterday, I got distracted with drama at work. Word of wisdom, do not work in a place with only women! I am a woman, and proud of it but seriously, too many of us in one place equals to too much hurt feelings, misunderstanding, and drama. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful welcome back, it was nice to read your reviews glad you guys still want to take this journey with me. Also, I will post another chapter later, to catch up for today. I promise no more hiatus. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 74**

**She Will Be Fine!**

**Chloe walked over to Clark,**

**"What's happening?"**

**She whispered, Clark was silent, completely focused on what was happening in the operating room. They still could not get a heartbeat and he could tell the doctors were ready to call it. **

**It was taking everything he had not to scream, this was not how he pictured the day would turn out. She should be at her desk now snapping away at interns and bossing them around, she should be on her fourth cup of coffee and complaining about unreliable sources and planning her next break in. **

**He refused to lose her today. Lois is very different, she is his soul mate, the only woman he will spend his life loving, and needing. He was sure that would remain true always, no matter what, there would be no words that could console him this time.**

**Since he did not answer, Chloe looked up at his face only to quickly look away not wanting to see the blazing fear that was there. She never needed words to know that things were no looking too good when he had that look. God knows she was not ready to face any possibility that Lois will die today. She needed to hold on to the only possibility her heart could handle.**

**"She will be fine, she will be fine!"**

**Whatever Dr. Phil**

**JJ looked down at the phone in Jimmy's hand and then back up at the insistent blond man.**

**"I don't want to."**

**The little boy whined. Jimmy thrusted the phone at him once more,**

**"I didn't want to run around a creepy cave scared out of my mind looking for you either. Now stop stalling and make the call."**

**JJ's eyes weld up with tears, Jimmy shook his head,**

**"That's how I felt earlier, make the call!"**

**JJ glared at him, 'where did this confident strong willed Uncle jimmy come from?' he wondered. Seeing he had no choice, he took the phone. **

**"You're being mean!"**

**The child declared hoarsely. Jimmy chuckled,**

**"Stop stalling!"**

**JJ looked down at the phone, 'maybe he can say he forgot the number.' He thought to him self.**

**"Press 3!"**

**Jimmy directed as if reading his mind. However, that did not matter because now he a new diversion.**

**"You have aunt Chloe as number 3 in your speed dial?"**

**The child asked accusingly. Jimmy frown,**

**"Why do you make that sound like a bad thing?"**

**JJ shook his head, happy the blond main took the bait.**

**"Nothing!"**

**He sung. Jimmy knew he was probably being baited by then but some habits are tough to break.**

**"It's not nothing."**

**He countered. JJ shrugged,**

**"I just thought she would be number one. Grandma and grandpa have each other as number one because they are each others number one true love."**

**The little boy pointed out. Jimmy shook his head feeling the need to defend himself,**

**"Chloe is my number one!"**

**Jimmy declared. JJ shook his head,**

**"No, she is number three!" **

**Jimmy grunted at the child. **

**"Whatever Dr. Phil, make the call!" **

**A phone is ringing…**

**"Hello!"**

**"Mrs. Kent!"**

**"Yes, who's this?"**

**"It's Bruce Wayne ma…"**

**"Bruce, what happened?"**

**"There's been an accident!"**

**"Oh my God!"**

**"I'm on my…"**

**"Which is it, black, red, green?"**

**Bruce paused,**

**"I'm sorry, I don't…"**

**"Kryptonite, which one?"**

**Bruce adjusted the earpiece.**

**"It's not Clark, it…"**

**"Oh god please, not JJ!"**

**"No Mrs. Kent it's Lois!"**

**He quickly declared. **

**"Lois!"**

**She shouted in shock. **

**" Listen, Mrs. Kent, I'm on my way in a chopper to the far as we speak, I don't know all the details all I know is Chloe ran out of Watchtower screaming Lois was in an accident. I know how much Lois means to you and the Senator!"**

**Jonathan walked into the den to find Martha shaking, gripping the phone to her ear. He could tell by the look on her face something was terribly wrong.**

**"What happened?"**

**He asked rushing over to her. Jonathan could hear the person on the other line talking.**

**"I should be there in ten minutes."**

**Martha nodded,**

**"Martha, what's wrong?"**

**Jonathan asked again. She looked up at him tears welling up in her eyes,**

**"There's been an accident!"**

**She declared shaking her head.**

**"What?"**

**Jonathan exclaimed feeling the floor starting to drop from under him, all the worst-case scenarios ran through his mind then.**

**"It's Lois!"**


	75. Chapter 75

**This was supposed to be posted last night but my modem is apparently acting up. Maybe it is mad at me, it has been sitting on my living room floor ignored. Maybe it is because I threw it against the wall when my computer caught 39 viruses and 9 worms. Anyways, posting this at work now, and will post the other later since I will be picking up a new modem this afternoon. **

**Well, thank you all who have been reading, I know Cathy03 I'm evil, hahahha! I wish I can say it was over but its not.**

**Imhooked, h-j-l-e-r-k, Jeremy Shane and LoisNClark4ver, thank you for taking the time to let me know your still reading. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 75**

**Let's Make A Deal**

**JJ prayed silently that Chloe wouldn't pick up, hoping that she was too distracted in some sort of superhero crisis. Not that he wishes anyone hurt but maybe a computer malfunction or some uplink malfunction anything that would have her so immerse, so distracted she would miss the personalized ringtone of Stevie Wonder's I just called to say I love you. Which his mommy had called cheesy and very jimmyish. **

**A smile formed on his face as her voicemail picked up instead.**

**"It's going to voice mail!"**

**Jimmy did not miss the smile and decided that he would have the last life. He took the phone from JJ.**

**"Chloe, it's jimmy, call me as soon as you get this."**

**He hung up and handed the phone by JJ who hesitantly took it back. The smile was gone and Jimmy was pleased.**

**"Answer when she calls back."**

**He instructed turning in his seat ready to start driving again. JJ did not like being bested, he was a Lane, Lanes were there best in tight situations.**

**"Let's make a deal!"**

**The little boy exclaimed suddenly. JJ chuckled,**

**"Bargaining, I was wondering when you would pull that card."**

**JJ did not let his words rattle him.**

**"If I promise to never pull any more shenanigans on you…"**

**"Did you say shenanigans; I thought only old people use that word?"**

**Jimmy asked amused, JJ shrugged,**

**"Well, mommy said when making a deal you should speak with words the other person will understand."**

**Jimmy shook his head,**

**"God, you may look like CK but you are all Lois."**

**JJ wondered if that was met as a compliment or an insult. As far as he was concerned, he always thought that comment when uttered by anyone was a compliment. His mommy was respected and smart, resourceful and more importantly she was his mommy. However, with the blond man so aggravated with him he had his doubts. Still, he knew his uncle jimmy loved his mommy too like a sister of course and even though he is a little bit scared of his mommy it was normal, everyone was a little bit scared of his mommy, even Superman.**

**"I mean it Uncle Jimmy, no more shenanigans!"**

**Jimmy scuffed at the child's declaration.**

**"That's like asking you not to breath."**

**JJ shook his head,**

**"I can do that too, but I am promising no shenanigans with you, just you because I can't hold my breath forever!"**

**Jimmy shook his head and pulled the car out of park.**

**"You think I'm going to let you put someone else through what you put me though today?"**

**JJ realized bargaining was not going to work, he had to switch gears.**

**"Okay Uncle Jimmy, you tell on me and I get punish but how will you be sure?"**

**Jimmy frown,**

**"Be sure of what?"**

**"That it will make me stop from putting anyone else through what you did today."**

**JJ could tell by the way his back tensed that he was on the right track.**

**"Mommy said, it's a choice, just because someone is punished doesn't mean they wont repeat the offense. When she was investigating Mayor Tate, she told me that leopards don't change their spots but people aren't leopards they have a choice."**

**Jimmy shook his head in wonderment.**

**"You're just a walking talking library of Lois logic aren't you?"**

**Thank You Superman! **

**"It's back!"**

**Chloe looked up at Clark, he had not said a word as they stood in the hallway until now. **

**"What's happening?"**

**She asked gripping his arm,**

**"They got her heart beating again!"**

**Chloe stared at him in shock and relief she had not known Lois' heart had stopped.**

**"Oh my god it stopped!"**

**"But it's back!"**

**Clark**** quickly pointed out. Chloe slowly nodded, that was true it was back, which met that she was right, Lois will fine.**

**"I knew she wouldn't leave us!"**

**"They are trying to stop the bleeding, it's not over yet."**

**Chloe shook her head,**

**"We have to believe she will come out of this, she has so much to live for she must come out of this. She wouldn't leave us, she wouldn't leave JJ!"**

**A young child with his mother walked by them,**

**"Look mommy Superman is bleeding!"**

**Clark and Chloe both turned at that comment and regarded the pair. The mother quickly pulled the child along. **

**"I don't think I can tell him!"**

**Clark**** exclaimed. Chloe frown,**

**"Tell who?"**

**"He will never forgive me if she dies, I will never forgive myself if she dies."**

**Chloe eyes weld up with tears as she realized whom he was referring to.**

**"You got to her as fast as you could. Superman won't be able to save everyone, that's a fact."**

**Clark**** shook his head,**

**"I should be able to save her, I can hear her heartbeat no matter where I am, and I do. I keep an ear out for it no matter what I am doing. Mostly because she seems to get in so much trouble but because I know without her me and JJ would be lost."**

**He admitted tears glistening in his eyes. Chloe wiped at the tear that streaked down her face.**

**"She will make out of this, she has too, and when she does you make sure you tell just what you told me."**

**Chloe looked around at the spectators that were curiously watching them.**

**"But first you have to change."**

**She whispered really low that only he could hear.**

**"Go and come back as Clark, no one would question Clark Kent her partner, and father of her son standing in a hospital hallway agonizing over her."**

**He looked down at her, she lift a hand and placed it on his shoulder,**

**"Thank you for waiting with me Superman!"**

**She exclaimed aloud for the listening ears. Clark looked around then and noticed what she was referring to. Lois would kill him if his secret identity were in any way compromised.**

**"You're welcome miss!"**

**He declared straighten his shoulders and super sped away.**


	76. Chapter 76

**All right so I will be posting five chapters all at once, that has to be a record for me. Anyways, still no internet, and I am now reduced to sneaking around at work. Well, this should have been posted on Thursday and now it's Tuesday, I hope this makes up for all this crazy modem crap. Anyways, thank you to all of you still reading and Cathy03 I know, I am just loving this!**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 76**

**A Man's Word**

**"You know Uncle Jimmy, I remember every thing!"**

**The child declared proudly. **

**"Everything? That's quiet a lot for a little mind…"**

**"Aunt Chloe says my age has nothing to do with my memory."**

**The little boy interjected. Jimmy nodded,**

**"So you've stored some of Chloe in there too I see."**

**JJ nodded,**

**"I remember everything, everything that has to do with everyone in my life."**

**Jimmy decided to focus on the scenery, this was obviously another ploy by the child and well he was still recovering from the last one. He never once thought anything of having Chloe as number three in his speed dial, He had work and Perry's cell as number one and two but that made sense because that's where and who he saw and talked too most in a day. He loved Chloe, and now he cannot help wonder and analyze and second-guess everything about this number three placement. **

**"I remember everything about you too."**

**JJ declared.**

**"Good don't forget to add this day to the Jimmy Olson archive okay."**

**JJ smiled as a particular memory came to mind.**

**"I will, it's going to be put next to the time when you forgot you and Aunt Chloe's anniversary!"**

**Jimmy looked back at the child on the rearview mirror.**

**"Do you remember Uncle Jimmy? You went off to a ball game with Randall. I gave you a heads up that she was looking for you and kept her busy until you showed up thirty minutes before midnight with sorry flowers."**

**Jimmy nodded sheepishly,**

**He remembered that night, he had forgotten completely about their anniversary, the ball game was something he and Randall planned for weeks it was supposed to be a good game and it was. The game had gone into overtime twice and it was during the second overtime when he and Randall were high-fiving and cheering that he pulled out his phone to snap a picture that he noticed the twenty missed calls by Chloe, and ten text messages by JJ.**

**"She and mommy were planning to skin you remember, and I told her you had a freelance job that might be running late and that you wanted me to give her the present in case you ran really late remember."**

**Jimmy nodded the little boy quick thinking had saved him that night. **

**"Yeah, the present you bought for Lois' birthday."**

**Jimmy recalled. JJ nodded,**

**"I did a lot of chores for grandpa and mommy, I save for weeks remember."**

**Jimmy cleared his throat.**

**"But I paid you back!"**

**He quickly pointed out. JJ nodded,**

**"I remember, but I would have done it even if you didn't."**

**JJ noticed as Jimmy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the little boy smiled.**

**"And I would do it all over again a thousand times. You know why?"**

**Jimmy was silent as shame crept up on him.**

**"Because we made a pack!"**

**Jimmy admitted. JJ smiled, he had the blond man exactly where he wanted him and it was about time. He had completely forgotten about the leverage he had on Jimmy. Truth be told, he never thought of it as leverage since he never saw himself having to use it. However, the show of backbone Jimmy put on had changed everything.**

**"I never told anyone about that day not even David and I tell him almost everything. I still won't tell, because we made a pack and grandpa always says, 'a man has…"**

**"Nothing if not his word!"**

**Jimmy finished. **

**She Is Lois!**

**Chloe looked down the hallway, she did not expect Clark to be gone this long. He had super sped away to change and she had seen that take seconds. She pulled out her cell out of her pocket to call and noticed the missed call from both Bruce and Jimmy. She paused at the two names for a second before forcing away the rising unspoken feelings she had regarding each. **

**She went to put the phone away when she remembered Jimmy had JJ with him and Bruce had been in Watchtower when she had ran out hysterically screaming for Clark to get to Lois. 'It might be important to check in on Jimmy, he had left a message' she thought.**

**Just then, Clark came out of the elevator dressed in his civilian clothes and glasses.**

**"Bruce is bringing mom and dad!"**

**He exclaimed coming to stand next to her. His attention seemed to be refocusing back on the operating room.**

**"Clark, she's gonna be alright."**

**"They are still working to stop the bleeding!"**

**He pointed out. **

**"But she is Lois!"**

**Chloe countered as if that one sentence could move a mountain and it sort of did for Clark looked down at her and a smile formed his face. **

**"She is Lois."**

**He repeated. Chloe smiled back. **

**Luthor Corp**

**"Lex, have you seen this!"**

**Mercer exclaimed as she entered his office. Lex looked up from the file he was reading.**

**"I hope it is about my device. The deadline is quickly approaching and the good Doctor has depleted my patience."**

**Mercer walked over, picked up the TV remote, and turned it on.**

**"No, that reporter, Lois Lane has been in an accident."**

**Lex smiled and sat back.**

**"It's all over the news, look!"**

**She exclaimed as she flipped through the channels. Stopping at footage of Superman flying on the scene, he stopped the small red car, quickly ripped the door off and took out the limp and bloody body of Lois lane. Lex sat up in his seat as he noticed something. **

**"God, that man is incredible!"**

**Mercer exclaimed biting her lip. Lex got up and moved closer to the TV. He grabbed the remote from her hand, rewinds a little, and pause the screen.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**Mercer asked. Lex shook his head and then burst out in laughter. Mercer stared at him strangely than back at the screen and back at him.**

**"The woman might not make it Lex, she could die, and she has a son and…"**

**"Oh stop your killing me!"**

**He exclaimed as his laughter died down.**

**"This is a…"**

**"Yeah, yeah, I'm a monster, I know."**

**He walked closer to the TV screen.**

**"But this monster knows you Tess, just like I know that our intergalactic superhero is in love with Lois Lane!" **


	77. Chapter 77

**This is Friday's chapter, couldn't post this and I have to admit there was tears, out of frustration, that even with a new modem I couldn't get into my internet. Ever felt like the technology gods are out to get you. I should have taken that computer course. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 77**

**Chloe looked down at the phone in her hand.**

**"I should call Jimmy!"**

**She exclaimed. Clark nodded,**

**"He's bringing JJ out to the farm."**

**Clark**** reminded her. Chloe nodded, **

**"Yeah, he needs to know what's going on."**

**Clark**** looked away; Chloe took a deep breath and pressed eight on her phone.**

**She started to walk away as the phone rung. **

**JJ looked down at the phone, it was that awfully corny Stevie Wonder ringtone. His mother was right they had it for each other. **

**"You still want me to answer it?"**

**Jimmy nodded a silent yes. JJ paused.**

**"If you don't she might wonder."**

**Jimmy pointed out. JJ nodded,**

**"Still want me to…"**

**"No!"**

**"You don't want to save someone else from my shenanigans?"**

**"Just answer will you."**

**JJ smiled and pressed the answer button but she had already hung up. He looked up,**

**"She hung up!"**

**Jimmy shook his head,**

**"what should I do?"**

**JJ asked. **

**"Just call her back!"**

**Jimmy answered. JJ nodded, **

**"Number three, right?"**

**Jimmy shot him a look over his shoulders.**

**"Don't push it."**

**He warned. JJ nodded.**

**"Sorry!"**

** Chloe was about to press eight again when the phone started ringing the special ringtone. Clark looked back at her. She quickly answered a little embarrassed at the ringtone. **

**It had been Jimmy's idea and she had not the heart to tell him she found it extremely corny even for them.**

**"Jimmy, don't say anything, something happened, Lois was an accident. Clark and I are at the hospital now. You need to get JJ to the farm ASAP Bruce is on his way to get the Kents, where are you?"**

**Jimmy watched as all the color drained from the child's face. Then five words that no child should ever have to utter were heard.**

**"Mommy was in an accident!"**

**Jimmy quickly pulled over and turned to grab the phone from him but JJ moved away.**

**"Is mommy alright, I want to talk to my mommy!"**

**Jimmy reached for the phone once more, his body almost going over the seat but JJ grabbed his wrist with a death grip that no five year old should posses. Jimmy's eyes widen in shock and pain.**

**"I want to talk to my mommy!"**

**The child cried once more.**

**Chloe eyes widen in shock and looked back at Clark who eyes were as wide as hers, he had heard. He quickly moved and grabbed the phone from Chloe.**

**"JJ!"**

**"Please daddy, I want to talk to mommy!"**

**Clark**** closed his eyes trying to keep himself from breaking down as his son cried on the other line.**

**"JJ you can't talk to her right now, the doctors are busy with mommy."**

**He explained hoarsely.**

** "Daddy, please!"**

**The child cried once more. Clark lowered the phone unable to keep it all in. he started crying himself Chloe quickly grabbed the phone.**

**"JJ, listen baby, Uncle Bruce is on his way to get you and grandma and grandpa, he will bring you to mommy. But you need to be brave for me right now, and I know it's hard but I need you to let uncle Jimmy take you to the farm, do not…"**

**The line went dead. Chloe looked down at the phone and then looked over at Clark.**

**"He hung up!"**

**Jimmy sat there stunned, he was not sure if any thing that had happened in the last two minutes were real. He stared at the car door that now lay on the dirt road several feet from the car . His phone was ringing, discarded next to the booster seat that should have the five year old.**

**"Hello!"**

**He answered.**

**"Jimmy, where's JJ?"**

**Jimmy shook his head,**

**"Gone, just like that, took my car door with him and…how is this …it's not possible!"**

**Chloe looked up at Clark.**

**"Jimmy try to stay calm, I promise I'll explain later. Okay"**

**Jimmy was silent. Chloe shook her head.**

**"I promise later."**

**She reiterated. Clark pulled out his phone,**

**"He won't run all the way to Metropolis!"**

**Chloe stated, Clark shook his head,**

**"He could, I would."**

**Luthor Corp**

**Tess stared at the TV screen. She pressed play and rewind, press play, and then paused.**

**"That could just be him reacting because he couldn't be …"**

**"No, that is the face of a man's worst nightmare coming true."**

**Lex corrected. Tess turned and regarded him. **

**"How could this possibly help you?'**

**Lex smiled and walked over to the large window to look down at the people rushing around below.**

**"Why don't you send a large bouquet of red Carnations to the hospital. On the card, let it read, in my thoughts always."**

**Tess stared at his back for a long time. **

**"Go on, I don't pay you for your conscience."**

**Tess angrily tossed the remote on the chair.**

**"Why don't I set up a press conference instead, you can deliver that message personally, I know how much you love that."**

**He turned and smiled menacingly at her.**

**"I have a better idea!"**


	78. Chapter 78

**Okay this is Saturday's chapter; hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it up. I know I have been torturing you all with this sad **

**scenes, but we have entered the torture phase of our time together. I wish I could say I will stop soon but where's the fun in that.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 78**

**Running!**

**JJ was running as fast as he could, he needed to get to his mommy, he needed to see for himself that she was alright, he couldn't trust them **

**to tell him the truth. Grown ups lie to children to protect them, he knew that, David knew that and that was why he had to see.**

**His vision was getting blurry making it hard to see cars and people. He wanted to stay as far from the road as possible but the sidewalks **

**were trickier. He knew that was probably the worst decision he has made to date, this was dangerous on a scale that rivaled his mothers' **

**worst stunts. Nevertheless, they would not let him speak to her, and he knew his mommy would want to speak to him. It was their pack, it **

**was what they did, after any accident, or incident she would call him and let him know she was all right. This was different and different **

**was not a good thing in this situation.**

The hospital….

**"I'm going to find him!"**

**Clark**** exclaimed and rushed away before Chloe could respond. She stood there in the hallway praying that JJ would be at the farm, so many **

**things could go wrong with him speeding in Metropolis traffic. She looked down at her phone, if she was in Watchtower, she could track him **

**and synchronize the traffic lights. She shoved the phone back in her pocket. 'Clark will get to him.' She told herself.**

Still running**….**

**JJ wiped at his face as he dodged behind a pick up truck that reminded him of his grandpa. It would have been safer to go to the farm, but **

**Uncle Bruce would spend the whole time on the way to the hospital having cryptic conversations about what happened, and he did not feel **

**like pretending that he could not still understand. **

**He was taking the route his father always took when flying them to the farm, it was less populated but on the ground, it had more objects to **

**avoid. Just then, he wished he could fly, this was taking forever and his frustration was rising. **

**Angry at his slow process he ran right into a mailbox sending all the mail inside flying around, he did not stop to look back and apart form **

**the flying letters obstructing his view for a few seconds he never had to slow down. He was charging full speed at the lamppost when **

**suddenly he was in the air.**

**"No JJ!"**

**Clark**** whispered against his ear. He clung tightly to his dad. **

**"I want my mommy!"**

**He cried burying his face in his daddy's shoulders.**

**"I know!"**

**Clark**** whispered. **

**He Will**

**Jonathan helped his wife as she climbed into the helicopter. Bruce waited until they were in the air before informing them that JJ had **

**decided to run to Metropolis. **

**"Chloe said Clark went after him, so we can head straight to the hospital."**

**Martha shook his head,**

**"I can't handle something happening…"**

**"Don't worry about that Martha, Clark will not let anything happen to him."**

**Martha looked up at her husband eyes red from crying and glistening with fresh tears.**

**"What if he doesn't get there in time?"**

**Jonathan reached out and pulled his wife to him.**

**"He will, he will."**


	79. Chapter 79

**Well, here is the chapter I should have posted Sunday but planned to post Monday. Still cannot seem to get my internet to work so I have no **

**choice but to do this at work. Well, the next chapter will make me current. Thanks again for putting up with me and my technical devices **

**that seem to always work against me. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 79**

**I'm Sorry**

**They landed in an alley a block away from the hospital. Clark set him down and scanned to make sure they were alone. Once sure, he spun **

**back into his work clothes and slipped on his glasses. JJ was quietly crying now. He knelt down before the little boy.**

**"Is mommy going to die?"**

**He asked his voice low and cracking. Clark shook his head,**

**"I won't let her."**

**JJ looked up and stared into his fathers eyes.**

**"I won't either!"**

**Clark**** smiled and nodded,**

**"Are you ready?"**

**JJ nodded, **

**"I'm ready!"**

**He answered. Clark stood up, picked up the child in his arms, and started walking out of the alley.**

**"Daddy!"**

**He whispered laying his head on his father's shoulder.**

**"What is it?"**

**"I'm sorry I wasn't brave like aunt Chloe wanted."**

**Clark**** reached up and stroked his sons' dark curls.**

**"You have nothing to be sorry for. You are the bravest little boy I know."**

**JJ placed a small hand on his father's cheek,**

**"I love you daddy!"**

**Funny Pictures and Extraordinary Things**

**Chloe was pacing back in forth when Clark came off the elevator with JJ.**

**"Oh thank God!"**

**She exclaimed and ran to them. JJ lifted his head and regarded her.**

**"I'm sorry!"**

**He whimpered. She shook her head, **

**"I know you're worried and scared for your mommy!"**

**She reached up and stroked his wet cheek.**

**"Have there been any changes?'**

**She asked Clark looking up at him. She knew he was still keeping a close ear out on the operating room.**

**He silently shook his head and lowered the child down.**

**JJ slipped off his backpack. They walked to the waiting room in silence. Chloe stroked JJ's hair.**

**"How about we do some coloring while we wait."**

**JJ shook his head,**

**"I don't want to, I want to see mommy!"**

**Chloe stopped and lowered down before the small child. She smiled warmly at him.**

**"I just thought you could make mommy one of those funny drawing she loves so much."**

**JJ thought about it, his mommy did really love his funny drawing.**

**"She asked me to make one of Randall because he had lost a file she had asked him to get for her."**

**Chloe chuckled.**

**"Let me guess, him stuck in the file cabinet."**

**JJ chuckled a little, that was a good one too, but he done that one for mommy already the last time he had accidentally locked mommy in the **

**file room with him for hours.**

**"No, trapped in the copier!"**

**Chloe chuckled. Clark shook his head.**

**"Good to know you're putting those artistic skills you inherited from Lois to good use."**

**JJ looked up at his father,**

**"Want me to draw you something too?"**

**Clark**** shook his head,**

**"Next time."**

**Chloe took his hand and let the little boy over to a small table in the corner. JJ unzipped his bag and was instantly reminded of the crystal. **

**He quickly closed the flap.**

**"I don't have any paper!"**

**He declared. Chloe frowned,**

**"Really, I thought you kept this pretty stocked, are you sure?"**

**She asked reaching for the bag; he nodded moving the bag slightly closer to him.**

**"Grandma has lots of copy paper at the farm; I don't carry that with me when I'm going to the farm."**

**Chloe nodded,**

**"Okay, let me see if the nurses can spare a few."**

**JJ nodded,**

**"Okay, I'll set up the crayons, and markers!"**

**He exclaimed as she stood up and walked away. JJ looked over at his dad who was standing a few feet from him intently staring at the wall. **

**JJ knew what he was doing, he was using his super vision. He let out a heavy sigh, one more thing he wish he had right now. He opened the **

**bag and stared at the crystal, he had started this day with so much optimism, and for a while, everything seemed like it was going to be all **

**right. He looked back at his dad and back at the crystal. 'Maybe, I could still use it.' He thought. he doubted his mommy was going to wake **

**up and realize she loved and belonged to his daddy instead of Roger Burns. **

**Even though he has heard of it being that simple with other people he knew, his mom was different. Otherwise, all the things that his daddy **

**had done would have been enough, but with his mommy, it always took something extraordinary. **

**He took out his markers and crayon. Well, if extraordinary is what she needed, he would deliver.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait had another family tragedy, people seem to be dying all around me but I have decieded that i am going **

**to lean on my writting for comfort. it is **

**where i find the most joy and where theings make the most sense. I wont go into anymore except to say here is the four chapters i was able **

**to wrestle out this weekend hope you like them.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

**Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 80**

**What Are You Doing Here?**

**There are many positives to being small, but the one he loved most was the ability to become invisible. He had learned early on in his five **

**years of life that his family always being in the trenches of things, usually met he could be **

**There are things he knew that most people on the planet would never know; he had learned that during a crisis his family was their best. **

**They rallied like no one else, and comforted and support one another how ever needed. **

**So it was not a unfamiliar scene as they all sat around in the waiting room, his grandma helping him color, his grandpa standing by his father **

**who had remained intensely focused on the operating room, and his Uncle Bruce quietly sitting by his Aunt Chloe holding her hand. **

**"You know JJ I think mommy will really love this one, she framed the last one didn't she?"**

**His grandma asked. JJ nodded,**

**"Yes, she has it hung up in her bathroom."**

**Martha chuckled and pulled the child closer to her so she could plant a kiss on his head.**

**"You want to get a snack from the vending machine?"**

**She asked. JJ shook his head, **

**"I thought you said vending machines are not for growing five year old boys."**

**The child pointed out. Martha smiled and leaned in close,**

**"I'll let it slide just for today."**

**She whispered against his ear. That was another thing JJ noticed, rules during a crisis were often broken or and rigid personal opinions **

**became suddenly flexible.**

**"Can I get the Oreos; I haven't had one since forever!"**

**Martha shook her head,**

**"This forever couldn't mean last night could it, I know mommy keeps a secret stash somewhere in the house."**

**JJ looked up at her with his most innocent face,**

**"But grandma how would I eat any if it's in a secret place?"**

**She arched an eyebrow at him, **

**"You got Lois' sweet tooth and I know that when you put your mind to something you can do anything."**

**JJ smiled and nodded,**

**"Just like mommy."**

**Martha nodded, **

**"Yes, just like mommy."**

**She stood up and held out her hand to him. Putting down his crayon, he took her hand.**

**"Can I get the Doritos instead?"**

**Martha smiled,**

**"Just the Doritos?"**

**JJ looked up at her,**

**"And M&Ms because I had to give my last pack away."**

**Martha shook her head,**

**"You lost a bet to Lois again?"**

**JJ shook his head,**

**"No that only happened once grandma and mommy cheated remember."**

**Martha chuckled,**

**"Sorry I forgot. Come on lets get you those M&Ms."**

**JJ let her lead him away.**

**"Can I get a juice too?"**

**Martha went to look down at him when she caught sight of Clark's head turning away from the fixed direction it had been since they had **

**arrived. He had not said much except that she was still in surgery. She would have pressed for more but then she caught sight of the little **

**boy who had stood frozen with a crayon in his hand as he waited to hear what his father would say. She had ran to him and been with him **

**since but now Clark's face was contorting into a hard angry glare. His body was now fully turned away and his fist were clenched at his **

**sides and Jonathan seemed to have picked up on it too for now he was laying a hand on his son's shoulder. **

**"Be calm son!"**

**She heard her husband say before Clark screamed,**

**"What the hell are you doing her?"**

**Tess nerves were already on edge, ever since Lex had ordered her to go this little mission, she had known it was going to mean having to **

**suffocate conscious. The truth is she had been suffocating parts of herself ever since the day she decided to work for Lex. It was a **

**necessary sacrifice, and in the end, it will all be worth it, at least that's what she tells herself. **

**Now, here she was, standing in a hospital carrying a large bouquet of carnations, playing the part of monsters minion. She didn't know why **

**this was so hard, why she wanted to cry and scream that she was good, that she was sorry that she was not like Lex. She had done **

**countless things at the monster's bidding, things that she could not rationalize as necessary sacrifice, things that blurred the lines of evil and **

**her personal hidden agenda.**

**Still, this should be easier than having to face Fletcher after arranging his sister's kidnapping for Lex. She would have even had killed her if **

**she didn't find a way to tip off Fletcher. She walked a thin rope now and she thought she was doing great and then this.**

**She had to admit when Lex wants to prove a point he does. Like right now, her presence her was his way of reprimanding her for daring to **

**flaunt her conscious at him. She had forgotten her place and this was her punishment. And this man, before her, a man that looked like he **

**wanted to rip her apart limb from limb. What was it that he had done to deserve this?**

**"I'm sorry Mr. Kent, Mr. Luthor…"**

**"Are you kidding me, leave, now!"**

**Clark**** yelled. Jonathan stepped forward.**

**"You need to leave, our family…"**

**"Mr. Luthor wanted to extend his good wishes."**

**She interjected wanting to get this horrible mess over with.**

**"I don't want anything from Lex!"**

**Clark**** exclaimed. Chloe and Bruce were on their feet now standing next to Clark. **

**"Mr. Luthor is aware of the severity of the crash and Ms. Lane's injuries."**

**"You know what lady, if you don't leave now I will shove those damn carnations down your throat!"**

**Chloe warned. Bruce placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder.**

**"You obviously can see how you're upsetting everyone."**

**Bruce chimed in.**

**"He also wishes to extend his condolences since the odds are stacked against Ms. Lane sur…"**

**"That is enough!"**

**Martha yelled as she rushed at the woman. Tess watched frozen as the large bouquet of carnation was snatched out of her hand and thrown **

**down to the grown with such force. **

**"How dare you do this, leave now!"**

**The older woman yelled furiously. JJ who was standing where his grandma had left him, started whimpering,**

**"Mommy's gonna die?"**

**Everyone turned to look back at the child.**

**Tess could not stand it anymore, she felt her own tears rush to her eyes. **

**"I'm sorry"**

**She exclaimed before quickly walking way. Clark went over to JJ, picked his son up, and cradled to child close against him.**

**"She is not going to leave us. "**

**He whispered in the child's ear. **

**"The lady said…"**

**"Mommy is not going to die."**

**Clark**** pulled the child away so he could make eyes contact with his son. JJ lowered his head,**

**"Looked at me JJ!"**

**Clark**** softly nudged him. JJ slowly looked at him,**

**"I know what the lady said scared you, but you and I both know that beating the odds is what mommy does best. So we won't let anyone **

**say different ok." **

**JJ nodded,**

**"Okay daddy!"**

**Clark nodded back and hugged the child back against him,**

**"Okay."**

**He whispered back before kissing the top of his son's head. **


	81. Chapter 81

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 81**

**Something Is Happening?**

**"Something is happening?"**

**Clark**** exclaimed suddenly**

**"Oh my God what?"**

**Chloe cried out. Clark frowned,**

**"She's healing!"**

**He declared.**

**"What, how are you sure."**

**Bruce asked. Clark shook his head,**

**"They don't know what's happening because her lacerated liver just started healing."**

**Martha and Jonathan looked at each other unsure at what to make of this.**

**"You think its Jor-El?"**

**Chloe asked. Clark shook his head,**

**"Jor-el doesn't believe in interfering!"**

**He pointed out. No one noticed the small child tensing at the mention of his Kryptonian grandfather.**

**Chloe frowned,**

**"Then how is this possible, last time I checked Lois could not spontaneously heal, trust me her insurance premium wouldn't be so high."**

**Chloe pointed out. Bruce frowned, **

**"Maybe this is some delayed genetic mutation, she did live in Smallville."**

**"Chloe glared at him,**

**"Not everyone in Smallville is meteor infected. Besides, Lois had me check several months ago when JJ started showing signs of… anyways, **

**we checked."**

**They all nodded fully understanding what she was trying to say.**

**"We all know where I stand when it comes to what Jor-el will and will not do. But in this case I think Clark is right."**

** Martha went and took her husband's hand.**

**"I don't care how it's happening, I'm just happy that she is healing."**

**A glass of Gin**

**Tess climbed out of the town car dark sunglasses firmly placed. She did not need anyone noticing her red and puffy eyes. To say she was a **

**wreck after leaving that hospital would be an understatement. She couldn't get the picture of the child's devastated face out of her mind. **

**She was not in the business of hurting children but today, she had crossed over the line she had been straddling for months now. **

**She didn't know why she couldn't have just left the hospital the first time she had been told to leave. It's not as if Lex was standing right **

**there, she could have said she delivered the message, how would the monster known for sure. **

**Still, she had not left and then the words were flowing from her lips as if the bald tyrant had taken control over her. Somehow, she knew **

**that wasn't so far from the truth. The more she was around him, the more she found herself justifying behaviors and reactions that were **

**once appalling to her and unthinkable. Soon, she feared he would look in the mirror and Lex would be reflected back at her.**

**She stood in the elevator trying to force back the horrible event as far as she could in her mind, she was so focused that she did not noticed **

**she had reached her floor until the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She went to step out and came face to face with Lex instead. He **

**was holding out a glass of gin between them. His eyes raked over her and he smirked,**

**"That is not a very good look on you?"**

**He declared. She glared at him behind the dark shades. He reached up with his free hand and removed her sunglasses. She could not miss **

**the triumphant arrogant smile that spread across his face. She had stepped out of line and he had saw out to nail her back in place.**

**He stepped back and let her out of the elevator. Tess stood there braced for whatever would come next. She knew he knew he had won, and **

**Lex never missed an opportunity to lord his superiority over anyone who would dare oppose him. He motioned for her to take the glass from **

**him. She glared at he glass and then at him. **

**"Take the glass Tess!"**

**He demanded coolly. She begrudgingly did as she was told. She raised it up to her nose and sniffed,**

**"Gin?"**

**She asked, she hated Gin and he knew it.**

**"Drink it!"**

**He demanded. She looked down at the foul drink. Obviously, her punishment was not over. She looked back at him before pinching her nose **

**and draining the glass. Lex smiled,**

**"Next time you conscience want to make an appearance, reach for a glass of Gin instead. It's better than red puffy eyes don't you think?"**

**He advised as she lowered the empty glass from her lips. Tess nodded glaring daggers at him,**

**"I'll remember that!" **


	82. Chapter 82

**IceQueen and cathy03 Well what can I say, when it rains it pours. And right now life has me drenched.**

**h-g-j-l-e-r-k, imhooked, Cathy03, Icequeen825, and loisNClark4Ever:**

**thanks for the review you guys it keeps me posting since that's I know someone is still reading this story. **

** As for my Lex, the Gin thing was another mind game and we all know he loves to play them. **

** Anyways, here is another chapter everyone. After this chapter things get a little crazy but hang in there with me. **

**Is Lois Preggers? Answer, did you really think I would tell you?**

**Yes, I know I'm evil.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 82**

**She's My Mommy!**

**JJ slowly picked up his backpack and started backing away from his family that had surrounded the doctor as soon as he had come out of **

**the double doors.**

**His mommy was being moved and kept for observation. Apparently spontaneous healing is not a common occurrence in this hospital. That **

**was all he needed to hear, he knew that this met that his family would be distracted for a while. **

**He gave one last look over his shoulders before rounding the corner. He knew where the recovery rooms were from the many times his **

**mommy had ended up here with a mild concussion or broken arm. Armed with confidence he super sped up the stairs to the ninth floor.**

**He had a plan now to execute, with his mommy new status he could focus now on his original plans.**

**Jonathan sensing something odd turned to look at the child behind him and noticed he was missing. Looking around,**

**"Where's JJ?"**

**JJ looked around carefully before super speeding into the room he had seen a nurse just exit. He had peaked into so many rooms that he **

**was starting to wonder if his mother was on the floor at all. Lucky for him this time he was right and moving with haste he moved to the **

**chair at the corner of the room, picked it up and carried it over to his mother's bed. He climbed on, removed his backpack and leaned down **

**towards his mother's laying figure.**

**"Mommy, mommy!"**

**He whispered,**

**"It's me, JJ!"**

**He went to climb on the bed and suddenly a voice yelled out.**

**"What are you doing in here?"**

**It was the nurse, she was back.**

**"That's my mommy!"**

**He explained. The nurse was not having it,**

**"You need to leave, you can't be in here!"**

**JJ shook his head,**

**"It's my mommy, no!"**

**The nurse was quick and soon was upon him; he grabbed the bed rails and held on tightly.**

**"No, no!"**

**The child screamed as the nurse reached out to grab and pull athe the small child.**

**"Don't touch him!"**

**A loud masculine voice yelled from the doorway. Both looked up and saw Clark standing there not too pleased with the scene before him. JJ **

**fought the urge to turn back to the nurse and stick out his tongue.**

**"Daddy!"**

**He called out. The nurse started moving towards the large man.**

**"Sir, he cannot be in here, doctor's orders."**

**Clark ignored the nurse and went straight for his son,**

**"He is where he belongs."**

**He corrected looking down at Lois then at JJ.**

**"Are you alright?"**

**He asked the child who gave a small nod.**

**"Sir, you need…"**

**Her voice trailed off as the man turned and glared at her. She realize that nothing she said would convince the man and his son to leave. **

**Still, she had to protect her job.**

**"I'm calling security!"**

**She hurriedly declared as she rushed out of the room. **

**JJ's Plan Executed**

**JJ poked his head out of the room all the adults had converged outside the room and they were sorting out the situation with the doctor and **

**nurse.**

** He was not interested in much of what was going on outside the room, he needed this welcomed alone time with his mommy, no one was **

**coming to remove him from the room for a while anyways. It would take some time until his family worked out the situation with the doctor **

**he could be alone while he executed his plan.**

**He slowly closed the door to the private room and pushed the chair behind it just in case. **

**He went to retrieve his backpack that now lay under the bed and quickly pulled out the crystal. He twisted it around in his hand inspecting it.**

**"How am I supposed to work this thing?"**

**He asked aloud. He looked up at his mother's laying figure and realized he had another problem, he need the chair to get up to her. Right **

**about then he wished he could fly or float. Realizing he had no other choice he set the crystal on the bed beside his mother's hand and **

**turned to retrieve the chair, when a sudden bright light emanated from behind him, he turned wide-eyed as the light intensified until it **

**completely filled the room. He couldn't see anything, and out of fear he yelled out,**

**"Daddy!"**

**Clark**** froze as his son's cry rang out from behind him. There was no special hearing needed as everyone quickly bolted towards the room **

**after Clark. Clark burst through the closed door first just as the light receded into Lois's chest. JJ stood there frozen staring at the his **

**mother, Clark rushed to him just as the others came rushing into the room.**

**"What happened?"**

**Asked Martha, Clark picked up JJ and turned to face the people behind him. The doctor noticed the chair that lay on its side under the **

**window on the other side of the room.**

**"What happened here?"**

**JJ buried his face into his daddy's shoulders.**

**"He fell of the chair."**

**Clark**** answered. The doctor looked skeptical,**

**"This is why I didn't want him in here."**

**The doctor took the chance to prove his point. Jonathan shook his head,**

**"He just wants to be with his mother, surely you can understand that."**

**He argued. The doctor looked back at the senator. **

**"Look at her face!"**

**The nurse who had followed the commotion suddenly exclaimed drawing everyone's attention to Lois. **

**"The cuts and bruises are gone."**

**The Doctor that was in charge quickly moved towards Lois.**

**"This is incredible, I'm sorry but these recent developments need to be reported to…"**

**"No-one!"**

**Bruce exclaimed. The doctor turned and regarded him.**

**"You will report this to no one is that clear."**

**The doctor and nurse exchanged baffled looks. Bruce took as his cell phone and pressed a number. Everyone stood and watched,**

**"Emil, it's Bruce!"**

**They watch as he nodded,**

**"Alfred knows what to do!"**

**And he hung up. He turned to the doctor. **

**"I need the names of everyone that has treated or is involved in Ms. Lane's case."**

**The confused doctor shook his head,**

**"What is this, what is going on here?"**

**Bruce plastered on his 'don't mess with me' expression.**

**"It's probably best you stop asking questions now."**


	83. Chapter 83

**I hope you all are not too mad at me, but to make up for all this torture, I have given you now a long chapter. I wrote this originally as the **

**beginning of part two of this story but my son thought I should combine the three parts into one. **

**As always I thank you all who take the time to not only read this story but to send me a review as well. I love to read them and I get all **

**giddy when I see them. **

**Cathy03 you crack me up, I wish I could fax you the written copies and have you type them instead but unfortunately my handwriting is **

**why they invented the phrase 'chicken scratch.'**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 83**

**What the Hell?**

**Lois stretched lazily against the most comfortable sheets and pillows she has ever laid on. She smiled, Clark must have bought these, he did **

**often complain about her sheets. She smiled as she felt something shift beside her. Running her hand lazily across the bed, it made contact **

**with bare skin. She smiled wider; naked Clark was a wonderful thing wake up to.**

**Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she moved her hand over the naked flesh she loved so much only to realize that it felt different. A deep frown **

**formed on her face, 'it's not Clark!' her mind screamed. She quickly pulled her hand away and sat up in the bed, her eyes scanning rapidly **

**around her.**

**"What the hell?"**

**She yelled as she realized not only was the person in bed with her not Clark but this was not her apartment either. She quickly threw off the **

**covers, jumped out of the bed, and made another shocking discovery; she was naked. She started panicking her mind screaming, 'oh my god **

**your naked in bed with a strange man, asleep, after having sex!' **

**Putting the facts together, Lois started pacing,**

**"This is not happening, this is not happening!"**

**She chanted repeatedly. She began to frantically look around for her close she had to get the hell out of where ever it is she was. Suddenly **

**the man stirred,**

**"Baby, come back to bed, it's Saturday, we don't get out of bed on Saturdays."**

**The man groggily stated. Lois' eyes almost fell out of their sockets.**

**"Oliver!"**

**She screamed. He grunted in response,**

**"Lois, why are you yelling?"**

**She felt like the room was spinning around her.**

**"Oliver, what the hell is going on?"**

**She asked pulling the sheets off the bed to cover herself. He slowly sat up as the sheets left his naked body; Lois shrieked and quickly **

**turned away.**

**"Lo, why are you acting like you've never seen me naked?"**

**He chucked,**

**"I think we could probably pass for nudist how often we walk around here naked!"**

**Lois closed her eyes and shook her head,**

**"How the hell did this happen, what is going on Oliver?"**

**"Lo, baby…"**

**"Don't call me that!"**

**She screamed.**

**"I'm not your baby or lo, what the hell is this Oliver?"**

**He ran frustrated fingers through his blond hair.**

**"What else you want me to call you Lo, you're my wife. Is this about…"**

**"Wife?"**

**She screamed turning around, he looked up at her realizing she was really shocked by what he had said. He frowned,**

**"Baby what's wrong?"**

**He asked her. Lois shook her head in disbelief, if she was anyone's wife she would know. Beside, the only man she was sort of bound to was **

**Clark and all she had to show for it was the bracelet. Suddenly she looked down at her arm and was horrified, not only was the bracelet **

**gone but there in all its gaudy splendor, was a wedding ring set on her finger.**

**"Oh, my God!"**

**She yelled, **

**"no, no, no, this isn't right, what the hell, this isn't right!"**

**She exclaimed as she walked away from him. The more she ventured around she realized that she knew this penthouse, it was the one **

**Oliver had bought in Metropolis, she had spent a lot of time here when they dated.**

**"Lo!"**

**She heard Oliver screamed behind her, he was pulling up his sweats as he came after her.**

**"Lo, what's wrong?"**

**She stopped and turned around and faced him.**

**"I don't belong here!"**

**She declared tears welded in her eyes,**

**"I don't belong with you."**

**She finished. He moved to her and grabbed her shoulders,**

**"Yes you do Lo, you're my wife, we live here together, we have for the last four years."**

**She pulled away shaking her head violently,**

**"No, it can't be, I never married you Oliver."**

**She looked around,**

**"Where's JJ, where is my son?"**

**He frowned suddenly getting the horrible feeling that something was indeed wrong with his wife.**

**"Lo, sit, let me call Emil."**

**She stepped further away from him,**

**"I'm not crazy Oliver, I know my life, where is my son?"**

**Oliver shook his head,**

**"Lo, we don't have a son; we don't have children together, remember."**

**She rolled her eyes,**

**"Of course we don't have children together Ollie!"**

**"Lois you're confusing me."**

**She moved towards him,**

**"Where is JJ, you know this high,"**

**She showed with her hand,**

**"Dark curly hair, dimples, likes to ask too many questions."**

**She finished. Oliver only seemed more confused to her.**

**"Lo…"**

**"Don't call me that!"**

**She yelled growing increasable agitated by the whole situation, she wanted her son; God knows she needed something that made sense **

**right now. She did not know how this whole wife business happened, Chloe had said that one of these days her drinking would lead to a **

**quickie Vegas wedding maybe it finally did happened. **

**"Okay Lois, I get that you believe you have a son."**

**She frowned,**

**"Why are you talking to me like I'm crazy?"**

**He took a step towards her and she stepped back.**

**"I want my son, I want JJ now!"**

**She demanded. Ollie shook his head,**

**"I don't know any JJ!"**

**He exclaimed. She shook her head and started looking around for her son,**

**"JJ!"**

**She called out, **

**"Baby, where are you?"**

**He followed her,**

**"Lois, please, something is wrong with …"**

**"Nothing is wrong with me Ollie, I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing here, but I want my son!"**

**She demanded almost tearfully. He grabbed her arm as she looked into the coat closet.**

**"Lois please!"**

**He begged, she pulled violently away,**

**"I have a son damn it!"**

**She screamed. Ollie did not know what to do any more.**

**"I know I have a son, I know, I carried him for nine months, I felt him move and kick and God, I gave up coffee for a while for him. Trust me **

**when I say this, I have a son."**

**Oliver realized his beat course of action now was to try to get Lois to calm down.**

**"Okay Lois, let me call Chloe, she will come over and she will straighten this out real quick."**

**She was not sure of the what and how of this whole mess, but she knew that Chloe could fix almost anything. She nodded,**

**"Okay."**

**She agreed. Ollie nodded and walked over to the other side of the room and picked up his cell phone. He kept his eyes on her as he dialed.**

**"Chloe, hey it's Oliver."**

**Lois moved towards him.**

**"Can you come over?"**

**He nodded,**

**"Yeah, as soon as you can."**

**He shook his head,**

**"No, she is not hurt, just get over here."**

**He hung up and placed the cell phone down. Lois shook her head,**

**"She hates when do that."**

**Lois points out, Ollie frown,**

**"What?'**

**"Hang up like that, she says you do it all the time."**

**Oliver nodded, he wished he could care about Chloe's hurt feelings right now but all he could focus on was his wife who was had suddenly **

**woken up with no memory of their life together and claiming to have a son. **

**"Would you like to get dress, shower maybe?"**

**Lois looked down at the sheets she had wrapped around her body.**

**"Yeah!"**

**He pointed over his shoulder back towards the bedroom. **

**"Follow me!"**

**Slowly she did clutching tightly at the sheet wrapped around her body. He opened the double french doors that led to what she once **

**remember was his walk-in closet but now was a his and hers closet. **

**"This is obviously your side."**

**He pointed to the right of him, **

**"And through those doors all the way at the end is…"**

**"The bathroom, I know."**

**He turned and looked at her with hope,**

**"Are you remembering?"**

**"No, we dated once and I spent a lot of time here with you when you were in town."**

**She did not miss the disappointment that quickly replace his hopeful expression.**

**"I'll leave you be."**

**He whispered before walking away. Once alone Lois took a minute to process everything that has happened since she woke up. She could **

**not believe that she was married to Oliver, yet the closet alone was enough to send to message that she and Ollie were indeed a married **

**couple, thanks to the large wedding, photo that hung on the far side of the wall by the bathroom door. **

**She walked over to it and looked up at her smiling face. She shook head at the Vegas backdrop behind her and Oliver. She looked happy in **

**the picture. She looked down at the platinum ring set on her finger, she had to admit it was the same as the one in the photo. **

**She turned away from the picture and decided she would distract herself by finding something to wear; her clothes could not have possibly **

**changed as much as her life had. She looked through her clothes, expensive business suites, casual wear, slacks, sweaters, tops, she **

**brushed pass them all, she was looking for the familiar red flannel shirt she knew she should have and then finally she found it buried way **

**back in the closet.**

** She pulled it out and held it close to her body. It was all she needed to reaffirm what her heart was screaming to her since she woke up. **

**"This is not where I belong!"**

**She whispered to the empty closet. She moved to the dresser, pulled out a red spagetty strap tank top, and pulled out a pair of jeans from **

**the closet. She searched then for some underwear and found some in the bottom draw. She took out a matching red braw and panty set in **

**her hand and smiled.**

**'Clark loved these.' She thought. Then suddenly it dawned on her that if she was married to Ollie, who would Clark be with? **

**"But I'm his…"**

**God she still could not say it. She sat down on the ottoman next to the dresser. She looked around her. Her eyes landed back on the large **

**framed picture.**

**"This makes no sense, how did I end up here?"**


	84. Chapter 84

**Hi everyone, this should have been posted yesterday but I don't know what is going on with my work's internet I don't know maybe it's me **

**rushing to post, but these two chapters did not post as planned. Anyways, from now on in this lovely little story of mine, we will be entering **

**what I would like to call "turbulence." Please, do not panic, it will be all right. **

**A little back story this chapter was original the beginning of part three since I wrote this story into three parts. Then I thought, it made **

**better sense to combine parts two and three together and as you read on you will understand why. So read, and please, no pitchforks. **

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**Chapter 84**

**What is that?**

**Lois Lane-Queen slowly opened her eyes and quickly closed them again at the glare of the light. She slowly tried once more and waited for **

**her eyes to ****adjust to her surroundings. She went to reached up only to find her arm pinned.**

**There was something laying on her, she went to sit up and that something moaned a childlike moan. She looked down and saw the small **

**dark curly head lying across her chest; a small arm was also draped possessively across her waist. The child wore a bleu plaid shirt that had **

**ridden up his small back a little and his legs were clad in denim jeans, which lay across her lower body. She could not help notice how at **

**home, peaceful, and natural the child looked laying on her. She decided to look around and figure out where she was. **

**"Hospital!"**

**She whispered closing her eyes. She should have known that was where she often found herself. She frowned; she could not remember **

**how she got there, or even working on any case. In fact, last thing she remembered was being home with JJ. She went to open her eyes and **

**the door opened.**

**"Mr. Kent, I've ran every possible probability but Ms. Lane's spontaneous healing ability remains an absolute mystery. I wish to proceed **

**with more invasive test and…"**

**"Look Dr. Hamilton, I just want to be there when she wakes up. It's been hours of none stop test, and I understand the need to figure out **

**what is happening with Lois but my son almost lost his mother today."**

**Emil nodded,**

**"Forgive me it's just…"**

**"Clark!"**

**Lois exclaimed. Clark spun around at the sound of his name. **

**"Lois!"**

**He exclaimed smiling at her. She was staring at him in pure shock. He walked to her,**

**"How are you feeling Ms. Lane!"**

**Emil asked as he approached her. She looked at the man,**

**"Emil, what's going on?**

**She asked. Clark leaned down and stroked her face and hair.**

**"What happened, what am I doing here?"**

**She asked the doctor but then quickly turned to Clark,**

**"When did you get back?"**

**Clark**** chuckled,**

**"I didn't think I would ever say this, but I'm so happy to hear your run-on questions."**

**She frowned at him; she did not know what was going on since she had fallen so far from normal. She felt the boy begin to stir and felt **

**herself starting to go into panic mode.**

**"Clark, what is going on?"**

**She asked again staring down at the child. Clark stoked her face once more, she flinched back.**

**"Why do you keep doing that?"**

**He smiled,**

**"Because it feels natural to me."**

**He answered honestly. She stared at him in disbelief but then turned to Emil,**

**"Where's Ollie?"**

**She asked. Emil moved to stand next to Clark.**

**"Oliver Queen's whereabouts are unknown to me at this time Ms. Lane."**

**She looked past them towards the door, Ollie would be here.**

**Clark**** reached down and took the hand that lay nest to him**

**"Lo!"**

**She pulled her hand away,**

**"Don't call me that!"**

**She snapped glaring up at him. As a result the boy grunted and groggily lifted his head,**

**"Mommy!"**

**He moaned. Lois watched as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes before he turned his head completely to stare up at her.**

**"Mommy, you're awake!"**

**He declared a huge smile on his face, his eyes blazing with happiness.**

**"What the hell is going on Clark?"**

**She yelled snapping her head back at him. Her eyes were blazing with fear and he finally noticed what he could not before.**

**"Lois, what's wrong?"**

**He asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Emil stood quiet intensely observing. The woman he had only met twice was on the verge to a full-**

**blown panic.**

**"Stop touching me!"**

**She snapped shrugging Clark's hand away. JJ and Clark stared back at her with identical expressions.**

**"Get off me, everyone get off me!"**

**She screamed. Clark quickly picked up JJ, and held the small child tightly against him, he turned to Emil.**

**"What's wrong with her?"**

**Emil when to respond but Lois snapped back instead.**

**"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?"**

**She yelled as she sat up.**

**"Lois calm down."**

**Clark**** realized he should not have said that when she narrowed her eyes dangerously on him.**

**"Don't you tell me to calm down clarkie, I am perfectly calm!"**

**She shouted. JJ looked at his father, **

**"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?"**

**The child asked concerned over his mother's strange behavior. Lois narrowed her eyes on the small child.**

**"What is that?"**

**She asked, Clark held JJ closer,**

**"Lois please, you're sca…"**

**"Why did that, call me mommy?"**

**She asked cutting him off and pointing accusingly to JJ. Clark looked over at Emil,**

**"What's wrong with her?"**

**He asked the doctor. Lois shook her head,**

**"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!"**

**Emil moved to the other side of her in an attempted to examine her.**

**"Don't you touch me Emil, I want to know what the hell is going on now, why is there a mini Clark calling me mommy!"**

**She yelled. Clark couldn't believe this was happening, amnesia, after everything that has happened today?**

**"Lo, this is JJ our son."**

**He explained. She shook her head violently.**

**"I don't know what kind of sick game your playing Clark but I don't have a son and definitely not with you!"**

**She turned to Emil,**

**"I don't know how you're mixed up in all this but you better go find Oliver and get his butt down here now!"**

**Emil looked nervously over at Clark, **

**"Stop doing that!"**

**She yelled growing more frustrated by the minute.**

**"Nothing is wrong with me, so stop doing that!"**

**Emil nodded,**

**"Alright Ms. Lane, I just need you to try to remain…"**

**"If you say calm, I swear Emil; I'll fit your neck through the narrow slats of this bed rail."**

**She threatened. JJ clung to his father, he didn't know what was going on with his mother, she didn't know who he was and worst, she did **

**not seem too thrilled to see his daddy. This was not how he envisioned this reunion turning out. He really thought his mother waking up **

**would mean the beginning of a perfect future filled with love, acceptance and marriage between his parents. He could not believe this was **

**happening, this was worst than before. Tears welded in the child's eyes and he buries his head in his fathers shoulder.**

**"I want my mommy!"**

**He whimpered. Clark reached up and stroked his son's head and back.**

**"Don't worry buddy mommy just haven't healed all the way yet."**

**Clark**** assured him. Lois stared at the pair in disbelief, 'what Twilight Zone episode did she fall in?' she silently wondered.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Hello everyone, my sister Martine, who wrote this story has been unable to post since she went to Haiti to **

**attend our mother's baby sister's funeral. As eldest she went to represent our mother since she is not alive **

**to do so. As a result I was left with the responsibility of posting eight chapters but I have been busy with **

**work and haven't found time to do so until today. **

**Plus, she keeps asking if I posted them to you all and I don't want her mad at me so. Here is three so far, **

**I'm doing this on my late break time and had to drive to her school so I can post this from her classroom **

**computer since I lost the jump drive. Anyways, I am not sure how long she has to be over there, since last **

**Friday our father's older brother died. This is obviously a tough time for our family but I will help my sister **

**with this little request since she is taking time out to be there when we can't. So that is all, my name is Luna **

**and I apologize again for the delay but work life owns me. **

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 85**

**Lois Lane**** queen sat on the bed starring at the little boy sitting on the chair across the room. His deep very **

**familiar blue eyes were glaring back at her as fiercely as her own. She could not believe how far off normal **

**she had fallen. She shook her head and closed her eyes turning away from the child.**

**"You are not my mommy!"**

**The boy suddenly exclaimed. She turned and looked back at him. **

**"That's what I've been telling everyone since I woke up in this twilight zone episode."**

**JJ shook his head, **

**"My mommy loves me!"**

**He added proudly. He didn't know why he felt the need to point that out but the way this imposter with his **

**mommy's face was starring at him just made him feel unwanted.**

**Lois Lane-Queen shrugged,**

**"Was that supposed to hurt my feelings?"**

**JJ crossed his arms over his chest,**

**"I want my mommy back, go away and bring back my mommy now!"**

**He demanded squaring his shoulders ready to battle. She couldn't help notice a little bit of herself then in the **

**child. She let out a heavy sigh, **

**"Believe me if I knew how I would okay kid." **

**JJ looked away from her, he didn't know what was going on, and he didn't know how things had gone so **

**wrong. His mommy was gone but so was the crystal. Now he was back where he started his parents **

**separated.**

**"What's your name kid?"**

**Lois Lane-Queen adjusted herself into a more comfortable position. JJ looked back at her, he didn't want to **

**talk to this woman anymore but she looked like his mommy and well, he was not in the habit of ignoring his **

**mother.**

**"JJ!"**

**He answered. Lois frowned,**

**"What no Clark Junior?"**

**JJ rolled his eyes, Lois noticed yet another trait that belonged to her.**

**"I'm named after grandpa and daddy, Jonathan Jerome Kent!"**

**Lois had to admit it was pretty sweet that the child had Jonathan Kent's name, she loved the man like a **

**father.**

**"Well, JJ until we sort out this whole mess , there will be no more mommy, my name is Lois, I don't do kids, **

**and I don't need one running around calling me that got it?"**

**JJ shook his head, how dare she think he would ever call her mommy, she was not his mommy. He looked **

**over at the door, 'where was his father?' he wondered, he didn't understand why he had to be left in here **

**with this woman. **

**"What the hell is taking Clark and the doctors so long?"**

**Lois exclaimed irritated.**

**"Auntie Chloe is with daddy talking with the doctors, they think you have amnesia, but I know they are **

**wrong."**

**She was nothing like his mommy, his mother would never forget him, obviously this woman, and this Lois **

**was inside of his mommy, which met that where ever this woman came from his mommy was now stuck **

**there.**

**Lois stared at the child,**

**"You're how old again?" **

**Lois asked with an arched eyebrow. JJ puffed out his chest proudly,**

**"Five years old, mommy said I'm so smart because of her and not because I'm part Kryptonian!"**

**Lois frowned,**

**"I'm sorry your part croutonian, what's that some new religion? God I hope Clark doesn't have me messed **

**up in some strange cult, you're not this cult's savoir-child are you cause…"**

**"Not croutonian!" he yelled out deeply frustrated this woman was on a mission to drive him crazy. **

**"KRYPTONIAN, that is what daddy is, I'm part Kryptonian Lois, not croutonian. Isn't that the stuff you put on **

**your salad?"**

**He asked veering off subject. Lois made a face, **

**"Not on my salad!"**

**JJ rolled his eyes,**

**"If you were my mommy you would know about krypton so your not and that means you are not in the circle **

**of trust so I can't tell you." **

**Lois rolled her eyes,**

**"Please kid, I'm married to Green Arrow, and my husband started a band of heroes that run around saving **

**lives and kicking ass. I have my own member card cause I'm so deep in the circle."**

**JJ sat back in the chair,**

**"Than you don't need me to tell you anything."**

**Lois stared at him, damn little croutonian he was playing mind games with her. Still, she had to admit he **

**knew her weaknesses well.**

**"Fine, you know I'm too curious for my own good spill!"**

**JJ smiled smugly, it was nice to see that his mother's weaknesses were that same with any versions of her.**

**"Krypton is the planet that my daddy came from."**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"I'm sorry did you say planet as in planet, as in other than the one we are on, as in other planet." **

**JJ rolled ****his eyes,**

**"Yes LOIS!"**

**She glared at him. JJ continued,**

**"My daddy came here on his space ship when his planet, krypton, exploded and grandpa and grandma found **

**him in the corn field, grandma said I look just like he did then."**

**Lois shook her head, **

**"Let me get this straight, you're saying Clark Kent farm boy USA, is a real honest to god little green man!"**

**JJ scoffed,**

**"Daddy isn't green, he is Superman!"**

**Lois suddenly burst out laughing,**

**"He is Superman, stop laughing!"**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"Really kid you had me going there for a second."**

**JJ greeted his teeth and jumped off the couch and marched over to her bed and pulled out his backpack from **

**under it. He dug around a bit and pulled out the scrapbook he has been collecting news clipping articles and **

**pictures of his father in his hero glory.**

**He set it on the bed on Lois's lap.**

**"Open it!"**

**He instructed. Lois looked down at the bold s shaped insignia on the cover. She looked at the child laughter **

**still on her lips and opened to the first picture.**

**"This is daddy, he is superman!"**

**JJ pointed out. Lois looked at the boy then back at the picture. She flipped through each page noticing the **

**name under each article was hers. **

**"Daddy can fly, move super fast, shoot fire out of his eyes, has x-ray vision, super breath, which can also **

**freeze things. He has super strength and super hearing."**

**JJ declared proudly. He quickly unbutton his blue plaid shirt to reveal a t-shit with a man standing with red **

**boots, legs spread apart hand on hips in blue tights with that large S-shaped insignia on his chest and a red **

**cape flying behind him.**

**"Look daddy!"**

**The child exclaimed Lois looked over at him,**

**"Superman!"**

**She read the words that ran across the little boy's t-shirt."**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"That… this doesn't make sense!"**

**JJ took back his scrapbook and put in back in his bag.**

**"I can only do two things so far." **

**He admitted somberly,**

**"But daddy said as I get older my abilities will come forward and I'll master the ones I already have."**

**Lois couldn't believe her ears, she blinked a couple of times to make sure she was till awake and the kid **

**before here was really real. She frowned, 'wait, did he say he has abilities?' her mind screamed.**

**"What is it you can do exactly?"**

**She asked a little afraid but too curious to stop herself from asking. JJ super sped to the door and back to **

**her.**

**"Super speed!"**

**He declared proudly. He picked up the bed with her in it. She squealed and grabbed on to the bed rails.**

**"Super strength!"**

**He set her back down. Lois eyes were wide as saucers. JJ knew that look.**

**"CHLOE!" **


	86. Chapter 86

**Just got off the phone with my sister, she asked me how it was going posting so I definitely got to get all of these eight chapters out today somehow. **

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran**

**Chapter 86**

**Oliver set a cup of coffee in front of Chloe who nervously twirled her wedding bands around.**

**"So did she say anything else besides having a son and not being your wife?"**

**Ollie let out a heavy sigh,**

**"I just wanted to get her calm, she was so worked up chlo, she would not listen to me, and I figured you **

**would have better luck."**

**He shook his head,**

**"I just don't know, I don't want to admit this but that woman in there is not my Lois, I don't know what is **

**going on but we need to find a way to fix it!"**

**Chloe somberly nodded,**

**"If Clark were here he would…"**

**"Clark hasn't been here in over five years, I don't know the guy but you and Lois seemed to think he holds **

**all the damn answers!"**

**He snapped. Chloe lowered her head guiltily she knew Ollie had issues with Clark being brought up so often. **

**Lois had confided in her many times about the fights that would start just if it seemed like Clark's name **

**would be brought up. She didn't want to upset Ollie she knew this new development with Lois was difficult **

**for him.**

**"I'm sorry Ollie, it's just that Clark had always been good with these types of situations and he's my best-**

**friend and I miss him."**

**She finished somberly. Ollie suddenly felt awful for snapping at her like that, he reached over and covered **

**her hand with his.**

**"I'm sorry chlo, it's just that I wish you and Lo would just move on."**

**Just then Lois walked into the room**

**"Chloe!"**

**Lois exclaimed relieved. The petite blond was quickly out of her chair and into her cousin's arms. They held **

**on to each other.**

**"Oh Chloe thank God, you are the only thing that makes sense to me right now, I've fallen down the rabbit **

**hole, and everything is upside down."**

**Lois declared as they pulled apart. Chloe led her over to a chair at the table. Ollie came over and handed her **

**a mug of coffee. She looked up at him, her husband, 'just not right!' she silently commented.**

**"Lois do you remember anything, something that could have happened last night or during the night **

**anything?"**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"The last thing I remember was fighting with Clark!"**

**"Clark!"**

**Both Ollie and Chloe exclaimed shocked and confused. She looked back and forth at the two.**

**"Yeah, Clark!"**

**Chloe exchanged a look with Ollie, Lois noticed.**

**"Don't do that, I hate when you two do that. What is it?"**

**Chloe reached over and placed her hand over her cousin's.**

**"Lois, Clark has been gone for over five years now."**

**Lois stared at her confused,**

**"What are you talking about gone?"**

**Chloe put on her 'I'm going to drop a bombshell' look, **

**"Lo, after Lana died Clark left Smallville!"**

**Lois rolled her eyes,**

**"Old news Chloe!"**

**Chloe frown,**

**"Clark and you couldn't have been having…"**

**"Look people, I'm not crazy okay so stop looking at me like I should book a room at Bellevue."**

**Chloe and Ollie shared another look, she chose to ignore it.**

**"What I figure is that for some strange reason I am here with you both in this world where I've lost my **

**mind and married Oliver."**

**Ollie grunted,**

**"Why thanks Lo!"**

**"Don't call me that!"**

**She snapped. Chloe shook her head,**

**"Lois, this is crazy, just yesterday we were talking about our leather loving hero husbands and now this **

**morning you want me to believe that you time traveled."**

**Lois stared at her in disbelief.**

**"Are you kidding me right now, we lived in Smallville, this is so far up the realm of normal for us. I know **

**what and who I am and I am Lois Lane the mother of a beautiful dark haired little boy with blue eyes and **

**dimples."**

**Chloe frowned,**

**"Lois, are you say…"**

**She nodded,**

**"yes, me and Clark, JJ is our son, he is five years old and he adore you both and his happy and brilliant and **

**everyone who meets him including Clark admits that he is more like me than Clark."**

**She looked over at Ollie,**

**"I don't remember marrying you, because I never did, but I remember JJ. I remember how it felt to carry **

**him all those months worrying if I would be a good mother. I remember Mrs. K constantly assuring me, **

**consoling me, and telling me it will all work out." **

**She looked back at Chloe.**

**"That day after Lana's funeral me and Clark we…you know. Yes he left, but he came back three days after **

**JJ's fifth birthday, he came back."**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"This is not about me forgetting my life; I somehow ended up here and this alternate reality."**

**She looked down at her wedding ring set.**

**"I don't belong here!"**

**Ollie shook his head,**

**"This is unbelievable!"**

**He shouted and stormed away. Chloe let out a heavy sigh and stood up to retrieve her phone from her back **

**pocket.**

**"Let me call my husband and let him know I won't be making it to date night after all."**

**Lois frowned,**

**"Wait you're married!"**

**She exclaimed amazed. Chloe chuckled,**

**"With children too!"**

**She added proudly. Lois smiled happy to see the familiar look of a proud parent in her cousin's eyes.**

**"I take it from your reaction in your time I'm not married."**

**Lois shook her head no,**

**"But you do have a solid guy in your life been like that for four years now."**

**Chloe grunted,**

**"If you and Clark hooked up, I'm afraid to ask who I'm paired with."**

**Lois chucked at that.**

**"I know me and Smallville; I never would've guessed it myself."**

**Chloe shook her head,**

**"I guess in some way it was always there!"**

**Lois frown,**

**"What was?"**

**"The chemistry, the sexual tension!"**

**She finished dialing. Lois smiled it was true she was attracted to the naked farm boy from the start. She **

**started to lose herself in her thoughts when Chloe exclaimed.**

**"Hi Alfred!"**

**Lois eyes widen in shock and Chloe smiled at her knowingly.**

**"Oh, that was fast. Well, then tell Bruce I called."**

**Chloe hung up.**

**"Well it seems your husband already alerted his merry band of heroes and they are working on figuring out **

**your predicament."**

**Lois shook her head amazed,**

**"So you're Mrs. Bruce Wayne!"**

**Chloe sat back down,**

**"Yes Lo, we managed the Herculean feat of taming our billionaire playboys and got then in ball and chains **

**too."**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"Ollie is not my husband, but I'm happy for you."**

**Chloe nodded her head,**

**"You are Lois Lane, different experiences different choices but ultimately…"**

**"Trust me Chloe right now nothing about your Lois makes sense to me."**

**As she said that it suddenly dawned on her that if she was here then their Lois was probably in her time.**

**"You think your Lois is in my time?"**

**She asked Chloe who shook her head.**

**"I don't know possibly. I just don't know how this happened."**

**Lois let out a heavy sigh, this was a mystery to her too. She just knew that whatever reason or way she **

**traveled to this time she had to get back soon. She looked down at her coffee as she remembered what she **

**would miss most, when she suddenly exclaimed,**

**"Oh my god Chloe, it will be Christmas soon, I don't want to miss JJ's first Christmas with Clark."**

**Chloe shook her head frowning,**

**"Lois it's October!" **


	87. Chapter 87

**I have to meet with a client at 5:30 so I will try to post the rest tomorrow morning. **

**In Medias Res**

**"Into the middle of things"**

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."**

** Kahlil Gibran **

**Chapter 87**

** "Lois calm down!"**

**"Calm down, he lifted me Chloe, clear off the floor me and the bed."**

**"Lois lowered your voice!" **

**"You knew all along didn't you?"**

**Lois asked accusingly. **

**"Lois please, calm down!"**

**Chloe begged once more. But Lois was not having it,**

**"No you knew Clark was this croutonian and damn it Chloe, is that what all those secret looks and God he **

**was always there, I knew it was strange, he was always there."**

**"Lois you are rambling!"**

**"And you suck, you suck and if there was a pink slip for being a bad cousin I would give you one."**

**Lois threw at her. Chloe rolled her eyes,**

**"You already fire me Lois."**

**"Well than you know you suck." **

**Chloe nodded,**

**"It was not my secret to tell, Clark is my best friend and I just couldn't…"**

**"Spare me, I know this speech, it's always them!"**

**"What is that supposed to mean?"**

**"It means that I have a son who not only can bench press a bus, but that his father is not even from this **

**damn galaxy. What the hell Chloe how did you let this happen!"**

**She yelled. Chloe eyes widen,**

**"Me, what does you and Clark getting it on in the haylofts have anything to do with me?"**

**"We did what, where; you are so to blame for this!"**

**Chloe shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"As usual Lois you are over reacting!" **

**"As usual Chloe you are telling me how to feel!"**

**Lois rebutted. She pulled the covers off her,**

**"As a matter of fact I am about to go nuclear on you right now, get me out of here!"**

**Chloe held her down,**

**"Not yet, you need to stay, you just went through major surgery and Lois you almost died, you need to stay **

**put!" **

**Lois looked down at her arms and held them out to Chloe.**

**"Chloe, I don't have a scratch on me, I feel fine, dizzy but fine and right now I have a major headache that a **

**couple of shots of vodka can only remedy."**

**Chloe shook his head.**

**"I'm still getting over from the last time you dragged me to a bar!"**

**Lois shrugged,**

**"You don't have to come, just help me find my clothes."**

**Chloe smirked,**

**"You don't have any; Mrs. K went to your apartment to get you some."**

**Lois dropped back against the pillow.**

**"This is a nightmare!"**

**"It's not that bad!"**

**Lois scoffed, **

**"Speak for yourself, I'm clueless with kids and that kid hates me!"**

**"He doesn't hate you."**

**Lois nodded vigorously at her,**

**"He hates me, I know because he glares at me, told me to go back where I came from."**

**Chloe chuckled**

**"It's not funny Chloe!"**

**"You're right, I'm sorry."**

**Chloe was still grinning. **

**"Tell me I'm not some Suzie homemaker house wife."**

**Chloe scoffed at that image.**

**"Yeah right, Clark knows you keep shoes in your oven!"**

**Lois glared at her. **

**"Besides, where would Perry be without his star reporter?"**

**Lois beamed, first thing she heard since she got here that she liked.**

**"Star reporter, I never get tired of hearing that." **

**Chloe rolled her eyes,**

**"Well you're as great of a mother as you are a reporter you know!"**

**Chloe pointed out. Lois grunted**

**"I'm sure Clark is the only reason that kid is still in one piece."**

**Chloe shook her head,**

**"Actually, Clark just been back over two months now, JJ never met him until then and he didn't know he **

**was a father until he came back. You raised that little boy Lo, the Kents were amazing as always and I was **

**there but that child worships the ground you walk on."**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"Its not a Lois Lane t-shit he is sporting under that plaid shirt of his, by the way, did Clark have to dress him **

**in plaid, isn't it enough the kid looks like his mini-me."**

**Chloe chuckled,**

**"You actually bought that shirt, as for the Superman T-shirt, well the boy is proud of his heroes, wait till you **

**see his room."**

**Lois shook her head,**

**"This is so strange Chloe, I know you all think I have amnesia but I know who I am, I'm Lois Lane-Queen **

**and until this morning I haven't seen Clark in over five years and I definitely know that I never carried or **

**gave birth to any child."**

**She took Chloe's hand in hers.**

**"I know I fired you, but you know me Chloe, I'm not your Lois, I don't know how I got here but here I am **

**and from what the kid tells me I might have gotten sucked in this alternate timeline. You need to believe **

**me."**

**Chloe could tell Lois truly believed what she was saying. Maybe this was a time displacement situation, and **

**having lived in Smallville and seeing things that she still could not explain it was possible.**

**"Then I need to get on this Lo, but I can't do that if I have to worry about you leaving this hospital tonight."**

**Lois threw up her hands in surrender.**

**"Where I'm I going Chloe, I got no clothes plus I'm sure as soon as you leave Clark will be stand guard at **

**the door."**

**Chloe smiled.**

**"He is very worried about you, you should let him see…"**

**"I don't need Clark, he hasn't needed to see me in six years why start now!"**

**She snapped. Chloe shook her head,**

**"Lois and Clark got past all that."**

**Lois shrugged,**

**"Well this Lois hasn't, and I doubt that I will be getting past anything." Chloe looked at her somberly,**

**"I was angry with him too, but we sort things out and I have my best friend back where he belongs."**

**Lois rolled her eyes unmoved.**

**"Clark has no idea where he belongs."**

**Chloe could see this would be an area that Lois would prove most stubborn.**

**"That use to be true but its different now."**

**Chloe pointed out. Lois shook her head,**

**"I just want to get back to my time, why don't we focus on that shall we."**

**Chloe let out a heavy sigh.**

**"Just think about what I said okay Lo."**

** Lois crossed her arms over her chest defiantly,**

**"Don't you have a time machine to build?" **


	88. Chapter 88

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

"**Into the middle of things"**

**Chapter 88**

**Disappoints All Around! **

"**What the hell do you mean she is alive?"**

**Lex was almost out of his chair as he bellowed into the cell phone. his contact at Metropolis General hospital had been given strict instructions to alert him as soon as the intrepid reporter was pronounced dead. He had a bottle of champagne on ice waiting, which Tess had frowned upon but was smart enough to hold her tongue. **

"**Last time you informed me she was bleeding out on the table!"**

"**Sir, I assure you I am as shocked and baffled as you are. The operating nurses and doctors have been issued strict gag orders from the top and test and x-rays has been deemed restricted and no one on staff has been allowed near Ms. Lane."**

**The nervous voice on the other line explained. Lex banged his fist on the table; he had hoped he would be making a trip to the Kent farm right now to point out personally to Clark the irony of the whole thing. Two women both dying in the same tragic way, he had the line perfectly rehearsed,**

"_**Wow Clark, maybe fate does have a sick sense of humor, what are the odds both Lana and Lois dying in a car crash, maybe the woman in your life should stop driving, wouldn't want to tempt fate!"**_

**Now he would not be using it and that infuriated him the most. He could almost see the turmoil, the guilt, the anger and helplessness that would be in Clark eyes and that was his greatest reward, breaking the man that had once been his friend. **

"**I want to know how the hell this happened, and don't call back until you have the answer!"**

**He yelled into the phone before slamming it shut. **

"**Should I call the florist and cancel the funeral reef?"**

**Tess exclaimed from the doorway of Lex's office. Lex turned and venomously regarded her. She quickly backed out of the room and out of rage; Lex picked up the large green meteor rock on his desk and flung it across the room.**

_**Hospital**_

**How did it go?"**

**Clark asked as soon as Chloe came out of the Lois' hospital room.**

"**You weren't listening in?"**

**Clark shook his head,**

"**JJ wanted to go home, he is really upset about Lois so mom took him back to the apartment."**

**Chloe nodded,**

"**That makes sense, from what Lois told me he does not like her much."**

**Clark ran his fingers through his hair,**

"**How did this happen Chloe, we had a miracle and now low has no memory of who she is, she won't even let me see her."**

**Chloe placed a hand on his arm,**

"**Clark, I hate to add more to what you're already dealing with but, Lois seemed pretty convinced she is not from our time."**

**He dropped his hands,**

"**What!"**

**Chloe nodded,**

"**She is adamant she is Lois Lane-Queen, and if that's true then our Lois and she have somehow switch bodies." **

**Clark shook his head,**

"**Lane-Queen, how is it that Lois ended up married to Oliver, Chloe this is…"**

"**What she believes is real."**

**Chloe interjected,**

"**Look Clark, judging from the tidal wave of animosity and anger that she was giving off at the mention of your name, it's safe to say you and Mrs. Queen are not on friendly terms let alone intimate ones."**

**Clark rubbed his hands over his face, this whole situation was getting worst by the minute. How was he supposed to get through to Lois if she refused to have anything to do with him? The woman he loved was so close yet a time line away from him. How was he going to see his son with through this without Lois' cooperation? Chloe could see the slump of his shoulders and knew that this was usually the beginning stage of a full on brooding session.**

"**Listen Clark, I'm going to head out to watchtower and will check out what Oliver has turned up about any anomalies or temporal displacement patterns, anything that could clue us in on what could've happened."**

**He nodded somberly,**

"**Don't worry Clark, will figure it out."**

**He nodded somberly once more, Chloe tried one more time to reassure him.**

"**We will Clark, we always do." **

**Lois laid in bed running over the new information around in her mind. She could not believe it, Clark was an alien, and more amazingly, he flies around in a superhero suit. **

"**Superman!"**

**She whispered shaking her head in wonderment. It could not have been easy growing up so different, she realized, he must have felt so alone. She let out a heavy sigh, maybe that is why he had left, maybe that is why he pushed her away she pondered. **

**She looked over at the door imaging Clark hovering behind it. She had to admit that she noticed this Clark was unusually unguarded with her, the way he kept touch her and his response. **

"_**Because it feels natural to me." **_

**Natural, a word that she once would have used when it came to Clark, but that seemed like forever ago. She needed to get back to her time, she was not sure she could handle more "natural" moments with Clark Kent. She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow and scream.**

"**Lois!" **

**Clark's worried voice bellowed from behind the closed door.**

"**Go away Clark!"**

**She yelled back lifting her head from the pillow. Clark moved closer to the door**

"**I just wanted to make sure…"**

"**Just go away!"**

**She cut him off. When nothing else heard from him, Lois dropped her head back on the pillow.**

"**It's what you do best!"**

**She mumbled into the pillow. **

**Promise!**

**Chloe was busy tinkering with her phone as she briskly walked towards her car. She needed to get to watchtower, the sooner they figured out how to get Mrs. Queen back to her time, the sooner she could think about the other mysteries on her plate, like Dr. Fletcher and Terra Nova or that strange blue print of some device.**

"**Chloe!"**

**Her head shut up, startled to see a frazzled Jimmy.**

"**Jimmy!"**

**He was standing next to his car with its missing door, which was parked next to hers. She slowly walked over to him, and suddenly realized she owed him an explanation.**

"**Look about…"**

"**How's Lois?"**

**He asked cutting her off. She brushed a blond strand out of her eyes.**

"**Well, she asked me to take her to a bar."**

**She chuckled, but his expression was stoic but he nodded.**

"**That's good."**

**He simply stated. She knew when he got like this it met he was really pissed off.**

"**Look Jimmy, I know I owe…"**

"**You don't owe me anything Chloe!"**

**He declared cutting her off. **

"**You never felt you did before so why start now."**

**He finished.**

"**Jimmy, I couldn't tell you."**

**She explained. He shook his head as if he did not hear her.**

"**You know, I always knew you had secrets, things I might never know, like ex-boyfriend stuff. Of course, there would be family secrets, little sworn ones between cousins like what happened during spin the bottle. But this Chloe, how do you share your life with someone and keep them so far away?" **

**She shook her head,**

"**Jimmy, it's not my secret to tell!"**

**He nodded,**

"**I shared my whole self with you Chloe, we've talked about marriage, four years, how many more secrets, I don't want to imagine any of them greater than the one I found out today. We were family Chloe, at least I thought we were, I have loved that little boy, known him since before he could talk or walk, Is this what family is to you lies and secrecy?"**

**She took a step towards him, her hands claps in front of her pleadingly.**

"**Jimmy, please believe me, this was not met to hurt you. Lois recently found out JJ could do what he can do and she was out of her mind and I couldn't tell you, I needed…"**

"**Then you would've told me, eventually you would've told me right?"**

**She lowered her head and then shook it,**

"**I don't know, maybe, if Lois was okay with it, it was not my secret to tell."**

"**Then no one else knows?"**

**Chloe looked up at him,**

"**The Kents know and Clark of course."**

**She admitted. He nodded,**

"**That's all, no one else?"**

**Part of her wanted to scream no, tell the truth, and confess everything to him. It was exhausting sometimes keeping things from him but instead she did what came most naturally to her.**

"**No!"**

**She lied,**

"**No one else knows, promise."**


	89. Chapter 89

As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.

In Medias Res

"Into the middle of things"

Chapter 89

You Don't Get It!

"What do you mean it's October?"

Lois exclaimed. Chloe nodded,

"Yeah, it's October 2010."

Lois shot out of her seat.

"Oh my God, Clark hasn't come back yet!"

Chloe frowned confused,

"Lois what are you talking about?"

Lois started pacing mumbling to herself, Chloe just followed her back and forth with her eyes waiting for Lois to clue her in.

"What's the date?"

She asked suddenly stopping. Chloe shook her head,

"The 12th, why?"

Lois smiled brightly and clapped her hands in excitement.

"This is the day Chloe!"

She announced. Chloe was still lost.

"Lois what day?"

Lois walked to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Today is the day Clark came home."

Chloe stared at her stunned,

"I don't understand, how you…"

Lois let go of her and started pacing again.

"If I'm right and I know I am, last time he showed up in the middle of the night and…"

Lois turned to Chloe,

"Is Clark emailing you articles under the pseudo name Ken Lark?"

Chloe's eyes were round like saucers.

"How'd you…"

Lois resumed pacing,

"That's a yes!"

Chloe shook her head,

"Lo, you're…"

"So I'm three months behind in this time line, but everything is the same…wait!"

She stopped and turned once more to Chloe,

"Mr. Kent is Senator, right?"

Chloe nodded,

"Yes."

Lois nodded and resumed her pacing,

"And I'm at the Daily Planet."

Lois stopped and faced Chloe,

"Everything is the same Chloe, except what didn't happen between me and Clark in the loft after Lana's funeral."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her a teasing smile on her face.

"In the loft huh?"

Lois rolled her eyes,

"Focus!"

She chided her cousin who chuckled. Lois shook her head,

"Yes, the loft, now can we move on?"

Chloe raised her hands in surrender,

"Go on!"

She encouraged holding back her laughter. Lois could see the mischief in her cousin's eyes and knew that Chloe was not done teasing her about the loft.

"You sure, cause we do have more serious matters to…"

Chloe rolled her eyes,

"I said go on."

Lois moved and took her seat at the table next to her cousin,

"Okay, so why did that change, I mean, could that have caused this much change to occur in my life?"

Chloe shrugged,

"Well, we were pretty hurt by Clark leaving the way he did. But, you seemed to handle it by diving into your work as Chief of Staff for Mr. Kent while going to school. Then you started at the planet and then you met Ollie and it was as if Clark leaving never affected you. You seemed happy and then at your wedding reception you introduced me to Bruce and the rest as they say is history."

Lois drained the cup of coffee that Ollie had set for her. Chloe could tell her cousin was mulling over everything she had just told her.

"What is it lo?"

Lois shook her head,

"I guess that's the point isn't it; there was nothing to tie me to Clark and that day. I didn't have to deal with the ugliness of what happened after we…"

Lois stopped realizing what she had said.

"Oh my god, I never got to feel it!"

Lois shook her head,

"I'm in blissful ignorance Chloe. I could never be with anyone else if I knew what it was like to be with Clark."

Chloe shook her head,

"What are you talking about lo?"

Lois closed her eyes,

"Peace!"

Chloe frowned,

"Peace?"

Lois nodded,

"Yes, like I was complete, I was enough, I was present, and I was home!"

She opened her eyes and Chloes' confused stare held hers.

"I was home Chloe, but it didn't last long, soon he started accusing me of putting myself in danger and taking my life for granted and I told him to go to hell and join his precious Lana six feet under."

Lois shook her head,

"But what was worst, was how it felt as I walked away from him. It was like being physically ripped in two. I tried in vain for years after to find that moment again with someone else. I dated Ollie and then Bruce, but I couldn't find anyone that could make me forget, my soul craved him, I kept going back to Clark."

Chloe reached out and covered her hand over Lois'.

"I think I'm here to fix this!"

Lois declared. Chloe pulled her hand away, not liking where this was going.

"I don't belong with Ollie, I know you think I'm crazy, but maybe that's why I'm here because I have to fix this."

Chloe shook her head.

"This is not your life to fix Lois."

Lois nodded,

"This is my life Chloe, I am Lois Lane, I know this is not where I should be."

She retorted adamantly. Chloe shook her head,

"You don't belong in this time; this is not where you belong!"

She grabbed Lois' hand,

"Lo, listen to me, what if our Lois is saying the same thing, what if she decides to fix what she thinks is wrong. I get that you know whom you are and where you belong. But lo, this is how things are here and that is how they were met to be for our Lois. You cannot change her reality because you think it's wrong."

Lois shook her head,

"Chloe, you don't get it, trust me, I'm right."


	90. Chapter 90

**Hi everyone, I am back, been back actually for a couple for a weeks. It has been hard trying to catch up on the **

**life I left behind here. To say it is good to be in the USA would be an understatement.**

**I loved being in the country that held the most memories of me with my mother. It was nice to visit her grave **

**and talk to her every morning. Something that I cannot do here in the US. But on the flip side of things, I felt **

**death surrounding me.**

**The capital of my birth country was in ruins and places that I had ran around and visited as a child was but **

**piles of rubble. The tents were the worst, and it just reminded me how deep and destructive greed runs in the **

**higher ups veins in my country. To think all the money that were raised for Haiti, and still people are living in **

**tents. I even saw Escalades and Range Rovers driving by. **

**Enough of the sad politics and me ranting about them. I am one of the lucky ones, my family being well off then **

**most did not lose homes, and lost two in the earthquake and apart form the recent deaths we considered our **

**tragedies and counted the blessings instead. I did my mother's memory proud, I stood in her place and hope **

**that I was able to show my family that distance should not get in the way of love and I love my family. **

**Now as for this story and you all, I thank you with all my heart. Your support and understanding has met more **

**to me than you will ever know. Thank you for your kind words. I thought about how I left you guys hanging **

**while I was gone and had tried to get the little sis to post some chapters. Alas, she did what she could for **

**someone that was working fifty hours a week and playing mother to my children while I was away. Thank you **

**all for being kind to her and Cathy03 girl you rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

"**Into the middle of things"**

**Chapter 90**

_**What About Me?**_

**Lois packed a few items in a duffle bag. She was packing up to leave and she was well aware that Chloe had **

**not been too thrilled and probably had run off to tell Oliver. Still she did not care whether her cousin approved, **

**she knew that what she had to do would not seat well with everyone, but this was the right thing to do. The **

**plan was for her to stay at the farm with the Kents, wait for Clark to come home after that she figured her and **

**Clark would come up with the rest. She did not belong to Oliver and no one was going to tell her different.**

**Oliver watched from the bedroom doorway. Chloe had told him that Lois was leaving, she was going to wait **

**for Clark, he would be able to help her get home. **

**He wanted to be supportive and understanding, but this was still the woman he loved running off to wait for a **

**man, who though he had never met, had been a recurring background noise in his marriage. Though his wife **

**had adamantly stated that there was nothing between them, except for the love of his parents, she still could **

**not explain the red and gold plaid shirt she kept in the back of her closet. The same shirt she wore now as **

**another version of herself packed her clothes. It seems that for a shirt that met nothing, it met a lot to both.**

"**Lois, I'm not sure about you leaving!"**

**He declared unable to hold back any longer. She did not even look up from what she was doing as she replied,**

"**I know what I am doing Oliver!"**

**He moved further into the room,**

"**Lois, this is insane, stay, let me and Bruce figure this out."**

**She shook her head,**

"**This is the only way I can fix this!"**

**She declared zipping up the bag. He shook his head,**

"**Lois I don't see how this Clark can help you better than I can."**

**She stood up pulling the straps over her shoulder.**

"**Look Ollie, this is something that me and Clark have to fix, so the sooner I fix this the sooner I can get back to **

**my life, to my son."**

**He moved closer to her,**

"**What about me?"**

**He asked,**

"**What am I supposed to do Lois, while you run off to wait for a man who ran off five years ago due to some **

**misplaced guilt on some self destructive behavior? I don't understand why is it that you keep referring to him **

**like he has the key to all the answers to the God damn universe."**

**He shook his head,**

"**You are my wife not his!"**

**She looked at him somberly,**

"**That's the point Ollie, I am not!"**

**He frowned,**

"**So what are you saying Lois, what are you up to?"**

**She shook her head, she did not want to spend the whole day arguing with him, her mind was made up.**

"**Look Oliver, I'm sorry this is clashing with your hero and male ego, but…"**

"**This is not what this is about Lois!"**

**He roared. She scoffed,**

"**Oh please, you hate the fact that Clark is a factor in my life."**

"**Clark isn't a factor in your life Lois, your married to me."**

**She shook her head walking towards him,**

"**Really, than what's with the resentment I can hear in that little what I'm I supposed to do speech you just **

**gave me. The muscles in your jaw tightened at the mention of Clark's name."**

"**He is just annoying background noise; he is not a factor in …"**

"**It's funny how loud background noises can be sometimes huh?"**

**She stopped in front of him,**

"**I know why I am here and what I need to do to make it right."**

**He shook his head,**

"**Lois, please, don't mess with this time line. It's not black and white."**

**He pleaded. Lois looked in his eyes, she had seen that look before when she was leaving him after he declared **

**he loved her. She had walked away and never looked back.**

"**Lois is happy with me, we are happy, we have built a home together. Please Lois remember that, it's not **

**black and white."**

**She could not deny it, it was not black and white, but the truth remained, she did not belong to him then and as **

**much as she knew this would hurt him, she knew she did not belong to him in this time line either. Married or **

**not, she would never belong to any other in any time line that contained Clark Kent.**

**She went to walk past him and he caught her arm,**

"**Please Lois."**

**He begged once more. She shook her head, pulling her arm away.**

"**Don't' follow me!"  
**


	91. Chapter 91

**Since you all asked so nicely here is more.**

**As always, happy reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and the stories I create.**

**In Medias Res**

"**Into the middle of things"**

**Chapter 91**

_**Lois' Apartment**_

**Martha stroked the child's head as she reassured him that everything would work out. Truth is she was **

**beginning to worry that it might not. She had seen the fear in Clark's eyes when he had stop by to update **

**them. Lois had switch bodies somehow with an alternate version of her self. According to Clark, this Lois **

**wanted nothing to do with him and JJ. If that was not enough, she was married to Oliver Queen. **

**Martha didn't know how this had happened and now from the way her husband was pacing in the other room **

**she could tell this was not going to be as simple as sending this version of Lois back.**

"**Grandma!"**

**Came the child's sleepy voice. Martha leaned down,**

"**What is it sweetheart?"**

"**You think mommy will come back soon, grandpa said mommy will come back soon, you think she will?"**

**Martha kissed the top of his curly head,**

"**I think your mother will move mountains if it means it will get her back to you."**

**JJ smiled, that was true.**

"**Good because I don't like Lois, I want her to go away."**

**Martha smiled,**

"**I'm sure once she gets to…"**

**The little boy turned over and looked up at his grandma.**

"**No grandma, Lois is mean!"**

**Martha stroke his check,**

"**She is scared, and probably in shock, I'm sure Lois will realize soon that though some things in this time are **

**different from hers many things are still the same."**

**JJ looked skeptical,**

"**But grandma she is not the same, my mommy loves me, Lois is not my mommy."**

**Martha nodded,**

"**In some ways yes, but I think that Lois in any time line is still to her core the same. Your mother has the **

**ability to love deeply and loyally. She is a force of nature and I doubt that your mommy's heart and this Lois' **

**are any different."**

**JJ's eyes weld up with tears,**

"**But it is different, she doesn't love me."**

**Martha shook her head and cupped the child's face in her hand.**

"**Can you promise me something?"**

**JJ blinked back tears and nodded,**

"**You will try to give Lois a chance to sort it out. I know that once she does she will know what we all know is **

**true."**

"**What is that Granma?"**

"**That it is impossible not to love you."**

_**Watchtower**_

"**There's nothing, no anomalies, nothing!"**

**Declared Ollie as Chloe entered Watchtower. Bruce came down the stairs hanging up his phone.**

"**We have a problem kiddies!"**

**He exclaimed, they both turned to face him.**

"**Someone from the hospital leaked details of Lois' injuries to the press. From what I can tell, it had to be **

**sometime before she started miraculously healing."**

**Oliver moved to the computer console and pulled up an image,**

"**I've been going over the footage of the accident from the traffic cams; I think you both should see this."**

**Both moved to see what he was talking about.**

"**See, right there, he stopped at the red light, like he was waiting for her and then there is Lois, see, he gunned **

**it straight for her."**

**Chloe frowned,**

"**This makes no sense."**

**Oliver nodded, **

"**Lois has made a lot of enemies maybe this guy was someone she took down?"**

**Bruce suggested. Oliver clicked on another footage.**

"**I thought so too, so I tried to pull facial recognition, even tapped into Avis, nothing this guy had no record, no **

**known address and the car he was driving wasn't even registered."**

**He moved from behind the console, walked over to the large desk, and picked up a file.**

"**I also found out that his body disappeared from the crime scene, yet there was no footage from the traffic **

**cams and I even went as far as pulling up satellite images from around the area at the time as well as private **

**security cams."**

**He walked over and handed them the file,**

"**We have another problem!"**

**He announced. They both frowned and Chloe quickly opened the file,**

"**I had my guys and Emil look at the blue prints you found on the portable hard drive. It is a device for **

**measuring and predicting earthquakes. In theory, Emil said it could save lives. However it seemed that **

**someone has reconfigured it to do the opposite instead."**

**Chloe shook her head,**

"**So this device can cause earthquakes?"**

**Oliver nodded,**

"**Emil seems to think that the device might be in its final stages of completion if not completed already. If that **

**is so, then…"**

"**Someone is trying to warn us!"**

**Chloe suddenly exclaimed. Bruce frowned,**

"**I don't know Chloe, Lex is not one to let things slip through the cracks. I think this is all him, maybe trying to **

**set Lois up."**

**Oliver nodded agreeing,**

"**I think we should be cautious about our next move."**

**Chloe shook her head,**

"**I don't know which crisis to address first."**

**She walked to the sofa and sat down burying her face in her hands. Oliver walked over to her and sat down by **

**her side.**

"**I'll worry about the device and you and Bruce can deal with Lois Lane-Queen."**

**He proposed. Chloe lifted her head and regarded him.**

"**Afraid to dive into that pool huh?"**

**Ollie smiled sheepishly,**

"**Lois and I ended a long time ago, we manage to remain friends. Still, there is a part of me that is happy to **

**know that we are married."**

**She nodded,**

"**However there is Clark, I know he can't be loving the idea of Lois and me so I will not make an awkward **

**situation worst. I've come to respect the guy and I love JJ enough to do whatever it takes to get his parents **

**back in the same time line."**

**Bruce walked over dropping the file on the table.**

"**First we need to get the news hounds off our scent. Lois right now does not look like anyone who had just **

**gone through a life threatening car accident."**

**Chloe looked up at him,**

"**What do you have in mind?"**


End file.
